The Prisoner of Azkaban
by 2fast2live
Summary: (Part Three of series) - The third year rolls in and there's a killer on the loose. After all, they can't really have a quiet year at Hogwarts. Rated T because of JoshXLila :) Bonus - Special Marauder's Chapter!
1. Hidden in the Dark

**Hellooooo my darling readers! This came out MUCH faster than I expected it to... Then again, I had half of it done before I updated the last part of Chamber of Secrets. So, this is Part 3 of my series... So let's get to it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, nor its characters. I so far own: The Selwyn's, Brownie, Lila Davis... And there's more... But you all get my point. hehe**

**Summary - The third year rolls in and there's a killer on the loose. After all, they can't really have a quiet year at Hogwarts.**

**Ehem, I have faith that by the time I reach part 7, I will be good at summaries. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hidden in the Dark**

Jessica silently watched as her parents led the surveillance wizard out of their home. It was the third time since school ended. Her breath fogged up the glass every time she exhaled. She frowned when she saw the wizard look over his surroundings once again and mutter words to his self-writing notepad.  
"I'm home!" She heard Anna call out from the library door, and for a short moment, Jessica completely forgot about the intruding wizard.  
"I missed you." Jessica mumbled into Anna's coat as she embraced her older sister.  
"What's this I hear about you entering a chamber and rescuing Ginny Weasley?" Anna grinned.  
With a deep sigh, Jessica started telling her sister about everything that happened, including certain facts about the ever so complicated Draco Malfoy. She'd half expected Anna to tease her about this, but she didn't. Instead, Anna frowned and sighed.

"Draco's confused, Jess, and there's really nothing you can do about it. He'll eventually come to terms with the fact that you two like different things and people. He'll either learn to accept those differences or he'll find a way to exclude you for good. Whatever his decision, it's going to take some time." Anna said, sighing again. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Josh walking past. She couldn't resist the urge to be the annoying older sister from time to time. She smirked and raised her voice slightly: "Boys are the slowest of creatures."  
"Anna!" Josh said, looking up from the letter in his hands, slightly startled. "When did you get here?"  
"Just now... Didn't you hear me calling?" Anna frowned.  
"No... I wasn't paying much attention." Josh mumbled.  
"Someone's moody." Jessica smirked.  
Anna picked herself up from the comfortable armchair and glided towards her brother, snatching the piece of parchment from his hands. He didn't protest much, simply rolled his eyes in response.  
"I can't believe it!" Anna screeched.  
"What? He's not expelled, is he?" Jessica panicked slightly.  
"Why would they expel me? They love me." Josh smirked.  
"You're damn right, they love you! Josh has been made prefect!" Anna beamed, jumping up and down.  
"Prefect? That can't be right." Jessica gaped.  
"Like I said, Munchkin, they love me." Josh shrugged. "I have no idea what's going through McGonagall's head though... Me, a prefect? Sounds pretty ridiculous."  
"Just wait until mum and dad hear about this." Anna grinned.

x.x

Athos silently tapped a finger on the side of his whiskey glass. He wasn't usually one to drink in front of his children, but he was feeling rather irritated and couldn't really be bothered by it right now. Elena quietly ate her food, nothing really out of the ordinary about that, except she was spending more time cutting up her food than actually eating it. Anna's frown was getting bigger by the second. Not only had she'd received a very poor greeting, her parents weren't telling them what was going on. Jessica stared at Joshua, hoping to get him to finally tell them about the big news. Eventually Josh sighed, making Jessica smirk. He'd given in.  
"So, I received a letter about an hour ago-"  
"You had no right to allow that man inside this house, for a third time. _Third _time, Athos. This is getting absolutely ridiculous!" Elena said, throwing her fork to the side and glaring daggers at her husband. "He even went into _my _drawing room. He has absolutely no right to invade my private property and-"  
"Technically he does. Someone reported it, so he had to check things out. I'm not exactly thrilled by it either." Athos said, pouring a little more whiskey into his cup.  
"Who would be daft enough to report us? Surely you could figure it out if you wanted to." Elena's voice was cracking already. She'd been crying a lot lately, but never in front of anyone.  
"I _can't _and you know that. It was an anonymous report, there's nothing I can do about it." Athos said, drinking the liquid down in one big gulp.  
"No, you don't want to do anything about it. Are you enjoying having someone inspect your house as if you were some sort of criminal?" Small bits of food would fly off Elena's plate every time she banged her fists on the table.  
"Yes, I am enjoying having someone come here and check things out." Athos said sarcastically.

"Oh grow up." Anna huffed as she stood and left, her chair making a screeching noise as it scratched against the floorboards.  
Elena glared a-t her as she left the room. Athos sighed and placed his head in his hands.  
"What were you going to say about a letter?" Athos eventually asked, turning to face Josh.  
"Oh... I got a letter from Hogwarts. Apparently McGonagall wants me to-"  
"What did he take from the drawing room?" Elena asked urgently, making Athos roll his eyes and turn his attention back to his furious wife.  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"You were with him most of the time! Did he take anything of mine?" Elena was shaking slightly by now. She didn't really notice when both Joshua and Jessica rolled their eyes and left the dining table.  
"Why? Was there anything compromising in there?" Athos asked, eyes darkening slightly.  
"N-no... Of course there wasn't... I just-"  
"Elena, what the heck did you have in that room?" Athos asked, body tensing completely.  
"Nothing! Just my things. I don't like people going through my things. I'm going to the library... Please, no more drinks. You're bad enough as it is." Elena sighed at the last part. She was very thankful he didn't get drunk easily.

x.x

Jessica sat under the big tree in her back garden. She stared at the gate, which was mostly covered in plants and flowers. In fact, most of the entire wall was covered with plants. The tree was the furthest she was allowed to go. She never really understood why. Perhaps her mother feared a stranger would stop by the gate and try to start a conversation. She never really bothered to question her mother's rules, no matter how strange they were.  
"You know how your mother feels about you being out here." Athos said, sitting next to his youngest.  
"I figured you'd both be too busy to take an interest." Jessica shrugged.  
"Alright, I can take a hint." Athos laughed slightly. "Sorry, sweetheart. Your mother and I are going through a tough time right now and-"  
"Did Josh tell you?" Jessica asked, interrupting him completely.  
"Yes, after a few frowns and smart remarks." Athos smiled.  
"Well you had it coming." Jessica frowned.  
"Alright... Forgive and forget, shall we?" Athos laughed, pulling his daughter into a hug. She embraced him instantly, as always. "I want you home for Christmas this year, understood?"  
"Yes, sir." Jessica grinned.  
"Bring Harry along with you; it might be nice for him to have a change of environment."

They both eventually went inside, seeing as it was getting quite late and Elena wasn't enjoying having them out there. Jessica walked passed her sister's room and noticed she was packing again.  
"Not leaving already, are you?" Jessica said as she knocked on the door.  
"Actually... Yes. Starting tomorrow, I shall be travelling around the world!" Anna grinned. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but mum and dad managed to ruin that."  
"Tomorrow's my birthday." Jessica pouted.  
"I know... I'm leaving after lunch, so that means I can have the entire morning with you. I can hardly believe you're going to be thirteen already." Anna said, patting her sister's hair and analysing her endless curls. "It's possibly longer and twice as curly."  
"More like wavy, actually." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Jessica stared out of the library window. She couldn't be bothered to go to sleep just yet and would much rather be surrounded by a variety of books instead of her bedroom accessories. She was almost drifting off with the light sound of rain hitting the glass, when she spotted something outside. She raised her head slightly and mentally thanked herself for blowing out her candle ages ago. The strange creature outside sent a shiver down her spine. It wore a dark cloak, with a pointed dark hood. Its face wasn't visible but Jessica managed to catch a glimpse of a mask, which resembled a skull. It was talking to another person, wearing a black coat and carrying a black umbrella. Weirdly enough, that person's outline reminded her a little too much of her mother. The creature grabbed her supposed mother by the arm and was slightly shaking her, whispering things to her. Jessica's fingers clenched the window sill. She was shaking. She didn't know why, nor could she hear what was being said outside. But despite that, she felt afraid. She was afraid that creature would enter their house and tear everything apart, afraid it would take her mother from her right then and there, afraid it would kill...

She could hear the Basilisk in her mind. But of course it was only in her mind, the beast was dead. Harry killed it. But the events of her second year were still sinking in. She'd dealt with things well throughout the school year, but being away from her friends and having such a tense atmosphere at home, only made her focus on her thoughts. When she remembered to look back out of the window once again, the creature was gone. With slight panic, she ran towards the door. She opened it slowly, her wand in hand and ready for action, and peered out. Nothing. All she heard was light footsteps of someone climbing the stairs and heading towards her mother's drawing room. She quietly made her way to her room and dropped her body onto her large bed. She was out in a matter of minutes, Roary secured in her arms.

x.x

Jessica jumped up when she heard a very loud noise echo through her bedroom. She turned to find Josh smirking right at her.  
"Happy thirteenth birthday, munchkin!" He said, making his way to her bed and throwing himself on it.  
"You'd better have a good reason for scaring me like that." Jessica mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Presents, of course." Josh grinned, handing her a package. Jessica opened the reasonably big and bendy package, pulling out a light pink coat, with chocolate brown buttons. Her eyes went wide and her lips curled into a huge grin as she revealed it. "I know you won't be wearing it for a while, but I thought it was perfect."  
"I love it!" The grin hadn't faded yet.  
"Good... It'll go well with Anna's gift." Josh said, tilting his head towards the door.  
"So much for yelling surprise." Anna said, rolling her eyes. "Here, Jess. Hope you like it!"  
Jessica eagerly opened Anna's box and pulled out a pair of brand new shiny black flats. She pulled her sister into a hug and tried them on.  
"Told you shoes won over coats." Anna smirked towards her brother. He rolled his eyes in response.

Athos had bought her new clothes, a book about medical incantations, which she knew Hermione would want to borrow, and a new broomstick.  
"I figured it might encourage you to try flying again." Athos smiled, though he wasn't sure it was going to work.

Anna left them right after lunch. Their mother, apparently, was still locked inside her drawing room. She didn't head down to say goodbye to Anna, and she seemed to have forgotten what day it was altogether. It was dinner time when Athos managed to get her out. She ate in silence, like always.  
"Mum... Aren't you forgetting anything?" Josh eventually asked her.  
"Like what, Joshua?" She snapped, obviously not in the mood for conversation.  
"Elena..." Athos said faintly.  
Jessica sighed and focused on her food. Whatever was going on with her mother had to do with the creature from the previous night. She would figure out what was wrong and help her mother. She'd fought against the Dark Lord's power, she could handle anything.

The four Selwyn's had mutually agreed to spending some quality time in the library. Hermione would be quite proud once she found out just how many hours her friend had been spending surrounded by books. Jessica was halfway through her medical incantations book when she excused herself. Her mother definitely forgot what day it was. She was about to enter her room when Brownie screeched. Grinning widely, Jessica ran towards the highest level of the household and took the letters in Brownie's beak, handing the bird a few snacks. She smirked at the first one...

_I can't believe you made Brownie stay by my window for an entire week, not allowing me to have my birthday presents. All this because I ate all your pumpkin pasties on the train? You have an evil mind Jess! Anyway, happy birthday to us! I hope you're having a good time, because I'm definitely not. My aunt and uncle love telling me how they don't care about me at all. Not that I mind, I'm getting used to it by now... But in other news, Ron tells me we're all supposed to meet up around the 15__th__ at Diagon Alley. Hope you can make it. Miss you.  
Harry. _

"Yes, it was because you ate my pumpkin pasties." She said to herself.

_Jess! Happy birthday! I hope you're having a great day and I hope Brownie gets this letter to you soon. I'll be back in England on the 10__th__, let's meet at Diagon Alley on the 15__th__ okay? I didn't send your present with Brownie because it's too big, but you'll have it at school! Can't wait to see you!  
Love, Hermione. X _

Jessica wondered what Hermione could've gotten her for a present... It was most likely a book. Although the thought of receiving a large book slightly frightened her. Hermione would try to get her to read it within a month.

_Happy birthday Jess! Sorry I haven't written much, I've been busy. I've got loads to tell you. Let's meet up on the 15__th__. Mum's got to buy us our new books and all. Fred and George are asking you to give Josh the message too, because they really can't be bothered to write. They're lazier than I am! Hope you're well and having a good time.  
Ron. _

Ronald Weasley, always straight to the point. She did feel quite curious to know what he'd been up to all summer, however. She stared at the last letter, maybe it was from who she hoped...

_Happy birthday J! Wishing you the best, as are my parents.  
Blaise  
PS – Burn this once you've read it okay? Draco's entering contemplation mode. This whole 'being friends with someone in the Golden Quartet' isn't really easy, especially for us Slytherin's. We don't blame you for being in Gryffindor, we blame the sorting hat for that, but just bear with us for a while, okay? We still love you J, and we miss your pouting over things that don't go how you want them too. _

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows. Since when were they being called the 'Golden Quartet'? Why would they even think about blaming anyone – or anything – about her being in Gryffindor?  
"I don't pout over things that don't go my way." She said to herself, pouting slightly.

She eventually made her way back to her room, after safely burning away Blaise's letter, and threw herself on her bed. Slowly she began remembering her day, especially how her mother was acting. She didn't even remember her own daughter's birthday, even with all the hints. She had to know what was going on and she would find out now.

Once she was certain her mother was sound asleep, in her room, Jessica made her way towards the Drawing room. After thirteen years in the house, she knew all of her mother's favourite hiding places. She easily found the room's key and slowly opened the door. She walked in and tried her best to remember everything she laid eyes on. She flinched slightly when one of the floorboards creaked.

"_Did you know the Ministry raided our house last month? They didn't find anything though... We've got our own secret chamber hidden under the Drawing room floor..."_

Jessica's eyes widened as Draco's voice echoed through her mind. She spun round, not bothering to be slow about it, and slowly pulled on one of the floorboards. There wasn't a hidden chamber, but she found a black bag. She opened it, carelessly, and inside was a cloak and a mask, which resembled a skull. With her heart beating fast, she put everything back and left the room. Whatever it meant couldn't be good.

x.x

"Josh, Fred and George want to meet you at Diagon Alley on the 15th. Are you free?" Jessica asked.  
Her brother was redecorating his bedroom, with the help of a few house elves. He usually enjoyed messing around with paint, and was pretty good at it too. He wanted to paint a solar system on the wall opposite his bed. The others would remain white, with a few pictures here and there. But no matter how good he was at painting, the clumsiness would usually get the best of him. His dark jeans, black sleeve-less shirt and dark blond hair were covered in paint. He was half done with Venus when he heard his sister's voice by his door.  
"Sure, sounds good to me. Could you send Lila a letter for me?" He grinned slightly.  
"Should I include 'I love you' at the end?" Jessica smirked.  
"Only if you wish to wake up with ice in your PJ's." He replied, not taking his eyes off his work of art.

Jessica was by the tree once again. She'd sent all the letters necessary, Blaise not included, and decided to get some fresh air. She stopped by the kitchen to grab herself a bowl of strawberries, a chocolate bar and a bottle of water, before heading outside and running towards her favourite spot. It was a bright, sunny and warm day. She only wasn't wearing shorts because she disliked the sensation of grass prickling her legs. Her dad would normally laugh about that, saying she was just like her mother. She frowned slightly at the thought of her mother. She wanted to know what that _costume _meant. It was normal fabric, there wasn't anything special about it, yet it managed to send shivers down her spine.

She had eaten half of all her snacks when she spotted Josh walking out the back door. He was still covered in paint.  
"You should see my new wall. I'm definitely going to become an artist if my job as an auror goes down the drain." Josh called out as he ran towards her.  
"Why not just skip the auror part?" Jess grinned.  
"Because I actually find it interesting. Besides, I need to aim for something for my O. this year... I highly doubt 'artist' is on the options list."  
Jessica silently decided that was a valid argument. She wondered if she could tell her brother about her recent discovery, without causing much trouble in the household. She could usually trust him with anything, sometimes even more than Anna. Only because Anna would try to solve everything by herself and verbally attack whoever was being condemned.

However, Joshua wasn't stupid. He'd had a certain gut feeling that something was happening with his family, something more than what his parents were letting show. He knew his sister all too well; especially when she was deep in thought, planning her next move. Either she was just as suspicious as he was, or she knew more.

"If this has to do with mum forgetting your birthday, just ignore her." Josh eventually said. He leaned back, resting on his elbows, and tilted his head backwards to stare up at the tree leaves.  
"It's not that... Well, it is, but there's something else. I-I'm just not sure how to explain." She said quietly.  
"How about you just tell me." Josh suggested.  
"I... I don't know Josh. I shouldn't have been looking anyway. I don't even know what it means."  
She was feeling scared again, without any particular reason. Josh was thinking about something useful to say when a stray dog caught their attention. It was barking excitedly by the gate, wagging its tail.  
"That's something you don't see every day." Josh smirked. He somewhat hoped the dog's appearance would ease things up slightly, even though he wasn't sure what exactly was going on.  
"I bet it's hungry." Jessica mumbled. "I've got a few strawberries left. Do dogs eat strawberries?"  
"Give them here and keep an eye out for mum or dad." Josh said, already picking himself off the ground.

The dog practically cried as Josh got closer to the gate. He hesitantly threw a strawberry towards it and watched as the dog swallowed it whole. Josh got closer to the gate and placed the other strawberries on the ground just outside. The dog stared at him, pleadingly.  
"I can't keep you, you know? I shouldn't even be here because my mum's paranoid." Josh said, smiling at the dog. "And I'm not going to touch you because it's likely you're not vaccinated."  
He suddenly chuckled to himself. He was talking to a dog and it was almost as if it could understand every word he was saying. He had the urge to keep it, take care of it, or at least give it more food. But he knew perfectly that his mother wouldn't have it. _Especially _something as dirty and ragged as this dog was.  
"Josh!" His sister called out.  
He got up a few seconds too late and was met with a very furious woman making her way towards them. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, thinking it might be best to keep quiet for now.  
"Have you completely lost your mind? Get inside this instant!" Elena shouted hysterically.  
Josh couldn't hold back his frown as he walked back. He didn't argue, knowing it would be pointless. He would have to prepare for the hysterics that would come in a few moments though. Elena took one good look at the creature standing behind the gate. Her eyes were wide as the dog stared back at her, growling slightly. It retreated when she pulled out her wand.  
"It's just a dog, mum. There's no need to scare it off with that." Josh called out. He held a hand out to pull his sister to her feet.  
Elena, however, wasn't at all convinced. She silently fired a few spells towards the gates and eventually the dog was nowhere to be seen. Satisfied, she turned back and headed towards the house, glancing backwards every now and then just to make sure her two children were following.

Jessica went to sleep early that night. She couldn't be bothered to have dinner with her hysteric mother, her exhausted father and her very annoyed brother. Sleep definitely sounded much more inviting. She suddenly couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts.

x.x

Meeting up with her friends couldn't have arrived faster. It turned out that the 15th had become a hard day for everyone, so they ended up meeting on the last day of summer holidays. It had been more days of Elena wandering around the house, fidgeting with everything she saw, another raid, and Athos running out of alcohol. Diagon Alley had been the best part of her summer holiday so far. She'd wandered around the entire place, hoping to find her friends. She'd spotted Ginny buying a few books; the youngest Weasley had greeted Jess with a great big hug.  
"I really can't thank you enough for last year." Ginny grinned, still holding onto Jess.  
"It was nothing, really. You would've done the same for me, I suppose."  
"Of course I would!" Ginny beamed. "I have to get going now, though. But I hope we see each other on the train tomorrow!"

It turned out that Jessica had seen nearly everyone at Diagon Alley that day. It was quite surprising to see so many people leaving everything to the last minute. Normally, Jessica would have everything the day after her letter arrived.  
"Glad to see you're well, Jess!" Neville called out as he led his grandmother to Florish and Blots.  
"Hope we have a quiet year this time!" Dean said as she passed him and Seamus buying new school uniforms.  
She was happy to see everyone again; it easily took her mind off family troubles. She silently admitted that even spending time at Malfoy Manor would've been more entertaining.

Eventually, she found her three friends sitting just outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She grinned.  
"Took you long enough!" Ron called out.  
"Jess! Get over here!" Hermione said, jumping up from her seat.  
"You three have no idea how much I've missed you." Jessica grinned as she hugged each and every one of them.  
"Did you hear about Harry blowing up his aunt?" Ron eagerly said, wriggling his eyebrows.  
"Ron, it's not funny." Hermione sighed.  
"You blew up your aunt?" Jessica asked, eyes wide.  
"She's fine though... And I'm not expelled either." Harry said.  
"Those teachers love you." Jessica smirked. "So, Ron... You mentioned you had something to tell me."  
"I went to Egypt! I saw the pyramids and everything. We were even in the newspaper, look!" Ron said, practically jumping in his seat.

Ron excitedly told them all about Egypt. Harry and Hermione had apparently heard the entire story already, but they didn't seem to mind about hearing it all over again. Harry then told them about his ride on the Knight Bus and how strange it had been.  
"There were talking heads and everything!"  
Hermione then started talking about Sirius Black, the mass murderer that broke out of Azkaban. That was when Jessica realised how completely alienated she'd been during the holidays. Harry grabbed one of the wanted posters that was behind them and handed it to her.  
"You seem a little strange... Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
"Yeah... Just sleepy." Jessica smiled goofily.  
"I'm surprised you didn't know about it, it's been all over the Daily Prophet." Ron said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Have you all bought your things already?" Jessica asked, taking a spoonful of Harry's ice cream.  
"We're all set. We're staying here until tomorrow, seeing as it's closer to King's Cross." Hermione stated. "You should get to it if you've still got things to buy. I heard they were closing down early today."  
"Oh damn... Alright, I'll see you all later." Jessica sighed.

It took Jess and Josh a total of four hours to buy everything. They'd both agreed that this year they deserved new uniforms. Jessica also bought a new pair of tights, having practically torn hers in the Chamber of Secrets.  
"Who do you suppose will be our DADA teacher?" Jessica asked as she grabbed her books.  
"I kind of hope its Snape." Josh smirked.  
"You've lost your mind."  
"No... Think about it. The man's been after that job for years. He's creepy, so he could fit the part perfectly. As for potions... Not sure, but maybe we could get a really good looking woman around-"  
"So you like cougars then?" Lila said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"Lila! Babe... Hey." Josh grinned.  
"I'm still curious to hear the end of your little theory, _babe_." Lila smirked. She walked towards Jess and patted her head. "Nice to see you Jess. Your hair's longer, it looks good."  
"Thanks." Jessica smiled.  
"I'm taking you and Hermione for a girls day at Hogsmede this year, make sure you let her know." Lila grinned.  
"Will do. I'll leave you two to catch up. See you later." Jessica waved them goodbye before things got too mushy for her liking.

Athos had managed to get his two children back home that night, instead of staying with their friends. He wanted at least one decent dinner before they headed to school. Elena agreed not to fuss for one night and sat in silence, eating her food.  
"We're all agreed then? You both are coming home for Christmas." Athos said eventually.  
"Hopefully for the entire two weeks." Josh mumbled.  
"As long as you don't drive me insane." Elena spat back.  
"Hey... We agreed on one decent night, remember?" Athos rolled his eyes. "I'll be taking you two to the station tomorrow morning. Make sure you pack everything up tonight, okay?"  
"Already packed." Jessica nodded.  
"Your permission slip for Hogsmede is on your dresser, sweetheart." Athos stated.

Jessica finished reading the book Athos gave her that night. She concluded that being medical wizard was definitely not cut out for her. Although it was a very interesting area of work, it was too messy. She would take the book along with her, in case Hermione wanted to read through.  
"Can I come in?" Her mother asked, already opening her bedroom door.  
"Yeah." Jessica tried not to shrug, but it was almost inevitable.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart... Having the house raided was a little too much for me to handle. Whoever decided to report us in was just being cruel." Elena sighed. "I bought you this... I'm sorry I forgot to hand it to you on your birthday."  
"Better late than never, I suppose." Jessica replied, taking the box. It was a long pearl necklace; she recognized it to be the one that once belonged to her grandmother. "I thought Anna would get this."  
"Anna got the ring. She said she didn't mind if you had the necklace, you've always liked it." Elena smiled as she placed the necklace over her daughter's head. "I know I shouldn't have ignored you. Being thirteen is actually a pretty big deal... But I love you and that will never change."

Jessica slept much better that night, not even bothering to spend a few minutes thinking about cloaks and masks. She just wanted September 1st to come around. She wanted to be back in that giant castle and she was somewhat curious to know what would happen this year. Who knows, her father could've actually been right about zombie vampires.

* * *

**Zombie vampires sounds interesting... I wonder if they'll eventually be disappointed to know that it's not going down like that. :p**

**Anyway, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but unless another notebook dies on me, I have no reason to take too long! ^^ I do need to write my Naruto fic first, I suppose... But all depends on my readers I guess!**

**Until next time ~ let's get ready for them dementors! XOXO**


	2. Dementor's Attack

**Helllooooo! I won't write a long author's note today - I think, at least. I tend to say to myself "just get to the point." but I end up getting hyper and whatnot. **

**Aaaanyway, I'm totally in love with this chapter (not sure why, I'll let you decide that). So yeah, I just hope everybody enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! *o***

**So, thank you for your review Madame Megan Allard ~ Eu fico rindo com os '3' perdidos btw. E é claro que seu review foi 98% dedicado ao Joshua James Selwyn, porque nao seria voce. ;x Enfim, acho que esse ano será o SUPER bipolar Draco ano. Acho... No me recuerdo. Mas acho que sim... Tanto é que o terceiro ano é MUITO HarryJess... Ano que vem é Draco malvado... Ai depois vem Draco fofo. Bipolar o caramba, esse menino tem varias personalidades. -.- O Ethan (namorado da Anna) só surge no... 5o ano :/ Entao é, vai demorar um pouco. Que é quando a Anna volta... Nossa, VOU VENDER MEUS PERSONAGENS PRA JK! Mesmo se ela me negar a oportunidade de fazer o papel da Jess, eu aceito o lucro todo e a felicidade total de ler a historia tudo de novo mas com ela e os outros no meio. E me perdi no seu review entao vai ficar por aqui mesmo. KKK. **

**Okay! So much for not having a long author's note. Let's get to it! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Dementor's Attack**

Jessica was wide awake at seven in the morning. All her belongings were packed, her permission slip was secured and Brownie had all the snacks she needed for the long trip. Seeing as everyone was either waking up or still asleep, she decided to grab her food and head outside. It was a warm and cloudy morning, just how she enjoyed it. The shade under her favourite tree was practically calling her name. She was halfway there when she spotted the dog by the gates again.

"I will be in so much trouble if I get caught." She mumbled. The dog eagerly wagged its tail as Jessica approached the gate. She set down her toast with jam and a few biscuits. "The grapes and cereal are mine, okay?"  
She watched as the ragged dog munched down happily, whimpering every now and then.  
"You know... If I'm not mistaken, minor spells can't be traced by the Ministry. I happen to know how to conjure water. As long as you don't tell anyone that I used magic outside school, we won't have a problem." She grinned. The dog whimpered a little more as she waved her wand and filled the bowl, where the biscuits once were, with water. "You're a scruffy dog, aren't you? I'm going to name you scruffy."

"Jess! Unless you want mum to kill you, I suggest you get inside. Now." Josh called out from the door.

"Well, Scruffy, that's my cue to go. You shouldn't come back here for a while. My mum and dad might not be as kind." She waved the sad looking dog off before heading back up to her house.

"I named him Scruffy." Jessica grinned once she reached the door.  
"Suits him, I suppose." Josh smirked. "Hurry up and get inside munchkin. Mum's in a bad mood."  
"Wonderful." She groaned.

x.x

Brownie screeched vividly once she caught a glimpse of Hedwig. Harry grinned and glided his trolley towards the Selwyn family. Josh sped up slightly, meeting him halfway.  
"I'd make it quick if I were you." He whispered, before heading towards the train.  
"Harry!" Jessica called out.  
"Harry, good to see you. Just so you know, if you haven't got any plans for Christmas, make sure you head back with Jessica and spend some time with us." Athos smiled.  
"Will do, sir." Harry nodded.  
"Let's get going... I want to make sure you get on the train this time." Jessica said, hoping to cut the conversation short.

Athos and Elena waved the children off. Once the train was out of sight, she was frowning again.  
"That wasn't the best of ideas."  
"What?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Don't play dumb. Black is after him, Athos."  
"Which is exactly why he should stay with us. Let's go say hello to Arthur and Molly before we head back."  
She tried her very best to suppress a groan. All she wanted was to go home and get some work done. She'd also have to find something interesting to do, seeing as Athos would be leaving for a conference in Wales for three days.  
"They've been talking non-stop about it at the Ministry, Athos. It's surprising really, that they'd have the courage to invade your house like that." Arthur stated, shaking his head.  
"Well it goes to show that a title means nothing these days. I plan on finding out who made the report."  
"Count me in if you need extra help!" Arthur grinned.  
"Oh! Do you by any chance know who the new teacher will be? I doubt Gilderoy Lockhart would want to return, even if they did manage to retrieve all his memories." Molly said, eagerly.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Athos smirked.

x.x

"You three won't believe what I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about last night." Harry said as he pushed his carry-on bag through the straight corridor. They'd walked down practically the entire train, a little bit further and they'd be sitting with the Slytherin students. This ride was possibly the most full they'd seen. "I can only really talk about it once we're in private though."  
"Come on." Hermione said, stopping by one of the doors. "Everywhere else is full."

In the compartment was only a man, he was completely covered up by his jacket and slumped against the window. Only a slight patch of his light brown hair, with little flecks of grey, were visible. Harry ushered the two girls in, Hermione sat opposite the man and Jessica next to him. Harry then took a seat next to Jessica, opposite Ron.  
"Who do you suppose this is?" Ron said, nodding in the man's direction.  
"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione stated.  
"Uncle Remus?" Jessica said, a reasonably large grin appearing on her face.  
"How is it she knows everything?" Ron muttered towards Harry.  
"It's on his suitcase Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wait, did you just call him 'uncle'?"  
"He's not my real uncle... But he's one of my dad's closest friends. They went to school together." Jessica nodded.  
"Wicked. Finally a normal Professor and somebody on our side." Ron smirked.  
"Do you think he's asleep?" Harry wondered.  
"Seems to be... If he weren't he would've jerked up after being called 'uncle'." Hermione said.  
"Good." Harry stood to close the door. He immediately started fidgeting with the button on Jessica's carry-on bag once he sat down again. "I overheard them talking about Sirius Black. Apparently the man's crazy and wants to murder me."  
"Okay, so no zombie vampires this year, just a lunatic." Jessica frowned.  
"Zombie vampires?" Ron and Harry asked in unison. Jessica nodded excitedly in response.  
"Look, Harry, with Dumbledore around you'll be safe. Sirius Black wouldn't be mad enough to try to get into the castle." Hermione said. It was obvious she was mostly trying to convince herself.  
"Says who? The man managed to get out of Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible." Ron frowned.  
"Well Harry's got us. We've fought you-know-who, a Basilisk and... Yeah, that's pretty much it. My point is, we can take on a crazy mass-murderer any day!" Jessica said, throwing a fist into the air.  
"You're a very strange little girl." Harry smiled. "And I appreciate it, really, but if he does actually come after me then I'd rather you three not get involved."  
"As if that's going to happen." Hermione snorted.  
"We're already involved, whether you like it or not." Ron nodded.  
"And we'll kick butt." Jessica grinned.

"We're serious, okay?" Hermione said, after a while, leaning forward as if to make the message clearer.  
"Okay, okay." Harry sighed. "The strangest part was, though, that your dad made me promise I wouldn't go looking for him."  
"Why would you go looking for someone who wants to kill you?" Ron asked.  
"That's what I said. Makes no sense." Harry frowned.  
"Well... Technically we kind of do have a habit of getting ourselves involved where we shouldn't. Maybe that's what he meant." Jessica wondered.  
"True. Normal people don't go down a pipe and fight a Basilisk." Hermione smirked.  
"We really should stop talking about last year." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"It'd dead, Jess, it doesn't matter anymore." Harry said, feeling slightly confused by her response.  
"I know it's dead. I just don't like to remember that it even existed." She pouted slightly.

They chatted for hours about random things. Jessica eventually told them about her house being raided, _three_ times, and how her mother went crazy over it. She even told them about her uneventful thirteenth birthday.  
"I know she was upset and in a bad place... But, wow..." Hermione commented.  
The three of them allowed her to speak. It was one of the rare times that she'd open up and actually explain what she was feeling. Although, there were still many things she'd rather keep to herself. Especially things like hidden secrets inside a drawing room.

At precisely one in the afternoon, their lunch arrived on the trolley. Jessica gently tapped Lupin on the shoulder but the man didn't move.  
"Shake him or something." Ron grinned.  
"Don't be ridiculous Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
Jessica, feeling mischievous, decided to listen to Ron's advice. She stood up and shook the man, not too harshly. He stirred and turned to the other side. Pouting heavily, she sat back down.  
"No need to worry dears, if he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver." The woman smiled. "Now eat up! I'll be back later with a few treats."

"Funny how they always know what I feel like eating." Jessica said as she opened her food box.  
"That's because it's enchanted to know exactly what you want when you touch it." Hermione nodded. "For example, I was thinking about risotto. And... Voila!"  
"I love magic." Harry sighed slightly, making Ron and Jessica snort. "Oh shut up, you both grew up in this world. You don't count."  
"I wonder if I can wake him with the smell of food." Jessica said, looking over towards the comatose man.  
"Are you seriously trying to get yourself detention _before _school actually starts?" Hermione frowned.  
"I get bored on trains." Jessica groaned.

Two hours after lunch, loud footsteps and voices were heard outside. As they got closer, the four of them recognised exactly who they belonged to.  
"If anyone asks, I'm asleep." Jessica said, quickly slumping against Harry. He shifted, to make it seem like she was actually comfortable, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Hermione tried to suppress a smile at the scene. Not a moment later, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked passed. Draco Malfoy, being who he was, couldn't resist the urge to stop.  
"Heard your family hit the gold pot during the summer, Weasley. Did you mother die of shock?" He snorted.  
As Crabbe and Goyle continued with their nonsense and teasing, Draco stared at Harry. Harry didn't bother to look at him, instead, he yawned and rested his head on top of Jessica's. He felt the urge to punch Harry across the face when Lupin stirred once again.  
"Who's that?" Draco sniggered.  
"Professor Lupin." Hermione stated.  
Draco thought for a short moment. It possibly wouldn't be the best of ideas to cause a scene in front of a teacher, even if it was a new one.  
"Let's go." He said, as he headed back towards his own compartment. Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

"We could become great actors someday." Harry grinned.

x.x

The trolley came round once again and the four soon found themselves surrounded by sweets of all sorts. Jessica and Harry were usually one to go crazy and spend loads of money. Of course, they'd share it all with Ron and Hermione. They truly didn't do it to show off, but they figured that if they had enough, they should spend it.  
"I got another Dumbledore card." Ron frowned.  
"That makes me think of our first year." Hermione grinned.  
Harry attempted to steal Jessica's pumpkin pasties at least twice, before he got hit on the hard. Hard.  
"No need to be rude about it." He tried to pout.  
"Only Jess can make that face." Ron teased.  
"Not true." She sniggered slightly.  
"Oh yes it is. Nobody can pout like you do. It's pretty hilarious." Hermione added.  
Jessica continued to eat, and push Harry's hand away, forcing herself not to pout or make any other facial expression.

They were all shaken from their thoughts when the train came to a sudden halt. The four stared at each other for a while before looking out the window. It was pouring down with rain and extremely windy. Only a few moments ago, the skies were clear.  
"Why did we stop?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking slightly.  
"Maybe we broke down." Harry wondered.  
Hermione was about to say that the train could easily be repaired with magic, when all the lights went out. Ron tried to get closer to the window once again.  
"Ouch, Ron, that's my foot!" Hermione said angrily.  
"We've definitely broken down." Jessica whispered, nervously.

Hermione switched places with Ron, seeing as he seemed desperate to look outside the window. Not that he'd be able to see much; it was just as dark outside, as it was inside. There were no lampposts where they were. Their compartment door flew open and someone clumsily entered.  
"Ouch! Sorry... Sorry... Harry, is that you?"  
"Neville?" Harry asked.  
"Get in and sit down." Hermione ordered. "Maybe someone should go see the driver and ask if everything's alright."  
"Go on then." Ron said, his voice trembling slightly.  
"Why me?" Hermione shrieked slightly.  
"You're such babies." Jessica huffed as she got up and headed outside.  
Harry wasn't entirely sure why, but his heart rate accelerated once he realised Jessica was heading outside. Something was telling him they should stay put and that the adults on board would take care of things. He couldn't help but jump when he heard a scream outside. Only, it didn't sound like Jessica at all.

"Who's that?"  
"Ginny?" Jessica asked.  
"Jess! I'm looking for Ron." Ginny sighed  
"Then come on." Jessica said, grabbing hold of Ginny's hand. She stopped to look out the window.  
"What is it?" A terrified Ginny spoke up.  
"There's something moving out there." Jessica muttered. "Let's go."

"I didn't make it to the driver, but I found Ginny." Jessica sighed, once she was back inside the compartment. "There's something out there. I'm sure."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked, hesitantly.  
"No... If it's Black we wouldn't want to hand you over." Jessica frowned slightly.

"Quiet, all of you."  
The six students present in the, now crowded, compartment looked towards the voice. It seemed Professor R.J. Lupin was finally awake.  
"Took you long enough, Uncle Remus." Jessica smirked.  
"In my defence, I've been awake for most of the train ride." He stated. There was a soft crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. "Stay where you are."

The six students huddled together, away from the door, and watched as Lupin prepared to head out. The door slid open before he could reach it, however. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Jessica felt as if she'd entered a freezer. She could see her breath in the air. She looked around and noticed everyone was having the same sensation. Her eyes darted back towards the strange creature and she suddenly felt as if there was nothing left in the world for her. She saw flashes of her lifetime pass by and saw things that hadn't happened. She saw her entire family being slaughtered, all by that terrifying hooded creature she'd seen at her house. She saw her friends falling limp into her arms. She wanted to scream, but no sound would escape her. She found herself cornered. That same hooded creature towering over her. The skull mask bearing into her soul...

"We're not hiding Black under our cloaks." Remus spat, angrily.

Jessica thought she was about to give in, when the room suddenly began going back to normal. The temperature was going up and the train began moving. Jessica rested against the window, breathing heavily, only then did she realise that Harry was on the floor, unconscious.

x.x

"Harry?" Jessica repeated, for the hundredth time. "Harry, please wake up."  
It took a while, but eventually Harry stirred awake. He'd been placed back on the seats, his head resting on Jessica's lap. Ron and Hermione were kneeling beside him.  
"What... What happened? What was that thing?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes and adjusting to the light in the room.  
"That was a dementor. They guard Azkaban." Remus Lupin stated. Harry lifted his head slightly when he heard the soft noise of something breaking. "Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better."  
Harry silently stared at the piece of chocolate in his hands. He then allowed his head to drop back onto Jess' lap. He smiled slightly when he felt her fingers running through his hair.  
"It was the weirdest feeling I've ever had... Like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron breathed out.  
"It was looking for Black, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver." Remus said, before heading out the door.  
"I don't know what it did to you, though. You scared us. You suddenly fell to the floor... It was like you were having a fit or something." Hermione said, worriedly.  
"Did... Did anyone else faint, or..." Harry asked, awkwardly.  
"No." Jessica said softly.  
"Great." Harry mumbled.  
"Ginny was shaking like mad, though." Ron said, as if it would cheer his friend up slightly. "She and Neville went back already."  
"No one is to speak of this." Harry muttered.  
"That might be easier said than done." Hermione sighed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry frowned.  
"Pansy Parkinson walked past when we were setting you down. She started yelling that you'd fainted." Hermione said, almost worriedly.  
"Jess threatened to rip her hair out if she didn't shut up, though. It was pretty hilarious, the look on her face, because of that." Ron grinned.

Lupin eventually re-entered the compartment, closing the door behind him. He had entered smiling, but frowned when he saw the chocolate lying on Harry's stomach.  
"I didn't poison that, you know?" He said, nodding towards the chocolate.  
"Oh... Right." Harry said, sitting up and taking a bite of the chocolate. He instantly felt better.  
"Seeing as you managed to steal one of my pasties..." Jessica said, taking a piece of chocolate. Harry playfully rolled his eyes and _tried _to keep the chocolate all to himself.  
"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Remus asked, worriedly.  
"Fine." Harry said, quietly, and visibly embarrassed.  
"Just so you know, you're sworn to train ride secrecy. Whatever you heard during this train ride cannot be used against us." Jessica stated, pointing a piece a chocolate in Lupin's direction.  
"Unless truly necessary, I presume." Remus smirked.  
"Absolutely not!" Jessica gasped.  
"I told you he couldn't have possibly been asleep the entire time." Ron frowned.  
"Well, I am known to be able to sleep twelve hours straight." Remus smiled.  
"It's true. My dad used to call him sleepy head." Jessica grinned.  
"Once again, let me say that I'm glad we actually have a teacher on our side this year." Ron practically cheered. "You _are _on our side, right?"  
Remus Lupin laughed slightly, before getting up and gathering his things. He caught a glimpse of something bright orange inside a bag. It seemed to be a stuffed lion. He knew that lion all too well. He smiled to himself before settling back in his seat.

There were a few loud tumbling noises outside, followed by slight giggles. Hermione leaned towards the door, to take a look, and blushed heavily.  
"I could've lived without seeing that." She said, nervously.  
"What?" Jessica asked curiously.  
"Your brother and Lila Davis..."  
Harry and Ron both stood immediately and grinned at each other. They intended on opening the door and startling the couple, but Josh beat them to it.  
"Everything okay in here, Munchkin?" He asked, breathlessly.  
"I should be the one asking that." Jessica smirked.  
"Remus?" Josh wondered, now realising there was an extra person in the compartment.  
"Don't mind me, I'm finding all this very entertaining." He smiled.  
"Who's Remus?" Lila nudged Josh.  
"My dad's friend... I didn't know you were going to be here this year." Josh frowned. "Anyway, you sure everything's okay?"  
"Perfectly fine." Hermione nodded.  
"See? Told you they were fine. We'll leave you alone now." Lila smirked, violently pulling Josh out of the compartment.  
"She's a wild one." Ron grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. Harry grinned back in response.

Remus Lupin stared out the window, trying his very best to seem unfazed by the situation. It was definitely amusing and something he'd have to tell his friends about later. He soon realised he'd become the centre of their conversation once again. This was undoubtedly going to be an interesting year.  
"Maybe we can bribe him to give Malfoy detention all year." Ron whispered.  
"He's not deaf, Ronald." Hermione whispered back, though, she managed to be much quieter than Ron had been.  
"I highly doubt I would be allowed to do that." Remus laughed.

x.x

Jessica couldn't be happier to be back at school. It was still grand and magnificent, just as she remembered it to be. It was the perfect escape from the madness that had been at her home, no matter the fact that there was a killer on the loose. They were almost in the Great Hall when they spotted Professor McGonagall heading their way.  
"Potter, Selwyn, Granger. I'd like a word with you." She said, as strict as ever.  
Ron frowned slightly but headed into the Great Hall. He didn't dwell much, especially because he was mostly looking forward to eating.

McGonagall ushered them towards the chairs once they were in her office. She stared at them for a moment or so.  
"I heard you fell ill on the train, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine." Harry sighed.  
At that exact moment, Madam Pomfrey entered the room. She was muttering inaudible words.  
"You _again_? I would imagine you'd give yourself time to settle in before doing meddlesome and dangerous things." She said, sternly.  
"It was a Dementor, Poppy." McGonagall stated. The two women exchanged looks. "Apparently he fainted."  
"I'm fine." Harry muttered.  
"Such cruel creature, Dementor's, feeding on sad memories, especially the more delicate ones." Pomfrey said as she checked Harry's pulse.  
"I'm not delicate!" He said, crossly.  
"No, no. Of course not." She smiled, focusing mostly on his eyes and temperature.  
"Why did you need me, Professor?" Jessica looked up at her curiously.  
"Oh, just in case Potter needed some assistance. Mr. Weasley looked too starved to be up for the job." McGonagall smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. "What does he need, Poppy? Bed rest? Should he spend the night in the Hospital wing?"  
"Seriously, I'm fine." He said. Draco Malfoy and his group of brainless friends wouldn't let him see the end of it if that happened.  
"We'll take him if he feels worse. Promise." Jessica smiled.  
"Very well then. You two wait outside while I have a word with Miss Granger, please."

Harry was still huffing when he walked out the door and leaned against the stone wall.  
"Not even half an hour here and I've already almost had a lecture."  
"They were just worried about you." Jessica smirked.  
"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes.  
"Don't take out your anger on me, mister. I'm allowed to use magic now that we're here." She grinned.  
"I'm _the famous Harry Potter_. Are you sure you want to take me on?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Please, like _that _actually means anything." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go. You and me right now."  
"No, no... It's cool. I'll admit that you _might _win in a duel. Now, if we were to battle physically-"

Jessica launched forward before Harry could finish his sentence, and tried wrestling him to the ground. Growing up with Josh and Anna meant she was obliged to know how to wrestle. Anna, despite looking like a fairy princess, was pretty darn strong, and Josh's obvious muscles spoke for themselves. Surprisingly enough, Harry was quite strong himself. They crossed the hallway, holding onto each other's forearms and trying to trip the other to the ground. Harry let go of one of her arms and started poking her on her side, making her lose balance and whine.  
"So-not-fair." She managed to choke out.  
"Whoever said we were playing fair?" Harry grinned.  
In one swift movement, and with the help of a few pokes to the side, Jessica felt her back hit the stone wall on the other side of the hallway. Harry smiled down at her. She realised, then, that he'd grown taller over the holidays. She was now, officially and very much obviously, the shortest of the bunch. She felt her heart beat faster when their eyes locked together. He looked at her in a way he'd never done before.

Harry wasn't entirely sure why, but his heart was beating faster than it had been when they were trying to knock each other over. That moment when their eyes locked together had almost sent him over the edge. He couldn't be crushing on Jess. They were best friends, it wasn't right. But they'd been through so much together in just two years. She'd been there for him right from the start and he knew she'd be there for him again, even if Sirius Black – mass murderer – came after him. He suddenly leaned closer and rested his forehead on hers. He then realised their fingers were locked together. He wasn't sure when that had happened.  
"Harry..." She whispered.

He quickly pulled back when he heard McGonagall's door opening. He looked away as a blush formed.  
"We can go now!" Hermione said, happily.  
"Great. I'm starving." Jessica smiled, also hoping the blush wasn't visible in the dim light of the hallway.

x.x

Much to both Jessica and Harry's amusement, they had ended up sitting opposite each other. This was actually their usual seating arrangement, but now, it somehow seemed awkward. Both, however, were determined to keep that slight moment just between them, and forced whatever feelings were appearing aside.  
"What was all that about?" Ron asked, once all three were in their place.  
Harry was about to answer when he noticed Professor Dumbledore, ready to give out his usual speech.

Albus Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age. That wasn't, however, why the quartet respected him. You couldn't help trusting Dumbledore, and Jessica noticed Harry was less tense now that he was around.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. He cleared his throat before continuing. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school will play host to some of the Dementor's of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementor's are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises... Or even invisibility cloaks."  
The quartet somehow knew that had been directed to them. They exchanged amused looks before returning their attention to their Headmaster.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementor's."

"Did I mention that Josh is a prefect?" Jessica whispered, smirking.  
"Really? I'd never expect that." Ron said, in bewilderment.  
"He's a good student, despite not really going by the rules all the time." Hermione stated. "Besides, it's quite obvious that McGonagall adores him."

"Bear in mind, students, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times! If only one remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore smiled. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who had kindly consented to fill the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
The entire school clapped as Remus Lupin stood from his seat and raised his wine goblet. Jessica noticed Josh, Fred and George whistling and attempting to cause certain havoc. She also noticed Severus Snape glaring intently at Lupin. She strongly fought the urge to roll her eyes, deciding it might not be best, seeing as Dumbledore could see_ everything_.  
"As to our second new appointment, I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione gasped.  
"Go Hagrid!" Jessica cheered, loud and clear. The others soon joined in with whistles and loud cheers.

"Well, I believe that's everything of importance." Dumbledore said, tapping his finger against his hidden chin. "Let the feast begin!"

x.x

Nearly everyone retired to bed early that night. Apparently the train ride had been exhausting for everybody, and they did have class first thing in the morning. Jessica ran upstairs to shower and change into her blue, teddy bear pyjamas. Hermione eagerly handed Jessica her birthday present, once she returned to the common room. Jessica had thought correctly, it was a book. Ron was the first of the quartet to head to bed. Apparently, stuffing his face can be very tiring. Hermione was next, stating she wanted to make sure she woke up bright and early. She also suggested they'd do the same, but it proved to be ineffective. Harry eventually picked himself from the floor, beside the fire, and ran upstairs to have a shower. Jessica remained comfortably seated in one of the armchairs, her legs dangling off one of the arms, and her new overly large book resting on top of her. There were a few first year's huddled in a corner but she didn't know them and wasn't entirely in the mood to be sociable at that moment. They, too, soon made their way towards their rooms.

She was already halfway into the third story of the entire book when she heard loud stomping on the stairs.  
"Is Harry alright?" Josh asked, as he walked into the common room. Jessica raised an eyebrow and stared at him, confused. "The entire school knows a dementor attacked him."  
"Oh... Yeah, he's fine."  
"Are _you_ okay?" He asked, now visibly worried.  
"I'm fine." She laughed. "Don't get all worked up just because you're a prefect."  
"Shut up, Munchkin, and get to bed. That's and order." He smirked.  
"Nice try, air head, but I've got things to do." She smiled, taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the fire. "Shouldn't you be meeting up with Lila or something?"  
"Technically, I'm going to patrol the hallways." He rolled his eyes.  
"With Lila." Jessica added, smirking.  
"Obviously." He grinned. "Don't wait up, Munchkin."

"Why does he call you that?" Harry laughed as he skipped down the stairs.  
"He's insane, remember?" She smirked.  
"It runs in the family." Harry nodded, earning a glare from his friend. "Well it does."  
"You're not that far behind, _Potter_."  
Harry shook his head and fell silent. He found himself staring into the fire once again. He _really _didn't want to make things awkward. He looked up and noticed she seemed to be intensely focused on a book. Perhaps she was spending a little too much time with Hermione.  
"Do you mind if I stay here?" He asked.  
"It's a common room, Harry, I can't exactly ask you to leave." She said, not taking her eyes off the book.  
"I know... I just..." He sighed. "Sorry, about earlier... I wasn't really thinking. I mean, I _was_ thinking. I was thinking about loads of things actually. It's just that I got kind of lost in all that thinking and-"  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're rambling." She smiled. "And don't worry about it... Besides, it was fun... Trying to knock you to the ground."  
He noticed the slight blush that formed on her cheeks but chose to ignore it. If she could be nonchalant and act normal, he could at least try to do the same. No matter the fact that he was suddenly getting these weird feelings at the pit of his stomach.

"Are you okay? I can take you to the Hospital wing if you need to." She said, looking at him worriedly.  
"Fine." He rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"You better not be lying to me." She raised an eyebrow.  
He eventually stood, held out a hand for her to take hold, and led them to the sofa. She sat, crossed legged, and he took the opportunity to lay back and rest his head on her lap. She rolled her eyes at this, but used one hand to mess up his hair, while the other lay peacefully on his chest.  
"Who gave you this?" He asked, as he fiddled with her charm bracelet. As usual.  
"The bow and arrow was Anna, the clover was my aunt, the key was my mother, the dollar symbol was my grandfather, the mask was my father and the 'J' was Blaise Zabini." She told him.  
"Do they have any meaning?" He asked, leaning back slightly to see her face.  
"The bow and arrow signify cupid, apparently, in other words, Anna hopes that I find true love someday." She smirked at the thought. "My aunt married an Irish man; the four-leaf clover brings good luck. It's the same aunt that sends me heaps of chocolate every year. My grandfather always told me to make sure that I have financial stability, so that I never have to know what it's like to go hungry. His father lost everything when he was a child; he ended up living on the streets whenever he was home from school. The key and the mask kind of go together, even though no one gets it if I don't explain. My father's always told me that some things are best left unsaid, and for that we put on a brave face – a mask – and continue on with life. My mother agrees, somewhat, but believes that masks can be torn away or fall off. So, instead, she says that some secrets should be stored away."  
"You don't have to keep things from me, you know?" He said quietly, tracing his fingers along the outline of her small hand.  
"As for the 'J'..." She said, hoping to avoid any conversation about keeping secrets. "It's just what Blaise tends to call me. 'J' or 'Little J'. Whichever."  
"I'm surprised you haven't got anything of Malfoy's." Harry snorted.  
"Well... He was the one that came up with the charm bracelet idea, and gave me the chain... So..."  
"Oh God." Harry laughed. "I should give you one."  
"What would your charm be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"A broomstick." He said, as he sat up and adjusted himself next to her. She laughed in response. "Despite you having a slight fear of flying, which I hope to extract someday, I know that you'll be going places. You're the type of person that will succeed in whatever you set your mind to. It's actually pretty admirable. So, a broomstick, so that you can fly off, wherever life takes you."  
"Wow..." She breathed out, her eyes slightly wide.  
"Cheesy, yet effective." He grinned.  
"Definitely." She nodded.

They spent another hour reading her book together. Or rather, Harry read while she listened intently. It was _The Large Book of Fairytale's_ that Hermione had given to her for her birthday. Harry was quite surprised to know that wizards weren't aware of muggle fairytale's and amused himself in her bewilderment. Her favourite ended up being The Snow Queen. He wasn't sure if it had been because of his enthusiasm whilst telling the story, or because of the story itself. Either way, she'd decided it was the best one of the book.

It was past two in the morning when Josh walked back into the common room, only to find Harry and Jessica slumped on the sofa. Asleep. Leaning on each other. Their hands intertwined.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooooooh HarryJess feelings. ;x **

**I guess I'll spoil you all by saying ~ be prepared for more HarryJess moments ;x But that's all I'll be saying, for now at least. **

**Okay, I need to write my new naruto chapter before writing the next one for this story... At least try to :x I'm in such a HP mode currently that it's getting pretty hard not to write this! LOL. So, I'll see you all next time! XOXO**


	3. Ello 'Agrid

**Good day everybody! Happy Easter by the way! I hope everyone got to eat loads of chocolate - I know I did. Now it's back to dieting! This time I actually plan on sticking to the diet plan. You see, for my birthday this year I get to go watch Daniel Radcliffe at the theatre. He'll be performing The Cripple of Inishmaan! I can't wait! *-* **

**Right, as for my reviewers... You know I love you all!  
MeganAllard - WOW, realmente... Voce gostar mais de qualquer momento sem ser algo com o Josh. Isso é raro. Vou lembrar disso pro resto da minha vida :p. Ele POR ENQUANTO nao vai atormentar o Harry e nem a Jess... Mas esse é o Josh, ele sempre espera para o perfeito momento. O proximo capitlo tem mais Remus Lupin! Nesse ele nem aparece, infelizmente. Mas nesse tem Josh e tem Lila! Eu ja te disse que vou tentar incluir ele em todos - ou pelo menos quase todos! Quando vai chegando no final, fica mais dificil. Mas... Acho que consigo dar um jeito! ^^ E nesse finalmente tem a primeira fala da Melody!  
Poseidon'sdaugther3 - Goodness gracious, please don't break anything! I should warn you, you're extremely FORBIDDEN to mention anything about what I told you through PM. Not that I revealed much (I'm evil that way). Right, as for Lila Davis... It's pronounced "Lee-la" but don't put much strength into the "ee"... I guess it's more like "le-la" instead of "lee-la". Does that make sense? :p  
Exciled3 - Hello Mark and Ryan! Not sure which one read the stories, but I'll thank you both. Hope you like this chapter too! ^^ Oh, and I promise to read all your updates very soon. Hopefully tonight still!  
BlueGreen216 - Thanks for your review! Hope you like this one as well! **

**Right, let's get to it! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

'**Ello 'Agrid**

The entire school knew Harry Potter had fainted on the train by morning. Jessica glared at whoever she caught whispering about him. She would nudge Harry, playfully, every now and then. He would only glance towards her and give her a half smile.  
"Oh cheer up, would you? They'll forget all about this in a day or two." Jessica smiled.  
"Easy for you to say, you didn't pass out." He mumbled.  
"No... But it felt horrible." Jessica stopped in front of him, blocking his path into the Great Hall. "Harry, Dementor's are terrifying creatures. I guess that's why they have them in Azkaban, making sure those insane criminals stay put."  
"What's your point, Jess?" Harry sighed.  
"My point is, _everyone _was scared and they'll all realise it sooner or later." She grinned.  
"Right. Can we get breakfast now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded eagerly and dragged him towards the Gryffindor table.

Jessica sometimes really disliked it when their table was so close to the Slytherin's. She'd decided over the holidays she'd give Draco some time to make up his mind about their situation, but he was definitely making her dislike him more and more each day. Not only were he and his friends teasing Harry about fainting, they were putting their hoods up and pretending to be dementor's.  
"Just ignore them, Harry, it's not worth it." Hermione said.  
"Good day!" Fred said, cheerfully, as he sat down next to Harry.  
"Why so glum, Potter?" George grinned, taking a seat next to Ron and opposite Fred. Harry looked towards the twins, towards the Slytherin table, and then back down to his plate.  
"You'll be happy to know that Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle weren't all cheerful on the train." George nodded.  
"It's true. They came running into our compartment like a bunch of scared little girls." Fred grinned.  
"Crabbe was crying." They said together.  
"Well, I guess that does make me feel a little better." Harry smiled slightly.  
"They're being completely immature." Hermione frowned.  
"They've always been." Ron said, with his mouthful.  
"Swallow before you speak, Ronald!" Hermione said, sternly.  
"Yes, _mother_." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway we have to get going." Fred said, grabbing another croissant from the table.  
"Our first class is with Flitwick." George nodded. He waved towards Josh, who came running towards them holding an overly large bucket in his arms.  
"Should I be worried about what you three are up to?" Jessica sighed.  
"Of course not, Munchkin, we're little angels. Besides, it's been a while since we've messed with Flitwick." Josh grinned.  
"Let's get going then!" Fred beamed.

Harry and Ron chuckled as the three boys sped off down the hall. Professor McGonagall stopped them at the door, visibly annoyed and telling them to walk. Jessica shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning her attention towards Hermione. She was deeply focused on her new schedule.  
"We're starting new subjects today!" Hermione said suddenly, extremely excited. Jessica leaned towards her and tried to see what her friend was so excited about.  
"Hang on a minute." Ron said, taking Hermione's schedule into his hands. He'd also been curious to know what all the fuss was about. "How many classes are you taking this year? Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy are all at the same time."  
"How are you going to be in three classes at once?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Don't be ridiculous. How could I possibly be in three classes at once?" Hermione laughed and shook her head. She took her schedule back and secured it in one of her pockets.  
"That's exactly our point!" Jessica said, furrowing her eyebrows and glancing upwards. Hermione sometimes made no sense.  
"I've sorted everything out with Professor McGonagall, okay? There's nothing to worry about." Hermione grinned. "We'd better get going."  
"Hermione, we know the castle inside and out. Including its secret chamber." Ron smirked at the thought.  
"He's right; we don't have to worry about being late." Harry laughed.  
"I haven't even finished breakfast yet." Jessica said, now turning her attention to the glorious food before her.  
"Suit yourselves. I'll see you in class."

Hagrid entered the Great Hall, just as Hermione left. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat. He cheerfully made his way to three very familiar faces and grinned down at them.  
"All righ'?" He said eagerly. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Been up since five gettin' everythin' ready! Hope it's okay... Me, a teacher... hones'ly!"  
"You'll be fine, Hagrid." Jessica assured him with a wide grin.  
"We're all curious to know what you're going to show us." Ron nodded.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up on a giant flying chicken, or something." Harry laughed.  
"Well if I ever fin' a giant chicken, I'll let yer know abou' it!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I best be goin' now, I need ter eat me breakfast an' head back ou' there to make sure everythin' is still in order."

"A giant flying chicken?" Jessica quirked an eyebrow, amused by Harry's imagination.  
"It could happen." Harry shrugged.  
"Sure it could." She replied, sarcastically smirking.  
"What are you on about? You were worried we'd have to fight zombie vampires." Ron exclaimed, with a slightly terrified expression. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him in response.  
"We best get going; it'll take ten minutes to get to the top of North Tower for Divination." Harry said.  
"I would be twenty if we didn't drag that one along." Ron mumbled, glancing towards Jessica.  
She was too busy finishing off her chocolate milk to even take notice. Harry stared at her, possibly for a while longer than initially intended. He noticed she would go cross-eyed when drinking milk, seeing as she would stare at the remaining contents in the glass. It was strangely adorable. Definitely something he hadn't noticed in the previous years.  
"Harry... Are you listening to me?" Ron asked, curiously.  
"Yeah... Let's go." Harry said, getting up.

x.x

"Welcome children! Welcome! Sit, please sit! My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school, clouds my Inner Eye." The woman was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her neck, and her arms and hands were filled with bangles and rings. The entire classroom was silent after her extraordinary pronouncement. She continued to urge the students to sit around the various round tables. Jessica sat in between Harry and Ron, and stared into the crystal ball before them. She focused on it as an image began to spiral. It was dark, cloaked, and there was a mask...  
"In this room you shall discover the noble art of Divination! In this room you shall discover if you possess the sight! Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term, we shall be focusing on reading tea leaves. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you... Books can take you only so far in this field."  
"What a load of rubbish." Hermione mumbled.  
"When did you get here?" Ron jumped as she appeared beside him. Harry and Jessica stared at her, also wondering where she appeared from.  
"Me? I've been here all this time." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You, boy, is your grandmother well?" She said, heading towards Neville Longbottom, who jumped slightly when she began approaching him.  
"I... I think so." Neville trembled slightly.  
"Oh... I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Professor Trelawney said, after glancing into his teacup. Neville gulped. "Once we're done with tea leaves, we shall progress to palmistry. In the second term, we shall look into crystal balls – if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."  
A very tense silence followed that pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. Jessica stared around the room and nervously fidgeted with the table cloth.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing."  
The four of them proceeded to the shelves and grabbed a blue teacup each. Trelawney filled it for them and they headed back to their table.  
"I'm seriously considering abandoning this class." Hermione sighed.  
"You're just upset because books aren't going to be so useful." Ron smirked.  
"That's not it, Ronald." She said, making a face at him.

Jessica stared into the crystal ball once again, after she finished her tea. Part of her wished she'd see the same thing again, hopefully this time she'd be able to focus more on it. Perhaps find some useful answers.  
"Right." Ron said, opening his book at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"  
"A load of soggy brown stuff." Harry smirked.  
"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Trelawney cried.  
"Well, you've got a wonky cross..." Ron said, consulting his book at all times. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'. Then there's a thing that could be the sun."  
"The sun means 'great happiness'." Jessica said, now leaning towards Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, not really paying much attention.  
"So, you're going to suffer, but you're going to be happy about it?" Ron wondered, confused.  
"You all need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me." Hermione huffed. The others chuckled at her visible annoyance. Harry picked his teacup and tried to understand what Ron had just concluded.  
"Let me see that, my dear." She said, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch. She stared at it, rotating it counter clockwise. She suddenly shouted, terrified, and dropped the teacup back onto the table. She began retreating, her hand dramatically pressed against her heart. "My dear boy... You have... The Grim!"  
"The grin? What's the grin?" Seamus Finnigan laughed.  
"No, no, my dears. The Grim. With an 'm' at the end. The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen – the worst omen – of death!"

Harry paled instantly. He felt like he was about to be sick. Ron and Jessica tensed and stared towards Professor Trelawney. Hermione seemed to be the only one that didn't believe any of it.  
"I don't think it looks like a Grim." Hermione said, flatly.  
"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future." Trelawney stated, shaking her head slightly.  
"It looks like a Grim if you do this." Seamus said, tilting his head sideway and narrowing his eyes. "But it looks more like a donkey if you lean towards the left."  
"Right, let me know when you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not." Harry huffed, irritably.  
"You're not going to die." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Excuse me, Miss know-it-all, but Professor Trelawney clearly said that he's got an omen of death." Lavender Brown spat.  
"Alright my dears, let's end the class here for today. I'll see you all next time. Mr. Longbottom, you shall be late next time, so make sure you work hard to catch up!"

"Harry, this whole thing is ridiculous." Hermione said, as she packed away her books. "Don't pay any attention to it. No tea leaves can determine whether you're going to live or die."  
"And if it can, they've still got to go through us." Jessica said, making fighting gestures. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled at the two girls.

x.x

Harry sat right at the back of the room for Transfiguration. Ron sat with him, whilst Hermione and Jessica sat in the table in front. Harry was quite glad his friend had left her hair loose today; he could easily distract himself by playing with the long dark curls.

_You always fidget with her. _

Harry read the note Ron had passed him, cautiously, and rolled his eyes. He didn't _always _fidget... It was only when she was close enough to be fidgeted with. It wasn't his fault he had the urge to do so. He continued to play with random strands of Jessica's hair and barely listened to what Professor McGonagall was saying about Animagi. Apparently they were wizards who could transform, at will, into animals. He wasn't even looking when she transformed herself, in front of their eyes, into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.  
"Really, what has got into you all today?" She said, as she turned back into her human form. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause."  
Everybody, except his three friends, turned towards Harry. Hermione then raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and-"  
"Ah, of course." McGonagall frowned and nodded. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"  
"Me." Harry said, after a slight moment of silence. Jessica finally turned towards him, looking at him worriedly.  
"I see." McGonagall said, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you'll excuse me for not letting you off homework. In case you do die, you need not hand it in."  
Hermione laughed at that and Harry definitely felt a little better. McGonagall gave him a small smile before returning to her lesson. Jessica stretched her arms into the air and allowed a small piece of parchment drop on the desk behind her.

_See? They've already forgotten about the incident on the train. I can assure you that your death omen will be the talk of the school by lunch time. As always, the three of us will be there to kick butt if needed.  
J. _

Ron tried not to snort when he read the note. Harry shook his head and poked Jessica in the back as a response.

x.x

"I hear you're dying, Potter." Josh said, as he sat next to his sister.  
"That's a lovely greeting." Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"I guess you were right about everyone knowing." Harry muttered.  
"Relax... Trelawney loves talking about death. She's a bit mental, but one of the most hilarious teachers this school has! No one beats Snape, of course." Josh smirked.  
"How is it you find Snape hilarious?" Ron asked, bewildered by what he'd just heard.  
"Oh, you'd be surprised." He grinned.

"Josh... I have fifteen minutes before I need to get ready for my next class. There's a confined space with your name on it, not too far from here." Lila Davis casually walked up to the Gryffindor table, patting a few heads along the way. She loved the attention, as always. "Unless you'd rather stay for lunch."  
"That's my cue to go! Have fun with Hagrid, I only get him tomorrow." Josh shrugged before getting up and chasing after his girl.

"What does he see in her?" Lavender Brown screeched when she was ignored by the blond Selwyn. "She's an attention seeker and a bloody _Slytherin _for goodness sake!"  
"I know, Lavender, but there's still hope." Parvati nodded.

Jessica ignored the horrified girls and turned her attention back to her food. She caught a slight glimpse of the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy muttering a few words in Pansy Parkinson's ear. She would giggle in response and wrap her hands around his arm. She saw him link their hands together and smirk. Jessica suddenly found herself angrily stabbing her food.  
"You do know the chicken's already dead, don't you?" Harry said, flinching every time her fork hit her plate.  
"Yes." She mumbled, still sending a few glares towards the Slytherin table.  
Her eyes eventually met Blaise Zabini's. He smirked slightly and shook his head. She was in for it now, and she knew it. Blaise was always good at reading people through simple gestures, though she'd never tell him that. The last thing she needed was him gloating.

"Our next lesson is with Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed, cheerfully.  
"Oh yes, the giant flying chicken lesson." Jessica grinned, her full attention turning towards her friends.  
"If there's a flying chicken, you'll have to buy me a large packet of Pumpkin Pasties." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Deal." She grinned.

x.x

Everyone was quite happy to get out of the castle for a while. The sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Everyone huddled together, beside Hagrid's hut, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It took a while for Jessica to realise they'd be sharing the class with all the other third years. That included Slytherin in the picture, of course. Draco Malfoy was talking animatedly to Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. The two idiotic bodyguard types would glance over towards Harry every now and then, before returning to their conversation. Jessica saw Pansy walk up to them and link her arm with Draco. She frowned and turned towards her friends. She couldn't be jealous of Pansy Parkinson, could she? It made no sense!

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang, the boarhound, at his heels.  
"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real trea' for yer today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone 'ere? Right, follow me!" He called out. Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, past the Forbidden Forest, much to everyone's pleasure. Five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing there. "Everyone gather roun' the fence here! Make sure yer can see. Now, firs' thing yer'll want ter do is open yer books-"  
"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco Malfoy snarled.  
"Well yer stroke the spine o'course!" Hagrid said, shaking his head and muttering a few inaudible words.  
"Oh yes, of course, why didn't we think of that?" Draco muttered to his friends.  
"Righ' then, so yer've got yet books an'... An' now yer need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on!" Hagrid said, as he trailed out of view.

"I think they're funny." Hermione said, turning towards Jessica.  
"Oh, tremendously funny!" Malfoy smirked, making his way towards the two girls. Jessica took a deep breath before turning to stare up at him. He'd grown loads over the summer. "Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off. God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, wait until my father hears about this."  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said, menacingly.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were amused by Harry's sudden outburst. Harry Potter looked ready for the kill. Draco Malfoy, of course, wasn't going down without a fight. And he knew exactly how to play it. He slowly made his way towards Harry, only to stop midway, a terrified expression forming across his face.  
"Dementor! Dementor!" He shouted, pointing behind Harry.

Surely enough, everyone turned around and expected to see the horrifying creature floating behind them. Nothing. Jessica spun round and clutched her wand tightly. She would've said something rude, threatening perhaps, if only Pansy Parkinson hadn't latched herself onto Draco that very second.  
"Draco! Look!"

Everyone's attention turned towards Hagrid and a magnificent creature standing beside him. Jessica's eyes went wide in amazement as she stared at it. The creature had body, hind legs, and tail of a horse, the front legs, wings and head seemed to be of a giant eagle. It had a steel-coloured beak and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on its front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking.  
"Well... It's not a chicken." Jessica whispered to Harry, completely dazed. He only nodded in response.  
"It's a Hippogriff! Beau'iful, ain't he? This 'ere is Buckbeak!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Now, firs' thing yer gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the las' thing yer do. Yer always wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite see? Yer walk toward him, and yer bow, an' yer wait. If he bows back, yer're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't... Well we'll get to that!"

Jessica raised an eyebrow and stared at the creature. It was far too big for her liking. She'd much rather spend the entire class securely hidden behind a large rock, or something. Perhaps even behind Crabbe. He was big enough.  
"Right! Who wants to go firs'?" Hagrid beamed.  
Nearly everyone backed away instantly. Buckbeak was tossing his fierce head and flexing his powerful wings. It definitely wasn't something to mess around with.  
"I'll do it." Harry shrugged, realising no one else was really up for it. He just wanted Hagrid's first lesson to go down smoothly.  
"Oh no! Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Lavender squealed.  
"Oh please." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Jessica climbed and sat on top of the fence and curiously watched as Harry made his way towards the Hippogriff. The Slytherin's were all messing around with their monster books, clearly not paying attention to the lesson.  
"Oh Draco! Don't you dare go near that big thing! I don't want you to get hurt!" Pansy exclaimed, hanging herself off his arm. Jessica huffed irritably.  
"Since when did Malfoy become interested in girls?" Ron sniggered, leaning against the fence.  
"Don't know. Don't care." She rolled her eyes.  
"Pansy Parkinson has always been in love with him. The entire school knows about it." Hermione said.  
"Look! It bowed back!" Dean Thomas shouted.

Everyone now stopped to witness what was happening. Nobody was close enough to realise Harry was slightly trembling at that moment. Hagrid had beamed in excitement and allowed Harry to get close enough to touch it. Jessica's eyes were wide when she realised he was going for it. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pushed passed the other students to get a closer look. Blaise followed them, but acted much more politely.  
"After his omen, I wouldn't be surprised if he got his head bitten off." Draco chuckled. Jessica took a deep breath and tried her very best not to pay attention. She focused on Harry petting the giant creature. Hagrid was extremely excited by it and suddenly exclaimed Harry could ride him. Draco groaned slightly. "Oh this is ridiculous."  
"He's not really going to do it, is he?" Hermione screeched.  
Surely enough, Hagrid placed Harry onto Buckbeak and the giant bird got into action. Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's hand, terrified. Jessica stood up, completely shocked. She watched as the creature galloped around a few times before soaring into the air. She only remembered she was balancing on a small piece of wood when she began falling backwards. She mentally braced herself for the impact, which never came. Opening her eyes slowly – she hadn't realised they'd been closed – she was met with blue-grey. There was a hint of panic but it was gone within seconds.  
"Clumsy creature." He muttered.  
"Get your hands off her, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed. Hermione nudged him slightly for being unnecessarily rude.  
"Thanks." Jessica said quietly.

She adjusted her clothes once her feet were on the ground once again. She wanted to properly thank him for not allowing her to go head first to the ground, but he seemed pretty busy with Pansy Parkinson. A little too busy for her liking. It was getting very hard to ignore her urge to punch Pansy across the face. Everyone's eyes were on them when he pushed her up against a tree and their lips locked.  
"I didn't know they were dating!" Jessica heard Lavender Brown whisper – not so quietly.  
"Jealous much?" Blaise Zabini said, as he stopped behind Jessica.  
"Shut up." She muttered.  
"It means nothing, you know? He's just teasing." Blaise shrugged. Jessica turned round to face him.  
"That's mean, Blaise. Pansy deserves better."  
"Yeah, but there's only so much I can do." He smirked. "You started it, apparently. You've got something going on with Potter."  
"Harry and I are just friends. Not that it's any of your business." She rolled her eyes and walked off. Blaise chuckled to himself before returning to his group of friends.

"He's coming back!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing towards the air.  
The entire class cheered as Buckbeak touched back down, Harry still safe and sound. Harry jumped down from the bird and happily patted it once again, before returning back to his friends.  
"That was the best sensation ever." He said, a wide grin spread across his face.  
"There's no chance I'm going near that thing." Jessica said, rather terrified that the creature was approaching them.  
"He's nice." Harry smiled.

"Yeah... You're not scary at all!" Draco Malfoy snarled, stupidly making his way towards Buckbeak.  
"Malfoy-"  
It happened all too fast for anyone to register. One moment Jessica was glancing between Harry and Buckbeak, the next there was the all too familiar blond being knocked to the ground. Draco curled into a ball on the grass, clutching his bleeding arm.  
"It's killed me! I'm dying!" Draco bellowed, dramatically.  
Hagrid secured Buckbeak back in his collar, keeping him distracted with a few dead animals. Blaise was the first one to run up to Draco and help him up. He glanced backwards, hoping someone else would help. Jessica reluctantly approached them, earning a slight glare from Ron. She flinched when she saw him covered in blood.  
"Hagrid, he needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey." She said, almost pleadingly.

"He should be sacked!" Pansy sobbed, as Hagrid carried Draco away from the others.

"I really hope he isn't." Harry sighed.  
"It was an accident... And it was Malfoy's own fault." Ron frowned. "I'm surprised you helped him."  
"I was just repaying the favour." Jessica shrugged, before walking off and following the rest of the class back to the castle.

"What favour?" Harry asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

x.x

The Gryffindor common room was especially agitated that night. The first years were mostly talking about the mass murderer Sirius Black and Harry's death omen. The older students were discussing the many reasons why Hagrid shouldn't be sacked. Jessica sat by the fire with her brother, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. The twins were particularly asking for every detail about Draco Malfoy's attack. It was obvious they'd be teasing him during the following day.  
"Jordan had to go see Madam Pomfrey after his accident during DADA and he said Malfoy was crying his heart out." George smirked.  
"He's an overdramatic little prat." Fred sighed.  
"And it'll be his fault if Hagrid gets sacked." Harry frowned.  
"Hagrid won't get sacked. My dad is one of the school Governors, it's not like he'd allow it." Josh said, pulling on his tie.  
"One Governor alone can't make the final decision, though." Hermione stated.  
"But it'll be enough to get a proper trial. The entire class can be witnesses." Josh shrugged.  
"Except for those dirty Slytherin's, of course." Ron muttered.  
"Watch it, Weasley, my girlfriend's in Slytherin." Josh raised an eyebrow and lazily pointed his wand towards Ron.  
"Can't we please change the subject?" Jessica groaned, dropping her body on the soft carpet.

They spent a large part of the night randomly talking about teachers and the muggle world. It was past midnight when both Ron and Hermione decided to call it a night. As usual, Jessica and Harry were still wide awake. George was fighting against sleep. He almost gave in, when a slightly squeaky voice interrupted their ongoing conversation.  
"Fred... Could I possibly borrow your notes from Herbology?"  
Josh amusedly turned from his comfortably lazy position on the armchair to see an average sized girl, with wild, curly blonde hair and light green eyes. He smirked when he noticed the strong blush forming across her cheeks.  
"Sure. Come with me, I'll get them for you." Fred grinned.  
Josh and George both snorted when Fred skipped up the stairs, closely followed by the girl. Harry stared at them, confused. Jessica simply raised an eyebrow.  
"What was that about?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"That was Melody Thomas." Josh smirked.  
"She's madly in love with my brother." George sighed.  
"That's obvious." Jessica laughed.

Jessica retired to her room at two in the morning. She had no idea how she'd wake up the following morning, but she was certain Hermione would find a way. She noticed Lavender Brown was still awake, excitedly reading a book. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows as she got closer.  
"Oh! Hello there, Jess. I hope you don't mind, I wanted to read your book." Lavender whispered.  
Jessica glanced towards her opened trunk and groaned, slightly louder than intended. Not only had Lavender taken her favourite book, she'd also taken hold of her stuffed lion. _Her _Roary.  
"Oh! Did you see Draco Malfoy snogging Pansy Parkinson in the library? Apparently they got in trouble for it too. Is it weird that I'm starting to find him extremely attractive? He's nothing compared to Josh, of course, but still-"  
"Lavender, give me my stuff back before I turn you into a toad." Jessica said, threateningly pointing her wand towards the blonde.  
"Relax, would you?" She held her hands up and allowed Jessica to retrieve her belongings.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Jessica stomping down the stairs, clutching onto her book and stuffed lion as if her life depended on it.  
"Something wrong?" He smiled.  
"I hate Lavender Brown." She pouted. Harry snorted slightly and held out a hand for her.  
"Come on, I'll read you another story."

* * *

**I suppose I should warn you all that I'm not a Lavender Brown fan. To me she comes off a little bit insane - and not in the good way. So basically, the way I write about her, is kind of how I picture her. :p **

**And Jessica is jealous of Pansy? Geez, I have no idea what to do with her and Draco. Seriously. I'm going to lock them in a cupboard... I actually might get Josh to do that at some point. Sounds pretty interesting. muahaha. **

**Right... I shall get started on the next chapter pretty soon... REMUS LUPIN IS IN THE NEXT ONE! I love that character so much that I just can't help my excitement. I'm ahead in Naruto - even though I haven't posted the new chapters yet - so I can get started on it very soon! AAAH Lupin! *-* I'm totally fangirling right now. :x **

**So, until next time my darlings! XOXO**


	4. Riddikulus

**Heeeeey crazy people, wassup?! \o/ I'm so happy because this chapter shall include Remus Lupin's first ever lesson... WOOHOO! Have I ever told you how much I love Lupin? Why did he die? D: He shouldn't have died... It was just too unfair to be true. To me, he's not dead - I wonder... Will he die in my take on the series? Well, you'll all find out in part seven - no idea when that will be out, but most likely right after part six! *o***

**Wow, that was the worst joke ever. **

**Okay, reviews... Let me focus here:  
MeganAllard - Olha, ja vou comecar pedidindo desculpas... Mas eu nao consegui incluir o Josh nesse D: Ele aparece no proximo, te juro. Mas esse realmente nao teve como. No fim tive que dividir mesmo x.x MAS tem a Lila, e ela é taaaao phodastica nesse capitulo... E ela fala do Josh entao... Menos mal! :p O restante ja te falei via Facebook, entao nao preciso comentar mais nada aqui - é ate melhor... Vai que alguem resolve jogar isso no tradutor e acaba decifrando minha historia D: no puedes!  
Poseidon'sdaughter3 - :o Okay, why do you hate Trelawney so much? g.g HELLO NARF! Please don't be shy, I don't bite! I'm actually quite nice, much nicer than Sirius as a dog. I swear! I shall allow NARF to throw wheelchairs at... Lavender! *o* And I'm guessing Jessica wouldn't mind if a few hit Pansy along the way... She does have an evil mind, you know? :p  
Usuihentai727 - :o really? Like, totally, totally hate? :o That's definitely a first! But hey - I'm all for people loving different parts of my story. I won't say how this will all end, but I'll let you know that I have all seven years planned out... I even created the Selwyn family tree - it took ages! But HOPEFULLY, you'll like how this all turns out!  
Guest - Oh wow, another reader who dislikes Draco! So... The same thing really, I've planned this all out already and I can only hope you like how it turns out! But I shall not tell you who the final pairing is - muahaha! **

**Right, who wants to get onto the story? REEEMUS! HE'S HERE! *-* Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Riddikulus**

Draco Malfoy only returned to classes on Thursday morning, having the audacity to arrive late. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were halfway through a double Potions lesson, with Professor Severus Snape. He casually walked into the dungeon; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling. Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. There was no way he was still injured after three days. Madam Pomfrey was magnificent when it came to injuries.

"How is it, Draco? Does it hurt badly?" Pansy cooed over him, as he sat down at his table. It happened to be directly in front of where Jessica was, next to Dean Thomas.  
"Yeah... I'm just lucky it didn't have to be chopped off." He said, putting on a brave sort of grimace. Crabbe and Goyle snorted in the background.  
"Not to worry, you have me to take good care of you." Pansy said, leaning on his good arm and kissing him on the cheek. Jessica felt as if she was going to be sick right then and there. Surprisingly enough, so did Dean.  
"Get a room." He huffed.

"Settle down, students." Snape said as he walked among them. If it had been any other student disrupting his lesson, he wouldn't have been so patient.

Snape had them get started on a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Jessica watched as Draco set up his cauldron in front of Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. She scowled at him as she walked past. That was supposed to be her spot, not his. She settled her cauldron next to Blaise Zabini and silently got to work. She soon regretted it, when Pansy Parkinson stopped before her.  
"You don't mind me being here, do you?" Pansy's high pitched voice asked. Jessica shrugged in response, not taking her eyes off her potions book. "Poor Draco... I still can't believe that giant chicken attacked him."  
"Hippogriff." Jessica corrected, still keeping her eyes on the instructions. It was unnerving for her, how badly she wanted to slap Pansy across the face. Pansy was one of her childhood friends and she knew very well about her eternal crush on the blond. As a good friend, she should be happy that she's finally getting what she wants. Shouldn't she? She momentarily looked up when she heard Draco begging for help. Snape had, of course, obliged Ron to take care of the situation. It would've been funny, if it wasn't such a tragic situation for her two friends. She'd almost forgotten Pansy was still around.  
"Yes, that. Either way, I just hope his father does something about Professor Hagrid. That man can't be allowed to roam free throughout the castle!"  
"Pansy, I really need to get this done correctly. If you need someone to talk to, I'm pretty sure Millicent is up for it." Jessica sighed, rubbing her forehead in pure annoyance.  
"Alright miss Crabby-pants!" Pansy sang, as she gently pulled on one of Jessica's curls. The young Selwyn suddenly wished she'd done her hair up in a tight bun, instead of leaving it loose. Pansy grinned happily and headed towards her friend, Millicent Bulstrode, and set up her things beside her.

"God, I thought she was never going to shut up." Blaise muttered.  
"What are you on about? You practically live with her." Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't remind me. You're the lucky one, managed to escape to Gryffindor." He smirked.  
"Please tell me you're not going on about that still." She groaned.  
"No... But it is fun to tease." He shrugged. "You do know that Mr. Malfoy is furious about all this, though, don't you? He will try to get Hagrid sacked, no matter what anyone says. Not even your father."  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She frowned. She tried to focus on her potions book once again.  
"It's just a fact, Selwyn. I'm just trying to make conversation." He sighed. He gave up on talking when she didn't answer him. This was all still a little too complicated, even if he couldn't understand why.

Jessica eventually managed to get her potion exactly right. She felt proud for being able to do something completely without Hermione's help. Even if it had been on the second try. Somehow her first potion turned out a strange shade of blue. Professor Snape had snarled and quickly thrown it away, saying she could've melted the cauldron.  
"It's accurate. You may clean your things." Snape said, when he came round to her cauldron once again. She didn't mind not getting a proper compliment; it was just his way of being.

Once all her things were cleaned and stored away, she headed towards Harry and Ron's table. They had both managed to get theirs done accurately and were now getting started on Draco's potion. Draco simply watched as they got to work, smirking every now and then for having people doing things for him. She managed to send him a disgusted look, once she was close enough. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her in response.  
"Need help?" She grinned towards her two friends.  
"Could you finish cutting up these caterpillars?" Harry asked, stepping to the side so she could fit in between him and Ron. She shrugged and started chopping. Draco looked up slightly when he saw her get to work. Having her do his work for him, willingly, somehow made him even happier.  
"He's such a prat." Ron whispered, sending Draco a slight glare.  
"Yes... But let's not worry about that now. The three of us can get this done quickly and Snape won't be able to tell us off for no reason." Jessica sighed.

The three were almost done when Seamus Finnigan decided to stop by their table, pretending to borrow the brass scales. Malfoy, however, wasn't buying it and decided to look up from his sleeve and pay attention to their conversation.  
"Did you all hear?" Seamus eagerly asked, in his usual heavy Irish accent. "The Daily Prophet this morning... They reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."  
"Where?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously. Both had their eyes wide.  
"Not too far from here. It was a muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. Muggle's think he's a regular criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry got there, he was gone."  
"Not too far from here..." Jessica repeated, replaying Seamus' words in her head and trying to see past the heavy accent. Draco Malfoy was staring at them, with one eyebrow raised.  
"What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" Ron asked, irritably. Draco didn't seem fazed by Ron's attitude. His eyes were shining malevolently, and they fixed on Harry.  
"I bet you're thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, aren't you, Potter?"  
"Yes, of course. That would be my initial idea." Harry replied, rolling his eyes at the stupidity. However, Malfoy's smirk was curving into an evil smile.  
"Of course, if it was me..." He said, quietly, leaning across the table slightly. "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for him. I'd want revenge."  
"Did you mother ever drop you on your head as a baby?" Jessica wondered, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Or was it that one time Josh knocked you into a tree?"  
Draco glared at her for a good five seconds, or so. Jessica smirked evilly before returning her attention to the potion. Part of her wanted to get it wrong, but she knew Snape would never take points away from Draco. He eventually went back to staring at Harry.  
"Don't you know, Potter?" Draco breathed, his ice-cold eyes narrowed. He was tempted to blurt out all he knew, all the information he'd received or overheard, but he wouldn't. Instead, he let out a short, cold, chuckle. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. You'd rather leave him to the Dementor's, wouldn't you? But if it was me, I'd hunt him down myself."  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, angrily.

"You should have finished adding your ingredients by now! This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and we'll test Longbottom's." Snape snarled, interrupting their conversation. Draco Malfoy gave them all one, last, cold look before heading towards his friends.  
"That boy's gone mental." Jessica nodded.  
"What do you suppose he meant?" Harry wondered.  
"He's just trying to get you to do something stupid." Ron groaned. "The stupid git wasn't even making any sense! Jess' right, he's gone mental."

Everyone gathered round Neville Longbottom's cauldron. Poor Neville, looked as though he could crawl into a dark hole that very second. Snape scowled as he picked up Trevor, Neville's pet toad.  
"If Mr. Longbottom has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, this toad will shrink into a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned. Or worse." Snape narrowed his eyes.  
The students watched as Snape dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped, then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm. The Gryffindor's burst into applause. Snape, looking rather sour, pulled a small bottle from his pocket, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, full grown.  
"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said, icily, turning to face Hermione. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."  
Jessica helped Harry and Ron pack away their things. Hermione impatiently waited for them by the door, tapping her foot slightly. Ron was huffing and muttering words under his breath, still angered by Snape's attitude.  
"How could he take off five points for helping someone? It's complete rubbish!"  
"Ron, could you please hurry up?" Hermione sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. Ron gave her a short glare, which she gladly returned, and headed out of the classroom.

The stairs were roaming with students running up and down. If McGonagall had been present, she'd be yelling at all of them and ordering them to walk at a normal pace. Luckily, that wasn't the case. Many students rushed past them, the older ones hardly bothered to be polite about it. One in particular, a tall Hufflepuff boy, managed to knock Jessica's bag out of her hands. She glared at him and he noticed.  
"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking." He laughed nervously. Jessica froze for a slight second, taking in his appearance. He had dark hair and bright grey eyes, but the smile was definitely the most notable feature. He had a bright, shy, yet mischievous, smile. He hesitated for a slight moment, but soon began gathering her books and securing them back in her bag. She looked at him, her bag, then at him once again. With a cautious smile, she took hold of her things.  
"No problem." She managed to squeak out.  
"There's a charm to make your bag weigh less, you should consider it." He winked, before skipping down the steps once again.

"You alright? For a moment there I thought he was going to knock you over too." Harry said, taking her things into his arms.  
"Yeah... I'm fine." She said, paying more attention to where her new discovery had run off to.  
"Where's Hermione? She was just here a second ago." Ron said, looking around the mass of people.  
As of cue, Miss Hermione Granger came running up a few steps, clutching onto her over loaded bag. She stopped just before them and started pulling out a few books, making Ron hold onto them while she organised her things.  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked, eyes wide. "You were with us just a second ago and now you're there! I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if you ran past me."  
"What? Oh goodness, where did I put my favourite quill?" She wondered, muttering a few words into her bag.  
"Why are you carrying all that around with you? It's not like you're going to need it." Ron groaned. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows when she caught a glimpse of a golden chain around her friend's neck. She couldn't remember Hermione wearing any long necklaces. Had she bought something new and not shown her?  
"I hope there's something good for lunch. I'm starving!" Hermione said, breathlessly, once all her things were back in their place.  
"There's always something good." Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"Fair point. Let's hurry up then! Where are your things? Jessica, you need to carry your books around with you at all times." Hermione was about to start a basic lecture when Jessica happily pointed towards Harry. Hermione then rolled her eyes and started pulling her friend by the arm. She knew the boys would follow soon after.

"Do you get the feeling Hermione's hiding something?" Ron whispered to Harry. He simply shrugged.

x.x

Lilith Eloise Davis detached herself from her usual group of friends when she saw the familiar small Selwyn being dragged towards the Great Hall by Hermione Granger. It was at times like these in which she was grateful for having reasonably long legs, allowing her to move quite fast when truly needed. She smirked at a few second years as she walked past. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Lila Davis to have boys drooling over her, just as it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to overhear jealous girls making smart remarks behind her back. There was a good and bad side to being quite popular. Lila knew the only reason she was so down to Earth was her magnificent boyfriend. There was no one more relaxed than Joshua Selwyn. All her friends commented on how she changed after going official with Josh. To her, the change was for the better. He brought out the best in her.

"Hello girls." She grinned. Hermione and Jessica had noticed the sixth year Slytherin approaching them and stopped just before the entrance to the Great Hall. "I just thought I'd let you both know that I shall be taking you out for a girls day, once we get to Hogsmede."  
"Sounds great." Hermione beamed.  
"Perfect... Jess, would you mind if I had a word with you?" Lila turned and walked off. Jessica gave Hermione a confused look before following.

Lila stopped walking once she reached an empty corridor and turned to face the confused Selwyn, who stood a few feet away. She noticed the young girl seemed quite tense and she laughed slightly. A child who'd gone out of her way to protect nearly everyone in the school, more than once, was terrified of a little girl talk?  
"Relax, I just wanted to talk about what I saw." She smirked.  
"What _did _you see?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"His name is Cedric. He's the Hufflepuff seeker. You tend to swing towards seeker's, don't you? Harry... Draco... Lay off Ravenclaw's though. He's a complete arse."  
"I... He just knocked my books over. A-and Harry and I are just friends and-"  
"Not according to Josh." Lila sang. "Oh, relax, Jess. I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me if you need to. _Especially _if you feel like you're getting confused. In my opinion, you're young and living among hundreds of people. It's quite natural for you to feel attracted to more than one boy. Seeing as Anna isn't around anymore, I don't mind taking up the role as big sister. Mind you, I'm extremely laid back... I really don't care if you feel like staying up late or something. Although, I'm not too fond about you and your friends getting yourselves into so much trouble."  
"He _just _knocked my books over." Jessica laughed.  
"Did you realise when I passed you? My friends and I weren't even bothering to keep our voices down." Lila walked closer to the young Selwyn. Jessica nervously fidgeted with a random curl. Lila sighed and patted Jess' head, before heading back down the corridor that led to the Great Hall. "Don't listen to your brother. He's _not _too old for you. And between you and me, he's rather good looking. See you around Jess!"

x.x

Remus Lupin wasn't present when they arrived for his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Jessica sat down at a table, next to Hermione, behind Harry and Ron. Hermione was quick to insist they took out all their books, and also urged them to help her through her things. Jessica amusedly watched as Hermione's books began to pile up in front of her. Everyone was engaged in conversation when Professor Lupin finally showed up. He smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever, but looked healthier than he had on the train.  
"Good afternoon." He briefly nodded towards Jessica and she gave him a wide grin. He just hoped she wouldn't call him 'uncle' in front of the other students. Having Peeves on his case was already enough for him to handle. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags? Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."  
Jessica raised an eyebrow towards Lupin. She had partially hoped he'd let her in on a few tips here and there, but it was quite obvious that wasn't going to happen. Sighing, she helped an angered Hermione pack away all her things once again.

All the students were curious to know what Lupin had up his sleeve. They'd never had a practical lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts before. Of course, nobody considered Lockhart's lesson with Cornish Pixies, practical. Lupin stopped by the door and turned towards the thirteen year olds. He was quite amused by his nervousness. Children – especially teenagers – could make or break you. Given he was _different_; he believed he had every right to be nervous.  
"Right then, if you'd follow me."  
Puzzled but interested, the class followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.  
"Loony, loopy Lupin! Loony, loopy, Lupin! Loony, loopy, Lupin! Loony, loopy-"  
"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get into his brooms."

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. The class was rather surprised when Professor Lupin's smile hadn't faded from his face.  
"He must have a _lot _of patience." Harry whispered.  
"Too bad it'll only last for a year." Ron snorted.  
"Don't you dare repeat those words, Ronald Weasley." Jessica said, with a threatening glare, poking her wand into his side.

Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words and began tormenting once again. Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.  
"This is a useful little spell..." He said, slightly glancing back to his students. He raised his wand to shoulder height and pointed it towards the ghost. "_Waddiwasi_!"  
With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril. The ghost whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing. The entire class clapped, whistled and cheered. Remus Lupin couldn't help but feel as though he'd won them all over with just that. They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.  
"Inside please." He said, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filled in. His eyes were glistening and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.  
"Leave it open, Lupin." Snape said, nodding towards the door Remus was halfway through closing. He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and sneered. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."  
Neville went scarlet. Jessica and Harry both glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.  
"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation. I'm sure he will perform admirably." Professor Lupin said, resisting the urge to smirk. Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.  
"I wonder if he also has daddy issues." Jessica said, a little louder than she'd intended. Harry nudged her slightly but she saw the small smile forming across his lips.

Remus beckoned the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. Jessica jumped backward, slightly crashing into Harry. He, without properly registering his actions, wrapped his arms around hers. Despite the sudden racket the girls were making, he could hear her heart beating reasonably fast. She blushed slightly, released herself from him and stepped aside. He gave her a small smile and averted his eyes elsewhere. He _needed _to start paying more attention to his actions.  
"S-sorry." She muttered with a weak smile.

"Nothing to worry about. There's a Boggart in there." Professor Lupin said calmly, after taking in everyone's reactions. Most students weren't convinced by their Professor's words. Neville had a pure look of terror across his face, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the rattling doorknob apprehensively. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks... I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock! This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is: what is a Boggart?"  
Hermione, as usual, was the first to raise her hand. Lupin nodded towards her. Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had told him she was a very intelligent girl. Even Snape's choice of words must've meant something.  
"It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." She said.  
"Couldn't have put it better myself." He smiled. Hermione beamed in excitement. "So, the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fear. However, seeing as we're a big group, we have an advantage. Can anybody tell me why?"

"The Boggart will get confused around a large group of people. It won't know what to turn into next." Draco mumbled, surprising everyone in the class. Even Lupin stared at him for a while before rewarding him with a warm smile.  
"Right you are, Draco."

Jessica tilted her head sideways and started to think about what terrified her. Flying was definitely at the top of her thoughts. Her father had always tried to get her into flying, but she'd never been too fond of it. Draco had promised her an extremely large packet of Pumpkin Pasties if she agreed to ride with him once. She'd, obviously, agreed instantly, only regretting it when they were up in the air. Draco was naturally a fast flyer, sometimes even without realising. However, he'd promised he'd take it slow until she got used to the idea. He was a good friend and he kept his promise. But at some point he'd lost control of the broom and she found herself crashing to the ground. He tried his best to catch her, but she knew he wouldn't get there in time. She tried to scream out for help, but it felt as though her voice had vanished. To her, it felt as if it took forever for her to reach the ground. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. She felt her mind slowly slipping into darkness, Draco's desperate voice fading from her reach. She couldn't remember anything after that, but she knew her father had managed to slow her fall before she hit the ground. She knew Draco had almost killed himself, dashing after her at a fast speed. She knew Draco had spent the entire night awake, thinking of what could've happened if her father hadn't decided to go check on them that very moment.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing her sudden shiver. She stared at him for a few seconds, a slightly confused look on her face. Only then did she realise she'd tuned everything out. Hopefully Lupin hadn't said anything important.  
"Nothing." She grinned. "Got lost in my thoughts."

Draco Malfoy lazily slumped against the wall. He was curious to know how this class would turn out, but he wasn't exactly willing to show it. He rested his cheek in his hand, ignoring Pansy's ongoing whispers. Blaise had warned him he'd regret getting too close to Pansy. Perhaps he should've listened. He resisted the urge to grin when Seamus Finnigan moved from his original spot, giving Draco a clear view of who he wanted to see. He watched as Jessica's head tilted slightly and she stared into space. She was tuning everything out, that much he knew, and seeing as Lupin had been talking about fears, he guessed she was thinking about their little flying lesson. He frowned and did his very best to push that thought into the far back of his mind. The last thing he needed was the Boggart changing into Jessica falling to her death. Blaise, realising his best friend was frowning, managed to get Pansy chatting to Millicent and took her place.  
"Are you even paying attention? He seems to be a pretty good teacher."  
"I am, Blaise. Now, hush." He muttered.  
"Of course, your highness." Blaise rolled his eyes. "I suggest you focus on something, even if you aren't scared of it."  
"I've figured that out already." Draco groaned.  
"Good... I always knew you were smart. You just need to use those brains of yours a little more." Blaise smiled. He tried to ruffle Draco's hair as he left, but Draco pushed his hand away.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter." Lupin said. "What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please... _Riddikulus_!"  
"_Riddikulus_!" The class chorused.  
"Good, very good, but that was the easy part. You see, the word alone is not enough. Neville, as I said before, I would care for your assistance." Lupin smiled towards the nervous boy. The wardrobe shook again as the young Gryffindor stepped forward. "Right, Neville, what would you say is the thing that frightens you the most?"  
Neville looked around nervously, refusing to look his teacher in the eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Lupin raised an eyebrow, curiously. Neville took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.  
"P-professor S-snape." He whispered. Lupin nodded thoughtfully as the others laughed.  
"Yes... Frightens all. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother. Am I correct?" He wondered.  
"Y-yes, sir. But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either!" Neville said, shaking once again.  
"No, no! You misunderstand me. Here's what I want you to do..."

Jessica placed her hands on Ron's shoulder, for balance, and stood on tiptoes. She frowned when she realised that, even like that, she couldn't see over him. She wanted to know what _Uncle Remus _had been whispering to Neville, but she didn't want to be impolite and push towards the front. Before she could lose herself in her mind once again, Lupin began making his way toward the other students.  
"I want everyone to take a few steps back, so Neville can have a clear shot. Start thinking about what scares you and how you can make it funny. Remember the charm, _Riddikulus_!" Lupin called out, as he ushered the students backwards.  
Jessica managed to get passed Ron and Dean, just as Lupin opened the wardrobe door. She watched as Snape appeared before a shaking Neville. Remus made his way to the back of the class to observe the situation.  
"_R... Ri... Riddikulus_!" Neville squeaked.  
There was a noise, like a whip crack. The Boggart was then wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and it was swinging a huge crimson handbag. The students erupted in laughter. The Boggart paused, confused.  
"Parvati! Forward!" Lupin called out, with a huge grin on his face. He nodded towards Neville, proudly, as he walked back to his friends.

Jessica was highly entertained by the Boggart; they seemed to be interesting little blighters. Parvati walked forward with pure courage. Not a second later, with a slight crack, the class saw a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly. She shakily aimed her wand towards the Boggart and, after another crack, a bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet. It became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off. Seamus was the next to step forward. The Boggart soon transformed into a woman with floor-length, black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face – a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room. Jessica flinched and clasped her hands on her ears. Jessica was almost jumping on the Banshee and ripping its head off when it finally lost her voice. The Boggart then turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then became a rattlesnake, then a single bloody eyeball...  
"It's confused!" Lupin shouted, grinning gleefully. "Dean!"  
Dean's Boggart happened to be a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. After the spell, the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.  
"Excellent! Ron, you next!"  
Jessica knew exactly what Ron's Boggart would be, even before he was close enough. She too wasn't too fond of spiders and decided to look away. She groaned slightly when she realised he was taking too long to shout out the spell.  
"_Riddikulus_!" Ron shouted, his voice trembling.  
Jessica turned round just in time to see the spider lose its legs and begin rolling, uncontrollably, across the ground. It happened to land right at her feet.

Harry, Draco and Blaise all looked up, curiously, when the Boggart began transforming in front of Jessica. They caught a very short glimpse of another spider and a broomstick. Harry was even sure he saw a Basilisk at some point. The Boggart eventually figured out what her greatest fear was, though, most of the students had no idea what they were looking at. Jessica was visibly shaking, and her eyes were wide and watery. The Boggart walked towards her, terrifyingly slowly. It wore a long, black cloak, with a black, pointed hood. Barely visible behind all the fabric, was a mask. It strongly resembled a skull. The Boggart slowly began removing the hood, allowing the mask to become more visible, and revealing dark blond hair, neatly pulled back into a bun. Only those close enough were able to make out the chocolate brown eyes, glistening maliciously behind the mask.

Remus politely made his way through the students, his wand tightening in his grasp. To everyone in the room, he remained calm and composed. He was merely approaching to remind his student how to deal with a Boggart. In reality, he was panicking. Surely he was seeing things, things that were proven wrong years ago. He was now close enough to see the eyes. Jessica and her mother had the same chocolate brown eyes. But this wasn't real. Of course, he knew this was only a Boggart, there was no truth to it. But what could've conjured such a fear? He was certain she knew nothing. There was no chance of it.

"_Riddikulus_."  
Her voice was barely a whisper, but the Boggart transformed, nonetheless, into a dancing skeleton. She quickly made her way toward the furthest corner, not bothering to acknowledge the concerned look Remus gave her. Harry, realising her mood had changed, stepped in front of the Boggart. Then everything went cold. Some people gasped when they saw the Dementor floating above Harry. Lupin frowned and stepped before Harry. The Boggart turned into a full moon, which made everyone stare at Lupin, curiously. With yet another crack, the moon deflated like a balloon. The Boggart then began transforming uncontrollably again. Lupin was thankful it was close to an end.  
"Someone finish him off for me!" He called out.  
Much to everybody's surprise, Draco Malfoy stepped forward. Draco looked away when the Boggart transformed into a mangled body. He muttered the spell before the others could take in the body's appearance; it's wavy dark hair, the lifeless brown eyes...  
Lupin breathed out, heavily, when the Boggart burst with a wisp of smoke.

Jessica silently made her way toward the door and walked out. She knew Remus had noticed, but seeing as he didn't attempt to stop her, she headed back to the classroom. She felt her chest tighten and it was suddenly becoming hard to hold back the tears. She felt as though she was losing her mind. Her subconscious was now associating the dark, hooded figure with her own mother. That couldn't be possible. The figure brought along a sense of fear and danger. Whereas her mother, no matter how strange she could be at times, made her feel safe. She buried her head in her arms once she was sat at a random desk, back in the classroom. She ever so silently allowed the tears to fall, hoping no one would bother to ask her to get up until she was willing to.

The others soon flooded the classroom and gathered up their belongings. Ron pulled Harry back before he could get close enough, to ask Jessica if she needed anything. Jessica soon realised she'd been smart enough to slump into Gregory Goyle's seat. He mumbled a few curse words as he got his books. However, she didn't acknowledge his presence at all. She remained in the same position, but thankfully she'd stopped crying as soon as she heard the loud chatter coming from outside. Hermione seemed to be the only one willing to go up to her. She was curious to know why her friend had left before she was told, though, surprisingly enough, she wasn't angered.  
"You shouldn't have left, you know? Professor Lupin wants to speak to you. Just hope you don't get detention."

Jessica only sat up when she was certain no other student was in the room. She heard Remus say goodbye to each of them, most thanked him for such an outstanding lesson. He leaned back against the teacher's table and waited for her to start talking. It didn't take long for her to realise she wouldn't escape this conversation with a simple lie. The only problem was, she didn't exactly know why she was so terrified.

Remus had managed to come up with a few helpful words on the way back, but they had managed to vanish from his mind when he saw those red, teary eyes. He was genuinely worried for his supposed-to-be goddaughter.  
"I don't know what it is." She said, almost inaudibly. He paused his thoughts and stared at her, confused. Perhaps she didn't know anything after all. That would make things slightly easier, then again, maybe it wouldn't. "I saw it... At home. Is it a person?"  
"Well, yes." Remus said, cautiously.  
"It was talking to my mother. At least, I think it was my mother. I couldn't see her face."  
"How can it scare you if you don't know what it is?" Remus wondered.  
"That's what I'd like to know!" She said, now much louder. She wiped her tears away and groaned. "I'm being completely stupid, aren't I?"  
"No." Remus chuckled softly. "It's alright to be scared, little one, and that thing did look scary."  
"Have you ever seen it?" She asked, curiously.  
"No." He lied.  
"Is it a bad thing?" She asked, her eyes widening. Remus made sure not to look her in the eyes. He knew he'd give in.  
"I don't know." He lied once again.  
"I might be over thinking all this. I mean, there's no way it can be bad. My mother's good, isn't she? She makes me feel safe. She cares for all of us, just like any other mother. There's no chance she could be involved with anything as scary as this. I don't even know what _this _is! But she's good... Yes, she's got her little moments, but who doesn't? Even I have certain things that I'd rather keep to myself, but that doesn't make me a bad person, right? My mother's good. She's not involved in any scary business. She wouldn't dare..." Jessica started pacing, waving her hands around and rambling. Remus furrowed his eyebrows slightly.  
"Perhaps you are over thinking all this. Besides, you aren't even sure it was your mother. You're scared and allowing your mind to jump to conclusions." Remus sighed.  
"And the one at home, it means nothing too, right?" She was almost pleading. She needed to hear, from someone else, that everything was still alright.  
"What are you talking about, Jessie?" He tried his best not to frown. It was best if he kept her talking. He could use whatever information he could get.  
"The cloak... A-and the mask... Under the drawing room floor..." She whispered, shaking slightly. It was like talking to a traumatised child. The image of a Death Eater was terrifying her to the core, yet, she had no idea why.  
"I want you to focus on your schoolwork, Jessica, for now at least. If you see anything, come straight to me. I doubt you will, but just in case." He said in a serious tone. She slowly nodded in response. "Perhaps what you found isn't what it seems. I know both your parents, very well, and I am certain your mother is a lovely woman and she cares for you all."

He smiled when she grinned at him. She was still the same as she'd always been. It took so little to make her give you the most genuine and sincere smile. He watched as she gathered her things and dashed out of the room, dramatically waving goodbye. Once he was certain she was no longer around, he dropped into his chair and buried his head in his hands. Elena had _promised_ him. She'd promised it hadn't been her choice. She'd passed every interrogation; everyone knew she had only served under the Imperius curse. He believed her words. He believed that she cared for her family and would do anything to protect them. She'd begged him to keep quiet. He'd kept such a compromising secret, believing it would be best. She had been lucky that few people knew about her actions. Those people being Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and himself. Sirius wanted to tell Athos, he wanted to tell with all of his heart. But they had all promised to keep quiet, for Athos' sake, because their friend had always been madly in love with Elena Graham. Of course, he couldn't jump to conclusions. He had to be careful and make sure all the information he had was correct. Elena could be in trouble and nobody would know. Sirius Black was loose, and he could be framing Elena. He obviously wasn't about to sit back and allow anything bad to happen. He had to get close, somehow...

_Athos,  
I'm sorry I haven't written back in a while. Preparing classes is actually much harder than I expected it to be. He was sighted not too far from here, how is the ministry coping? I'll let you know if I find any useful information. In other news, Joshua and Jessica are perfectly brilliant students, and they both have a bright future ahead of them. I'd also like to let you know that I'd be very glad to join you and your family for Christmas. It will be nice to get together once again. _

_Until then, my friend, make sure you take good care. Don't let Fudge boss you around too much!  
Remus._

* * *

**Oh gosh, I'm such a drama lover, aren't I? Oh well... Did you liiike? *-* I really hope everyone did. Now, this was originally supposed to be MUCH longer, but I eventually realised that I hadn't even written half and was already at like 5000 words. g.g So, instead of continuing on (it was supposed to have the Hogsmede part in this chapter too), I decided to re-read and add a bit more detail to everything... So yeah, next chapter will have Lila taking the girls out for the day and - MEEEGAN! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE JOSH! (she loves Josh). **

**ooook, I'll let you all comment and threaten to throw wheelchairs at me - Yes, I mean you Poseidon'sdaughter3! But please, only threaten. No taking action! **

**But tell me, what do you think? Is Elena Selwyn really evil? Was she really under the Imperius curse? Or is someone - not necessarily Black - trying to frame her and get her into deep shizzles? **

**Until next time my lovely readers! xoxo!**


	5. Hogsmede

**Helloooo my darlings! Man, this chapter took me ages to write. Which is weird, because I kind of knew exactly how I wanted it. Oddly enough, this beginning part - which I'll dedicate to all those JoshXLila fans (yes, Meg, especially you) - took up the least of my time .-. **

**Anywho, to those who reviewed ~ BlueGreen216 - (I guess I should warn you of the slight DracoJess in this chapter - mostly from Draco's part, though. :p And interesting thought about Elena... I shall reveal nothing. muhahaha); usuihentai727 - (I should warn you too, apparently... Oh dear, what to do with all the DracoJess hate? D: hahahaha. And, I also shall reveal nothing about Elena... But I like your theory!); MeganAllard - (Eu sou tao phoda, mas TAO phoda, que eu fiz voce gostar do nome jessica e do blaise. I love myself. E... Eu tambem AMO o 3o livro. Eu tava doida pra chegar aqui :p ERmmm... Eu ja sei que voce vai gostar desse capitulo, entao nem preciso dizer muito mais!) **

**Right, so I guess I should warn you all now - WARNING! WARNING! - I'm changing the rating from K+ to T. It's pretty much understandable why... You'll figure it out in just a bit! I won't be writing anything rated M, but that's just because I'm not capable of doing so!  
**

**So, let's get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hogsmede**

Joshua James Selwyn is highly known for his constant rule breaking, endless pranks, charming smile, wavy blond hair and greenish-hazel eyes. Only few are aware of his constant observance and gut feelings. Those few being the ones closest to him – and Professor McGonagall, but then again, she seemed to know everything about him. He'd been on constant, high-level observance ever since school started. He knew there was something he wasn't seeing, something his sister had been hiding. Jessica was one to hide things, especially things that worried or scared her. He wasn't a jealous older brother, but he was reasonably overprotective. The problem was, she was _good _at hiding what she needed to. He was almostconvinced there was nothing to worry about... _Almost_.  
"Harry and Jess had the same Boggart. It was a dementor, can you believe it?" Lavender whispered.  
"I don't think Jess' was a dementor though... Remember when it pulled down the hood? It was a woman." Parvati whispered back.  
Josh also happened to be known, only by those who knew him extremely well, that he was very good at pretending to be asleep.

He would definitely have to thank McGonagall for making him prefect at some point, nothing like having a proper excuse for roaming the castle after hours. Although, Professor Snape would tend to make sure he did his job properly, and _not _spend all night huddled in a corner. Tonight was different, however. He'd gone out for his usual nightly patrol with a mission. He knew the risks of starting this so called mission, it was highly likely that his father would somehow get involved, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He was never one to remain in the dark. He liked having information and fighting for what was right. It made him feel worthy. He went as far as considering himself a member of the Order. He had done so ever since he was five, according to his parents. Josh had quite a decent amount of information on the Order. His father had joined at the age of seventeen, dragging along his mother with him. Josh was determined to become an official member, even though Voldemort wasn't exactly around anymore. Athos never really believed the Dark Lord had truly died. He believed he was hiding, waiting for the precise moment to attack.

"I admire your dedication to your job, Joshua, but perhaps it would be ideal if you got some sleep." Remus smiled, not taking his eyes off the piles of parchment before him. Josh casually continued walking into Lupin's classroom, even though the Professor seemed quite busy.  
"I need a word with you, if you're not too busy." He focused on his foot, which was kicking against the stone floor, for a slight moment. He then sluggishly made his way towards the Professor.  
"Well... I guess I could use a break. These first years write the craziest of things." Remus chuckled.  
"I'm sure they do. I wanted to talk to you about the third years, though." Josh leaned back against the table nearest to Lupin's desk.  
"I would assume you've overheard them whispering about their Boggart lesson. It's true, Harry Potter's Boggart was indeed a dementor." Remus said, packing away his quill and ink.  
"Although it's concerning, Harry isn't exactly my top priority. Not right now, at least."  
"I didn't think he would be." Remus smiled. "Although a few students seemed confused, your sister's Boggart wasn't a dementor. It was a Death Eater."  
"She's never seen one, though. She knows you-know-who's followers are called Death Eaters, just like any other child who grew up with wizard parents, but she's never seen them." Josh frowned.  
"According to her, she has." Remus raised an eyebrow. Josh frowned even more and sighed deeply.  
"When?"  
"I was hoping you could answer that for me. Did anything happen during the summer that maybe I should know of?" Remus asked, curiously.  
"Apart from the raids and my mother going berserk, nothing." Josh shrugged. Remus nodded thoughtfully.  
"I am looking into it, Josh, and I believe there's really nothing to worry about."  
Joshua knew that was the end of the conversation for now. He also knew Remus was still hiding something. His – what he liked to call – wolf instinct, was kicking in. He picked himself up and dragged his tired body towards the door. He glanced back slightly, just before heading out.  
"It's funny, Remus, but it seems like you're trying to convince _yourself _about that. If there really is something we should worry about, then I can help you."  
"You have O.W.L's to worry about this year, Josh. I don't think your father would be happy to know you're focusing on other things." Remus said.  
"I've been preparing for my O.W.L's since I was ten. I'm pretty certain I can handle it." He rolled his eyes. Remus sighed. The young boy's determination was amusing, but worrying. Josh had been right about knowing they'd reached the end of their conversation. Remus wasn't going to say anything else. Josh would have to go it alone again, but he knew Remus was still in action.  
"Right then, good night." Josh nodded.

Another characteristic which most people noticed about him; he always seemed to show up at the most unexpected moments. This, however, came with a secret. A secret which he shared only with his two greatest friends, Fred and George Weasley. He was eternally grateful to the twins for snatching such an interesting artefact from Filtch's office. It was the key to their success. It also became very useful during his nightly patrols. His favourite part of the night was sneaking around the shadows, purposely heading towards a certain someone.  
"Hello there, gorgeous." He smirked.  
Lila nearly jumped when she felt his hot breath against the back of her neck. His arms snaked around her waist and his hands stroked her stomach. He pressed his body against hers and smirked when he felt her shudder.  
"You know, I was thinking about heading to bed, but with a greeting like this one..."  
She twirled around, still in his arms, and crashed her lips on his. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and allowed her hands to sneak underneath, her ghostly finger tips tracing his toned stomach. He groaned slightly and pushed her up against the wall behind them. His hands traced the outline of her body, from her chest to her legs. They crawled back up once again, stopping at the hem of her sweatshirt. He separated their lips and pulled off the large piece of clothing, tossing it to the side. She smirked seductively and pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as his hands squeezed her thighs. She let out a hushed moan when she felt his excitement press against her. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinned cheekily and allowed his lips to find her neck, kissing and nipping against her flesh. She tugged against his tie until it fell limp and loose on the floor. His hands travelled up to her chest, squeezing and pinching bits of flesh on the way, while her hands travelled down to his belt.  
"As much as I'm enjoying this, we should probably go somewhere Snape can't find us." He whispered huskily.  
"There's the prefect's bathroom." She said, breathlessly.  
"Which he, and all the other teachers, know the password." Josh raised an eyebrow.  
"Live wild and free, babe." She smirked.

They cautiously made their way to the fifth floor and headed toward the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Their lips were connected once again as they entered the Prefect's bathroom. Lila tossed aside her sweatshirt and Josh's tie, which she'd grabbed hold of before running off. Josh kissed her hungrily, licking and biting her lower lip. His hands, which were initially connected to her waist, moved to her chest once again. She moaned loudly and began roughly pulling his shirt off his body, a series of white buttons were sent flying across the room. He pulled his sleeves off and tossed his shirt elsewhere, then, he began working on hers. Her hands travelled down to his belt once again, which she pulled off with ease. She was quick to undo the button, pull down the zipper and begin pushing the trousers down. Her hands brushing against him sent a slight shiver down his spine. He backed her up against the pool-like bath tub and began pulling down her skirt. They both startled for a slight moment when the hundred golden taps began working their magic. Different-coloured water and foam began filling the large tub. Lila pulled out of Josh's grasp slightly and began removing the rest of her clothing, giving him a very lustful look as she dropped everything to the side. She turned round and climbed into the bath, sighing gratefully as the warm water came in contact with her bare skin. All the while, Josh watched her amusedly, slightly contemplating whether he should or not follow.  
"A back rub would be nice, you know?" Lila glided towards the edge of the tub and stood up straight. Josh stared at her for a few good seconds before removing his remaining clothing and climbing in. Lila didn't allow him enough time to get accustomed to the water, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

x.x

During breakfast, no one was talking about the dementor on the train, or Harry's death omen. No, instead, they were talking about Harry's Boggart. As usual, Harry tried his very best to ignore the ongoing whispers and stares.  
"Don't they ever shut up?" Ron rolled his eyes and took a large bite of his apple.  
"Hermione, is there a spell to make people lose their voices?" Jessica asked, with a very mischievous grin spread across her face.  
"That would be against the rules." Hermione stated.  
"Just like making Polyjuice Potion, in Moaning Myrtle's-" Hermione shushed Jessica instantly, by covering the small girl's mouth with her hands.  
"Don't say those things out loud!" Hermione hissed.

Josh slumped down next to his sister, opposite Fred and George. He sunk his head in his arms and didn't bother to look up when Jessica began poking his side.  
"Leave me alone, Munchkin, I'm tired." A muffled groan escaped him.  
"You wouldn't be so tired if you'd gone to sleep last night." Fred grinned.  
"What _were _you doing all night?" George wondered.  
"Nothing." Josh spat.  
"You got back at six in the morning." The twins said in unison.  
"You had to patrol the corridors until six in the morning? Has McGonagall lost her marbles?" Ron said, with his mouthful, as usual.  
"It's obvious that's not the case, Ronald!" Hermione huffed.  
"I bet he was with Lila." George said, wriggling his eyebrows.  
"All night? Not bad, mate. Tell us, did you get far?" Fred grinned in anticipation. Josh lifted his head up, not bothering to open his eyes, and smirked.  
"Very."  
Jessica nearly choked on her grapes and glared at her brother. She definitely could spend a lifetime without hearing certain things come out of his mouth. Hermione was hiding her giggles with her hand, Harry was trying to suppress his laughter by eating more food, and Ron had his mouth hung open.  
"Our boy's a man!" Fred cheered, raising his goblet into the air. Jessica decided to leave when Fred and George asked for more information. Her three best friends followed soon after.

Professor Snape became rather vindictive when he found out about the Boggart transforming into him, and then being seen wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes. He hadn't found it the least bit funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever. He had every third year doing double the amount of necessary homework. Most people were also dreading the hours spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way their teacher's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at Harry. Parvati and Lavender had taken to haunting the tower room during lunch, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things others didn't. Hagrid's class had gone downhill completely. After the action-packed first class, Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after Flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.  
"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" Ron said, irritably, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the Flobberworms' throats.  
Lupin's classes, however, had become reasonably popular. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of the castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creppy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

October soon came round and the weather became cooler. The leaves on trees were turning a brownish-orange colour, and some were already falling to the ground. Harry had occupied himself with Quidditch nearly every evening. Josh would stay up all night "patrolling", at least once a week. Jessica tried not to think much on it, though she was curious to know how her parents would react if he ever was unfortunate enough to get caught. Professor McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room one evening; Harry was still at his Quidditch practice with the rest of the team. She smiled as she walked in, and pinned a piece of parchment to the notice board. She left as quickly as she had arrived, stopping only to frown at Josh's laziness.  
"We finally get to go to Hogsmede!" Hermione beamed.  
"Lila wants us to hang out with her, remember?" Jessica said, slightly glancing towards her brother.  
"What am I suppose to do all day, then?" Ron frowned.  
"There's Harry, you know?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"He can't go. His aunt and uncle didn't let him." Ron said, still frowning. Harry, and the rest of the muddied up team, entered the common room at that very moment. Harry grinned and threatened to hug his three friends.  
"Don't you dare!" Hermione glared at him, threateningly.  
"Can't one of the teachers sign for him?" Jessica asked, making Harry furrow his eyebrows.  
"I don't think so. It clearly said it had to be a parent or guardian." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"What are they talking about?" Harry whispered toward Ron.  
"Hogsmede weekend will be at the end of October, and you can't go." Ron frowned.  
"But we'll figure something out. We could always sneak you into a large bag, or something." Jessica smirked mischievously. Harry, Hermione and Ron chuckled.

x.x

Harry followed his three friends down to the entrance hall, on Halloween morning. He was felt slightly depressed for not being allowed to go to Hogsmede, but there was nothing to be done. Professor McGonagall refused to sign Harry's permission slip, making it very clear that she was neither parent nor guardian. Jessica's idea of sneaking him out had gone downhill; dragging a big sack would've been a little too obvious.  
"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes." Hermione said, looking desperately sorry for him.  
"Yeah, loads." Ron nodded.  
"We could try to sneak away a butterbeer or two, also." Jessica grinned.  
"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." Harry smiled.

Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going. Jessica frowned at him.  
"Staying here Potter? Not scared of passing the Dementor's, are you?" Draco Malfoy shouted. He was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Oh, shut your gob, Malfoy." Lila snarled as she walked past them. "Ron, I hope you have fun with Neville, Seamus and Dean for the day. Hermione and Jessica will be riding with me."  
It was needless to say that all four boys were amazed to hear their names being mentioned by Lila. Ron was still getting used to the sudden conversations. Draco, on the other hand, was glaring intensely at her. _No one _told him to be quiet, except for his father, perhaps.

Jessica, Lila and Hermione were unlucky enough to share the carriage with Lavender and Parvati. It would've been half decent, if only Lavender hadn't glared so much. Lila didn't seem fazed at all, which was quite surprising, but it bothered Jessica. She could feel the anger boiling up inside her, and it would most likely explode at any moment.  
"Did you see him this morning, Parvati? He looked extra gorgeous. I love it when he's not in his school uniform. Oh, and last night, he said good night! He's such a gentleman!" Lavender bragged, hoping to get some form of reaction from Lila. Parvati giggled quietly, but other than that, said nothing. "I'm contemplating running my hands through his hair next time he's sleeping in the common room. I bet its super soft. Lee Jordan said that Marcus Flint used to tease him because he washed his hair every single day. I actually find it makes him even more attractive! No wonder he always smells nice. He walks into the room and you just _know_ he's there."  
"He's a very hygienic person." Lila nodded.  
"You don't even know who we're talking about. Mind your own business." Lavender spat, irritably.  
"Well, I'm assuming it's Josh... Unless there are other boys with that description around here. You're right about him, though. He's a gentleman, has amazingly soft and clean hair, and looks extra gorgeous without the uniform. He's also told me about you two, and how he finds it funny that you're always around." Lila smirked. Lavender was bright red, but Jessica couldn't be sure whether it was out of embarrassment or anger.

It was very liberating once they'd arrived at Hogsmede and were free of Lavender, and her ongoing gossip. Hermione was beaming in excitement and seemed as though she'd start running around like a toddler that had just learnt how to walk.  
"Why don't we buy a few snacks, take a look around, and then go sit on the hill and stare at the Shrieking Shack? We could get a few butterbeers later, and I don't know what else. We can plan as we go along." Lila shrugged slightly. Jessica and Hermione grinned up at her.  
Jessica had, obviously, bought the largest pack of pumpkin pasties she could find. Lila and Hermione went crazy with all the sweets at Honeydukes, buying a small pack of everything they liked. They took a good look around Hogsmede, stopping at nearly every shop window. They stared the longest at the gowns shop window; Lila was definitely going to bring them back there later.

"That, over there, is the Shrieking Shack. I've never been, but I doubt it's really haunted. I bet there's an old lady who lives there, and she just doesn't wish to be disturbed." Lila said, opening an every flavoured beans box.  
"That sounds familiar." Jessica chuckled.  
"You can never really know, though. I mean, anything's possible around here." Hermione said.  
"True... I will never forget the day we saw the three headed dog." Jessica nodded, as she happily munched down her pumpkin pasties.  
"Wait, that was true?" Lila asked, eyes wide.  
"I thought the whole school knew about it already." Hermione said, quite surprised by Lila's surprise.  
"Well, yeah, we all found out what happened. There were even some rumours about a three headed dog going around, but I never thought it was _actually _true. You four are insane! A bunch of children, practically saving the world!" Jessica and Hermione laughed at Lila's reaction. The older girl didn't find this funny, at all. "I'm serious, you know? The amount of times you all almost died, it's not something to laugh about!"  
"I didn't know you could be so overprotective." Jessica smirked.  
"Well, I can. Get used to it." Lila huffed.  
"I think it's sweet. You're completely different with your friends, aren't you? When people first see you, they probably think you're this arrogant, bitchy Slyhterin-"  
"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you knew those words." Jessica teased her friend. Lila laughed, hysterically.  
"Just because I don't use them, doesn't mean I don't know." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, but, _you _saying things like 'bitchy', it's almost just as surprising as Lila being overprotective." Jessica grinned. Lila was still laughing uncontrollably.

They went back to the gowns shop after they mutually agreed they were too full for more sweets. All three girls were in complete awe as soon as they stepped in. There was one even more beautiful than the other.  
"I wish we had a gala dance at Hogwarts." Jessica sighed.  
"That only usually happens when there's an important event." Lila frowned slightly. They had no important events this year, and Lila couldn't be sure she'd be around for the next one. This was her sixth year already, after all.  
"I think... I think we should try a few on." Hermione grinned.  
"Just for the fun of trying it on? Won't we get in trouble?" Jessica asked.  
"You break the rules at least once a month, and you're scared of trying on a few dresses?" Lila smirked. With a satisfied shrug, Jessica headed towards a purple, strapless gown. It was long, and big, but not overly exaggerated. She placed the dress over her small frame and twirled around.  
"This would look even better if it were my size." She pouted.  
"The smaller sizes are usually further down." Lila nodded toward the end of the dresses. "Take a look at this beauty!"  
Lila pulled out a red, v-neck, long dress. It had slits on both sides, which most likely reached up just below the hips. The back was left uncovered, meaning it was very easy to get in and out of it.  
"That's... Something." Hermione said, quite nervously.  
"It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Lila grinned. Jessica continued rummaging through the dresses and eventually pulled out a long, light pink, mermaid style dress. She wasn't a really big fan of mermaid styles, but this one seemed to have her attention. It was strapless, but the top was slightly heart shaped, instead of straight. The fabric, on the very top part, had been carefully folded and crumpled, creating an interesting pattern.  
"Try that on, Jess! It's your size and it's completely gorgeous!" Hermione grinned.

By the time Jessica had managed to get the dress on and head out of the dressing room, Lila and Hermione were waiting, also in gowns. Lila had tried on the sexy red dress, of course, and she was happily checking herself out in the mirror. Hermione had picked out a reasonably sensible navy blue dress. It left the chest area completely covered, but the back was nearly fully exposed. It was tight on the top half and extremely loose on the bottom. Jessica headed towards the nearest mirror and checked herself out. The dress was tight on all the right places and she smirked. She'd never felt so beautiful and grown up before. It was a good feeling. She noticed the fabric was slightly glittery, though it was barely noticeable.  
"There're shoes over there!" Lila called out, pointing toward the large window.  
Jessica casually made her way over, and slowly bent down to pull out a pair of light pink heals. She looked up for a slight moment and saw a familiar pair of eyes staring down at her. Fighting back the urge to blush, she stood up straight and twirled round once. She then looked at him, expectantly, mentally asking him what he thought.

x.x

Draco drank his fifth butterbeer of the day. It was a good thing there was no alcohol in it, otherwise he was certain he'd be in deep trouble. They were just so darn good. It was nice to get out of the castle for a while, and see something other than the school grounds or the Forbidden Forest. He caught a glimpse of two Weasley's and Selwyn chatting to a lady at the bar. He then, for some unknown reason, looked around the room and saw another Weasley, kissing on a blonde girl. He rolled his eyes slightly and got up from his seat. Blaise, Pansy and Millicent stared at him, as he headed out the door.  
"Draco! Where are you going?" Pansy called out. He didn't answer.

He noticed there were a lot of people on dates, and a lot of people snogging in the most random places. Well, he wasn't really one to talk, he'd just spent almost half an hour snogging Pansy just outside the Shrieking Shack. He internally groaned at the thought of Pansy. What kind of a friend was he? He cared about his friends, he really did, and Pansy was supposed to be one of them. He wasn't sure what made him want to use her. Well, he knew his motive, but he didn't know why he didn't just listen to Blaise from the start. He wanted Jess. He was quite scared that it would someday drive him insane. He'd already been stupid enough to try to get her attention through Pansy, which obviously hadn't worked, but what if it got worse? What if he did something worse? He shook his head and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. He had no idea where he was going, but he wanted to keep going. He could maybe walk back to Hogwarts. It was a long walk back and it would help to clear his head. He wanted to know what it was that he wanted. Did he want Jess? Did he _really _want her? Why not just ask her out? Why pretend to be with someone else? Perhaps he didn't like Jess in that way. Perhaps he was just obsessing because Harry Potter had her.

No. Harry Potter did _not _have her. He would never accept that. He couldn't accept that. What would she see in Potter anyway? So he was the boy-who-lived, and was pretty darn good at nearly everything. He always managed to catch that damn Golden Snitch. Was that all she saw in him? Draco clenched his teeth and shook his head once again. What would she see in Draco? She knew him inside and out, and vice versa. Draco knew what Jessica was thinking just by the slightest look in her eyes. She wasn't hard to decipher once you knew all the tricks. For example, he was certain something happened over the summer, something she's not willing to speak of, and something that's slowly scaring her to madness. He knows she goes to sleep really late when she's not at home, because she knows it's not her room. She only likes to sleep in her room, unless she extremely tired. He knows that she sleeps cuddled up with her stuffed lion, also known as Roary. No one was allowed to touch that thing, otherwise she'd become murderous. He knows she's terrified of spiders, or nearly every creepy-crawly. Nothing compares to flying, though. He still remembers the look in her eyes on their very first flying lesson, back in first year. If she could've run off right there and then, she would've. In fact, he was surprised she didn't try. He even knew things about her family, like how her father is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be the Heir of Slytherin, especially because of some of her actions the previous year. He sometimes wished he could've entered the chamber with her, instead of Potter. If he could turn back time, he would've done a series of things differently. Perhaps even _try _to get into Gryffindor. He shook he head again, and ran a hand through his hair. What was his thinking? Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor? That would be almost like committing suicide, or begging his father to murder him. He would be with her though. Then again, it would've been easier if she'd just gone to Slytherin.

No. She didn't belong in Slytherin. He wasn't sure if he'd ever admit it out loud, but she was just too good for Slytherin. Yes, she has an evil and mischievous side, and she can be quite cunning when she wants to be. But she's no Slytherin. She's too good for Slytherin. She's perfect for Gryffindor, though. Not even three complete years in the school and she's already proved just how brave she is. She possibly doesn't realise it, but everyone talks about her. Well, they mostly talk about Potter, but she's automatically involved. The entire school knew she back-talked to the Dark Lord and distracted the Basilisk so Harry could kill it. Draco thought she was insane. Then again, he's always known that. He looked up from the ground for a slight moment. He hadn't gone too far, so he'd either been walking extremely slow or gone round in circles. He didn't care really, what mattered was that he was now feeling much better than he had been a while ago. He contemplated on heading back, despite being bored out of his mind; he couldn't just ditch Pansy like that. He was an asshole, but not _that _much. He decided he'd walk toward the last shop, which happened to be just a few steps away, and then head back.

His mind drifted off to dark, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, as he started walking again. This was getting ridiculous. He had to stop thinking of her all the time. He knew he was going crazy when he pictured her in a beautiful, light pink dress. That was until he realised it wasn't his imagination. There she was, in a dress shop, heading toward the window and bending down to get something. His feet moved without his brain ordering them to and, before he knew it, he found himself just outside the window, staring. He wanted to kick himself for freezing at that very moment. She looked up, quite startled. He viciously forced back the urge to blush when she smiled up at him. She twirled around, allowing him the chance to take a good look. Damn her and her extremely good looks. He always thought she was beautiful, but never had he actually taken notice of how sexy she was growing up to be. This was going to be much harder than he thought. She was looking at him with a strange look on her face. He was almost certain she was wondering how she looked. God, if only she knew. He hesitated for a slight moment before he allowed a small smile to creep across his face. He wanted to go inside. He wanted to tell her exactly what he thought of her, in that dress, her as a person, as a friend... But Lila Davis and Hermione Granger were also in there. He glanced over to them for half a second, but his eyes wanted to stay connected to Jessica.  
"Draco! Come on! We still need to by some treats for tonight!" Pansy's voice managed to cut off whatever fantasy he was having at that moment. He gave Jessica another small smile and headed back. He wouldn't sleep that night.

x.x

"It was great! The joke shop was the best, though. Oh, and Fred hooked up with that Melody girl. It was quite unexpected but really funny. She just kind of showed up and the next thing we know, they're practically swallowing each other." Ron laughed as he told Harry about Hogsmede.  
Jessica had in fact managed to sneak away a couple of butterbeers for him, not to mention they bought nearly every sweet they could find. Harry had laughed and asked if she was fattening him up for Christmas. Her mischievous grin would've been worrying if he didn't know any better.

Harry told them about his day with Remus Lupin, and how he was almost certain Snape tried to poison him.  
"Snape wouldn't poison Lupin in front of you, Harry." Hermione giggled.  
"It was weird though, the goblet had smoke coming out of it, even after he drank it. Lupin said it was some sort of potion." Harry frowned.  
"Maybe he was feeling a little ill. Snape's weird, but he's not stupid." Jessica nodded.  
"Can we head down to the feast? I'm starved!" Ron whined.  
"You just ate three packets of fudge." Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"And now I need food to fill me up!"

The food was as delicious as ever, even those who seemed full of Honeydukes sweets were willing to get second helpings. Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but it seemed as though Snape's eyes were flickering toward Lupin more often than natural. The feast finished with the entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

Dumbledore eventually dismissed everyone from the Great Hall, and the Golden Quartet followed the rest of the Gryffindor's back to their tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.  
"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron said, curiously. Jessica and Harry tried to peer over the heads in front of them. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please!" Came Percy's voice. He bustled his way through the crowd, not really bothering to be polite about it. "What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password. Excuse me! Excuse – I'm Head Boy, now move!"  
A silence fell over the crowd, only some of the first years were whimpering. Jessica pushed past some of the older students, who frowned at her persistence, and made her way to the front. Percy had managed to get there first and was looking rather pale.  
"Percy?" She shook his arm slightly, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him.  
"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." He ordered. There was a slight panic in his voice, very subtle but still noticeable.  
Professor Dumbledore turned up rather quickly, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindor's squeezed together to let him through. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.  
"Oh my-" Hermione whimpered slightly, grabbing hold of Ron's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor. Great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes met McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.  
"We need to find her. Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered.  
"You'll be lucky!" Said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.  
"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked, calmly. Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. He adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.  
"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful, poor thing."  
"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked, quietly.  
"Oh yes, Professor-head. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Josh, who was standing behind his little sister, tensed slightly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, as if it would remind him that she's there, and she's fine. His eyes met Lupin's, who seemed just as worried as all the other teachers. Josh knew little about Sirius Black, but it was enough for him to worry. He knew his father and Remus were friends with Black, and he knew that neither of them had ever got it through their heads that Black was a vicious murderer. Josh didn't need every detail on Black to realise he was after Harry. Of course, that meant his sister was in danger.  
"Albus! She's over here!" McGonagall cried out, further up the stairs.  
Lupin was the first at her side and immediately tried to calm the Fat Lady down. She was bellowing her heart and soul out.  
"He's here! He's in the castle! Eyes like the Devil, he's got!" She cried.  
"Calm down, my dear. We'll get you back, safe and sound, in no time." Dumbledore smiled. Jessica watched curiously as the Headmaster whispered a few words to the other Professors. He gave them a short nod and turned back toward the students. "All of you, to the Great Hall. The Head Boy shall lead you."

The entire school ended up sleeping in the Great Hall that night. Jessica couldn't sleep at all. She'd made sure she was next to her brother at all times, but she still couldn't sleep. She wanted to cuddle Roary, no matter how childish that sounded, but he was locked up at Gryffindor Tower, on her bed. She kept her head under the blankets and tried her best to control her breathing. The teachers were awake and keeping watch, but that didn't make her feel safe. She wanted a distraction. Anything. When she realised her mind had drifted off to dark hooded figures, Basilisks and the Dark Lord, she huffed and removed the blanket from her head. Remus Lupin happened to be passing by her sleeping bag at that very moment.  
"Relax your mind and get some rest, little one." He whispered.  
"I don't have Roary." She pouted slightly. She wanted to kick herself for sounding so childish, but it was true.  
"You still have that?" He laughed slightly. "I gave that to you when you were a baby. Your father said it was the only thing that made you sleep."  
"Well, it still works." She attempted to sit up, but Remus placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"There's nothing we can do right now, unfortunately, but once the school's been cleared and the Fat Lady's back in her place, I'll go get him for you."

Sleep eventually found Jessica, even if it was past four in the morning. Remus was eventually allowed into Gryffindor Tower, and he rushed through the rooms, trying to find the stuffed lion. Even though she was already asleep, it wouldn't hurt to have that slight comfort. Especially with the thought of a mass murderer in the castle. Snape snarled and rolled his eyes as Lupin placed the stuffed lion next to Jessica.  
"Sleep well, little one."

* * *

**Awwww... Have I ever mentioned how much I love Lupin? I know I have - but I just love him soooo much. Best-teacher-ever! **

**So, how do you all feel about this chapter? hmmm? I'm curious to know! I'll see you all next time, as usual, once it's been written! I hope it doesn't take as long, though! **

**XOXO! **


	6. Suspicion

**I can't even begin to think on how I can apologize for being so darn late with this! So just really - I'M SOOO SORRY! D: I have been quite busy lately, I'm even behind with all the stories I read . **

**So let's get to it - Reviews!  
MeganAllard - comentário bizarro totalmente ignorado. Acho que seria estranho ela agarrando o Josh ali do nada :x E eu concordo, a Lila é a mais foda. Todos meus personagens sao os mais alguma coisa. A Jess nao é a mais foda, mas é uma das mais lindas - porque o Athos e a Elena sao muito lindos :x - e ela é uma fofura *-* E... Nao tem DracoJess nesse :o Esse tem CedJess - que alias, ganhou um espacinho no meu coracaozinho. Eles formariam um casal super fofo... Mas o Cedric vai morrer, entao fuck it. :p **

**Dream Lightning - Woow! I'm so glad to hear that you're looking forward to the rest! :o Like I tell everyone, I've planned it all out and I know who she ends up with after all this is over. I do have to say that this 3rd part in particular is mostly HarryJess, because it just is! Eventually everyone will know if they'll be together forever or not. As for Draco, he just finds everything a little too confusing and weird, but he won't admit it enough to actually listen to someone who understands - therefore, he suffers. :p But Draco gets even more terrible in part 4 - Spoiler :x**

**Bleeding-roses-16 - aaaaaaaaaaw thank you so much! This means the world to me! hahahah Again, sorry for the delay! **

**Before I continue on...  
WARNING! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE (so no one comes asking me afterwards :x):  
There is a very obvious love triangle going on: Harry - Jess - Draco. Yes, I am making Jess crush on Cedric, badly, but I'm not exactly adding him into the whole thing and making it a love square. Everyone knows - SPOILER ALERT - that Cedric dies in the next one, and that is my only reason. He MIGHT actually have feelings for Jess in the near future, but oh well... You'll have to wait for The Goblet of Fire to be released!**

**Okay, now enjoy!**

* * *

**Suspicion **

Harry huffily entered the common room and dropped his body onto the first armchair he saw. The grunt that escaped his lips made it clear that he wasn't in a good mood. Hermione and Ron looked up slightly, but soon went back to their homework. Hermione was determined to make Ron get at least half of his Herbology homework done. Jessica, however, didn't care whether or not Harry was up for a conversation, and made her way towards him.  
"Bad day?" She asked, kneeling down beside him.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. McGonagall doesn't want me outside, training with the team, because she's worried about Black." He huffed.  
"Well, it makes sense. She's just looking out for you. Everyone's still a little shaken by what happened with The Fat Lady."  
"I don't care, Jess! If he wants to come after me, fine! I can't keep missing Quidditch practice; otherwise we won't win against Hufflepuff." Harry said, a little too loudly for his liking. He noticed a few people glance towards him and he frowned.  
"Would you stop being so dramatic? You're faster than Cedric Diggory, and-"  
"Who's Cedric Diggory?" Harry asked, confused.  
"Hufflepuff's seeker." Jessica answered, rolling her eyes at him for interrupting her. "As I was saying-"  
"How do you know his name?" Harry smirked. She narrowed her eyes and slapped him across the arm. "Ouch, that hurt, you know?"  
"You're faster and don't necessarily need the extra training. McGonagall's right for wanting to keep a close eye on you. Black managed to get in and out, without being seen by the dementor's. He's clearly really good at what he does. So you're going to stop complaining about it, otherwise I'll personally hand you over." She concluded. Harry raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to laugh. Who knew she'd get so worked up? "Oh, and if you ever yell at me again, I'll vaporise you."  
"Alright, alright. Sorry." He smiled. "So... Will you be cheering for me or Diggory?"  
"I don't know..." She smirked, evilly.  
"You dare break my heart like that?" He cried, dramatically. She laughed and slapped him again, this time not as hard. His words sank into her mind and she was certain her face was heating up. He noticed her cheeks going slightly red as she got up. Why was everything beginning to seem so confusing?  
"I best get my homework done... The last thing I need is detention with Snape." She said, looking everywhere but directly at him. This sudden awkwardness was starting to bug her. Why couldn't everything stay the same?  
"Yeah... I'm going to do mine later."  
"Okay..." He watched as she spun round and sat back down, next to Ron. She barely listened to what Hermione said to her and seemed to be forcing her brain to focus on Potions. Harry sighed loudly and closed his eyes. If he wasn't allowed to go to Qudditch practice, he might as well take a nap.

x.x

The weather grew worse as the days went on. It wasn't even lunchtime, on Wednesday, and it had already rained enough to last two months. It was always terrible whenever they had to relocate from the castle when it was raining, they always arrived at the classes with soggy socks and shoes, and sometimes they were muddy. On Friday, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell even harder. It was so dark in the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin's were looking very smug indeed.  
"If only my arm wasn't still a bit sore." Jessica heard Malfoy comment to his friends as she walked passed. They lately had been avoiding any sort of contact whatsoever, which still took some getting used to. She was just glad she had her friends around to keep her distracted.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed." Josh frowned.  
"You're not the only one mate." Fred smirked as he stuffed his face with mashed potatoes.  
"Malfoy started complaining about that damn arm of his again, so we ended up having to deal with Hufflepuff." George rolled his eyes.  
"Hello boys." Jessica said, as she sat down next to her brother and stole one of his carrots. He narrowed his eyes slightly but soon went back to his previous conversation.  
"I just don't see why Wood's making you practice so much. It's not like Gryffindor needs much effort to beet Hufflepuff." Josh smirked.  
"I thought Cedric was a good player." Jessica said.  
"Are you still talking about him?" Harry said, as he sat down, startling Jessica slightly.  
"People say he's strong and silent." Hermione said, with a cheeky grin spread across her face.  
"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together." Fred said, impatiently. George and Josh both nearly choked on their food. Ron momentarily looked up from his food, pretending to understand what they were all fussing over.  
"That's a bit mean, don't you think?" Jessica said, not making eye contact.  
"Munchkin, whatever you do, _don't _set your eyes on Diggory." Josh said, irritably.  
"I don't see why not. He's extremely good looking." Hermione grinned.  
"We need to do an intervention with these two." George said, pointing his fork at Jessica and Hermione.

Jessica, Ron and Hermione continued on to DADA class when Oliver Wood stopped Harry in the corridors. Wood had never been this anxious about a game before, and it only made Jessica wonder. Was it because of the terrible weather, or was he really worried that Cedric was good? She sometimes found herself cautiously looking around the Great Hall to see if she spotted him anywhere. Hermione was right, he _was _extremely good looking. She would later blame Lila for all this.

Jessica was about to cheerfully greet her favourite teacher, when she found herself face to face with none other than Severus Snape. She stared at him for a while, as Ron and Hermione quietly found their seats. She was certain she heard Ron mutter a few things under his breath, but she wasn't about to bring it up. The class slowly started to fill with students, and eventually the only one left was Harry. Jessica frowned slightly; there was no way Snape would take this lightly.  
"Turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four." Snape said, icily.  
"Sir, we haven't gotten that far yet." Hermione stated, matter-of-factly. Snape ignored her, as he normally does.  
Harry dashed through the door ten minutes into the lesson, when Snape was setting up a few things. Jessica would've signalled for him to sit down quietly and act normal, but this was Snape and nothing was simple when he was involved. She sometimes still wondered how they managed to sneak away Polyjuice Potion ingredients from him.  
"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him, she looked like an angry mother.  
"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today." Snape said, with a twisted smile. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows at Snape's expression. Those two seriously disliked each other. Perhaps she would pay Remus a visit later.  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry insisted. Hermione was just about ready to prance on him. Ron was trying to hide his laughter.  
"Nothing life-threatening." He said. There was something about his voice that made Jessica shiver. It was almost as if he wished Remus was dying. "Five points from Gryffindor, and if you don't sit down this instant, I'll make it fifty."

Jessica refused to pay attention as Snape and Hermione argued a little more. She was determined to get him to follow what Professor Lupin had been doing, but Snape wasn't up for it. She glanced towards the page set for the day.  
"Today we shall discuss werewolves." She looked up when she heard Snape walking right by her.  
"Aren't we supposed to be studying Hinkypunks?" Jessica wondered. It was intended for her own ears only, but apparently she spoke louder.  
"Didn't I just explain this to Miss Granger? Are you trying to be funny?" Snape practically hissed.  
"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." She smiled the sweetest smile she could conjure.  
"Ten points." He said, angrily. She rolled her eyes as soon as he spun round.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape said. Everyone sat in complete silence, everyone except Hermione, whose hand had shot straight into the air. "No one? Hasn't Professor Lupin even taught you the basic distinction-"  
"You already know that we haven't got to werewolves yet, so obviously no." Jessica huffed. She didn't exactly mean to sound rude, especially since Snape was merciless, but she completely disliked the way he treated Lupin.  
"You're testing my patience Miss Selwyn." He said, darkly. "I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are."  
"Please sir, the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-"  
"Why do you insist on speaking out of turn, Miss Granger? Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Snape said coolly, interrupting Hermione's train of thought. Jessica glared at him, almost menacingly. Hermione went bright red and stared at the floor, her eyes were slowly filling up with tears.  
"You asked us a question and she knows the answer!" Ron shouted. Snape turned to him instantly, his cold eyes glaring at Ron's terrified ones.  
"Detention, Weasley." He said, leaning onto Ron's desk.

No one dared to make a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin. He eventually stopped by Jessica's desk; he gave Hermione, who was right next to her, a slight glance, before turning his attention to the young Selwyn's previous work.  
"You could have added much more detail to your essay, Miss Selwyn. I can't seem to understand why he gave you eight out of ten. Clearly, Lupin has his unnecessary favourites." He muttered.  
Jessica literally bit her tongue and decided against retaliating. She wasn't in the mood for detention. Christmas wasn't too far away and she didn't want her mother getting all moody on her because of back talking. When the bell eventually rang, making nearly all the students grin widely, Snape held them back.  
"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. Weasley, stay behind so we can arrange your detention."

Jessica, Harry and Hermione dashed out of the room as soon as they could. They waited until they weren't surrounded by the other students, before bursting into a furious tirade about Snape.  
"We should complain to Dumbledore. He's a big bully." Jessica huffed.  
"It's weird... Snape's never been like this with any of our other DADA teachers, even if he did want the job." Harry said.  
"He's probably still touchy about the Boggart." Jessica nodded.  
"I don't know." Hermione said, thoughtfully. "But I do hope Professor Lupin gets better soon. I don't think I can handle more hours with Snape."  
"No one can handle hours with Snape." Jessica smirked. Ron came running towards them not a moment later. His face was red with anger. "So... What will you be polishing this time?"  
"That deranged mother f-"  
"Ronald!" Hermione screeched. Harry and Jessica exchanged a slight glance and held in their giggles.  
"He wants me to scrub out the bedpans in the Hospital wing, without magic! I'm telling you, the man is bloody mental! Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office? He could've finished him off for us." He said, in complete outrage.  
"Now that would've been interesting." Jessica grinned.

x.x

Jessica was a sleepless mess on Saturday morning. The wild thunderstorm had kept her up all night. The only good thing about it was that she managed to get her werewolf essay finished. Hermione had read through it, first thing in the morning, and even she was surprised. Due to her zombie mode, Jessica had no appetite at breakfast. She wondered around the almost empty corridors, refusing to have the smell of fresh toast up her nose.  
"You look terrible." Oliver Wood said, as he walked past Jessica. She was resting her head against the stone wall and trying her best to stay awake.  
"Thank you." She smiled, sleepily.  
"You'd better wake up before the game. I want all Gryffindor's there cheering for us. With this weather, I just hope no one gets hurt." He sighed.  
"You worry too much." She muttered. When he didn't answer, she noticed his attention was turned towards the Hufflepuff team. They were walking towards the Great Hall, a tight clump of students, cheering loudly.  
"Good morning, fellow Gryffindor's! I hope you're excited for today." One of the students called out.  
"We always are." Wood laughed, nervously.  
"May the best team win." Cedric Diggory smiled, holding out a hand toward Oliver. The Hufflepuff girls giggled. Jessica appeared next to Oliver, just before he took Cedric's hand, pushing him sideways, slightly.  
"Don't worry, we will." She smirked.  
"Cocky." Cedric laughed.  
"I prefer confident." She said, thoughtfully.  
"I'll see you on the field." Cedric said to Oliver. He gave Jessica an exuberant smile, before walking into the Great Hall with his teammates.

x.x

"Today's game will be the mighty Gryffindor against our dear, loser-friends, Hufflepuff!" Josh exclaimed through the microphone.

"Why do you allow Mr. Selwyn to do the commentary, Albus?" McGonagall sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
"The boy clearly has a talent for it. Quite frankly, I find it funny." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Both teams are gathering around the field, for those first years that were wondering earlier this morning, scarlet red is Gryffindor and canary yellow is Hufflepuff." Lila said.  
"Not that they needed to know the colours. The badass team is Gryffindor!" Josh beamed.  
"Act like a professional, babe." Lila smirked.  
"Madam Hooch is on the field and the players are just about ready to get started. It's a shame it's raining so badly, it's going to be a lot harder to see what's going on out there. So I ask you all, fellow students, to be patient with us!"

Jessica left Roary inside for this game. There was no way she was going to get her stuffed lion soaking wet just for a Quidditch game. Hermione had insisted she had at least something to drink before the game, and that had managed to wake her up slightly. Not to mention Cedric's smile was still very clear in her mind.  
"This weather sucks! Come on Harry! Destroy those losers!" Ron shouted, excitedly.

"And we're off! Angelina Johnson is already in the lead. I bet the Slytherin's chickened out because of the rain. It wouldn't be the first time." Josh said.  
"Watch it, Selwyn, otherwise you get no after party." Lila glared.  
"Ten points to Gryffindor! You go Angelina! Show those losers what you're made of!" Josh exclaimed.  
"Hufflepuff's in possession. No idea who it is, though. Is that Windsor or Appleby?" Lila wondered.  
"Who cares? Bell's right on him and I bet anything that she'll get that Quaffle... Yes! Another ten points to Gryffindor! See that, first years? We're badass!"

"Josh's commentary is always amusing." Hermione laughed.  
"I'm surprised we haven't heard McGonagall yet." Jessica smirked.  
"Where's Harry? I can't see Harry!" Ron shouted.  
"We're not even five minutes into the game and we've already lost him!" Neville said, desperately.

Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field, past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear Josh and Lila's commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses that he hadn't seen it coming.

"I think Diggory's spotted the Snitch!" Lila gasped.  
"Harry! Where the hell are you! You better get that little bugger before that oaf!" Josh shouted through the microphone, making the teachers behind him wince slightly.  
"You're just jealous because he's good looking and plays for his house team." Lila smirked.  
"Please, when it comes to good looks, I've got it in the bag." He sniggered.

"We're going to lose if Harry doesn't turn up!" Ron cried.  
"Do you think he's okay?" Jessica said, worriedly.  
"Of course he's okay. He's always okay!" Dean grinned.  
"Jess' right! We haven't seen him fly past since he got up on his broom!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The current score is eighty to thirty, with Gryffindor in the lead-"  
"Obviously." Josh said, interrupting Lila and earning himself a glare.  
"I'm quite curious to know how this game will end... Cedric Diggory had his eye on the Snitch just a while ago, but apparently lost it after a minute of chasing." Lila concluded.  
"That's because Harry's the legendary Snitch-catcher-"  
"Also known as a seeker." Lila smirked, as he glared at her for being interrupted. At least now he knew how she felt.  
"The important thing is that Gryffindor will win, babe, don't you worry." He smirked.

"Is it always like this?" Remus Lupin asked.  
"Oh yes, Joshua Selwyn always says the strangest of things. He's in your class, I'm sure you've noticed." Professor Flitwick chirped.  
"I'm surprised Dumbledore goes through with it." Lupin chuckled.  
"It's quite entertaining... Even Snape doesn't seem to mind. I've never heard him complain before, not even under his breath."

Harry was losing track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart. With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"Captain Wood has called for a time-out! Good call too, took you long enough egg-head! Get those players together and get Harry to find that damn Snitch!" Josh bellowed through the microphone. He then heard McGonagall's distressed sigh in the background.  
"The weather's getting worse too, not that I thought it was possible." Lila frowned.  
"Seems like we'll be playing in a thunderstorm people, everyone get ready for epic Quidditch!" Josh beamed.

"Is it safe to play with a thunderstorm?" Lupin whispered toward Flitwick.  
"Well... Not really, but Quidditch isn't exactly safe, no matter how you play it."

"I bet Harry's glasses are all fogged up. We're never going to win this." Jessica groaned.  
"Oh my God! Why didn't I think of this sooner! Jessie, you're a genius!" Hermione beamed.  
"Merlin, don't call me 'Jessie'." Jessica shuddered.  
"Wait here! I'll be right back!" Hermione grinned excitedly, as she dashed across the long line of students. Some glared at her for pushing through.

"What's the score?" Harry asked, as soon as he touched back down.  
"We're fifty points ahead." Katie Bell answered.  
"You need to find that Snitch, Harry, otherwise we'll be playing all night." Oliver sighed.  
"Or until Diggory finds it." Harry muttered.  
"Diggory's tried at least twice and failed. He won't get it before you do, trust me." George grinned.  
"He's an airhead, he'll be lucky if he gets out of this game without a scratch." Fred added.  
"Whatever... I'll never be able to see anything with these on." Harry said, waving a hand around his glasses. Even now, on the ground, it was hard to see everyone around him. He was lucky he knew their voices.  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, as she ran toward him. "I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner... You should probably thank Jess later. _Impervius_!"  
"What was-"  
"It repels water. It might be easier for you to see now." She said, giving Harry a tight hug. "Now go get that stupid Snitch so I can go inside and have a nice, long, hot bath!"  
"Brilliant!" Wood said, looking as though he would kiss Hermione at any moment. He pulled himself together, coughed a bit, and turned back to his team. "Okay people! Let's do this!"

"I think we're back... No idea what Hermione Granger was doing out there, but it has something to do with Harry's glasses. Maybe they can detect the Snitch from a distance now!" Josh grinned.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Joshua, that wouldn't be possible. She probably just made sure they wouldn't fog up." Lila rolled her eyes.  
"Angelina Johnson is in possession once again, and it looks like she'll score at any moment now!" Josh said, leaning against the edge of the stands.

Hermione's spell had worked perfectly. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, searching in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, and ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction. He saw more forked lightning, followed by another clap of thunder. This was getting more and more dangerous. He needed to find that Snitch quickly.

Jessica jumped, and screamed, when she saw the lightning. She desperately wanted one of the teachers to cancel this game until the weather was clearer. It wasn't safe for any of them to be up there anymore.

"Appleby's down! Come on, Gryffindor, they're short one player! You have no excuses for losing!" Josh bellowed.  
"It seems like his broom was hit by lighting and caught fire. I don't think he'll be going back up again." Lila said, worriedly.  
"Come on Potter! Finish this off quickly!" Josh pleaded.

Harry turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the top empty row of seats. Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his soaked bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.  
"Harry! Behind you!" Harry heard Wood's anguished yell from the goal posts.

"Diggory's found it again! Come on Harry! Just follow his lead and take over! Come on!" Ron bellowed.  
"What if we lose? We can't lose to Hufflepuff! We'll never hear the end of it!" Neville cried.  
"Harry! If you win I'll give you a big kiss!" Lavender cried out, desperately.  
"Please, spare him from such punishment." Jessica groaned.

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them. With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat on the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.  
"Come on!" He growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"  
But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf. What was going on?

"He's going to get it! He's going to get it! Gryffindor's going to win and you Hufflepuff's can suck it!" Josh bellowed.  
"Josh, wait... I don't think he's going to catch it." Lila said, her eyes widening slightly.

"What's going on? Is he going to catch it or not?" Ron cried.  
"Hermione... Do you feel that?" Jessica whispered, worriedly.  
"It can't be... They aren't allowed..." Hermione said, her voice quivering slightly.

Harry felt a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below.

x.x

"Lucky the ground was soft" Lila mumbled.  
"I thought he was dead for sure!" Alicia Spinnet exclaimed.  
"He didn't even break his glasses." Angelina stated.

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Fred whispered.  
"They weren't supposed to be on the field. I hope Dumbledore kicks their asses back to Azkaban." Josh muttered.

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Jessica, Ron and Hermione ran toward him at that very moment, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.  
"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"  
"What happened?" He asked, sitting up so suddenly that nearly everyone pushed him back down.  
"You fell." Hermione stated.  
"It was practically fifty feet, mate!" Ron breathed out. He too was looking rather pale, like Fred.  
"We all thought you were dead!" Alicia said. Jessica rolled her eyes at her.  
"The match... What happened? Are we doing a replay?" Harry asked, not really caring that he'd just fallen from his broom. They all went silent. "Did we... Please tell me we didn't... Lose."  
"Diggory got the Snitch, just after you fell. He didn't even realise what had happened." George said.  
"Because he's stupid." Fred added, hoping to ease the tension.  
"He tried to call it off once he saw you on the ground. He wanted a rematch, but they won fair and square." Jess said, as she sat down on Harry's bed, just by his legs.  
"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, suddenly realising he wasn't with them.  
"Still in the showers." Angelina nodded.  
"We think he's trying to drown himself." Josh smirked. Harry groaned loudly and pulled his knees up to his face. He couldn't believe he'd just lost a Quidditch game.  
"It's okay, Harry, one game won't change the fact that you've never missed a Snitch before. You're a good player, and that's what matters." Hermione said, hoping he would feel better.  
"Diggory's better." He muttered into the bed sheets.  
"No... You would've caught the Snitch if those lowlife creatures hadn't interfered." Josh said, growling slightly at the thought of the dementor's.

Jessica, Hermione and Ron ignored Madam Pomfrey, when she ordered everyone out of the Hospital wing, so Harry could rest. She stared at the three students, disapprovingly, and muttered a few words about disobedient children.  
"Dumbledore was furious. I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementor's and shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away."  
"Then he magically placed you onto a stretcher, and walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were... Jess here, couldn't stop crying." Ron grinned at the last part. She glared at him, as though she could turn him into ash with just one look.  
"I wasn't crying." She mumbled. Harry laughed, slightly.  
"Where's my Nimbus?" He suddenly asked. He almost completely forgot about his broom. He noticed all three tensed instantly, and prayed the dementor's hadn't flown away with it.  
"Well... When you fell off, your broom got blown away." Ron said, cautiously.  
"And?" Harry asked, anxiously.  
"You know the Whomping Willow?" Jessica continued, seeing as Ron was refusing to go through with it. "You know it doesn't like to be hit, right?"  
"Right..." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows. No... His Nimbus...  
"Professor Flitwick brought it to us, before we came in." Hermione added, in a small voice.  
Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

x.x

Madam Pomfrey kept Harry on bed rest all weekend. He didn't argue, but he insisted his friends were allowed to stay with him all day. He was surprisingly excused from his DADA homework, thanks to Dumbledore. The Gryffindor team stopped by on Saturday afternoon, Oliver included, and they talked about different strategies for their new game. Oliver insisted it wasn't Harry's fault, more than once, but it didn't seem to convince him at all. On Sunday evening, Hermione dragged Ron back to the common room to get his werewolf essay done. Jessica sat opposite Harry, on the bed, eating a heap load of pumpkin pasties. He tried, every now and then, to steal a few, but it was proving to be extremely difficult.  
"Sorry to interrupt." Jessica nearly fell off the bed when she saw the extremely good looking creature walking toward them. He held out a 'Get Well Soon' card for Harry. "I hope you're alright. You gave us all quite a shock."  
"I'm fine." Harry nodded. He accepted the card, but he was still trying to get over the fact that he lost. He never lost.  
"I'm sorry we can't do a rematch. You would've caught that Snitch before me." Cedric laughed, nervously. Jessica slightly tilted her head sideways; she was finding it hard not to stare.  
"It's okay. We've still got our match against Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We can still win." Harry said.  
"True... Unless we win." Cedric grinned. Harry frowned instantly.  
"Nice one air head." Jessica muttered. She instantly felt like slapping herself. Why on Earth would she call him an air head? If there was any chance with him, she killed it with just that. Surprisingly enough, he laughed.  
"Air head's a new one. I was only joking though, I'm well aware that the Gryffindor team has the upper hand. You're a good player, and Wood's obsessed with practice. Anyway, I hope you get out of here soon, and I'll get all the captain's together so we can have a word with the teachers. We only want to play with good weather, from now on."  
"Thanks." Harry smiled.  
"May the best team win." Cedric saluted, before walking off.  
"We will!" Jessica shouted. Cedric was already by the door when she spoke, but he looked back and smiled.  
"Well... You're in love." Harry smirked.  
"Shut up!" Jessica said, her eyes wide. "I am not in love with anybody."  
"You were almost drooling." Harry teased. It bothered him slightly, but he wasn't going to admit it. It couldn't be helped.

Remus was back in class on Monday. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. Nevertheless, he smiled at the students as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behaviour. Jessica in her usual spot, next to Hermione, and watched as her friend re-read the part on werewolves.  
"I don't think we'll be looking through it again, not today at least." Jessica whispered.  
"I know... I just... What do you know about him?" Hermione whispered back, anxiously glancing toward Lupin.  
"Uncle Remus? I know he's one of my dad's best friends, that he's brilliant with DADA-"  
"Well I know all that Jess... It's just... Don't you think it's weird that he gets terribly sick sometimes? I mean, it's usually around a full moon and-"  
"Wait, hold up." Jessica said, now turning in her seat to face Hermione. "You don't think that he's a-"  
"Miss Selwyn and Miss Granger, I hate to have to call you out, but I really need you to pay attention for a while." Remus smiled. Hermione went bright red instantly, and Jessica pouted.  
"Yes." Hermione whispered, barely audible, as soon as Remus had turned his attention elsewhere. Jessica tensed slightly. That couldn't be possible. Hermione must've been losing it.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.  
"Lures travellers into bogs." Professor Lupin said, as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? It hops ahead, people follow the light, and then-"  
The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door. Jessica and Hermione silently agreed not to mention anything to anyone else. At least not until they were certain. Jessica wasn't entirely believing it, though. Remus Lupin was a good man, not a dangerous werewolf. Not to mention, Dumbledore would've known and he wouldn't allow something like this.  
"Wait a moment, Harry, I'd like a word." Lupin called.  
"Go on, we'll meet up later." Ron said.

"He's going to teach me how to defend myself!" Harry beamed during lunch. Jessica and Hermione stared at him, as though he was insane, and Ron jumped up and down in excitement.  
"Is he allowed to do that?" Hermione whispered, nervously.  
"Of course he is, he's a teacher!" Ron exclaimed.  
"You're obliged to teach us afterwards." Jessica grinned.  
"Just be safe, okay?" Hermione sighed.

Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff at their Quidditch game, in November, and the Gryffindor team were ecstatic. Cedric Diggory never took it personally, he was well aware that they were the weakest team, and he would sometimes wish the Gryffindor's good luck on their future games. The entire Hufflepuff house admitted they wanted Gryffindor to win, possibly because they won against them. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. No one saw a hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances. Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts. Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library. Jessica knew Hermione wanted to make good use of the holidays to catch up on her research. She had been observing Lupin a lot more than usual, but she still couldn't believe there was something out of the ordinary with him. She could, possibly, ask her father. He probably knew everything there was to know about all the teachers at Hogwarts. Perhaps she could even discover why Snape hated everyone so much.

x.x

Josh skidded down the hallways on Friday morning. Everyone who wanted to go home for Christmas would be leaving within the next couple of hours, and seeing as he had to be home with his family, he wanted to make sure he got a few minutes of fun time with his girl. He nearly bumped into Professor Snape, twice. The first time, he'd quickly apologised and continued on his way, only to find he ended up at a dead end. If only he could magically discover where Lila was, like he normally would do, but the twins were having their moment of mischief. The second time, Snape grabbed him by the arm and he was certain he would've been thrown toward the wall, harshly. Luckily for him, McGonagall was passing by at that exact moment.  
"Severus, please, we're not allowed to physically hurt the students." She sighed.  
"I was merely hoping to teach him a lesson." Snape said, coldly as usual.  
"I promise I'll stop running around once I find Lila." Josh grinned.  
"Miss Davis is in the library, Joshua." McGonagall sighed. "I trust all your things are packed? I don't want to receive worried letters from your parents because you haven't arrived at the station."  
"Yes, ma'am, all packed." He said. Snape let him go and allowed him to readjust his clothes. He gave them once last grin and dashed off toward the library. "Merry Christimas!"  
"You're too easy on him, Minerva." Snape muttered, as he glided off.

"There you are!" Josh said, practically breathlessly.  
"Josh... I told you, last night, that I had to finish one of Lupin's essays." Lila said, not taking her eyes of her work.  
"Please tell me you're done." Josh begged.  
"Just a second..." She quickly scribbled a few more words and finalised with her name at the bottom. "Done."  
"Where to, my lady?" Josh smirked, holding out a hand.  
"I'm too lazy to move anywhere." Lila said, with the saddest look she could come up with. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to follow her train of thought. "It's Christmas, we should be adventurous."  
"The library? Have you completely lost your mind?" Josh frowned.  
"No one's going to come in here. Everyone's busy packing, eating or trying to persuade a teacher for a better grade on an essay they weren't bothered to do." Lila smirked, evilly.  
"But this is the library and its open for everyone-"  
"We don't have to stand by the doorway, you know? We could go over there..." She pointed toward the furthest, darkest corner of the library. "Or we could wait until we get back from Christmas break-"  
With a loud, frustrated groan, Josh pulled her up from her chair and smashed his lips on hers. Yes, this idea was completely insane, but there was no way he was going to wait two whole weeks. He had needs, for goodness sake! She snaked her hands around his neck and urgently pulled him against her. They crashed against various shelves, and possibly dropped dozens of books on the floor, as they headed toward the corner. He knew they'd be in deep trouble if anyone found them, but he couldn't bring himself to truly care. He secretly enjoyed being adventurous. His hands found their way to her chest and she pulled away from his lips to moan loudly.  
"I can't be bothered with foreplay." She whispered in his ear, reaching down to unzip down his trousers.  
She moaned, groaned and sighed when he lifted up her dress, pulled down her tights and knickers, and found his way in. He tried to hush her loud moans by kissing her, but it was proving to be quite hard.

They both finished, much sooner than Josh had initially intended, and with Lila trying her best not to scream too loud. He was just about ready to get himself back together, but she stopped him.  
"We're not done just yet." She smirked.  
She spun round and got into position. She was just about ready to continue their little mischief, but something caught her attention. Something that she wished wouldn't approach them that very moment. She managed to stand up straight and lift her knickers back up, but it was already too late.

"What are you two doing?"

Josh quickly zipped his trousers back up and turned around to find a slightly angered Remus Lupin staring at him. If it had been any other teacher, he would've charmed his way out of trouble, but this was Remus. Remus knew him all too well and this time, he was in trouble.  
"What are you two doing?" Remus repeated himself.  
"We're... We were... Um..."  
"Care to join us, Professor?" Lila smirked. Josh glared at her, as if to tell her to keep quiet.  
"This isn't a laughing matter, Miss Davis. Get yourselves together and meet me at Dumbledore's office, immediately." Remus ordered.  
"Surely there's no need to drag the Headmaster into this, Professor-"  
"Neither of you seem to understand one of the most important rules of this school. It's there for a very important reason, Joshua. I understand what it's like to be a teenager, but this is just a little too much. Dumbledore's office, now."

The conversation with Dumbledore, Remus and McGonagall present had been extremely unbearable. Not only were they suspended from school grounds for two days, but he'd got himself into detention and he wasn't allowed near Lila during schooldays. They were kind enough to allow them to interact during weekends, but it had a few setbacks. They wouldn't be allowed to meet in secret any longer. Joshua and Lila were both ones to break rules from time to time, always finding new ways to sneak their way out of trouble, but this time they'd have to play it safe. They agreed to go along with the teachers' plan for a while, at least until they felt as though the message had sunken in, but it wasn't going to last.

With just half an hour left, before the train left Hogwarts, Joshua decided to personally apologise to Remus. The man was in his classroom, organising his belongings.  
"There's no need to say anything, Joshua. I won't be saying anything to your father." Remus smiled as the Selwyn walked in.  
"Oh... Great then." He grinned.  
"McGonagall already has, though." He warned.  
"Damn that woman." Josh muttered.  
"You do know that I only did what I did because I believe it was best, don't you? You've just turned sixteen and you've got an entire life ahead of you-"  
"I'm not going to get her pregnant, if that's what you're worried about. I'm aware of all the contraceptive methods and charms." He smirked.  
"That's actually very reassuring, but I still believe you're too young. You're parents became parents at a young age and it wasn't at all fun. Juggling schoolwork and having to handle a baby is very difficult. I understand you know how to prevent such things from happening, but sometimes they just happen." Remus sighed and made his way toward Josh, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps some time away from each other will do well, for both of you. I know how terrible that sounds, but just trust me for now, okay?"  
The only answer Remus got was a shrug. He was about to spend some time with Josh and his entire family, so it didn't really bother him much. He had time to try to get that child to see things right. He just hoped Elena wouldn't be too mad once they got back.

x.x

"Are you sure you two are going to stay here? I can ask my dad if he can make an exception!" Jessica pleaded, as she stuck her head out the train window.  
"Jess, we'll be fine. Go and have fun. Make sure you and Harry stay out of trouble!" Hermione ordered.  
"Remember to get me something nice, okay?" Ron grinned.  
"We will." Harry nodded.  
"Are you sure?" Jessica asked once again.  
"Yes!" Ron and Hermione replied in unison. She pouted in response.  
The train started moving away from the station and soon Ron and Hermione were no longer visible. Harry was excited about going to Jessica's house. It was definitely going to be a different experience. He silently wondered if her house was anything like Ron's. The burrow was crooked, strange, but had an overwhelming feeling of home. A part of him was quite scared to see what her parents were like at home, seeing as he'd heard Josh talking about his mother more than once. The woman seemed to be kind at times, but others she was downright insufferable. He tried not to think much on it, however, after all, he was about to spend Christmas holidays with his best friend and current crush. Perhaps, if he got lucky, he could get her under the mistletoe...

* * *

**Josh and Lila... Enough said. **

**Okaaaaaay ~ So, will Harry get her under the mistletoe? :x What do you suppose will happen when you get Athos, Elena, Remus, Harry, Jessica and Josh into one house? I don't know, but if you add a little bit of Sirius Black - a.k.a Scruffy - it might just get a bit complicated :p **

**I promise to try to update a lot faster! Until next time! xoxo**


	7. Let It Snow

**Soo... Seeing as I took ages with the last one, I'm being nice... This chapter was actually easy, because it's not really in the book's storyline, so I don't need to go back and re-read anything \o. I hope you all like this one... And warning: there's a sort-of-cliffhanger at the end! :p **

**Thanks to...  
Dream Lightning - I just love it when my readers express their feelings towards my pairings *-* **

**Megan Allard - Ahh o Josh ainda vai falar porque nao gosta do Cedric, don't worry (ainda posso mudar de ideia sobre a explicacao dele, mas veremos :p) O 'care to join us?' foi minha fala favorita do capitulo todo :x - ela geralmente domina minhas falas favoritas. Ta entre ela e os momentos de revolta da Jess... Tipo ela zoando com o Tom Riddle... Athos e sermao? Maaaagina. Aquele ali é da paz gente :p Mas enfim, acho que voce vai gostar desse capitulo ~~ Tem bastante Josh. :p**

**usuihentai727 - heeeey! I haven't seen you in a while! I hope you're enjoying everything! \o **

**Poseidon'sdaughter3 - OMGG... YOU'RE HERE! I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time. This story without wheelchair threats just isn't the same. And it's actually strange seeing someone not wanting HarryJess, because lately that's all I've been reading! But you are warned - there's still more Cedric to come... But he dies, so it doesn't really matter :/ (poor thing). **

**Yeey! So happy to see usuihentai727 and poseidon'sdaugther3 back on my reviews! I was starting to think they'd given up on me! But, no need to worry my lovely readers, I love you all! Let's get down on it ~ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let It Snow**

The ride back to Selwyn mansion was filled with tension, though Jessica had no idea why. Her father had attempted conversation a few times, but he seemed distracted. She only hoped her family wouldn't embarrass her in front of Harry. The last thing she needed was him thinking that her family was dysfunctional, or something. Josh had been exceptionally moody. He barely talked and slept most of the time. Christmas was supposed to be a family time, where everyone was cheerful and happy, but it didn't seem as though it would be that way.

Harry was in complete awe when the car came to a stop. After seeing that the Selwyn's had a driver, he thought nothing else would surprise him, but nothing could've prepared him for the giant house. It was simply magnificent. The outside walls were a light brown stone, all different shapes and sizes; there was a large black door, and countless grand windows. Athos allowed him in, telling him more than once to make himself at home. He wasn't entirely sure what to explore first. The peach coloured, marble floor shined so perfectly, that he could practically see his reflection on it; the walls were painted a soft crème colour, making the rooms feel even bigger than they already were. The stairs were wide and had the same marble flooring. The railing was wooden and seemed almost antique, and a small part of the upstairs hallway was visible, forming a sort of veranda. Jessica happily gave him a quick tour of the house, reminding him constantly that her mother's drawing room was completely out of bounds. After spending almost three whole years at Hogwarts, this didn't seem strange to him. There was a library at her home, which immediately made him think of Hermione and how she'd love to be there right now, and it was filled with countless books, a few armchairs and sofas, some shelves and random sheets of parchment flying around.  
"That's usually my dad's work doing some necessary research." She told him.  
There was a smaller room, with a few more armchairs and a centre table. Jessica told him it was mostly used when visitors were around. Her father liked having separate areas for family and for visitors. The family room was large and very comfy looking. There was an extremely large fireplace, where the fire was burning beautifully bright. The dining room had a long, black, stone table, and Harry was certain they could fit almost fifty people there.

Jessica's room was nothing like he had imagined. The walls were painted a lilac colour, apparently her mother changed the colour of the walls every now and then and she was always surprised when she came home, she had a king sized bed, a few paintings and mirrors spread across the long walls, and a very, very large bay window.  
"Wow." He managed to breathe out.  
"You'll be staying in the guest room, just by the stairs." She smiled.  
"There's more?" He asked, incredulously.  
Indeed there was more. They walked past Josh's room, which Harry managed to notice a solar system painted on one of the walls, Anna's room, her parent's room, two different bathrooms, and finally they came across another set of stairs.  
"Your room will be this one, because it's got the best view of the garden... Well, actually my room's got the best view, but this one is second-best." She grinned as she led him through a door, right by the other staircase.  
It wasn't as big as Jessica's room, but it was undoubtedly bigger than anything he's ever slept in. There was also a king sized bed, with a plain white bed set. The room had a crème coloured carpet, like all the others, and the walls were painted white. There were a few rectangular mirrors near the window, forming an interesting shape on the wall. He was completely amazed by it all, that he couldn't really care about the view.  
"Come on, I'll let you settle in once we're done." She said, excitedly.  
She directed him up the stairs, and toward the famous drawing room, and reminded him once again that he wasn't allowed in there, and then she showed him where her father's office was. What really caught his attention, however, was the room reserved for the Graham-Selwyn family tree. He'd never seen anything like it before. Jessica tensed by the doorway, she was certain her heart was beating so fast that he could possibly hear it.  
"Wow."  
"You've said that already." She smiled.  
"It's just... This place is so big. I'm surprised you don't get lost." He laughed. She eased slightly when she realised he started walking away. Either he hadn't taken much notice to the names, or he was faking it.  
Harry nearly lost his breath when she showed him the owlry. He didn't even know that people could have owlries in their homes. He recognized Brownie instantly, and realised she was standing next to Hedwig. There was also a beautiful falcon, which stared intensely at him.  
"That's Flapjack, he belongs to my dad, and he doesn't really like strangers. He'll get used to you eventually, but for now, just ignore the staring." Harry didn't even know birds could be so on guard like this, but he had to admit that Flapjack was an astonishing creature. "This one, over here, is also quite moody, but I'm pretty sure she'll like you before Flapjack does."  
Harry found himself face to face with a Golden Eagle, and he was pretty sure he'd never seen anything like it. He wanted to hold it on his arm, like Jess was, but he ended up backing away when she started screeching and flapping her wings.  
"Reminds me of Buckbeak." He laughed.  
"A much smaller version, of course. Her name is Pasties, by the way."  
"Is it just me, or are all your pets named after sweet things?" He grinned.  
"With the exception of my newest, adopted street dog, yes."  
"You have a dog?" He asked, dumbfounded. He didn't really think more pets were needed when you had an owlry in your own home.  
"Yes and no... Come, let's go see if he's around." She grinned, placing Pasties back in her place and removing the thick glove from her hand.

The outside was just as brilliant as the inside, even if there wasn't really much out there. He noticed there was a conservatory, which had access from the family room. The long field of grass had been covered in snow, and he could only imagine what it looked like during the summer.  
"It's a shame there aren't any flowers." She sighed.  
"I could always come back another time." He smirked.  
"That would be great! We should spend a summer here, all together." She grinned. Harry followed her all the way toward a very big tree, and stopped right behind her. Just a bit further down was a small, black, iron gate, which let outside. The wall, that surrounded her house and garden, was mostly covered with twigs. "We aren't allowed further than this tree. Don't ask why... It's another one of my mother's senseless rules."  
"She probably just fears that some random stranger might stop by the gate." Harry shrugged. He really didn't care about her mother's motives. The house itself was just too mesmerising.  
"I highly doubt it; no one ever goes back there." She said, thoughtfully. "Let's get back inside, it's freezing!"

x.x

Elena barged through Joshua's bedroom door, closely followed by Athos, who was continuously sighing and trying to get his wife to calm down. Joshua wasn't exactly fazed by this scene; he had expected something of the sort, after all. He tapped his fingers on the surface of his bed sheets and continued to stare at the ceiling while his mother rambled on and on. Athos decided to take a seat, not too far from them, seeing as this wasn't going to end any time soon. It was a good thing Jessica and Harry were hidden in the library... Though, he hoped they weren't doing anything he wouldn't want them to do.  
"We have to do something about this, Athos. I don't think them simply not seeing each other is going to work. This is completely ridiculous, Joshua! A library! What were you thinking?" Elena screeched.  
"Darling, yelling about it won't solve anything. You and I know very well how to deal with him." Athos sighed. He noticed a slight smirk growing on his son's face, and that's when he knew it was his turn to speak.  
"Whatever we've been doing for the past sixteen years obviously hasn't worked." She spat.  
"How long has this been going on for?" Athos asked, rubbing his forehead.  
"Do you two seriously want to hear about my sex life?" Joshua asked, with a single eyebrow raised.  
"You don't have a sex life! You're sixteen for goodness sake! You're in school! You have a lifetime ahead of you, and you'll have all the time in the world to get that done!" Elena bellowed.  
"I really don't see what the big deal is. I love Lila, and she loves me. I don't go round doing it with every girl I see; no matter how much they want it." Josh said, rolling his eyes slightly.  
"Well, that's actually very reassuring-"  
"There's nothing reassuring about it, Athos! For goodness sake, could you please be a man and help me deal with your son?"

Athos was known to be a very calm and patient man. He wasn't too open about his feelings, and didn't always express his emotions clearly. He was mysterious, but that was one of his biggest charms. Nothing ever really unnerved him, but it was always easy to tell when he was no longer in a calm and peaceful mood. His hazel-green eyes, identical to Joshua's, would darken slightly, and the snowy skin of his cheeks would tint red. Joshua remembered seeing him this way only once, but it had been a very long time ago. He had been around the age of four at the time. He would never react physically, toward anyone or anything. He wasn't that kind of person. He would take a few deep breaths, a sip of anything liquid, and eventually go back to normal. The fact that he remained silent the entire time seemed to make it even scarier than it was intended to be.  
"Look... I know all the contraceptive charms and methods. I'm aware of the consequences of doing it without protection, and quite frankly, I'd rather not be a father at sixteen. I _love _her. I have for a very long time, but never really had the courage to just go for it. I know she's the one for me because, well, I could have any other girl I want, but I want her." Josh explained, as he sat up and looked both his parents straight in the eyes. He was going to make them understand, one way or another. He always did.  
"I've had enough of this. You're either going to do as I say, or get out of my house." Elena said, darkly.  
"No one's leaving the house, Elena, especially not our son." Athos sighed. "I understand, okay? I really do. I think it's perfectly fine for two people to express their love for each other... But did it have to be in a library?"  
"Yeah... That was kind of the thrill of the moment." Josh laughed, nervously.  
"Which is why you got into trouble. You need to control certain urges, because not everyone wants to see it." Athos said.  
"That's it? He gets suspended for two days and that's all you have to say?" Elena screeched once again.  
"Mum... Why don't you meet her? You'll like her too, I swear-"  
"I've met Lilith Davis before, when she was much younger, and I still disapprove of this relationship. You're too young!" She stomped her feet against the ground slightly, which came off a little immature, but tended to work.  
"I was trying my best not to bring this up... But I recall you becoming a mother at eighteen. Weren't you too young then? Also, what was that about random trips to the Herbology greenhouse? So... me doing it in a library is a diabolical sin, but you two getting down and dirty in a greenhouse is perfectly okay?" He didn't mean to sound so sarcastically sneaky, but it ended up that way.  
"How dare you... How dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother, not some random whore you met on the streets!" Elena shouted. She was definitely furious now.  
"Okay... I suggest we all take a break from this conversation, before it gets even more awkward." Athos sighed, getting up from his seat. He carefully took his wife by the hand and led her out the room, hoping she would push back inside to continue yelling.  
"Dad..." Josh called out, making Athos stop right by the door. "I didn't mean it like that... I mean, I did... But-"  
"I'll handle her. You should take a shower before tea... You smell like train." Athos smiled.

x.x

Remus arrived at Selwyn Mansion on the twenty-third of December, right after lunch. Athos had unexpectedly been called to the Ministry, but he was just as happy to be around Jessica and Harry. Josh, however, wasn't as welcoming. He'd shut himself away in his room, claiming he had some painting to get done.  
"Mum's been yelling at him ever since we got back." Jessica said, while she looked for a decent pair of gloves for Harry. His aunt and uncle weren't exactly ones to buy him decent clothing.  
"Well your mother is one to yell." Remus chuckled.  
"Here you go, Harry." She said, handing him a pair of very warm gloves. "We're going to have a snowball war outside... My mum should be back soon, so you can just make yourself at home."  
"See you later." Harry grinned.

Remus did indeed make himself at home, just like he usually would. The Selwyn household always had a welcoming sensation; even if Elena was slightly intimidating at times. He slouched into an armchair, in the library, with a big book cradled in his arms. It happened to be an old potions book, one he remembered using back at his time in Hogwarts, roughly around the time when Athos found out he'd be a father...

_-Flashback-  
Remus Lupin sat patiently in front of the fire, in the empty and silent Gryffindor common room. __The only people keeping him company were his best friends. They were the inseparable group of mischief makers. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Athos Selwyn and himself. It was the last night before their Christmas break and the initial plan was to get together to plan their early morning prank._ The only one missing from the room, however, was Athos.  
"Where is that twat? He's never late for anything." Sirius groaned, impatiently.  
"He probably got lost in the greenhouse." James smirked.  
"That would be more accurate if his girlfriend was still at Hogwarts." Remus stated.  
"He could be with someone else. It's unlikely that he and Elena will last." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Sirius had never been too fond of his best friend's girlfriend.  
"What makes you say that?" Peter asked, curiously.  
"She screwed around with-"

_Sirius never got a chance to express his thoughts toward Elena Graham. At that very moment, a shaken, soaking wet, tearful and desperate Athos entered the common room. The four boys jumped up instantly, fearing the worst.  
"What _happened_ to you?" James exclaimed.  
"Why are you wet?" Sirius wondered.  
"I-it's... Rain... Raining... Outside."  
"Calm down, mate, just tell us what's wrong." James said, trying his best to hold the boy up. Athos' breath was shallow and quick. He was hyperventilating. Remus cautiously rubbed circles on his friend's back, hoping it would calm him. It didn't. Athos broke down in even more tears.  
"Please don't tell me you've killed someone." Sirius sighed.  
"Now isn't the time for jokes, Sirius." Remus glared.  
"Listen to me; we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." James said, kneeling down and grabbing Athos by the shoulders, shaking him into reality. _

"_E... E-Elena... Pregnant..."  
-EndFlashback- _

"I thought you'd be arriving later." Elena said, standing by the library's entrance. Remus looked up, slightly startled by her sudden appearance, and smiled.  
"Nope... I came on time, but Athos had some errands to take care of."  
"As usual." Elena sighed. "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Why not?" Remus chuckled and lazily picked himself up from the armchair.

Remus noticed they'd changed the dining room table; it was much bigger since the last one. He silently wondered if it was ever entirely used, but it didn't matter. He knew all too well that Elena liked everything big and beautiful. The outside hadn't changed much, though he was pretty sure the big tree had gotten bigger. The mansion's garden had always been the best thing, especially during the summer. Jessica and Harry were clearly still outside, apparently rolling in the snow, or at least Jessica was.  
"Remind me to get those two inside in a few minutes, otherwise they'll end up with a cold." Elena said, as she drank away her Vodka.  
"I never took you for a heavy drinker." Remus remarked, slightly amused.  
"I've had a long day, Remus." She sighed. "Can you believe he was here? At my doorstep?"  
"Who?" Remus asked, curiously.  
"Who do you think? Black, of course! The nerve of that man, showing up on my doorstep. I've shooed him away once before and now he's back." She said, irritably.  
"He knows Harry's here." Remus sighed.  
"He won't get near him, not while we're around." Elena said, confidently. "Perhap's they should come in, though. It would be a lot easier to keep Sirius away from Harry if he's inside."  
"I couldn't agree more." Remus smiled. He looked out the windows once again and saw that the two were already planning to head back inside. Something odd caught his eye, however. Something that he was certain wasn't there before. "Where does that door lead to?"  
"What door?" Elena asked, paying more attention to the Daily Prophet on the table than to what Remus was doing. He was certain his heart started beating faster. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was getting a bad feeling, and his unofficial goddaughter was heading straight to it.  
"The one outside... The one Jessica is heading to-"

Elena pushed passed the man and desperately looked out the window. Her daughter was beyond the tree, clearly breaking one of the house rules, but at that moment, Elena didn't care. She could only care about that door.  
"How... She couldn't have..." She took a few steps back and tried to catch her breath. This couldn't have been happening. Not now. She had kept that thing very well hidden. It wouldn't simply appear without being summoned. Jessica didn't know about that entrance. Aside from Elena, only one other person knew of its existence... "Sirius."

x.x

Ten minutes into their snowball war and Harry and Jessica were both fully covered in snow, and freezing cold. They settled on simply lying on the fluffy ground, just under the big tree. Their conversations never seemed to make any sense whatsoever, but it was always interesting. Harry had talked her through many things about the muggle world; some were very intriguing, whereas others were just plain strange. They were just about to start a pretty sad conversation about Harry's living arrangements, when a large amount of snow fell on Harry's head, making Jessica roll sideways, laughing hysterically. His expression was priceless.  
"Stupid tree." He muttered.  
"You're face..." Jessica continued to laugh, uncontrollably.  
"It wasn't that funny." Harry smiled. It had been pretty funny, especially since it startled him.  
Jessica eventually took a deep breath and got on her feet, walking back to where Harry still sat. His hat and scarf were still completely covered with the snow that had just previously attacked him.  
"We should go inside for a while, or we'll end up freezing." She said, still grinning. He almost answered, but something by the iron gate caught his attention. An overwhelming sense of sickness took over him and he tried to keep himself from panicking. After his Quidditch game against Hufflepuff, he'd been rather sceptical about everything he saw. He was so completely lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice that he'd spent at least five minutes staring at nothing. "Harry?"  
"Did you see... I thought I saw... The dog." He said, quietly.  
"A black dog?" She asked, almost too excitedly for his liking. "Scruffy!"  
"Wait, I thought you said-" Jessica ran down toward the gate, leaving Harry without knowing what to do. They weren't allowed by the gate and he didn't want to be kicked out of the house.  
"Are you sure you saw him, Harry? I can't see him anywhere." Jessica frowned and walked back toward the tree. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

Harry began walking back toward the house, with Jessica following closely behind and trying not to fall in the snow. She glanced back toward the gate once again, but the dog wasn't there. She did, however, notice something to the right of the gate. Something that hadn't been there before. She knew the garden from all angles; therefore she was always aware when there was something different, or odd.  
"Hang on a second, Harry!" She called out, making him turn back, with a very curious look spread across his face.  
In that moment, she didn't worry whether or not either of her parents were home. Her curious nature was calling her toward the mysterious appearance. Once she was close enough, she examined the strange intrusion. It was a door, and there hadn't been a door there before. Ever. It wasn't a very big door, but it was easy to tell when it was there. It was black, possibly made out of iron, and it clashed with the rest of the wall. The doorknob was a golden colour and it looked ancient. There was something different about it, however, something dark, almost dangerous even. That didn't make her want to leave it be. Instead, it made her even more curious to know what it was and why it was there.  
"There's nothing on the other side, though." Harry said, as he leaned against the gate to look out.  
"Magic, Harry." Jessica said, though it was barely audible. She cautiously turned the doorknob and pushed against the hard, unused door. It opened, without making the faintest noise.  
"We should go back inside." Harry said, worriedly. The image of the giant Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was still imprinted, clearly, in his mind. Jessica, however, didn't seem too fussed. She instead pulled out her wand and pushed the door further.  
"_Lumos!_"

The sudden dog bark startled both of them. Scruffy anxiously jumped against the gate, trying his best to catch the attention of the two teenagers.  
"I'm assuming this is Scruffy." Harry laughed. The dog did indeed look rather scruffy. Harry almost felt embarrassed for thinking this black dog could be anything dangerous.  
"Not now, Scruffs, I'm busy." Jessica said, but it was no use. The dog barked, whined and cried, if possible, even louder. With a sigh, Jessica walked toward him and pulled out a small bag of grapes. "Sorry if you don't like grapes."  
"We should head back, Jess, your mum doesn't want you over here." Harry warned.  
"She's probably not even home yet." Jessica shrugged.  
"Okay... But I don't want you to go in there alone." Harry said, nodding toward the strange entrance.  
"Then come along." Jessica grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Jess-"

"Get back! This instant!" Jessica visibly winced at the sound of her mother's screech. The colour from Harry's face drained and he tried to keep himself from shaking. Scruffy backed away from the gate and got ready to run off. Jessica wanted to call him back, but her mother was already too close. "A few simple rules! I give you a few simple rules and you can't even follow them? I don't know what I've done to deserve such disobedient, ungrateful brats for children!"  
"We're sorry, it's just that-"  
"Don't you dare give me excuses! Get inside, now!" Elena shouted. She was trembling and staring blankly at the open iron door. Jessica's brown eyes were wide, but angry. She couldn't understand why she had to live hidden behind so many rules and secrets. She stomped back up to the house, with Harry following closely behind. Remus sighed loudly. He hated being in the middle of family feuds. Elena waved her wand and the door disappeared into the wall, but the image of it being there was still clear in her mind.  
"Elena... What was-"  
"Not now, Remus, I need to deal with her first." She said, angrily.  
"No, you don't. Tell me what that was... Because if it's nothing of importance, then you wouldn't have gotten so angry at her." He was getting frustrated. He'd been getting things together in his head for a while now, and it was worrying him. There was something more to this, he was certain of it. "Does it have anything to do with the Death Eater that was here, earlier this year?"  
"What? What are you talking about?" She asked, dumbfounded.  
"You know what I'm talking about." He said.

The sound of the conservatory door closing and seeing Athos running toward them caught their attention, allowing Elena a little more time to think things through.  
"What's going on? Jessica's crying and apparently you've been shouting again." He said, trying his best not to sound irritated, though failing slightly.  
"Sirius Black was here and your daughter disobeyed me." She said, breathing in deeply and calming herself. Remus ran a hand through the little hair on his head and sighed loudly. "Honestly, Athos, you better do something about them. Talking won't keep them from misbehaving."  
"I don't believe in punishment, Elena, you should know that by now." He frowned.  
"Which is why they're like this! They think they can do whatever they want, whenever they want! This is my house and-"  
"This is _our_ house, and not allowing your daughter to explore her entire garden is completely ridiculous. I told you these rules of yours wouldn't work when you determined them. They're meaningless! I suggest you go inside and talk to her, so we can actually have a decent Christmas." He said, frowning.  
"I have nothing to say to her." Elena huffed, irritably. She began making her way back to the house. All she needed right now was more alcohol in her system.

Josh groaned loudly as he heard the screeching sound of his mother's voice yelling outside. He often wondered whether she got stressed out easier as she got older, it definitely would make sense. There was no doubt Jessica had gone beyond the tree. It was such a stupid rule, in his opinion. Why keep them away from the gate when no one was ever seen at the park, behind their house? He also wondered how, and why, his father put up with it. No matter how much they loved each other, his mum was going beyond her normal level of crazy. He heard the front door closing and he was certain his father had just arrived back. Everything had been changing around the house lately. Strange things were happening... For instance, Anna had suddenly decided to tour the world, and she couldn't even be bothered to come home for Christmas. She'd sent them a few letters, but she never mentioned when she'd be back home. Anna wasn't one to spend much time away from family. Her first three years at Hogwarts had been the worst for her, she'd send letters home every day, begging for someone to take her back for the night.  
"You busy?" Josh lazily turned his head toward the sound of the small voice. It was Jessica, in tears, and a very embarrassed Harry hiding behind her.  
"Get in here, quick, before she decides to lock you in the dungeon." Josh laughed.  
"You have a dungeon?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.  
"No... But I wouldn't be surprised if I suddenly discovered one." Josh shrugged. "What did you two do, this time? If it was the dog-"  
"Did you ever notice an iron door out there?" Jessica whispered. Her teary eyes were wide and he was pretty sure she looked rather pale. Almost as if she'd seen a ghost. Though, after spending time at Hogwarts, ghosts weren't really as shocking.  
"What door? I'm pretty sure there's an iron gate, but not a door." Josh said, trying to understand what on Earth had just happened.  
"It wasn't there before. I took in every detail of that garden and I'm certain it wasn't there before." Harry nodded.  
"So a magic door appeared, out of nowhere, in the wall?" Josh said. "Well, we are all wizards, so that wouldn't exactly be out of the ordinary."  
"But why did mum fuss over it so much?" Jessica insisted.  
"You were about to go in, Jess." Harry said, in a very Hermione-like-tone.  
"Have you lost your mind, Munchkin?" Josh suddenly said, in complete shock. He disliked being the overprotective older brother, mostly because it came off really annoying, especially when she was aware of it, but after the vision of his baby sister being swallowed by a Basilisk had been imprinted in his mind, the act was getting worse. If it were him who'd found the door, he probably would've made a run for it, even with his mother yelling out his name. That didn't mean he wanted to see his sister do the same. "Look... You know mum, she's full of little secrets here and there... Maybe you should just let this go, okay? If you do see it again, tell me before you decide to go inside."  
"Harry and I fought a giant serpent last year, you know? I think we can handle a mysterious entrance." She laughed. He didn't though; he shuddered at the thought instead.

x.x

Christmas morning finally came round and it was almost as if a cloud of peacefulness had spread across the mansion. Elena hadn't yelled at anyone, or anything, for over twenty-four hours, and everything was going perfectly well. Athos' parents arrived early on Christmas morning, their bags and presents floating graciously behind them. Harry was in quite a shock when he saw the Christmas tree. Never in his life, not even at the Dursley's, had he seen so many presents. Jessica was the first to dash toward the Christmas tree and start going through everything. Even Joshua, who had a reputation as the cool kid at school, looked like a child that had just met Father Christmas. Their grandparents, Benjamin and Alicia, were two of the nicest old people Harry had ever met. They had the craziest stories, most about their past adventures and travels around the world. Harry almost felt as though he too was a Selwyn, and part of this insane, yet lovable, family.  
"Don't be shy, Harry, there's loads in there for you too." Benjamin chuckled.  
"For... For me?" He asked, shocked.  
"Of course, dear! We wouldn't show up empty handed, now, would we?" Alicia smiled. Jessica eagerly beckoned him over and he did. There was, in fact, more than twenty presents, just for him. He couldn't help but count them.

Everyone present had gotten a very generous amount of chocolate, countless clothing items and books. Lupin, apparently, had gotten a few potions, which no one other than him and Athos had understood what it was about. Grandpa Ben had received an old vinyl disk, which he insisted on playing immediately. It played a few classical songs and he pulled Grandma Alicia to dance with him. It was a beautiful sight and a part of Harry wished it wouldn't end.

Later, that same day, Jessica sat patiently, and comfortably, in an armchair, reading the book of fairy tales. She was waiting for Harry to finish up in the shower, so they could find something interesting to do. Grandpa Ben was sitting opposite her, reading a small book about garden gnomes. He would sometimes quietly chuckle, making Jessica wonder what could be so funny about garden gnomes.  
"Ah these pesky little creatures..." He said, once he'd finished the book. "You know, your grandmother and I had to tackle a few about three years ago. They simply decided to invade our garden!"  
"I don't think we've ever had troubles with gnomes." Jessica wondered.  
"Well, with your mother screaming like she does, they'd be too scared to show up!" Ben chuckled. He knew all too well what his daughter-in-law was like. "So tell me, pumpkin, what did it look like?"  
"What did what look like, grandpa?" She laughed.  
"The Basilisk." He said, quietly.  
"Oh... Well... It was big... And-"  
"You heard it, didn't you?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. She opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. She knew that he knew about her ability, but she didn't realise he'd make a connection, or actually bring up the conversation. She continued to try to think of an answer, but he chuckled, making her lose focus. "I knew it... I knew it! You're the Heir... It's about time someone else appeared. Now that good-for-nothing, Tom, can stop acting like he owns the world. I'd love to see his face when he finds out that the power finally lies within the hands of a direct-descendant!"  
"Grandpa... I didn't tell anyone, so-"  
"Well I'm certain your father knows! He's always known!" Ben chuckled. "He came to me when you were just two years old, and you know what your father's like. He dramatically thought there was something terribly wrong with you!"  
"It's not really something I'm proud of." She pouted, slightly.  
"I don't see why not. You were chosen, by Salazar Slytherin himself, to control his most precious creature. You've earned the right to the Chamber and all its glory." Ben smiled.  
"Grandpa... There's really nothing glorious about it. I'm not even in Slytherin, I'm in Gryffindor... Not to mention Slytherin hated those who weren't purebloods-"  
"It's true, Salazar did have a bad reputation, and it is said that he disliked all who weren't purebloods... But those were ancient times, Pumpkin. Nowadays, everyone has a little mix here and there. There are no longer any truly pure wizard families. It also doesn't matter what house you're in. You're in Gryffindor because of your personality and characteristics... But that doesn't change the fact that you're his descendent." She wanted to tell him that she wished she could refuse Slytherin's offer. She didn't want to be his Heir. There was nothing good about it. But the proud look on his face made her think otherwise. He was her old, beloved grandfather, and she wouldn't ruin this moment. No matter how much she disliked it. "Let's not forget that you, pumpkin, have a great heart."

"Father, Remus and I could use a little help upstairs." Athos said, cutting their conversation short. Grandpa Ben gave Jessica a small nod, before placing his book back on the shelf and heading out the door.  
"Do you know if Harry's done yet?" Jessica asked her father, seeing as he was still standing by the door.  
"Not sure... But I do hope that conversation helped, sweetheart." He smiled. She panicked slightly, completely unaware of what to do.  
"No one else knows, so-"  
"I know! I know!" He said, placing his hands up in defeat. His voice fading as he got further away from the library door.

x.x

Josh laid, wide awake, in his bed. It was past four in the morning already, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. His mind kept thinking back on everything. He knew something strange was going on, but now he couldn't be more certain. Whatever it was, it was bad.

He'd woken up roughly around two in the morning, with his stomach rumbling uncontrollably. He decided he'd head down to the kitchen and see if there was anything left over from their Christmas dinner. Insignificant magic, like instantly heating up food, wasn't traced by the Ministry, so he had nothing to fear. He'd lazily, yet surprisingly quietly, walked down the grand staircase and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped by one of the rooms, however, when his father's voice caught his attention. He was talking to Remus, and they were talking about the iron door. The door Jessica had mentioned. The mysterious entrance that appeared out of nowhere.  
"Remus, don't hide things from me... If there's something going on-"  
"Our top priority right now is Sirius Black... I can help you with this later if you wish."  
"I'm capable of handling both situations at the same time, you know? Please..."

His father's hushed voice sounded strange. It was almost desperate, and it made Josh wonder if the man had been crying. Father's didn't cry. In fact, parents didn't cry. It was just strange to think of such a thing happening.

"I... I can't be sure. A few things that have happened this year made me believe that Elena's still on the other side, but-"  
"That's unlikely, Remus. I know she's difficult at times, but she wouldn't... We have three children. She just wouldn't."

Josh could feel his chest tighten and he wondered if that was what his father was feeling. If he hadn't spoken to Remus back at school, he probably would've been lost in their conversation already. He almost wished that was the case, but his mind was quickly putting things together, and he was dreading his conclusion.

"What if she is, Athos? Maybe that's why Black's been here. You said he came before, didn't you? What if he wanted to talk to her about something?"  
"Tell me, honestly, that you truly believe Sirius Black is the reason they're dead."

That got him confused. Sirius Black, also known as one of their best friends, had handed James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord. Everyone knew that story.

"I know it's hard to believe... Sometimes I wish it weren't true. I really don't see Sirius as a murderer, but it's a fact and-"  
"No one ever looked into it, Remus! However, even if he really is a murderer, that doesn't explain why he was here."  
"I told you... He must've wanted to speak to her... You need to check this, but be careful about it."

Remus wanted his father to check if his mother was a Death Eater or not. He felt sick. His mind had thought about it, the day he'd spoken to Remus, but he immediately scolded himself for thinking such a thing. It couldn't be true. His mother, no matter how loud and insane, wouldn't do it.

"I trust my wife, Remus."  
"I don't... Not right now, at least."

Josh rushed back up the stairs, making sure his footsteps were as light as possible, as soon as he heard Remus heading toward the door. He would be dead meat if he'd been caught. Though, he could easily talk his way out of trouble, and perhaps even get a chance to help, but this wasn't something he was willing to do. He wasn't going to believe that his mother was on the dark side.

"It was Elena as a Death Eater... Jessica's Boggart. She'd seen one, during the summer, talking to Elena, just outside. She was in the library at the time. She didn't understand why it was there, or what it was, but it scared her. She also mentioned something about the drawing room... Perhaps you should start there." Remus said, regrettably. Athos lost the remaining colour on his face. Anything that involved his children would give him motivation and that's what Remus needed. He didn't want to get Athos involved so soon. He also feared his best friend would murder him for having such thoughts. However, he couldn't do it alone. He didn't have all the resources to do such research.  
"That's... I..."  
"I will help you, Athos, but you need to consider all possibilities here. She truly might not be on their side. She truly might be threatened to join them. We don't know, but we need to find out. It wouldn't be surprising if she was being threatened, because we both know she'd be too proud to ask for help, and she wouldn't allow anyone to touch Anna, Josh and Jessie." Remus said.  
"Is it bad that I hope that's the case?" Athos wondered, rubbing his forehead. Remus shook his head, because he too silently hoped the same.  
"You should get some sleep, my friend. We'll get things started once the holidays are over."

Josh hadn't managed to sleep, or eat, after everything he'd heard. His mind raced, trying to put things together. He glanced toward his clock, and it read five in the morning. Sighing, he turned on his belly, burying his head in his pillow, and closed his eyes. His mother wasn't evil. She was loud, insane, did the strangest of things, but she wasn't evil. There was an annoyingly bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, making him clench his eyes tighter. It wasn't true... But what if it was? He turned on his back once again, his dark blond hair already a complete mess, and stared at the ceiling. If his mother did hide anything from them, she wouldn't hide it in the house. There wouldn't be anywhere she could hide it without it being found-  
"The drawing room." He said to himself, sitting up so quickly that he almost got dizzy.

* * *

**And scene. **

**So, first off... Will Josh find something in the drawing room? Will Mr. Selwyn find something in the drawing room? Either someone's going to find it before the other, or they're just going to bump into each other and have a very awkward conversation. You shall find out... Eventually! muahaha**

**But Josh is a pretty badass character and he will play a big part in all the "finding out things". \o **

**Secondly - no mistletoe! D: But... I have a reason for everything, I suppose... then again, the holidays aren't over :x but what will happen? dum dum duuum... **

**Spoiler for next chapter - Harry gets the map and he discovers that Sirius is his godfather :o (but you all knew that already, didn't you? hehe) **

**Until next time! XOXO**


	8. The Marauder's Map

**Heeeeellooo! ~.~ How's yall doin? (ouch, that sucked) **

**Well, this took me a while, but it's finally here! YIPPIE! I actually started writing this totally differently, but I wasn't satisfied with how it was turning out (I'm quite the perfectionist sometimes), so I deleted it COMPLETELY and started all over again. So yeah, took me a while :x **

**Reviews ~.~  
Usuihentai727 - ooooh the Elena hate going on :x Well, it's probably best not to like her anyway so... :X and what's this about you posting reviews but me not receiving them? D: This website is craaaay-zey. Making me think that my readers totally abandon me when they haven't D:**

**BlueGreen216 - Sooo sorry this took a while D: but it's not abandoned, don't worry. I never abandon my stories! **

**Guest - I hope you like! :o **

**And my usual reviewer - miss MeganAllard - is being a cheeky monkey and didn't review (even though she read it. Stop being so lazy! kk) **

**Btw, I'm only talking/typing (kk) like that to her cause I'm allowed to. No one is to be mean to her! :p **

**Let's get to it, shall we? Enjoy! ~.~**

* * *

**The Marauder's Map**

Hermione and Lila sat outside, in the freezing cold weather, chatting non-stop about their next Hogsmede weekend. Ron had spent the entire morning with them, but after a while he got tired of the constant girl-talk. He eventually found Neville and decided to help him search for a strange, orange plant, which was only found in the snow. Hermione was excited about spending time with Lila at Hogsmede again, but she wanted Jessica to be there also. However, she was happy that Harry finally got a chance to spend Christmas somewhere other than Hogwarts. It was a shame he still had to go home to his horrible aunt and uncle. If only he had family somewhere... A godfather even! That would've been ideal for him.  
"Hermione, are you listening?" Lila asked, waving her gloved hands around.  
"Yeah... Sorry. I was just thinking about Jess and Harry. I bet they're having a good time." Hermione smiled. Lila frowned almost instantly. Hermione had temporarily forgotten about her situation with Josh. She hadn't really understood what exactly happened between them, but Lila seemed depressed. "I'm sorry... I know you're still upset over what happened, but-"  
"It wasn't his fault. I'm not mad at him. There's nothing we can do about it right now." Lila sighed.  
"What happened anyway?" Hermione asked, rather curiously.  
"Trust me... You don't want to know." Lila laughed, slightly.  
"Come on... We should go inside and sit by a fire, or something." Hermione said, standing up and reaching a hand out for Lila to grab onto.

The two girls were shivering as they walked along the practically deserted hallways. Hermione had started talking about an interesting book she'd been reading about werewolves, but Lila wasn't paying much attention. Her mind kept focusing on soft lips, hazel eyes, dark blond hair...  
"I think you're the one that isn't listening this time." Hermione laughed.  
"I know." Lila sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him. It's almost like I see him everywhere I go!"  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared, confusedly, at the three people entering the castle. She lightly shook Lila's arm and pointed, hoping she would understand.  
"I'm not joking! For example, I see him now. He looks so handsome and-"  
"You see him because he's actually here. So are Jess and Harry." Hermione said. Lila's eyes widened slightly. She wanted to run and jump onto him, but she couldn't. Not out in the open for everyone to see. He'd get into trouble again, more trouble than she would.  
"I thought they wouldn't be back until January." Lila eventually said.  
"So did I... Come on!" Hermione grinned.

Josh tensed slightly when he caught a glimpse of those dark eyes. He didn't know what to do now that he was back at Hogwarts. He'd been so determined to not allow the teachers to get in the way, but now he wasn't sure what to do. His mind was still on different things, different and disturbing things.  
"Why are you back so early?" Hermione asked, quite excitedly.  
"No idea, ask him." Jessica said, glancing toward Joshua. "He woke us up at dawn and practically dragged us over here."  
"Why? What happened?" Lila asked, now coming closer to them. She knew Joshua and he wouldn't do something without a reason. There was something in his eyes, something that was unnerving Lila to the core. "Do your parents know you're here?"  
"No." Jessica and Harry answered in unison.  
"What? What's going to happen when they find out? They'll be so worried!" Hermione cried.  
"It's fine. I've got it sorted. Go get some sleep, you two; it's been a long day." Josh said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Lila narrowed her eyes. Hermione glanced between them and silently decided to follow Harry and Jessica back to Gryffindor Tower. It was quite obvious that they needed some time alone.

"What happened?" Lila asked once again.  
"Nothing. We just had to get out of the house for a while and-"  
"Bullshit." Lila spat, irritably. "Don't you dare lie to me, Joshua. Something's going on with you and you're running from it. You're scared."  
"Scared? Are you trying to be funny or something? Why would I be scared? There's nothing to be scared about." Josh insisted. His voice was quivering slightly. He hated it. He had to keep calm and not break down.  
"I don't know why you'd be scared, but it's probably something really bad." Lila said.  
"I... It's just-"

"Mr. Selwyn."  
The two teenagers startled at the sound of Remus Lupin's voice. Lila glanced out toward the snow instantly. The last time they were all together, things hadn't turned out well. She knew Lupin was doing his part as a teacher, but the grudge was still there, threatening to explode.  
"I'll talk to you later. We'll make sure to do it in the Great Hall, so all the teachers know we're just talking." Lila practically spat her words out, giving Lupin a rather angry look. It was still the holidays, so technically she couldn't get detention. Even if she did, somehow, she would manage to make her way out of it. She gave Josh a short nod and headed down the hallway, toward the dungeons.  
"I'm quite relieved that you came here. A part of me thought you'd run further away." Remus said, trying to maintain a calm tone. Josh still seemed anxious.  
"I'm not done yet. I wanted to make sure Jess was out of the house. I need to find Anna." He said angrily.  
"Do you know where Anna is?" Remus asked, curiously.  
"No." Josh muttered.  
"Then how are you going to find her? You can't leave school in the middle of your fifth year."  
"I can't sit here and do nothing. What do you know?" Josh's trunk hit the ground, violently. Remus was quite surprised it didn't open.  
"I know enough to get some research done. However, you aren't to get involved. You're fifteen-"  
"Sixteen, actually." Josh smirked, slightly.  
"Joshua, you're still not allowed to use magic outside school. In fact, you've still got two years and a half of school. You have the potential to become someone great! There's no need for you to throw that all away for something that might not even be true." Remus said. Josh chuckled, quite sarcastically, and bent down toward his trunk. He carelessly opened it, pulled out a small bag and tossed it toward Remus.  
"If it weren't true, then that wouldn't have been in the drawing room." He said, glaring viciously toward the bag. Remus clutched it, but refused to open it where there was a risk of others seeing.  
"Your father and I will deal with this. You should go rest." Remus said, in the best fatherly tone he could do.  
"Whatever." Josh shrugged.

x.x

Jessica wasn't in the mood for the Hogsmede weekend, no matter how much Hermione and Lila insisted she should join them. All she wanted to do was curl in her blankets and sleep all day. There wasn't much time left before classes returned, and she knew that once that happened, she'd get little sleep. It wasn't that she had trouble sleeping; she would normally fall asleep whenever her head hit the pillow, but she was hardly ever able to sleep early. Hermione was always pestering her about it, but it hadn't worked ever since she started Hogwarts two years ago. She'd followed Hermione down to the common room, but hadn't bothered to change out of her pyjamas.  
"Please come? It won't be the same without you!" Hermione said, for the billionth time in just half an hour.  
"No thank you." Jessica replied, also for the billionth time.  
"Look, just think about it for a moment. This is Hogsmede! This is time outside the castle! Please?" Hermione begged.  
"Don't waste your time, Hermione." Ron's voice echoed through the staircase.  
"Mind your own business, Ronald! You have to come, Jess. I can't handle him alone!" Hermione said, sending Ron a menacingly glare. Jessica raised an eyebrow as she looked between her two friends. They had been at each other's throats ever since she'd returned.  
"I can't handle you two together." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Mione, I'm really not in the mood, okay? Lila's going... Ron's going... Most of the Gryffindor's will be there. I'm not going to make much of a difference."  
"Yes you will!" Hermione insisted, stomping her feet slightly. "Besides, Lila cancelled, remember? She's also doesn't seem to be in the Hogsmede mood."  
"Either that or she's planning to sneak around with Josh again." Ron smirked.

Ron eventually managed to drag an irritated Hermione out of the common room. Harry had appeared downstairs, also in his pyjamas, during the ongoing argument, just as the conversation took a turn toward Crookshanks and Scabbers. The two left Gryffindor tower in shouts and Jessica silently wondered if she'd be able to hear them once the door had closed. She could... Faintly, but she could.  
"Why aren't you going?" Harry wondered, slightly surprised that she wasn't enjoying the fabulous chance to get out for a bit.  
"Not in the mood." She shrugged.  
"What did your parents say?" He asked, curiously. He silently wondered how her mother would've reacted once she realised they weren't in the house anymore.  
"Nothing. They didn't send me any letters, Josh hasn't said anything either. It's almost like they couldn't care less that we left without telling them." She said, pouting slightly.  
"Maybe they sent it to your brother." Harry said, trying his best to sound reassuring. He doubted they wouldn't care. The memory of her mother yelling at everyone was still quite clear in his mind.  
"I just told you that Josh hasn't said anything." She said, if possible, pouting even more. Harry sighed deeply and looked toward the window. It was snowing outside, and if she wasn't in the mood for Hogsmede, he doubted he'd be able to get her outside. Then again, it probably wouldn't hurt to try.  
"Come on." He said, heading toward the stairs.  
"Where?" She asked, curiously.  
"You're going to get dressed and we're going out. No idea where, but we're not going to stay in here all day long. It's still the Christmas holidays." He smiled. She wanted to argue and say no, but he grabbed her hand and started dragging her up the stairs before she got a chance.

Jessica and Harry wondered around the castle, chatting rather loudly and not really caring whether or not there were any teachers around. If there were, they should be resting and not doing schoolwork. That's what the two teenagers thought, at least. Jessica hadn't seen many of the teachers since she'd returned. Professor McGonagall had given them a small lecture about returning early without letting her know about it, but other than that, she said nothing, at least not to them. Jessica had made it quite clear that it was Josh's fault.  
"Psst – get over here!"  
They were in a middle of a very important Quidditch discussion when they heard it. They were halfway along the third floor corridor, when they spotted Fred and George peering out at them from behind the statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.  
"What are you doing? Why aren't you going to Hogsmede?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go." Fred said, with a mysterious wink.  
"Come in here." George said, nodding toward an empty classroom. Jessica and Harry followed the twins inside and stared at them, waiting to be marvelled by whatever they had in store.  
"This is a Christmas present for you, Harry. Sorry we didn't get you anything, Jess, but I'm pretty sure you can share." Fred said, pulling something from inside his cloak. It was a large, extremely worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Jessica almost thought there was nothing special about it, but she was dealing with the twins, so she couldn't be entirely sure.  
"What is it?" Jessica asked.  
"This is the secret to our success." George grinned.  
"We decided, last night, that your needs are greater than ours." Fred nodded.  
"We also know it by heart, so we don't really need it anymore." George said, tapping his chin with a finger.  
"What exactly am I going to do with a bit of old parchment?" Harry asked.  
"A bit of old parchment!" Fred said, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."  
"Well... When we were in our first year – young, carefree and innocent-" Jessica snorted. She doubted the twins had ever been innocent. Harry smirked at her reaction, silently agreeing with her. "Well, more innocent than we are now – we got into a spot of bother with Flich."  
"We let off a Dungbom in the corridor and it upset him for some reason. It was originally Josh's idea though!" Fred interrupted.  
"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual." George continued.  
"Detention-"  
"Disembowelment-"  
"And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'." Fred smirked.  
"Of course, you stole it from him." Jessica said, not really surprised by their actions.  
"Well, what would you've done?" Fred asked. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed – this!"  
"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know. We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it." George said.  
"I'm assuming you know how to work it." Harry grinned, excitedly.  
"Oh yes. This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school." Fred smirked.  
"They're winding us up, Harry." Jessica sighed, impatiently.  
"Oh, are we?" George wondered. He took out his wand and touched the parchment lightly. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, and they fanned into every corner of the parchment. Then words began to blossom across the top. Great, curly, green words, which proclaimed:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischeif-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. The truly remarkable thing, however, were the ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Jessica and Harry bent over it, astounded. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. Jessica's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, and she suddenly noticed something. Something that could finally give Harry what he wanted.  
"Harry! Look... They lead right into-"  
"Right into Hogsmede." Fred grinned.  
"There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four..." George said, pointing out the passageways. "But we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in – completely blocked."  
"We don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance, but there's one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times." Fred said, still grinning.  
"As you may have noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump." George added.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs..." Jessica read out loud, wondering what the names could mean.  
"We owe them so much." George sighed.  
"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers." Fred said, solemnly.  
"Right! Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it, or else anyone could read it." George said, warningly.  
"How do we do that?" Harry asked, almost worriedly.  
"Just tap it like this, and say – _Mischief managed_ – it'll go blank." Fred grinned. He pocketed his wand and headed toward the door, giving the two teenagers an excited wave.  
"See you in Honeydukes!" George winked. They both left the room smirking in a satisfied way.

"Are we really going to do this?" Jessica wondered. She wanted to get him out of the castle, but a small part of her wondered whether it was a good idea or not.  
"I don't know... Do you think we should? I mean, what if I got caught out there? I'm not supposed to be at Hogsmede." Harry said, almost frowning.  
"True... Then again, you don't necessarily have to be seen." She said. There was a mischievous, almost evil looking smirk growing on her face. Harry sometimes wondered what went on in her mind.

x.x

Jessica and Harry practically cuddled each other under the invisibility cloak. Harry kept hold of the map and Jessica made sure they were always going in the right direction. They had made it all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and back to the third floor corridor in less than five minutes. However they had managed to do so was beyond their imagination. They stopped by the statue of the one-eyed witch and Harry analysed the map once again. He was still amazed by the little 'Harry Potter' and 'Jessica Selwyn' labels.  
"I bet there's some sort of spell or something." Jessica muttered. At that very moment, Harry let out a small gasp and shook Jessica's arm, rather urgently. Rolling her eyes, she turned to look down at the map in his hands. It was almost as if it was telling them exactly how to get things done. Jessica pulled out her wand and tapped the stone witch. "_Dissendium!"_  
The statue's hump opened wide enough for both of them to squeeze through. Harry glanced quickly up and down the corridor, before dragging Jessica into the hole. They slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. They stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark.  
"_Lumos!_" Harry whispered. They were in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway.  
"Kind of reminds me of our second year." Jessica smirked. It had been the first time she'd managed to be humorous about the events of the Chamber of Secrets.  
"_Mischief managed! _And yeah... I know what you mean." Harry chuckled slightly.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. They hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor. After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, they sped up, their faces hot and their feet very cold. Ten minutes later, they came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above them.  
"I'm going to kill Fred and George." Jessica groaned.  
They climbed a hundred steps, two hundred steps, and eventually lost count as they watched their feet. Then, without warning, Harry's head hit something hard. It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head. Jessica eventually reached him, grinning about the fact that she was shorter and her head didn't reach the top, and carefully opened the trapdoor. She slowly peered over the edge, her other hand gripping her wand tightly. Harry gently pushed her aside and climbed up, then, he helped her up. They crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now they could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.  
"We should probably put the cloak on now." Jessica whispered. Harry nodded and wrapped the invisibility cloak around the two of them. It wasn't going to be easy for them to climb the wooden staircase, but they'd manage.

Quickly and silently, they climbed the stairs, dodging the random boxes that were placed in difficult places. They reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found themselves behind the counter of Honeydukes. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat; shimmering pink squares of coconut ice; fat, honey coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron hadn't stopped talking about. Along yet another wall were the 'special effects' sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum – which filled a room with bluebell coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days; the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints; tiny black Pepper Imps – 'breath fire for your friends!'; fragile sugar spun quills and exploding bonbons.

They squeezed past the crowd of Hogwarts students and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop that read 'Unusual tastes'. Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood flavoured lollipops. They sneaked up behind them.  
"Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect." Hermione said.  
"How about these?" Ron asked, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.  
"Definitely not." Harry said, swiftly pulling the cloak away from them and folding in neatly back into his backpack. Ron nearly squealed and dropped the jar.  
"Nice one, Weasley, now the whole place will be infested by cockroaches." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"I knew you'd come! Harry! What are you doing here? How... How did you...?" She said, in a mixture of happiness and surprise.  
"Wow! You've learned to apparate!" Ron said, looking very impressed.  
"Of course hasn't." Jessica groaned.  
"Come on. Let's get out of here and I'll explain." Harry grinned.

x.x

The four thirteen year olds sat in the freezing snow, on top of a blanket Hermione had brought along, with the fantastic view of the Shrieking Shack before them. Harry was quick to pull out the Marauder's Map and let Ron and Hermione have a look. They were both quite amazed, especially Hermione, who was almost desperate to know exactly how it worked.  
"How come Fred and George never gave it to me? I'm their brother!" Ron exclaimed.  
"You're not going to keep it, though. Right, Harry? You're going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, almost sounding like a teacher.  
"No he's not." Jessica said.  
"Are you mad? Hand something that good?" Ron said, goggling at Hermione.  
"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it. Filch would know Fred and George nicked it." Harry answered simply.  
"What about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have to know!"  
"He can't be getting in through a passage." Harry answered, a little too quickly for his liking. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them and of the other three... Well, one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them has the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it-"  
"Where did you go through then?" Ron asked, curiously.  
"Well... It's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there..." His voice trailed off slightly. What if Sirius Black did know about it?  
"That's ridiculous. Someone would've noticed him walking into Honeydukes. Sirius Black doesn't know about the secret passageways. Even if he did, he wouldn't be crazy enough to get to Harry while I'm around." Jessica smirked, heroically. Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice that had been pegged onto a tree nearby.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementor's will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmede every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmede residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.  
Merry Christmas!_

"Right... Well that changes everything." Jessica pouted.  
"Black won't try to break into Honeydukes with Dementor's swarming around, though. He'd have to be quite daft." Ron said, trying to ease the sudden tension.  
"Yes... But... But..." Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmede. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble and it's not nightfall yet – what if Black turns up today? Now?"  
"He'd have a hard time spotting Harry in this." Ron said, nodding at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's the holidays. Harry deserves a break."  
"That and we'd totally kick his butt." Jessica shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Are you going to report me?" Harry asked, amusedly. He already knew the answer to his question.  
"Of course not! But honestly, Harry..." Hermione sighed, shaking her head.  
"Interesting how they wish us all a merry Christmas, even after they've announced such terrible news." Jessica said, as she re-read the notice.  
"They probably don't want anyone to feel like they're in danger or something." Harry shrugged.

Jessica perked up slightly when she thought she heard something rustling through the snow. Harry also heard something and moved to get his cloak on. He couldn't risk being seen by anybody that could rat him out to the teachers.  
"Someone's definitely coming." Hermione whispered, getting up from her spot on the blanket and helping Harry to cover up faster. She then started to pull the cloak toward Jessica, who stared at her confused.  
"I have permission to be here." Jessica said, flatly.  
"Yes, I know that, but technically you're back at Hogwarts for the day." Hermione said, urging Harry's cloak toward her. Jessica groaned, but accepted it. They huddled together on top of Hermione's blanket and hoped it wouldn't be too obvious.  
"Come on Ron, we have to look like we're in a middle of an important conversation." Hermione said, irritably.  
"What could we possibly be talking about?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know. Anything! Did you know the Shrieking Shack is meant to be the most haunted building in Britain?" Hermione grinned, excitedly.  
"You're definitely not dragging me over there." Ron replied, going rather pale.  
"It's probably not true though." Hermione shrugged slightly.  
"I wouldn't doubt it. We've got ghosts in Hogwarts; imagine what weird things we'd find in a haunted shack?" Ron exclaimed.

At that very moment, Draco, Blaise and Crabbe appeared. They seemed to be in the middle of a very interesting conversation, something that had to do with werewolves and Professor Snape, apparently. Jessica suppressed the urge to groan. She knew Draco wouldn't resist the temptation once he saw Ron and Hermione alone. It was almost quite obvious what was about to happen.  
"Well, well... Look who's here. Are you two shopping for your new dream home?" Draco sneered as he approached the two Gryffindor's. He stopped for a moment and took a good look at the Shrieking Shack. "It's a bit grand for you, isn't it Weaselbee? Don't you and your family sleep in one room?"  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said, through gritted teeth. Hermione nudged him slightly.  
"Someone's in a bad mood." Blaise sniggered.  
"Boys... I think it's time someone taught Weaselbee how to respect their superiors." Draco smirked. Crabbe took a few steps forward and cracked his knuckles right before Ron's eyes.  
"I hope you don't mean yourself!" Hermione chuckled.

Jessica cautiously nudged Harry on his arm. She had a very mischievous smile on her face. If Draco Malfoy and his friends were looking for a fight, she'd give them one, with style. Harry slowly followed her train of thought and nodded excitedly. They carefully crawled backward until they were close enough to the edge of the blanket. Harry, ever so slowly, grabbed a handful of snow and carefully formed it into a ball. Jessica did the same, though she hadn't been as cautious. Jessica mouthed the word 'now' and soon enough, two small snowballs found their way to Draco Malfoy's face.

"Who's there?" He demanded, angrily.  
"Show yourself!" Blaise shouted.

Harry carefully pulled Jessica up from the ground and crept behind the three Slytherin's. He wasn't done having fun with them just yet. Crabbe screamed loudly when he felt the cold snow entering his trousers. Draco was spinning around; trying to see if he could find what was responsible for all this. He was certain he hadn't heard Hermione Granger speak any incantations. Harry and Jessica soon spotted Blaise trying his best to get away, but they weren't going to let him off so easily. Rushing forward, silently hoping the cloak wouldn't suddenly fall to the ground, Jessica grabbed hold of one of Blaise's legs and his face soon met the ice cold on the ground. She had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep her from laughing. Harry soon pulled her up and nodded toward Draco. He was the only one left, and he looked extremely terrified. Within a second, Jessica and Harry were armed and ready with snowballs. Two hit Draco directly on the face, at the exact same time, and he stumbled backward. He tripped on his own two feet and found himself on the ground. Thinking fast, Jessica grabbed Harry by the arm and rushed to Draco's feet. Harry soon understood and the two began dragging him across the snow. Hermione and Ron were laughing uncontrollably while all this happened.  
"Do you suppose he's learnt his lesson?" Ron wondered.  
"I doubt it." Hermione giggled.  
"We should consider locking him up in the Shrieking Shack." Ron grinned.  
"That does sound quite interesting."

Jessica allowed herself to laugh out loud once Draco and his friends were far gone. She could still picture the look on their faces. It was definitely the perfect plan. She and Harry had to work together more often to make sure Draco Malfoy was always put in his rightful place.  
"We really should go somewhere warm. It's getting even colder." Hermione said, slightly shivering.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. That little game of ours totally warmed me up." Jessica grinned.  
"Why don't we all go for some butterbeers? I doubt anyone in there will notice Harry's around." Ron suggested.  
"You forget he's the boy who lived. Everyone notices him." Jessica said, mockingly.  
"Shut up." Harry laughed, as the snowball he threw connected with Jessica's red cheek. She gasped at him and tried to tackle him to the ground. She failed miserably.

x.x

Jessica and Harry kept their hoods up and faces down as they walked alongside Hermione and Ron. Though, they did suspect some people would notice they were around, especially because the four of them were practically inseparable. Jessica let out a very satisfied sigh once she caught a glimpse of The Three Broomsticks. There was a person outside, just by the door, adjusting a few ornaments that were hanging around.  
"Oh... Look who's over there... It's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione teased.  
"No I don't!" He said, turning bright red.  
"Harry! Cloak!" Hermione blurted out. She was quick to spot Professor McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge, just about ready to go through the door. The last thing they needed was to get caught.

"How's business Rosmerta?" Fudge called out, excitedly. Hagrid soon appeared, alongside Professor Flitwick.  
"It'd be better if you weren't sending Dementor's into my pub every other night!" Rosmerta bellowed, waving what looked to be a small hammer around.  
"We have a killer on the loose!" Fudge exclaimed.  
"Sirius Black in Hogsmede, what would bring him here?" Rosmerta asked, curiously. Professor McGonagall whispered something to her, something the four teenagers couldn't hear because of the distance. Rosmerta suddenly gasped and nearly dropped her small hammer on the snow. "Harry Potter?"  
"Shh!" Fudge exclaimed, waving his arms around. "Come, I'll explain inside."

Jessica startled when she suddenly didn't feel the warmth of the cloak around her any longer. She should've known Harry would follow them all inside. She quickly grabbed hold of Hermione and Ron's hands and dashed toward the door. If she got caught, she would make up any excuse possible. At that moment, she didn't care.  
"Sorry, no minors in today!" A talking head exclaimed.  
"We just need to find a friend of ours." Jessica insisted.  
"Are you deaf? No minors in today! Close the damn door!" Another talking head shouted.  
"So rude." Hermione huffed.  
"Thick heads." Ron muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Jessica asked, worriedly.  
"We'll wait for him to come back out again. In the meantime, you should keep your hood up and head down." Hermione said, pulling on Jessica's hood, which at some point had fallen off.  
"He'll be alright, as long as he doesn't get caught." Ron sighed.

x.x

"No one's going to come into my pub! They'd have to be out of their wits!"

Harry could hear Madam Rosmerta's irritated, loud voice echoing through the walls. He slowly opened the door to the private room they were all in and allowed himself in. They seemed to have all believed it was a gust of wind that opened the old, wooden door. Rosmerta quickly shut it again and made sure to lock it. Harry mentally cursed. So much for making a quick getaway if needed.  
"I heard the rumours about Halloween. I wonder how he managed to get into the castle unseen! I thought there were Dementor's there also." Rosmerta sighed.  
"There are, but the ones over there are practically throwing a fit, because Dumbledore won't let them in." Fudge said, rubbing his forehead slightly.  
"And a good thing too! How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?" McGonagall spat.  
"Hear, hear!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. He sat on an armchair, with his feet dangling off the edge.  
"All the same, they are here to protect you all from something much worse. We all know what Black's capable of." Fudge said, in a regretful tone. All those present frowned at the mention of Sirius Black.  
"I still have trouble believing it, you know?" Madam Rosmerta said, thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought. I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."  
"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta. The worst he did isn't widely known." Fudge said, gruffly.  
"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?" Rosmerta's voice was alive with curiousity.  
"Indeed." Flitwick sighed. Harry couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be worse than that.  
"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta. Do you remember who his best friends were?" McGonagall murmured. The entire situation was only making Harry more curious to know more about Sirius Black and how he was involved.  
"Naturally!" Madam Rosmerta said, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here – oh, they used to make me laugh! Quite the group act they were. Especially Black and James Potter."

Harry felt his heart ache. Sirius Black was once friends with his father and now he wanted to kill his best friend's only son. Why?

"Black and Potter were the ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright, in fact – but quite the troublemakers." McGonagall slightly smiled at the memory. The smile instantly faded into a look of regret.  
"I bet Fred, George and Josh could give 'em a run fer their money!" Hagrid chuckled.  
"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers! Inseparable!" Professor Flitwick chimed in.  
"Indeed they were. Potter trusted Black with his life! Nothing changed when they left school. He even became Harry Potter's godfather! Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how it would torment him." Fudge said.

Harry suddenly wished he hadn't followed them in. He wished he hadn't been handed the Marauder's Map. He couldn't listen to this. Sirius Black, a notorious mass murderer, was his godfather. If he ever wanted to leave the Dursley's, the only person that would legally be allowed to take him in would be Sirius Black. Suddenly Dudley didn't seem so bad.

"Shouldn't he know? I understand that he'd be tormented because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who, but shouldn't he know?" Rosmerta whispered.  
"It's worse even than that, my dear." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potter's knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."  
"How does that work?" Rosmerta asked, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.  
"An immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or secret-keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the secret-keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the secret-keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!" He squeaked.  
"So Black was the Potter's secret-keeper?" Madam Rosmerta whispered, dumbfounded.  
"Naturally." Professor McGonagall said. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself... And yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potter's secret-keeper himself."  
"He suspected Black?" Rosmerta gasped.  
"He was sure that somebody close to the Potter's had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor." Professor McGonagall said, darkly.  
"But James Potter insisted on using Black? Oh my! Why couldn't he have chosen one of his other friends? The lovely Athos... I remember him also. I haven't seen him in years! I hear he's a very important man nowadays. Might even be next in line for your job, Minister! That boy wouldn't hurt a fly!" Rosmerta gasped.

Athos? Did she mean Athos Selwyn, as in Jess' father? Harry resisted the urge to groan loudly. If only he had the Selwyn's as godparents. He'd take on Mrs. Selwyn's yells any day.

"He wanted Black." Fudge said, heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"  
"He betrayed them?" Rosmerta breathed.  
"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potter's death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. This left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it." Fudge said.  
"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid grunted. "I met him! I musta been the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me that rescued Harry from Lily an' James' house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead... An' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd been Lily an' James' secret-keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news. White an' shakin', he was. An' yer know what I did? I comforted the murderin traitor!"  
"Hagrid, please, calm down." McGonagall sighed, as the giant man bellowed.

Harry still couldn't believe any of it. Why would someone, who was his father's best friend – his own godfather – betray them? Why would he want them dead? What was in it for him? None of this made any sense. It couldn't be possible.

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!" Rosmerta said, with some satisfaction.  
"Alas, if only we had. It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potter's secret-keeper, he went after Black himself." Fudge said, bitterly.  
"Pettigrew... That fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" Madam Rosmerta wondered.  
"He worshipped all of them. Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather harp with him. You can imagine how I... How I regret that somehow." McGonagall said, sounding as though she could cry at any moment.  
"There, now, Minerva. Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses – Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later – told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, he couldn't believe what Sirius had done, and then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens." Fudge said. Professor McGonagall blew her nose.  
"Stupid boy... Foolish boy... He was always hopeless at duelling... He should have left it to the Ministry." She said, thickly.  
"I tell yer, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't 'ave messed around with wands – I'd 'ave ripped him limb from limb." Hagrid growled.  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid." Fudge said, sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I... I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere... Muggles screaming... And Black standing there, laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from sobbing. He couldn't get caught. Even if he did, now he knew. Perhaps they'd all be sympathetic with him. No... He had to leave. He needed space. He needed to understand all this somehow. He needed to be alone, so he could scream his lungs out and curse Black to hell. All of the adults were blowing their noses by now. He wanted to reach out for a tissue also, but it possibly wouldn't be the best of ideas.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta." Fudge sighed. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother."  
"Is it true he's mad, Minister?" Rosmerta asked, after a long, deep sigh.  
"I wish I could say that he was. I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man – cruel... Pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... But I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored – asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementor's seemed to be having on him, and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know? Dementor's outside his door day and night." Fudge said.  
"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" Rosmerta wondered. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to re-join You-Know-Who, is he?"  
"I do believe that's his eventual plan... But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing, but give him back his most devoted servant and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again." Fudge said, shaking his head slightly.

Harry noticed Professor McGonagall getting up from her spot. She was still crying a bit. Harry still wanted to cry. He truly wanted someone to open the door, because he didn't want to risk it. Not now.

"He's probably looking for some of You-Know-Who's old followers. I doubt he'd be willing to work alone with all these Dementor's after him. He also wants Harry... He wants to finish what he started." McGonagall started sobbing again and she rushed to get yet another tissue.  
"Is Athos the only one alive from their little gang?" Rosmerta asked.  
"Mr. Selwyn and Remus Lupin are both still alive. I wouldn't be surprised if Black wanted to go after them too." Fudge said.  
"Well, Professor Lupin is safe at Hogwarts... but yet 'ave ter warn Mr. Selwyn." Hagrid said.  
"Athos Selwyn is very well aware of the entire situation, Hagrid. He played a big part in all this, after all." Fudge sighed.  
"It must've been hard for him to see his old friend doing all that." Rosmerta said, sadly.  
"Oh... I need to use the loo. I can't handle this story. We need to find Black soon!" McGonagall said, heading toward the door.

Harry took the opportunity to leave. He was ever so thankful that McGonagall also wanted to get out of there. He still couldn't believe it. He wanted to hurt Black. He wanted Black dead. He'd never wished anything bad on anyone... Except now. He hated Black more than he hated Voldemort.

x.x

Jessica patiently sat, on a frozen wooden bench, just outside the pub. Ron and Hermione also sat on a bench, but on the other side of the door. They had to keep an eye out for random footprints in the snow, which was the only way of knowing when Harry would leave. He'd been in there for quite some time already and it was getting Jessica more and more worried for him. What on Earth could those adults all be talking about?  
"Jess! Come on!" Hermione shouted, suddenly.

They followed the set of body-less footprints all the way back to where they had previously attacked Draco, Blaise and Crabbe. They approached cautiously, because they weren't sure what had just happened. It was quite obvious that Harry was crying, however. Hearing him cry made Jessica feel terrible. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that he had friends that would always be there for him, so she took a few steps forward. Hermione tried to get her to stay put, but it didn't work. Jessica could hear him muttering a few words in between his sobs. He sounded furious.  
"Harry?" Jessica said, quietly. She reached out and clutched onto the soft fabric of the invisibility cloak. Harry kept his head bowed and refused to look toward his friends. He didn't want them to see him crying and feeling so defeated. "Harry... What happened?"  
"He... He was their friend... He betrayed them..." He hiccupped. Hermione and Ron slowly walked toward them, standing just behind Jessica. Jessica bent down and placed a hand on Harry's chin, making him look into her eyes.  
"Who?"  
"Sirius Black... He betrayed my parents... He was their friend!" He bellowed the last phrase. Hermione looked around, anxiously hoping no one was passing by. "I hope he finds me. When he does, I'll be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"  
"Harry... Don't... I don't want Black to find you. I keep joking around that we'd kick his butt if he ever came near you, but the truth is, we don't stand a chance. He escaped Dementor's... A few third year students will be a piece of cake." Jessica said, worriedly.  
"I don't care. He betrayed them... He..." Harry started crying again.  
"Maybe we should head back to the castle." Hermione said, cautiously.  
"My parents... They... He... He's m-my godfather." Harry mumbled in between hiccups. Jessica, Hermione and Ron all stared at him with their eyes wide. They didn't know what to say to that, or how to make Harry feel better.  
"Come... Hermione's right. We should go back." Jessica said, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet. She wrapped the cloak around them and led the way back to Honeydukes.

Harry wasn't sure how he found his way back to his room, but he was certain Jessica had something to do with it. He stayed, motionless, in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember asking to be alone, but he remembered thinking it. Perhaps his friends had understood by just a certain look in his eyes. He still couldn't accept it. His own godfather – his father's best friend – Sirius Black betrayed their trust. He didn't care what happened. Either he'd find Black or Black would find him... No matter how, Black would die.

* * *

**A bit of dark, pissed off Harry toward the end... but me like ~.~ **

**How was it? Good? Okay? As always, I'd like to know! I'm about half way done with this story... AND THEN IT'S PART FOUR! (oooh there's quite a bit of Cedric in part 4 ~.~ #spoileralert)**

**Until next time - which hopefully won't take too long! **

**xoxo**


	9. The Golden Key

**Waaaasssuppp! Omg, this would've been here sooner, but I spent a few days without my laptop - remember how one got totally smashed (poor thing)? well, the other one started installing a whole bunch of crap (excuse my French) - including 5 different anti virus' - and well, everything clashed together, they all got into a major fight... and BOOM! My laptop went to tech-heaven ... Or so we thought! We managed to get both my babies out of eternal coma and back into business! **

**Wow... Crazy story... **

**So as for my reviewers...**

**Dream Lightning - hahahahah omg another Cho hater. I love you :x Gosh, I sooooo totally disliked Cho. Urgh, she appears in part 4 and onwards. . Sooo sad D: (but I need her!) :p **

**MeganAllard - naaa verdade, o Athos CRIOU a mapa em si. A estrutura toda e blabla... O Sirius vai falar isso no final da parte 3. É que o Athos é/sempre foi Mr. Certinho, entao ele se recusou a se transformar - cof é porque ele nao conseguiu mesmo cof - e durante uma briguinha besta, o James fala que ele nao terá o nome dele no mapa... Mas no fim, os meninos acabam precisando dele pra fazer o mapa em si.. mas mesmo assim o Athos decide nao por o nome dele nem nada :p (athos é adoravel) **

**Bluegreen216 - NOOO, I'm not! hahahah. I do speak Portuguese, however, very fluently. But no. I'm British :p **

**Guest - OMG... When I read your review, I already had written the DracoJess bit! *o* In all honesty, I can't remember if there will be more in Part 3... but there's pleeenty in Part 4 :p - though he does share the spotlight with Cedric Diggory in the next one! hahahaha. Spoiler :x**

**Phew! Reviews done... OH! This chapter is MUCH shorter than the others. It was supposed to be longer, but then it would've become too long and I wasn't liking it at all. So I decided to cut it down up to - where it ends - and then continue on in the next chapter. \o **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**The Golden Key**

Insomnia decided to pay a visit to Jessica on the last night of their holidays. She had been tossing and turning in her bed ever since Hermione had dragged her to their room at ten. It was now three in the morning and she was completely sleepless. She wondered if her lack of sleep had to do with all the things in her mind. Her only brother had been avoiding everyone lately, he didn't even participate in the prank that Fred and George pulled off in the Great Hall during dinner. He hadn't been speaking to Lila, or acknowledging anyone. She worried for him. She knew he had been sleeping just as little as her, due to the dark circles that were slowly forming under his eyes. He always looked as though he were up to something, something which he shouldn't be doing. It wasn't like when he avoided getting detention, however; it seemed much more serious. He still hadn't explained his reasons for heading back early. Jessica never pushed him to explain either. She was quite afraid of what he'd say. Her parent's hadn't sent her anything. If they wrote to Josh, he didn't tell her. Didn't they care? Her mother sometimes drove her mad, but that didn't mean she wanted to be ignored completely. Then, of course, there was the whole situation with Harry. He'd explained a little more about what he overheard. She couldn't believe someone could be so evil. No wonder her mother was overreacting over everything. She turned on her belly and dropped her head on her pillow. She had to get some sleep before classes started. It was very unlikely that the teachers would be sympathetic with the sleepy ones on the first day back. She soon started feeling suffocated, with her nose and mouth buried in her pillow, and sat up. She flattened her messed up hair and swung her feet to the side. She'd probably get more sleep in the common room.

She wasn't entirely surprised when she saw Harry, lying on the floor, with a big book in front of him. He looked up when he heard the footsteps approaching him, but didn't say anything. Jessica wordlessly took the spot on the floor next to him and rested her head on her crossed arms.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Hagrid gave it to me. It's got their pictures... I wanted to know if he was in any of them." Harry mumbled.  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?" She perked her head up slightly and gave him a worried look. She knew first hand that it was never easy to search for something you didn't want to find.  
"Do you know what he looks like?" He asked, ignoring the previous question.  
"Maybe... I know from all the notices and posters, but he might've been different back then." Jessica said.  
Harry began flipping through the pages. He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, and the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions. His mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad. Harry tapped his finger on the man standing next to his father. His face was sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture was taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realise he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?  
"The Dementor's don't affect him. He doesn't have to hear my mum screaming if they get too close." Harry slammed the album shut and pushed it aside.  
"Harry-"  
"I'm going to bed. You should too." Harry said, avoiding eye contact.

x.x

Jessica nearly fell asleep twice during breakfast. She could hear Hermione scolding her non-stop for having bad sleeping habits, but she mostly heard muffled words. She hadn't been able to sleep after Harry left. All she could think about was how he spoke of the Dementor's. Could he really hear his mother screaming? She knew the Dementor's were terrifying creatures, but hearing your dead parent scream is on a whole new level. Jessica tried her very best to stay awake during breakfast, but she was practically drooling by the time Harry decided to join them.  
"You look terrible." Ron looked up from his plate of food as soon as Harry sat down.  
"Thanks." Harry muttered. He grabbed two pieces of toast and started nibbling them. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he probably wouldn't be able to go without eating until lunch.  
"Honestly, you two need to sort out your sleeping habits. I'm going to start dragging you both to bed at eight." Hermione said, in a very motherly tone.  
"It won't work... I'll still be awake at midnight." Jessica yawned.  
"Well it has to work, eventually. You can't keep falling asleep during class!" She exclaimed.  
"You know, she has a point... I mean, we're just two years away from our O.W.L's and they say that if you don't do well the previous years, you won't pass." Ron said.  
"Exactly! I am quite surprised to hear Ron saying something like that, but he's absolutely right!" Hermione said.  
"Don't you worry; I can take on O.W.L's." Jessica yawned once again and rested her head on her arms.

Jessica wasn't sure how she managed to stay awake during her morning classes; she barely remembered moving at all. She'd fallen asleep at the table during breakfast and was practically shaken awake by Hermione ten minutes before class. Ron had kept her awake during the lesson, but she barely understood a thing. He kept poking her side whenever he noticed she was drifting off. It was quite annoying. By lunchtime, however, she was back to her energetic state. Harry, who had been moody all morning, also seemed a bit more cheerful.  
"I need your help." He whispered, as he pulled her to the side, just before she entered the Great Hall. "Malfoy knows about Black. Do you think he'd tell me anything?"  
"Malfoy? As is Draco Malfoy?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course. Who else could it be?" He asked, not understanding why she seemed so confused.  
"I was just checking... You do realise you're making no sense, right?" She suppressed the urge to smirk at that moment, only because he sounded quite serious.  
"He's in the library." Harry said.  
"Fine, fine... Let's get this over with." Jessica sighed.

Draco Malfoy was indeed spending his lunchtime in the library. Thankfully, he was alone and focusing solely on his homework. It was possible that hardly anyone knew that he studied almost as much as Hermione did – almost. Jessica was quite hesitant to approach him, seeing as he and Harry didn't get along at all.  
"What do I owe the pleasure?" He said, in a very bored tone, not even bothering to look up from his work. Harry nudged Jessica forward, hoping that Draco would at least answer to her.  
"Harry and I wanted to ask you something." She said flatly.  
"Well, I figured that much out on my own. What is it?" He now looked up, and he seemed quite annoyed that they were disturbing him. Harry still couldn't believe he actually sat in the library and studied. He was curious to know what Ron would have to say about this. Draco had three different books open, lots of parchment – most of which were already written on – and five different quills.  
"What do you know about Sirius Black?" Jessica asked, taking a seat next to Draco, so he wouldn't have to raise his voice much. He continued to write, partially not caring whether or not Jessica and Harry stayed.  
"I know what everyone else knows. He's a murderer, got locked up in Azkaban, managed to escape and is now on the hunt." Draco replied, emotionlessly.  
"But there's more... You know more." Harry insisted.  
"What if I do? Why would that concern you?" Draco smirked at him.  
"I overheard a few things about him. I just want to know whether it's true or not." Harry said, hoping it sounded convincing enough.  
"The man is crazy, yet, you still doubt him? You really are thick, aren't you, Potter?" Draco snorted.  
"Draco... Please... Is there anything of importance that maybe Harry should know?" Jessica practically begged. She lightly grabbed his arm and shook him from side to side. Luckily for him, his quill hadn't touched the parchment; otherwise he would've messed up pretty bad. Draco sighed. He gave her a slight nudge with the arm she was holding onto, quickly finished the question he was on, closed the books in front of him, and only then did he pretend to be in deep thought. Harry took a deep breath and took control of his anger. He wasn't going to start yelling at Draco just for stalling; that would've been rather ridiculous. Draco took hold of Jessica's hand and urged her forward. Harry also came closer, disliking the sudden proximity between his best friend and mortal enemy.  
"Black needs to find Potter. I'm not entirely sure why, but Black needs Potter dead. It's probably got something to do with You-Know-Who, but I can't be sure." He whispered. Jessica tensed instantly.  
"Anything else?" Harry asked, his bad mood creeping back.  
"You already know everything else." Draco smirked.  
"Right... Thanks for your time then." Harry quickly pulled his chair back and dashed out of the library. He didn't glance back and Jessica silently wondered if he expected her to follow him or not. She decided she'd give him some space for the time being, so she sighed deeply and sat back. Black wanted Harry dead. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

"Stop it." Draco said, as he began gathering his things together.  
"I'm not doing anything." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"You're thinking about how you're going to help Potter out of this mess. This isn't your fight, Jess." He looked up for a slight moment. It had been a while since he'd given her a sincere look. She sometimes missed this side of him. If only he knew that he didn't have to pretend to be someone else for others to respect him.  
"He's my friend. I'm not going to allow Sirius Black to hurt him." She said, confidently.  
"Would you stop being so daft? Black could kill you in a heartbeat. He will eventually find Harry and there's nothing you can do about it." Draco said, quite angrily.  
"I'm not being daft. You... You just don't get it. Friends look out for other friends. I'm not going to let Black simply get to him so easily. Even if he does win in the end, at least we would've tried." She frowned.  
"You'd throw away your whole life, just because you believe its right to help him?" Draco asked. His voice was soft, worried, it was something Jessica was certain no one had ever heard before.  
"It sounds a bit daft when you put it that way." She said, with a small smile.  
"You really are unique, Selwyn." He said, shaking his head. "Extremely stupid sometimes, but unique. Just don't act foolishly."  
"Is Draco Malfoy actually worried about someone other than himself?" Jessica smirked. He sent her a short glare and stood. He fidgeted with some of his parchment for a while, before he realised she wouldn't leave without a proper answer. He rolled his eyes.  
"I do care about others, contrary to what you believe. I may not show it, but that's my problem."

Jessica started to think of an answer, but she was interrupted when her brother suddenly showed up, clearing his throat. Jessica was quite surprised to see him around at all. He looked much better than he had been lately. The dark circles that had been under his eyes had disappeared, he looked as though he'd been eating properly again, and more importantly, there was a small smile on his face. At least it was one less person she had to worry about.  
"Munchkin, you should get something to eat before your next class. I need a word with Draco."  
"Fantastic." Draco muttered, sarcastically.  
"Can't I stick around?" Jessica asked, sounding rather hopeful.  
"Harry's looking for you." Josh answered simply. Jessica frowned instantly and left. Josh was certain she was muttering and grumbling all the way to the door. He lazily took a seat where his sister once was and looked up at the blond third year. Draco was purposely avoiding eye contact. Joshua didn't want to get him involved, but the thirteen year old was very good at gathering information. "Did you find out what I asked you?"  
"I think I should start getting paid for these things." Draco smirked.  
"Malfoy-"  
"No. The answer you're looking for is 'no'. I don't know all the details, but it's a 'no'." He answered.  
"You're absolutely sure?" Josh asked, making sure to keep his voice down at all times.  
"Positive. My father's ridiculously terrible at hiding things." Draco said.  
"Okay... Well, I'll let you know if I need anything else." Josh nodded.  
"Listen... You also shouldn't do anything stupid, okay?" Draco muttered. Josh bit his lip to keep him from laughing.  
"Are you feeling alright, Draco? Do you have a fever or something?" Josh teased.  
"Hilarious." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
"I won't make my move... Not yet, at least." Josh smirked.

x.x

Harry insisted they went to see Hagrid once their lessons were over. Hermione had tried her best to persuade him to stay in the castle, but nothing was changing his mind. He was desperate to know why Hagrid didn't tell him about Sirius Black after all this time. He wanted answers. They got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole, down through the crowded hallways and out through the oak front doors. Most of the snow had already melted away, but there were a few ice patches here and there. They soon reached Hagrid's hut and Ron reached out to knock on the door. There was no answer.  
"He's not out, is he?" Hermione said, shivering under her cloak. Ron had his ear glued to the door.  
"There's a weird noise in there... I think its Fang." Ron said. The other three huddled around Ron, trying to listen. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.  
"Should we call someone?" Jessica wondered. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past his three friends.  
"Hagrid!" He called, as he pounded against the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"  
There was a sound of heavy footsteps, and then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.  
"You've 'eard?" He bellowed, and he flung himself on Harry.

With Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry almost collapsed under Hagrid's weight, but was rescued by Jessica, Ron and Hermione, who seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.  
"Hagrid, what is it?" Hermione asked, worriedly.  
"What's that?" Harry asked, nodding toward an official looking letter lying open on the table. Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter forward. Jessica picked it up and read it aloud:

_Dear Mr. Hagrid,  
Further to our inquiry into the attack by a hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. _

"Well that's not bad!" Ron grinned. Jessica glared at him for having been interrupted. He mouthed a 'sorry' and allowed her to continue on:

_However, we must register our concern about the hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20__th__, and we ask you to present yourself and your hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.  
Yours in fellowship... _

"Hang on... My dad's on here... How could he do this?" Jessica said, as she read the list of names that followed the letter.  
"Don't yer blame him! He did what he could... His name's gotta be there cause he's one of the governor's ain't he? There ain't nothin' he could do for my Buckbeak!" Hagrid sobbed.  
"Isn't there anything we could do?" Ron wondered. "Buckbeak isn't a bad hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off-"  
"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures! They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!" Hagrid cried, as he tried to wipe away the tears.

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made them all whip around. Buckbeak was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.  
"How did I not see him sooner?" Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"I couldn't leave him tied up out there in the cold!" Hagrid choked. "All on his own! He's got feelin' s too yer know?"  
The four students looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters'. On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.  
"You'll have to put up a strong defence, Hagrid." Hermione said, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."  
"Won't make no diff'rence!" Hagrid sobbed once again. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! And if I lose the case, Buckbeak-"  
"My dad isn't scared of Malfoy." Jessica pouted slightly and crossed her arms. His name shouldn't have been in that letter.  
"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
"He's done more than enough fer me already." Hagrid groaned. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementor's outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around-"  
Jessica, Ron and Hermione immediately looked toward Harry. He had initially wanted to question Hagrid about keeping this from him, but now wasn't a good time for this. They just hoped Harry knew this. Harry did, in fact, realise that now wasn't the best of times. He couldn't bring himself to do it after seeing Hagrid so miserable and scared.  
"Listen, Hagrid..." He said. "You can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defence. You can call us as witnesses-"  
"I'm sure I've read about a case of hippogriff baiting where the hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened." Hermione nodded.  
"And, of course, there's me." Jessica smirked, mischievously. "I'm more than ready to put Lucius Malfoy in his rightful place. Never really liked him that much. He's always so full of himself and putting others down-"  
Hagrid howled still more loudly. Ron sighed and headed toward the teapot.  
"I'll make a cup of tea. It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset." He said.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and sighed.  
"Yer right. I can't afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull myself together." Fang, the boarhound, came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee. "I've not been myself lately. Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes-"  
"We do like them!" Hermione said at once. It wasn't exactly the truth, but they had enjoyed their first lesson.  
"Yeah... They're great." Ron smiled, nervously. Jessica rolled her eyes at him. She'd have to teach them all how to lie properly someday.  
"How are the flobberworms?" She asked.  
"Dead." He said gloomily. "Too much lettuce."  
"Oh." Was all Jessica could say to that. She had expected something much more cheerful.  
"An' them Dementor's make me feel ruddy terrible an' all. Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. Like bein' back in Azkaban..." Hagrid said, with a slight shudder. He fell silent, gulping his tea. The four students watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione spoke up, rather timidly.  
"Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"  
"Yer've no idea! Never been anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind... The day I got expelled from Hogwarts... Day me dad dies... Day I had ter let Norbet go..." His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards. "Yer can' really remember who yer are after a while. An' yer can't really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, everythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementor's weren't keen on lettin' me go."  
"But you were innocent!" Hermione said.  
"Think that matters to them?" Hagrid snorted. "They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."

"That's more or less what Dumbledore said to us at the beginning of the year." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"Good times." Ron breathed out. Hagrid finished gulping down his tea and looked toward the hippogriff. He sighed.  
"Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go... Tryin' ter make him fly away... But how d'yer explain ter a hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' I'm scared o' breakin' the law... I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban!" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again.

x.x

Jessica and Hermione sat by the fire that evening, researching more about Buckbeak's case and how they could get a good defence for Hagrid. Many useless books were scattered across the floor, open in various different pages. Most of them explained what happened to the condemned Hippogriff's, but none had a solution. They were right in the middle of a very long and complex paragraph, which looked rather promising, when Harry and Ron came running down the stairs. Harry was holding onto a broomstick and both boys looked ecstatic.  
"We're busy at the moment. Some of us actually want to help Buckbeak." Hermione said, rather irritably.  
"Harry got a Firebolt!" Ron practically screamed.  
"A Firebolt? Who do you know that would have that much money?" Jessica asked, rather surprised.  
"Other than you, you mean?" Ron wondered. Jessica rolled her eyes at him.  
"If I'd bought him a broomstick, you'd know."  
"We don't know who it's from." Harry shrugged. He didn't seem to care that he didn't know... It was a Firebolt, after all.  
"Maybe it was Dumbledore." Jessica said, almost as excited as Ron was. Hermione rolled her eyes, though no one saw.  
"We thought so too, because he sent me the invisibility cloak first year, but I really don't think he'd spend hundreds of Galleons on me." Harry said.  
"Maybe it was Lupin!" Ron grinned.  
"Doubt it." Jessica said, shaking her head. "I don't mean this in a snotty way, but if he had that much gold he'd probably buy himself new robes."  
"Good point." Ron sighed.  
Hermione eventually decided to give up on the paragraph and looked toward her three friends. They were all swooning over a broomstick. Even Jessica, who was extremely terrified of flying! Then, as something clicked in her mind, Hermione stood up abruptly and pulled the broomstick out of Harry's hand. He stared at her, confused by her actions, and tried to get it back. She backed away, instantly, looking very angry.  
"Isn't it a bit odd? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, right?"  
"It's the best broom there is, Hermione!" Ron said, exasperatedly.  
"So it must've been really expensive..." She continued.  
"We already know that." Jessica said.

However, before Hermione conclude her thoughts, Scabbers came rushing down the stairs, closely followed by Crookshanks. Ron went pale and quickly ran toward his rat. Jessica, who wasn't exactly a big 'rodent running free' fan, had taken one look at the rat and dashed onto the sofa.  
"Crookshanks! Stop it! Get back here, Crookshanks!" Hermione cried.  
Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at the cat, which hit the sofa and almost caused Jessica to lose her balance.  
"Watch it, Ronald Weasley!" She said, angrily. The last thing she wanted was to accidently fall to the floor and land next to the filthy rat. Hermione also managed to grab hold of her agitated pet and tried her best to calm it. She held it closely to her and whispered soothing words into its fur.  
"You'd better get that cat out of this room, Hermione!" Ron said, furiously. Hermione ignored him completely. She didn't even bother to send him an angry glare.  
"He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said, nodding toward Scabbers, who now rested in Ron's hands. The once fat rat now looked skinny and patches of its fur had fallen out.  
"It's stress! He'd be fine if that big, stupid fur ball left him alone."  
"I've told you before, Ronald, Crookshanks can't help but hunt your rat. It's in his nature." Hermione huffed.  
"I honestly couldn't care less, just please get that horrid rodent away from me." Jessica said, still quite angrily.

Hermione told Professor McGonagall, early the following day, about Harry's new broom. The Professor had, quite kindly, asked to see it right after breakfast. Luckily for them, their first class was Transfiguration, so they didn't have to worry about being late.  
"There was no note?" She asked Harry, as she looked the broom over.  
"Nothing." Harry replied, blankly.  
"I see. Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter." She said.  
"W-what? Why?" He asked, desperately.  
"It will have to be checked for jinxes. Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down-"  
"Strip it down?" Ron repeated, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.  
"It shouldn't take long. You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx free." She smiled, slightly. "Now hurry up, otherwise you'll all be late for class."

"Did you really have to go to McGonagall?" Harry said, bitterly, as they walked to McGonagall's classroom.  
"I was just worried Harry." Hermione said, frowning slightly.  
"Why would anyone want to give him a jinxed broom?" Ron said, still in shock.  
"So he could fall off during the next game, obviously." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"Look..." Hermione stopped in front of them and sighed. "Professor McGonagall and I both agree that Sirius Black might've sent you the broom. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."  
"Black just escaped Azkaban; he won't have that kind of money." Ron said.  
"We don't know that." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"Exactly." Hermione nodded.

x.x

Joshua silently climbed up the stairs that led to the astronomy tower. He mentally cursed himself for choosing such a far location to meet. At least going back down was less tiring. He tried to think of that as he climbed the last set of stairs, breathlessly.  
"You're late." Joshua rolled his eyes at the uncharacteristically arrogant tone.  
"In my defence, Professor, my last class was in the dungeons." He said, as he rested his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths. Remus Lupin chuckled and moved away from the railings.  
"Well? I too have classes to attend, so this cannot take too long."  
"Next time..." Josh said, still breathlessly. "We meet up somewhere else."  
"A part of me hopes there will be no need for a next time." Remus said.  
"Yeah, well... There will be. I've decided to wait around for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get anything done." Josh said. Remus sighed in response. "I've got something for you. Maybe you and my dad can figure out what it's for."

Joshua tossed Remus a small, black box. Carved, ever so beautifully, in silver, was a snake. Remus looked up for a moment, hoping he'd get an explanation from the sixteen year old, before he decided to open it. The inside was much deeper than what it appeared to be. It was perfect for hiding things. Remus caught a glimpse of a golden chain, which he carefully pulled out. Hanging on the end, was a long, slim key. It was golden, like the chain that held it, but it was decorated with precious, colourful gemstones.  
"I have no idea what it's for." Josh shrugged.  
"Where did you get this?" Remus asked, thoughtfully.  
"That's the curious bit... I found it under my pillow, but I remember my mum mentioning she was going to sell it at Borgin and Burke's. I also remember that she sold something there last year. I was pretty sure that was it."  
Remus furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Harry receives a very decent broomstick, anonymously, which so far had no jinxes whatsoever hidden inside it, and now Josh finds something that shouldn't be with him. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not, but there was something strange going on, and he didn't like it at all.  
"Are you sure you have no idea what it could be for?" Remus insisted, slightly.  
"To be honest, I did think about that entrance Munch – I mean Jess – discovered, but that wouldn't make any sense. She didn't have this key with her at the time; at least I don't think so."  
"Perhaps we should ask her then?" Remus suggested.  
"No!" Josh said, suddenly. "Just... No."  
"If you're capable of discovering things, then I'm certain-"  
"No... Okay? Just leave her out of this for now." Josh frowned slightly. Remus sighed and decided to go with it, for now. Jessica wasn't stupid; she'd figure things out eventually. "Draco said it's a 'no', just so you know."  
"No?" Remus repeated, though he didn't sound so surprised.  
"No."  
"Do you need to talk?" Remus asked.  
"No. There's nothing to talk about." Josh mumbled. "Just make sure my father hears about it, okay? It would be unfair to him if he's the last one to know."  
"I'll deliver the message personally. Are you sure you can trust Draco Malfoy?" Remus wondered. Joshua snorted.  
"Draco Malfoy isn't as bad as people think. Besides, this whole thing involves my sister. Draco will always be around anything that involves Jessica." Josh smirked.

* * *

**aaaaand scene! I guess this might've been a filler chapter in some ways... An important filler, perhaps? I don't know - but I think I understand why Masashi Kishimoto likes fillers (though, that man loves them, I mean seriously LOOOOVES them... and urgh... it just gets annoying after 20 filler episodes -.-) **

**He's the creator of Naruto btw. :x **

**Speaking of Naruto... I NEED TO WRITE MY NARUTO STORY D: Okay so... I'll start the next chapter once I'm done with my Naruto chapter (which is truthfully almost done! I swear! :p) **

**xoxo!**


	10. Lakeside Tales

**Helloooo! I promised I'd be back once I'd written Naruto - and I did! I finished this MUCH quicker than I thought I would, but I really don't mind. I do still need to - somehow - make it a total of 7 parts D: so, yeah... **

**If you haven't read the last one yet, then go read it! :o **

**Guest - NOO! You're not supposed to understand it, you're not thick. Don't worry! It's all part of the mystery side of things. hehehe. You'll find out eventually - way before part 7, I promise! If I'm not mistaken, the whole thing going on with the Selwyns will be understood in The Goblet of Fire and The Order of the Phoenix. ^^ **

**MeganAllard - É, voce chegou BEM perto! hahaha - mas ja te expliquei entao eff it ;) a morte do Athos é so na parte 5, entao é.. Ta chegando mais ainda tem um tempinho pra curtir com ele *-* E TA CHEGANDO! Eu tambem amo aquela parte toda e fico poota porque ninguem acreditou nele -.- Sei como se sente! :p **

**Little Foot - Aww! Well, first off, I'm REALLY happy you're enjoying this *o* and it just motivates me to work harder. I do actually copy a few things from the book - as I'm sure some people have noticed - but it's just because I think it sounds better and blabla (I own nothing, ehem). As for Jess dating... Well, something I've already told everyone about: there are looooads of CedricXJessica moments in part 4 (and a little in part 3 :p), but he dies, so it's not like she'd end up with him anyway! I already know how it all ends, who Jess ends up with and blabla - but I shall not tell! For now, I'll keep rotating between DracoJess, HarryJess and CedJess! lol. On the loyalty side of things, Harry and Jess NEVER fight over that. EVER. He's very well aware that Jess is close with Draco, and even though it bothers him from time to time, they never argue over it. As for her fear of flying, I wouldn't exactly say she gets over it... But she does put on a brave face! She will have to fly at the end of part 3... and further on in the future too. She will fly a broom - freaking out, but will! Unfortunately - I swear I tried very hard to change things up, but it just wasn't working - Sirius Black will die. I THINK I can postpone it for a while longer, but from what I can see... He will have to die :( However, I have plans to keep Lupin alive, because I just think his death was completely unnecessary (and yes, I've seen the interview with J.K Rowling and how she explains why he had to die... But I just can't agree with it! lol) But, there are loooads of things that I change along the way, my story guide is never 100% accurate from start to finish, so we'll see. If I can perfectly change things around, then I'd really have no problem in keeping Sirius Black alive! (also unnecessary!) **

**Well... Seeing as I gave Little Foot a few spoilers, I'm going to be VERY kind to you all and say that - FRED WEASLEY WILL NOT DIE! Nope, there's absolutely no way I'll make him die. It's just too cruel. So, no... He will get injured and he will ALMOST die, but thankfully, doesn't. **

**Also, I should warn you all now - before you start reading - I DO NOT like Lavender :x In my story she will be quite terrible. She won't focus solely on Jessica, because I don't want to make her like a main victim or anything... But she kinda is in this chapter! :p (but hey, I've got loads of ground to cover still!) **

**Okay... Enough of me! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Lakeside Tales**

Jessica skipped up the never ending stairs and down a few hallways toward Gryffindor Tower. She'd spent nearly her entire evening finishing her potions essay, and partially wondering why Snape made them hand in so many of them. Draco had surprisingly helped her out for a while. She didn't expect him to know so much about the subject; then again, he always did hand in his homework and get decent remarks from their Professor. Though, she always thought it was because Draco was Snape's favourite.  
"Jess! Look at what I've got!" Harry called out, just as she'd given the Gryffindor password. He was holding up his Firebolt with one hand and practically waving it around.  
"Did McGonagall give it back?" Jessica asked, eagerly.  
"Yep... She also told me not to lose our next game." Harry grinned.  
"I didn't know she liked Quidditch that much." Jessica said, thoughtfully, as she continued on through the portrait hole.

Nearly all the students were crowding around the common room, and they all wanted to know more about Harry's mysterious present. Oliver Wood was beaming in excitement.  
"Ravenclaw won't stand a chance!" He said.  
Ron and Seamus were practically drooling over the broomstick. Ron kept going on and on about the day they found it in their room.  
"Wow... You've got some very generous friends, Harry." Dean said.  
"I need to ride it tomorrow morning." Ron said, breathless with so much excitement.  
"Can I touch it?" Seamus asked.  
"Can I take a picture?" Collin Creevey asked.  
"Don't let Ron ride it, he'll crash it into the Whomping Willow!" Fred teased.  
"Just like dad's poor old car." George sighed, faking remorse.  
The questions and comments were endless. The only person that didn't seem too interested was Hermione. Jessica noticed this and decided to take a seat next to her friend.  
"Lighten up, Mione, there's nothing wrong with it." Jessica grinned.  
"I know there isn't, but I still find it weird. It probably was Dumbledore, after all." Hermione said, frowning slightly.  
"Or maybe even McGonagall. It seems like she doesn't want to lose to Ravenclaw either." Jessica grinned.  
"Well... As long as there's nothing wrong with it, then there's nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled.

The four remained in the common room as the other students retreated to their rooms. Eventually only a few sixth years were present, apparently working on a very long essay. Ron asked to carry the Firebolt back to Harry's bed; he held it as if it were made of glass. Hermione still had some homework to finish and she was willing to get it done, no matter how tired she was. The table before her was completely cluttered with books and parchment. Jessica and Harry looked over the long Arithmancy essay, on which the ink was still glistening, then at the even longer Muggle Studies essay – 'Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity' – and finally at the rune translation Hermione was now pouring over.  
"How are you keeping up with all these?" Harry wondered.  
"Oh... Well... Working hard and all... You know?" Hermione said. Harry noticed that she looked almost as tired as Professor Lupin.  
"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" He asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary. He heard Jessica snort next to him.  
"I couldn't do that!" Hermione said, as if he were mad.  
"Arithmancy looks terrible." Jessica said, as she leaned forward and picked up a very complicated looking number chart.  
"Oh no, it's wonderful!" Hermione said, earnestly. "It's my favourite subject! It's perfect for-"

Whatever was perfect about the subject, Jessica and Harry never found out. At that exact moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The students present in the common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Harry and Jessica were both already on their feet, with their wands pointing toward the stairs. Harry silently prayed it wasn't Sirius Black out to kill him in the comfort of his very own common room. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder – and then came Ron leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.  
"LOOK!" He bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!"  
"Ron, what-"  
"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"  
Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry carefully took hold of the crumpled sheet and started to unfold it. There was something red on it, something that looked horribly like...  
"BLOOD!" Ron yelled. "HE'S GONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"  
"N-no." Hermione said, her voice trembling.  
"Ronald, stop shouting otherwise the teacher's are going to think that Black's up here." Jessica said, slightly annoyed.  
Ron complied and didn't shout any more. He simply threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Harry leaned forward slightly, to investigate what on Earth was going on. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

x.x

Hermione and Ron refused to talk to each other and were constantly getting Jessica and Harry in the middle of things. Jessica sometimes thought about locking them up in a cupboard and leaving them to settle their differences, but she feared they'd end up killing each other – she wouldn't want that to happen. Ron was completely enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshank's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that the cat was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshank's had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since it had landed on his head in the Magical Menagerie. Harry personally thought that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when he tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with him too. Jessica refused to comment on their situation, stating that she'd only talk to them properly when they decided to act civilized toward each other again. Both had exclaimed they were being civilized and left stomping their feet. Jessica didn't mind, however, she knew it was only a matter of time before they came to their senses – or before Scabbers was actually found and Crookshank's was proven innocent. She secretly hoped that was the case.

Jessica joined Harry and Ron during the Quidditch practice – it was their last one before their match against Ravenclaw. Ron got his ever so desired chance to ride the Firebolt. Harry kept commenting on how he had potential to be on the Gryffindor team and trying to convince Jessica to have a go. She still lacked courage, however. The entire thought of having to fly sent shivers down her spine and she was terribly thankful she wasn't obliged to take further flying lessons. Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been.  
"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end – you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows! A pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly one – and a very fine old broom it was too!" She said, grinning happily, as she held onto the Firebolt and examined it. She continued on for some time, until Wood decided to interrupt:  
"Er – Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice and-"  
"Oh! Right, yes, here you are then, Potter!" She said, quite excitedly. "I'll sit over here. Weasley and Selwyn will stay with me."  
Jessica and Ron only really had to leave the field once the game started, so they decided to listen to what Wood had to say – it was mostly Ron's idea, but Jessica agreed to it with a slight shrug. They all huddled together and glued their eyes on Oliver Wood.  
"Cho Chang will be playing as Ravenclaw's seeker. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good. I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries..." Wood scowled his displeasure. Jessica found it rather amusing, but decided not to laugh at the Captain's thoughts. "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt!"  
"What happened to their old seeker?" Angelina Johnson asked.  
"He got kicked off due to his poor grades. Who would've thought? A dumb Ravenclaw!" Fred said, teasingly.

Jessica decided to read while the team practiced. Ron stared at her, completely shocked, and muttered something about her spending too much time with Hermione. She did think he was probably right, but to her, Quidditch practice wasn't as exciting as the actual game. She did notice that Harry was soaring around faster than ever with his new broom, but even still, she still had one more essay to do and she couldn't do it without studying first.

It had been the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first. Ron and Jessica were alongside the players not a moment later. Harry looked up and saw that Madam Hooch was snoring peacefully in her seat, without a care in the world.  
"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" Wood said. "Not unless... Harry, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"  
"Yeah." Harry nodded.  
"They won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore will go ballistic!" Alicia Spinnet said, confidently.  
"Well, let's hope not. Anyway, good work everyone. Let's get back to the tower, turn in early and-"  
"I'm staying out for a bit; Ron still wants another go on the Firebolt." Harry said. Wood nodded and headed out, soon followed by the other players. Once only his two friends remained, Harry handed Ron the broom. "Here you go."

Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness, while Jessica and Harry walked around the edge of the field watching him.  
"So... You can do the Patronus charm." Jessica said, nonchalantly.  
"Yeah, I – wait... You know it?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"I know of it, but I have no idea how to do it." She replied.  
"I could always teach you, you know?" Harry grinned. "It's not easy, though. I've spent all this time learning and it's nowhere near strong enough to take on more than one Dementor."  
"Didn't you just tell Wood that you had it sorted?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I did... But it's not like I'd actually tell him the truth. I want to play during our next game." Harry said. They'd already gone round half the field, but neither felt like stopping just yet.  
"Even still... What if they show up again? I don't want you to get hurt." Jessica pouted slightly.  
"I won't." Harry laughed, though he wasn't entirely sure about his words. "Besides, Lupin and Dumbledore will be there. It's not like they'd let things get out of hand."  
"True, I guess... Hey, I think Josh knows! Maybe he could help you out a little." Jessica grinned, excitedly. "They say each person has a unique form... Do you know what yours is?"  
"No idea." Harry sighed. "I could teach you the basics right now, if you want?"  
"Really?" Jessica said, jumping down and down.  
"Really." Harry laughed at her reaction. They stopped walking and Harry pulled her wand out of her back pocket, handing it to her immediately. "Think of your happiest memory – it has to be a really good one – and then say the incantation: _Expecto Patronum_."

Jessica closed her eyes and focused her mind. She had a selection of good memories, but it had to be a very good one. When she got Brownie, perhaps? No... It had to be even stronger. She decided to focus on how she felt the day she got accepted into Hogwarts. Her parents handed the letter to her on her eleventh birthday, and she was quite certain she felt very happy that day. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes once again. She pointed her wand out in front of her and stared at nothing in particular. Harry stood beside her, anxiously waiting to see what would happen. For some reason, she wanted to get it perfectly right.  
"_Expecto Patronum!" _  
No matter how much she focused, it didn't work. Not even a little spark escaped her wand. She pouted, regrettably, and tried once again... And again... And again... And one last time, before Harry put his hand on hers.  
"Don't push it; it takes up a lot of energy."  
"I guess I need another memory – but I can't think of anything better!" She whined.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out, it took me a while too." Harry smiled. He started walking again, but Jessica wasn't quite finished. She wanted at least a little spark to escape her wand. Harry stopped once he realised she wasn't following him. "Seriously, don't push it."  
"Just one more... Please?" She practically begged. "Help me think of something really amazing."  
"How about the day you met me?" He smirked.  
"Cocky much?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"You never know... It might work." He grinned. Jessica sighed and focused on the day she met Harry. It hadn't been on the train, it was at Diagon Alley. They'd bumped into each other – twice.  
"_Expecto Patronum!_"  
There was, in fact, a very miniscule spark of silver that escaped her wand. Harry was taken aback by that, and Jessica's cheeks were slowly turning bright red.  
"Well... I-it's a start." Harry laughed, nervously.

Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told them off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle. Harry shouldered the Firebolt and they walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Harry, glancing to his left, saw something that made his heart turn over – a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his heart banging against his ribs. All colour from his face vanished almost instantly.  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, worriedly. Harry, without saying a word, pointed out into the darkness.  
"_Lumos!_" Ron muttered. A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches. There, crouching among the budding leaves was Crookshanks. "Get out of here you damn cat!"  
Ron bent down to grab a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail. Jessica wasn't paying attention to the cat, she still focused on Harry. He'd gone pale, so suddenly, and was still in shock.  
"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.  
"I can't believe she still lets him wander about wherever he wants! He's probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now!" Ron exclaimed.  
Harry still didn't answer, which only worried Jessica a little more. He took a deep breath and continued his way toward the castle. Jessica looked out to where Harry was looking, but there was nothing there.  
"Well come on then!" Ron called out. Jessica looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She shook her head slightly and started walking again.

x.x

Jessica was the last to wake up on the day of the long awaited match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione had all already left, so she took advantage of her time in the bathroom. She washed her hair, dried it with a towel, changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain red shirt, put on her charm bracelet, a watch, a bit of perfume and deodorant, and finally her mid-calf black boots. It would be cold outside, so she'd have to later grab a coat. She adjusted her hair with her hands, making sure all the curls were in place, and frowned at her reflection. Lavender had teased her the night before, saying she never wore any makeup, but she'd put on a brave face and said she didn't need it. However, standing there now, staring at her bare face was getting quite unnerving. She wanted to believe she didn't need makeup, but Lavender's voice kept echoing in her mind. She'd be outside, in the freezing cold, therefore her reasonably full lips and cheeks would go red – so she didn't exactly need blusher or lipstick – her chocolate brown eyes glistened underneath a generous amount of eye lashes – so she didn't exactly need mascara either. She remembered Anna telling her that people used makeup to hide their flaws, but Jessica didn't believe she had flaws – at least not on her face. The things she disliked about herself couldn't be solved with a bit of makeup.

By ten thirty-five, Jessica gave up on her contemplation and headed down for breakfast, without any makeup. She did suck on her lips slightly, making them go a little redder than usual. She carried her coat under one arm, and Roary in the other, as she made her way toward the Great Hall. The entire school was talking about bets, Harry's new Firebolt, and how Gryffindor was going to squash Ravenclaw into dust. All the Hufflepuff students dressed in red to show their support. One in particular, seemed to be heading right toward her, and she mentally cursed herself for having a stuffed animal under her arm at that very moment – perhaps she had time to hide it under her coat?  
"Excited for today's game?" Cedric Diggory smiled. He looked extremely dashing in his tight red turtleneck.  
"Definitely." She grinned.  
"I just caught a glimpse of Harry's Firebolt... It's one fine broom! I'm just glad I didn't have to go against it." He laughed.  
"Yeah... It would've been quite embarrassing and I doubt you'd be wearing red right now." She smirked.  
"Oh come on... I always support Gryffindor once Hufflepuff's out." He smiled his charming smile.  
"Well, in that case-"

"Munchkin, I need you for a sec." Josh said, pulling his sister away from Cedric Diggory by the arm. She glanced back at Cedric, who stood there quite surprised, but she didn't get a chance to say a single word to him. Josh dragged her all the way toward the Gryffindor table and only let go once they were both seated.  
"What the heck was that for?" She asked, bewildered.  
"No reason. He's too old for you, though." He said, frowning slightly.  
"Who's too old for you?" Harry asked, as he got up and started to get ready to head out.  
"Nobody." Jessica muttered, as she glared at her brother, who only seemed to acknowledge his food.  
"Please don't tell me it's that Diggory again." Fred groaned. Josh rolled his eyes and nodded in response.  
"As in Hufflepuff's seeker?" Ron asked, exasperated.  
"It's really none of your business who I talk to, Joshua." Jessica said, angrily.  
"Yes it is." He replied, flatly.  
"Is not." She spat.  
"Okay... Well I'll be going then." Harry said, trying his best not to laugh at their bickering. Jessica continued to glare at her brother, even while she was eating. He pretended not to notice most of the time.

"Today we've got Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and I'm very happy to announce that Gareth has officially been stripped from his rights as seeker, and taking his place is Miss Cho Chang!" Lila announced, happily, through the microphone.  
"That's right, and to support Ravenclaw's newest girl power, we girls are going to be doing today's commentary!" Melody Thomas exclaimed, in a heavy Irish accent.  
"Where the heck is Josh?" Lila muttered, away from the microphone. Melody shrugged in response.  
"It's going to be quite an interesting game today, especially since Harry Potter has a Firebolt!" Melody said.  
"Hello ladies, sorry to tell you this, but there's no way I'm allowing girls to dominate this area." Lee Jordan said, as he sat down in between Lila and Melody. "Welcome everyone! I am your main host, Lee Jordan, and I'll like to start things off by saying that Gryffindor rules!"

Cheers erupted in the crowd as Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the air. Not a moment later, both teams were on the field and eager to get started.  
"Come on Harry! Kick their asses!" Ron screamed.  
"Mind if I join you?" Hermione said, meekly. Ron didn't even notice she was so close to them.  
"As long as you two don't tear each other apart, I don't mind." Jessica shrugged.

Harry's eyes met the Ravenclaw seeker's as soon as he entered the field. Cho Chang was the only girl on their team. She was just about as tall as Jessica – which meant she was shorter than him by about a head – and he couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was rather pretty. She smiled at him as the teams faced each other behind their captains.  
"Wood, Davies, shake hands." Madam Hooch said briskly. The two captains shook hands, both with an intense glare that never faltered. "Mount your brooms... On my whistle-"

"And we're off!" Lila exclaimed.  
"If anyone dares hit Fred Weasley with a bludger, they'll have to answer to me!" Melody said, angrily.  
"I bet no one in the stadium wants to hear about Fred, they want to know more about the fascinating Firebolt! According to 'Which Broomstick', the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship-"  
"Jordan, we would like to hear about the match, not the broomstick." Professor McGonagall interrupted, irritably.  
"Right – yes – I was just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built in auto brake and-"  
"Jordan!"  
"Gryffindor's in possession, Katie Bell is heading for the goal!" Lila said, hoping Jordan would stop talking about the Firebolt and get his head in the game.

Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier – she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.  
"Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled, as he whooshed past in pursuit of a bludger that was aiming for Alicia.  
Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it – the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

"Katie scores! Gryffindor is already in the lead!" Lila said, with a slight hint of happiness in her voice.  
"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" Melody chanted happily into the microphone.  
"To make things perfect, all we need now is for Harry to find the Snitch!" Lee grinned.

Harry dived. Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him. Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him. Dives were his speciality, he was only ten feet away... Then a bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw beaters, came pelting out of nowhere. Harry narrowly avoided getting hit, but in those few crucial seconds that he'd changed his course, the Snitch had vanished.

"No! Come on, Harry! Get that damn thing!" Ron shouted.  
"Come on Harry!" Jessica and Hermione yelled in unison.

George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second bludger directly at the offending beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn – Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision balance is really noticeable in these long-"  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall, Lila, Melody and all the other teachers behind him shouted in unison.

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead. If Cho got the Snitch before him Ravenclaw would win. Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw chaser, scanning the field frantically – a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings – the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post! Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead – but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him.

"That girl is really starting to get on my nerves." Jessica muttered, glaring intensely at Cho Chang.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wood roared, as Harry swerved to avoid a collision.  
Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him. She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself... All right then... If she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences...

"JUST KNOCK HER OVER HARRY!" Ron and Jessica shouted together.

"I think Harry's found it again, let's just hope Cho Chang doesn't interfere... It's getting really annoying!" Melody said, irritably.

He dove again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow. Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply and she hurtled downward. He rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time – the Snitch glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end. He accelerated and, many feet below, so did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second, then – Cho screamed.

"No... No, please not again." Jessica said, worriedly.

"Professor, something's not right." Lila said, thoughtfully.  
"Remus, would you mind?" McGonagall said, turning toward Lupin, who sat beside her. He simply nodded and stood.

Three Dementor's, three tall, black, hooded Dementor's were looking up at Harry. He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and –  
"_Expecto Patronum!"_  
Something silver white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. He had shot directly at the Dementor's but didn't pause to watch. His mind was still miraculously clear. He looked ahead – he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping the wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" Lila announced.  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee and Melody cheered together. Behind them, McGonagall had a wide spread grin on her face.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled of his broom. Down below he could hear the roars from the Gryffindor's in the crowd.  
"That's my boy!" Wood yelled.  
Alicia, Angelina and Katie all gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fred had him in a grip so tight, Harry felt as though his head would come off in complete disarray. The team managed to make its way back to the ground, Harry got off his broom and before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air.  
"Well done, Harry!" Percy said, looking very delighted.  
"Ruddy brilliant!" Hagrid boomed over the heads of the milling Gryffindor's.  
"We won! You are beyond amazing!" Jessica grinned, giving him a very tight hug.  
"That was quite a Patronus." Came a voice behind Harry.  
"Oh yeah! Are you sure you're okay?" Jessica asked, worriedly. Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.  
"They didn't affect me at all! I didn't feel a thing!" Harry said, excitedly.  
"What?" Jessica said, in complete shock.  
"Well... That would be because they – er – weren't Dementor's." Professor Lupin said. "Come and see."  
He led Harry – and Jessica, who followed even without being properly invited – out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain.  
"You gave them quite a fright." Lupin said. Jessica burst out laughing almost instantly.  
"Just when I thought you lot couldn't get any thicker." She laughed, uncontrollably. They struggled to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders.  
Coming toward them, however, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall. She was closely followed by the mass of Gryffindor supporters.  
"An unworthy trick! A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!" She shouted.  
If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe. Goyle's head still stuck inside it.  
"Come on, Harry!" George said, fighting his way over. "Party at Gryffindor's common room, now!"

Jessica followed the others soon after, but not before she caught another glimpse of the four struggling on the ground. Truthfully, she didn't like teasing Draco, but sometimes he just made it so easy for her, that it would be a sin not to.  
"Apparently we're all invited to the party." Jessica spun round quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she silently hoped not to blush. "Though, it might not be as fun with your brother around."  
"What did you do to make him hate you?" Jessica wondered.  
"I guess I could tell you... But I bet it will be too loud back at Gryffindor tower." Cedric said, thoughtfully.  
"Well... We could go somewhere else and you could tell me this little story between the two of you." She said, as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat.  
"That might make him even angrier." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. Jessica shrugged.  
"Oh well... It's up to you. You know where the tower is." Cedric watched as she skipped past him. A smile began to form on his lips and his chuckled slightly. Jessica silently hoped his chuckle meant what she wanted it to mean.  
"Wait up, Jessica! I know a place we could go."

x.x

When Cedric Diggory said he knew a place, Jessica hadn't expected it to be something so different – yet at the same time, ordinary. They sat on the cold grass, sharing a warm blanket, by the lake. Cedric had conjured two large mugs of hot chocolate, which happened to be the best one she'd tasted so far. She'd been to the lake before, but this time it felt completely different. It made her wonder if this is what Anna would call 'a date'. She'd probably give anything to have her sister around to explain a few things.  
"Let me know if you get cold... I know a pretty decent charm that might work." Cedric smiled.  
"Might?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"It'll definitely work." Cedric laughed. He had an adorable laugh.  
"I hear you're pretty good with spells." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"That does go around a lot... That and the fact that I'm an air head." He grinned.  
"I don't think you're an air head." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
Jessica wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to ask him about her brother. How was she supposed to know whether he liked awkward silences or not? It definitely wasn't easy hanging out with someone when you know nothing about them. She felt extremely thankful when he started talking again.  
"I've been practicing a lot more lately. If I'm not mistaken, the Triwizard Tournament happens next year, and I'd love to get a chance to participate. They say it's the greatest set of games out there." Cedric said.  
"Isn't it dangerous?" Jessica asked, quite surprised.  
"Some people say it is... But my dad told me that it was quite exaggerated most of the time. The Daily Prophet loves making us all paranoid." He smiled. "Besides, it's not like I can't handle a little danger."  
"Well, as long as you're careful and know what you're getting yourself into." She sighed.  
"I wonder where it's going to be, though. I doubt my dad would let me go study in another country for a year."  
"Oh... Well, I always thought they were held in the same place." Jessica shrugged. Cedric shook his head and laughed in response. Jessica then took a deep breath and decided not to get straight to it. It wasn't that she wanted to get things over and done with, but she was genuinely curious.  
"So... Tell me. Do you and Josh have some sort of rivalry going on that I should know of?" She asked.  
"Yeah... I guess in many ways we do. I think our worst moment was back in our second year. He was briefly on the Quidditch team-"  
"But he quit because he was too lazy to practice. I know that already." Jessica nodded. Cedric laughed slightly.  
"Well – yeah, he's pretty damn lazy – but that's not entirely true. He got accepted as a seeker. He took the offer and their first game was against Hufflepuff."  
"Were you already on the team?" Jessica asked.  
"Yeah... It was quite a game – your brother's a really good flier – but there was a lot of pressure hanging on him and he had to win, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. If you think the seventh years now are bad, you have no idea what it was like during our second year. They were hell." Cedric chuckled slightly at the memory. Jessica wondered if he smiled all the time. "Wood wasn't captain back then, but he was pretty good at giving out ideas. Unfortunately Gryffindor's old captain didn't care about them, or his teammates for that matter."  
"I knew there had to be a bad Gryffindor somewhere." Jessica grinned.  
"I'm still waiting on a bad Hufflepuff." Cedric said, thoughtfully. "Well... During the game, there was a moment in which I was certain he was going to win. Of course, I couldn't just hand it over to him, so I tried to do everything I knew to keep him from getting the Snitch. One of our beaters sent a bludger toward him, just as he reached out for the Snitch, and he fell... I caught it and we won."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. That meant that it wasn't Cedric's fault, but the beaters.  
"I still don't get why he hates you."  
"Well... I also had a crush on Lila Davis – which developed during my third year." Cedric laughed.  
"Ah... Yeah, that explains it then." Jessica nodded. "He's crazy about her."  
"I know... And they're great together. Besides, it was just a crush. I'm completely over it." Cedric smiled.  
Jessica's mind went blank. Was that supposed to mean something? She desperately wanted Anna here, spying on her and making sure everything was going according to plan. She had no idea where her sister was, however, and she would have to figure things out on her own, hopefully without making a fool of herself.  
"Please tell me he didn't punch you too." Jessica said, suddenly. Cedric laughed, quite hysterically.  
"No... No..." He tried to catch his breath. "His only victim was Flint. He deserved it too."  
"I wish I'd seen it." Jessica smirked, mischievously.  
"It was... Hilarious. They both got in trouble for it, but it was worth it in the end. Flint had it coming for a while." Cedric nodded. "Is it true? That he's-"  
"Yes and it doesn't mean he's stupid." Jessica said, defensively.  
"I know." Cedric said.  
"Flint's an ignorant prick." Jessica mumbled. Cedric laughed, once again.  
"And you have a little temper, don't you? It must be genetic."  
"I do not have a temper." Jessica pouted. Cedric grinned and nudged her side with one arm; he used his other hand to pinch her cheek.  
"You're a cute kid."  
Jessica bit her lip and laughed, quite nervously. He'd said 'kid'. He didn't think of her in any romantic way, he didn't have a developing crush on her. To him, she was just a cute kid that was fun to talk to. So what if he was already sixteen? She was going to be fourteen in July – and time flies! There was nothing she could do about it, though. To him, she was just a child.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Y-yeah... Great!" She lied. "Listen... I should get going. I promised Hermione I'd help her with a few things."  
Cedric stood up instantly and offered a hand for her. She wanted to growl at his chivalry. Why did he have to be so charming? It only made things worse!  
"Thanks." She said, forcing a smile.  
"I'll walk you back." Cedric smiled.

The walk back to Gryffindor tower consisted mostly of Cedric talking every now and then, just so they weren't in complete silence and Jessica answering with a few nods, and sometimes – hardly ever – with a few short words. She wanted to act like she didn't care, but she didn't know how to. She wasn't even sure if Cedric was her first teenage crush or not. It was all too complicated for a mind to grasp.  
"So... I'll see you around?" He said, giving her another one of his fantastic smiles.  
"Yeah... Definitely." She nodded. Definitely? Why did she have to go and say that? That meant she wanted to see him again – and even though she did, she didn't!  
"Good night." Cedric gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek before walking off. Jessica stood there, frozen, with her eyes wide and her hand resting on her cheek, where his lips once were.

x.x

"Jess! Where have you been all night?" Harry asked, once he spotted a very dazed Selwyn entering the common room. "You've missed nearly the whole thing."  
"I... Was... No idea..." Jessica managed to say. She strode across the room and sat on the sofa, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular.  
"She's Josh's sister, right?" Melody asked. Fred nodded in response. "Jessica? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
"She looks like she's in a trance or something." Neville said, worriedly.  
"What if it's Black? What if he's done this to her?" Dean whispered. Harry sighed and knelt down in front of her.  
"Jess?" He said, clicking his fingers in front of her eyes. He was silently thankful when she turned her attention to him. "You okay?"  
"Yeah..." She said, dreamily.  
"Oh no... I've seen that look before." George said, dramatically.  
"Kind of reminds me of when the girls see Diggory practicing during the summer." Oliver Wood said, thoughtfully.  
"Diggory is the dreamiest." Alicia said, almost and dreamily as Jessica had sounded. "Hang on... Were you with him? I can't believe it! Did you kiss him? You must've kissed him, otherwise you wouldn't have that look on your face."  
"Unless he kissed you!" Melody said, eagerly.  
"W-what? D-don't be ridiculous." Jessica laughed, nervously.  
"Where's Josh when you need him?" Fred sighed.  
"Was it on the lips?" Angelina asked.  
"Did he use his tongue? I bet he's good with his tongue... You should see him licking his lips while he's studying." Alicia grinned.  
"I'm going to go away and pretend I didn't hear anything." Harry said, uncomfortably.  
"I think I'm going with you." Oliver said, sighing.  
"Me too." Seamus said.  
"Well?" Melody asked, grinning widely.  
"Well, what?" Jessica wondered.  
"Did he kiss you?" Alicia, Melody and Angelina asked in unison.  
"No! Well – yes. Kind of." Jessica said, scratching the back of her head. "It was on the cheek, but-"  
"OH MY GOD!" Alicia squealed.  
"What's so great about a kiss on the cheek?" Dean asked, confused.  
"It's the start of something, girl, there's no doubt about it!" Angelina grinned.  
"I doubt it." Jessica pouted. "He said I was a cute kid... He thinks I'm just a child and-"

"You _are_ a child and he's too old for you." Josh said, rolling his eyes.  
"Where did you go, mate?" Fred asked, curiously.  
"I was getting thirsty so..." Josh grinned mischievously and pulled out dozens of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.  
"How did you do that?" Angelina squealed.  
"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry smirked.  
"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" George beamed.  
"Oh... And about Cedric, he doesn't think you're a child. Boy's say things, but they mean other things. It's complicated but you'll get used to it. You should totally go for it." Alicia grinned, before standing up to grab herself a bottle of butterbeer.

The only person that wasn't joining in the festivities was Hermione. She was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled 'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'. Harry broke away from the table where Josh and Lee Jordan had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.  
"Did you even come to the match?" He asked.  
"Of course I did – didn't I, Jess?" Hermione said, in a strangely high pitched voice.  
"Yep." Jessica said, as she sat down next to her bushy haired friend.  
"I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off her book.  
"Come on, Hermione, at least have some food." Harry said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Jessica grinned.  
"I can't! I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read." Hermione said, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Besides... He doesn't want me to join in."  
"That's not-"  
"Of course I don't want you around! If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those fudge flies. He used to really like them!" Ron shouted, not caring that he'd interrupted Jessica. Hermione burst into tears. Before Jessica or Harry could say anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm and ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories.  
"Can't you give her a break?" Harry frowned.  
"No." Ron said, flatly. "If she just acted like she was sorry – but she'll never admit she's wrong. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

The Gryffindor party only came to an end at one in the morning, when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net, insisting they all went to bed. Lavender Brown seemed to be waiting for Jessica on the stairs, because she only started walking once again when Jessica walked past her.  
"So... Cedric Diggory? Honestly, he's way out of your league." Lavender snorted.  
"What's it to you anyway? I thought you liked Josh." Jessica sighed.  
"Josh is madly in love with Lila Davis, a Slytherin, therefore he's no longer worth my time. What's your game, Selwyn? You're always around Harry, you sometimes talk to Draco Malfoy, and now you want Cedric Diggory too? Well you can't have him." Lavender said, confidently.  
"Just so you know – Harry and I are friends, Draco and I are somewhat friends and-"  
"And you really think Cedric would look twice at you? Please – you're weird in so many ways, Selwyn, you don't stand a chance."  
"Do you want to bet on that?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lavender! Hurry up! I need to show you what Gareth Hampton drew in my potions book!" Parvati called from their bedroom door.  
"I'll be right there!" Lavender giggled, excitedly. She turned back to Jessica as soon as Parvati closed the bedroom door. "You, _little Miss Jessica Selwyn_, can't have him. You're childish, one of the youngest in our year, you hang around with Hermione Granger and – more importantly – I bet not even Harry Potter would look twice at you. Just spare yourself from all the shame, okay?"  
Jessica simply glared at Lavender as she climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom. She knew Lavender was just trying to get her annoyed, that what she said wasn't true – or was it? Jessica huffed and slumped against the stone wall. She decided she'd wait a while before heading to bed; she didn't want to have to look at Lavender again.

Jessica was dozing off, still slumped against the stone wall of the girls' staircase, when she heard something:  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH! NOOOOOOO!"  
The sound of someone screaming made her jump. It had come from the boys' side, and, acting on instinct, she ran toward Harry's room. By the time she'd made it to his room, all the boy's were awake. Ron was the one who looked the most pale.  
"What happened?" Jessica asked, worriedly.  
"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" Ron cried.  
"What?" Dean asked, bewildered.  
"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains and woke me up!" Ron whimpered, hysterically.  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Seamus asked.  
Due to all the noise Ron was making, more students started gathering around their room. Most were still half asleep, but wanted to know what on Earth was going on.  
"Why aren't you all asleep?" Percy asked, irritably.  
"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed." Katie Bell yawned.  
"Is the party still going on?" Josh asked, peering through the door.  
"Brilliant." Fred and George said, both grinning mischievously.  
"Percy – Sirius Black – tried to kill me!" Ron said, breathlessly.  
At that moment, everyone present – including Fred, George and Josh – went silent. They all stared at Ron, some bewildered and others terrified. Percy, however, didn't seem to believe a single word of it.  
"Nonsense! You had too much to eat, Ron, and had a nightmare." Percy said, irritably.  
"I'm telling the truth!" Ron bellowed.

"I thought I told you all to go to bed!" Professor McGonagall said, completely annoyed, as she walked into the crowded room. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"  
"How did she get here so fast?" Jessica whispered to Harry, who shrugged in response.  
"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said, indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother, Ron, had a nightmare-"  
"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled.  
"Mr. Weasley, please, I'm standing right next to you." Professor McGonagall sighed, rubbing her earlobe.  
"Professor, I woke up, and Sirius Black was standing over me. HE WAS HOLDING A KNIFE!" Ron cried once again. McGonagall stared at him for a good moment or so.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"  
"How did he get into the castle last time?" Jessica said – soon regretting speaking out of turn when McGonagall glared at her.

Professor McGonagall turned, without uttering a single word, walked down the stairs, through the common room, and finally, out the portrait hole. The students quietly walked down to the common room and waited for McGonagall to return – even though some were certain she'd gone back to bed. They could hear, just barely, that McGonagall was talking to Sir Cadogan.  
"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" She asked, rather irritated.  
"Certainly, good lady!" Sir Cadogan said, proudly. There was a stunned silence inside the common room. The first years were all trembling on the spot.  
"You... You _did_? B-but... But the password!" McGonagall said, shocked.  
"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan cried. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"  
Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk. She took a deep breath and eyed all the students.  
"Which person..." She started, her voice shaking. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"  
There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippers, raised his hand slowly into the air.

x.x

Jessica was rather surprised when she saw her father standing outside the Great Hall – possibly waiting for her to arrive. She paused her tracks for a moment, hoping he wouldn't notice, and allowed her mind to wonder. However, it didn't take long for him to find her. With a wide spread grin on his face, he walked over to her and pulled her into a very tight hug.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said, clutching her tightly. Jessica, still buried in his arms, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"What's that supposed to mean? You forget to write to us and now you're happy I'm at school?" She said, quite angrily.  
"What? I sent you letters... Well, I sent them to-"  
"Sorry! Forgot to tell you!" Josh said, as he dashed past them and quickly entered the Great Hall. Jessica frowned. Athos rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"I'm not happy you three left, though, but I'm not here because of that. I heard about what happened last night. Is your friend alright?" Athos asked, worriedly.  
"Yeah... He's a bit shaken, but he'll be alright." Jessica shrugged.  
"I'm just so glad you're okay." Athos said, pulling her into another tight hug. "I'll be here nearly all day making sure the security is accurate."  
"Lucky you." Jessica mumbled into his sweater-vest, as she tried to pry herself away. "I do have to go now, though, otherwise I'll be late for Lupin's class."  
"Alright, alright. Go." He said, letting her go. He smiled when she gave him a large grin and waved goodbye.

"Black wouldn't dare touch her." Remus Lupin said, startling Athos slightly.  
"I'd kill him." Athos said, confidently.  
"I'm surprised he didn't kill Ron Weasley last night. He could've if he wanted to." Remus said, thoughtfully.  
"I know... Please don't start, Remus. It happened, no matter how much it pains me to say it, but he's not the same person we once knew." Athos sighed.  
"You don't sound so convinced. Anyway, your son gave me this... Perhaps you could make good use of it." Remus handed Athos a small black box, which Athos examined rather closely. Opening it cautiously, he discovered the golden key. He had no idea what it was for, but he did have a few suspects. "Let me know what you discover."  
"I will... And you make sure he doesn't return." Athos said. "Oh – and before I forget, is the map still with you?"

* * *

**Well, Athos, the map was with your son and the twins, but it's currently in the hands of Harry, your daughter, Ron and Hermione... Such mischievous little creatures! **

**Ehem, anyway... Yeeey! I've updated faster than usual! I did re-read this, but I apologize if I missed out on anything! Hope everyone liked it aaaand until next time! :o xoxo **


	11. Snape's Grudge

**HELLOOO! This came out quickly, didn't it? Well - Before I can let you all read... I have a few things I NEED to say: **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE - PRETTY PLEASE READ!  
****Right, I actually have TWO VERY IMPORTANT things I'd like to say, so... **

**1. Before I started planning this entire series, I had this guide done... But it was just a basic guide, something I could use to create the ACTUAL story. In my original plan, Mr. Athos Selwyn became a father around the age of 16-17... However, that was before I had the brilliant idea of creating Joshua James Selwyn. I changed the Selwyn family - into a family of 5 - and COMPLETELY forgot about the whole age business thing. I only came to realise my HUGE mistake this week, and I've been pulling my hair because of it (not really, I'd never pull my own hair). So - no matter how ABSOLUTELY CRAZY it sounds - Mr. Cheeky Athos Selwyn became a daddy at the age of 15 (teen parents - always makes decent drama stories). Elena is in fact still older than him - though, I can't remember whether or not that's been mentioned already - and you'll all EVENTUALLY know more about the past and blabla. So I've finally concluded that Athos was born December 1959 (yes, that means he went to school with James, Sirius and Remus - and I KNOOW he became a dad in his forth year, can you imagine what the teachers said? D: ) and Elena was born October 1956 (she likes younger boys, what can I do? :p). Anna Louise was born at the end of June 1975, Josh in November 1977 and Jessica remains July 1980. \o  
Yes - that does mean that Athos and Elena started their family WAY early, but oh well... that's life. I've seen that happen so many times here in England already that I'm not exactly being unrealistic! **

**2. I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU ALL! In The Prisoner of Azkaban - before they go back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak - I have decided to do a special chapter about the Marauders. I have a slight idea about what I want to write about, but I'd REALLY LOVE IT if you guys could tell me what you'd like to know. As long as it's related to the Marauders, Elena, Athos, Lily, Snape... Then I shall write it. I shall also be introducing yet another OC in that chapter, that is quite important to develop Elena's character (you shall all understand everything, eventually). So PLEASE let me know what you want to hear and I promise that I will try my very best to get all your wishes done!  
**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

**Right, I know this is going to be a VERY long author's note, but please bare with me for a moment. I still need to thank my reviewers! (You may skip down to the chapter if you don't normally read my replies!) **

**Dream Lightning - There will actually be CedJess in the next one, I can't avoid it, but it's not like it's going to get serious or anything. I mean, Jessica does have this crush developing and stuff, but of course, there's loads going on and she won't actually fall madly in love with him!**

**BlueGreen216 - I know what you mean. I don't plan on making Lavender TOO ridiculously mean, because my story isn't exactly about bad girls vs good girls (it's more like good vs pure evil hehe). But please let me know if you think it's getting out of hand. I'd really appreciate it. **

**Little Foot - Okay, I must ask: would you mind if I quote you in the future? About the makeup? Because Lila will, in fact, become like a big sister to Jessica. Especially since Anna doesn't exactly show up much for a long time. She also grows close to Hermione and yadda yadda. They do in fact go shopping in Part 4, because of the Yule Ball... and it's going to be a completely perfect girly girl moment. And that's where I'd like to quote you on the makeup thing! **

**MeganAllard - Voce eu ja respondi! Aquelas HAHAHA. Poxa nao! Ele nao é muito velho pra ela D: (okay, é - mas nao!) Ainda nao vou revelar porque o Josh simplesmente esqueceu hehe. Deixa que a Lila cuida dele ~.~ **

**Right - Thank you for having patience with this LONG author's note. :p But I shall now let you read the update - ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

**Snape's Grudge**

Poor Neville Longbottom was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him, for leaving the Gryffindor tower passwords lying around, that she had banned him from all future Hogsmede visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the new passwords. Jessica and Hermione found him waiting outside the portrait hole the evening after the attack, patiently waiting for someone to show up and let him in.  
"It'll all be forgotten by the time the year ends." Jessica said, hoping to cheer the poor boy up, even if just a little.  
"We don't blame you, Neville." Hermione added, with a small smile.  
In all honesty, Jessica didn't blame Neville for what happened. She'd always been secretly grateful for having someone she could double-check passwords with, especially after Sir Cadogan took over. Thankfully, the Fat Lady resumed her post – on the condition that she had extra security.

Two days after Black's break in, Neville's grandmother sent him the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast – a Howler. The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail, as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched to its beak.  
"Run for it, Neville." Ron advised.  
There was no need to tell him twice. Neville seized the envelope and sprinted out of the hall. Harry was too busy feeling sorry for his friend that he had didn't notice he had a letter too. Hedwig got his attention quickly, by nipping him sharply on the wrist.  
"Ouch! Oh... Thanks, Hedwig." Harry said, rubbing his wrist. He tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes.  
"Aw... Brownie likes cereal too." Jessica said, as she stroked Hedwig's head.  
"It's from Hagrid." Harry said, looking up from the letter in his hand.

_Dear Harry, Jessica and Ron,  
How about having tea with me this afternoon at about six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN!  
Cheers,  
Hagrid_

"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" Ron said. He'd become quite the celebrity after the attack. Everyone wanted to know what had happened in the upmost detail.

During lunch, while people were huddled around Ron, Jessica momentarily broke away from her friends and set off down the endless corridors. She'd wanted to have a little word with her brother after discovering that he'd somehow _forgotten _to hand in the letters from their parents. It wasn't like him to be this slow-minded. She was walking along the fourth floor, when she spotted the familiar wavy, dark blond hair, resting against the stone wall. Sitting opposite him, was a very cheerful looking Lila Davis.  
"Jess! Shouldn't you be eating?" Lila asked suddenly, making Josh turn his head slightly.  
"I need to talk to my brother." She said. Lila sighed.  
"Joshua, what have you done this time?"  
"Nothing!" He said, dramatically. "What's up tiny J?"  
Jessica stared at him for a moment. She suddenly preferred the usual nickname, 'Munchkin', than this new one. She continued her way toward them and sat down on the ground, next to Lila.  
"Why didn't you tell me that dad sent letters? Do you have any idea how mad I've been at him lately?" She said, irritably.  
"Oh yeah!" He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Really sorry about that, but he didn't really say much. He spent most of his ink on scolding me."  
"I wonder why." Lila muttered, sarcastically.  
"I'll give them to you later, if you want, Munchkin." Josh grinned. Jessica crossed her arms and pouted.  
"You wouldn't simply forget to hand them in, Josh."  
"Yeah, well, I did." He shrugged. "Now go away so I can be with my girlfriend."  
"Don't talk to her like that." Lila said, suddenly pulling Jessica into a hug and rubbing her head. "She'll grow up traumatized."  
"You two are weird." Jessica said, giving them both a look and trying to relieve herself from Lila's grip.  
"There's no need to baby her." Josh sighed.  
"But she's your baby sister! Babying your baby sister is a must." Lila grinned and let go of Jessica, who immediately started to fix her hair and clothes.  
"Right then, I'll leave you two alone." Jessica said, getting up. She started walking away, but something suddenly clicked in her mind. She paused in her tracks and turned back toward them. "Weren't you two forbidden to see each other, or something like that?"  
"We were... But Professor Lupin came to his senses and realised he overreacted." Lila said.  
"Actually... It was more like Lila went crying to him, claiming she was depressed and feeling suicidal. Lupin talked to Dumbledore and we were given the okay. We just can't exactly do certain things anymore." Josh smirked, mischievously.  
"Wow... You two really _are _weird." Jessica said, turning once again and continuing down the hall.

Lila waited until she was certain Jessica was out sight and earshot, before she turned her attention back to the smirking blond in front of her. She knew very well what he was doing, and she wasn't going to allow him to go through with it. Not anymore.  
"Are you going to tell me the real reason why you didn't hand in the letters, or am I going to have to snoop around your things?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow; the smirk still hadn't faded.

x.x

At six o'clock that evening, Jessica lazily followed Harry and Ron toward the entrance hall. Hagrid was already waiting for them by the time they arrived.  
"All right, Hagrid! I supposed you want to hear about Saturday night, right?" Ron asked, quite excitedly.  
"I've already 'eard all abou' it." Hagrid said, opening the front doors and leading them outside. Jessica bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from laughing at Ron's expression.

The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Jessica quickly averted her eyes from that unpleasant sight and soon saw a gigantic, hairy, brown suit, and a very horrible yellow and orange tie, hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.  
"What are they for?" Jessica asked.  
"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures. This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus." Hagrid said.  
All three soon felt a nasty pang of guilt. They had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, not to mention their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defence. Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of bath buns, but they knew better than to accept.

"I got somethin' ter discuss with you three." Hagrid said, sitting himself opposite them and looking uncharacteristically serious.  
"What?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"Hermione." Hagrid answered.  
"What about her?" Ron huffed. Jessica nudged him, quite hard.  
"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's been comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Been feelin' lonely. Firs' yer weren' talkin' to her because of the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat-"  
"Ate Scabbers!" Ron said, quite loudly.  
"Because her cat did what any other cat would do." Jessica mumbled, receiving a very deadly glare from Ron soon after.  
"She's cried a fair few times, yer know? Goin' through a rough time at the momen'. Bitten off more than she can chew, if yer ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still foun' time ter help me with Buckbeak, mind... She's found some really good stuff fer me! Reckon he'll stand a good chance now." Hagrid continued, with a small smile.  
"Hagrid, we should've helped as well – we're sorry." Harry said, awkwardly.  
"I'm not blamin' yer!" Hagrid said, waving the apology aside. "God knows yer've had enough ter be gettin' on with. I've seen yer practicin' Quidditch every hour o' the day an' night – but I gotta tell yer, I thought you'd all value yer friend more than broomsticks or rats. That's all."  
Jessica felt even more terrible now. She had spent more time with Hermione than Harry and Ron had, but even still, it hadn't been enough. She'd spent most of the previous evening with her. Hermione had cried a river about Black's attack. She kept asking over and over whether or not Ron had been hurt.  
"If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again, but she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!" Ron insisted.  
"We're all a bit stupid abou' our pets, Ron." Hagrid said, wisely.  
Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow. They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.

There was a large group of people bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.  
"Hogsmede next weekend." Ron said, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "Want to go?"  
"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes..." Harry said, quietly, once they were further away from the other students.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jessica frowned. "I mean, Black nearly killed Ron, probably thinking it was you. It'd just be too easy."  
"Don't be ridiculous Jess; Black wouldn't dare go to Hogsmede." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
"He's entered Hogwarts, Ronald – twice! Hogsmede will be a piece of cake for him." Jessica said, sounding a lot like Hermione.  
"If you go into Hogsmede again, I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" Hermione squeaked, appearing behind them and nearly giving Jessica a heart attack. "You can't let him go with you, Ron! Especially not after what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell!"  
"Look, don't tell McGonagall, because that map could be really useful to us." Jessica said, hoping to ease the tension between her two friends. "However, I still think it's not a good idea for Harry to go. I'll even stay behind with you if you want."  
"No... Really, it's fine." Harry said, uneasily.  
"McGonagall needs to know!" Hermione insisted.  
"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled? Haven't you done enough damage this year?" Ron said furiously. Hermione, with tears in her eyes, stomped back up to the girls' dormitories.  
"What did we just talk about with Hagrid?" Jessica said, dramatically throwing her hands into the air. "Honestly, Ron, you can be so thick sometimes!"  
"Harry has the cloak; he can use it at all times! Black won't even realise – that is, if he decides to show up." Ron said, still furious. He only loosened up when he turned his attention to Harry. "So how about it? Last time you didn't get to see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"  
"Okay." Harry sighed. He refused to look at Jessica, who was glaring angrily at him. "I'll take the cloak, I swear!"

x.x

Jessica decided against Hogsmede that weekend. She had an essay to get done for DADA about Vampires, which she hadn't bothered to look into properly. She woke up along with all the other students and watched as they got ready for their time out of the castle. She was still mad at Harry for tagging along and was almost certain things wouldn't end too well. She just hoped that didn't mean Sirius Black would decide to appear. She ate her breakfast quickly, so she could follow Harry and try to reason with him at least once more.  
"Just think about the risk you're taking... Just for a moment!" She insisted.  
"Jess, nothing bad is going to happen." Harry sighed, as he continued his way toward the statue.  
"How could you be so sure about that? The people that are in Hogsmede don't appear on the map. Even if they did, could you imagine how terrible it would be if Black got his hands on it?" Jessica said, practically whining.  
"You really have been spending _too much _time with Hermione." Harry chuckled.  
"This isn't funny, Harry." Jessica frowned.

"Hey! It seems like you two aren't going to Hogsmede either, that's great!" Came Neville's voice down the corridor. Harry took a deep breath and turned to face him.  
"Hello, Neville." He forced a smile.  
"Harry was just telling me that he needed to finish his DADA homework. We were discussing whether or not we should go to the library." Jessica smirked, mischievously.  
"Oh! That's great! I need to finish mine too... I don't mind where." Neville said, excitedly. Jessica grinned at him.  
"Actually, I was just about to tell Jess that I managed to finish mine last night." Harry said, smirking equally as mischievous as Jessica.  
"Oh..." Neville said, looking rather confused.  
"Well you could always help us, right Neville?" Jessica grinned at him again and she ignored the fact that he blushed quite badly.  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea." He squeaked.  
"I'll go get my things and meet you at the library then." Harry said, not sounding sincere at all.  
"Nonsense, we'll accompany you back to the common room." Jessica said, raising an eyebrow. Harry frowned.  
"Come on, Jess, you can't be serious."  
"What are you three doing meeting up here?" Snape said, as he strode toward them. He glared coldly at the three thirteen year olds.  
"We're not meeting here, we just met up here." Jessica shrugged.  
"I've told you time and time again not to test my patience, Miss Selwyn." Snape said, icily. "You three should head back to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."

Jessica mentally cursed herself for leaving all her books in her room. If boy's were allowed up there, she would've kindly asked Neville to retrieve them for her, but that wasn't the case, and she couldn't spend the entire day keeping an eye on Harry without getting anything done. She sent him a death glare before she dashed up the stairs, but it obviously hadn't been evil enough.  
"He said he was going to get something from the library and he'd be right back. I didn't really understand what he said, though, because he talked so fast." Neville said, once she was back in the common room.  
She decided it would be a waste of time if she ran after him again. He'd still find a way of getting into Hogsmede, eventually. She knew he desperately wanted some time away from the castle and just be normal for a bit, but she couldn't help but worry for him. Hermione went along with Lila and Melody for a change and promised to bring back some pumpkin pasties. Jessica nearly got lost in her own mind at the thought of pumpkin pasties...  
"Are you listening to me?" Neville asked nervously.  
"What?" Jessica said, rather startled.  
"I don't understand the twenty-third chapter. The whole thing about blood types is just too complicated." Neville said, completely avoiding eye contact.  
"Oh... Right... Hang on, I haven't even reached chapter twenty yet." She said, sheepishly.

After three and a half long hours of constant writing, Jessica happily finished her DADA essay. Neville was still a few lines short and desperately searching for a few other facts. Jessica kindly pointed him to another book – which had things written down in much more detail – so he could complete it. Neville had wondered a few times about Harry's whereabouts, but Jessica had told him he must've been caught by Snape again and now suffering the consequences. Apparently, Neville bought it.  
"Could you help me with a potion? I need to get it done for Snape, otherwise he'll fail me." Neville said, quite bitterly.  
"Yeah... I don't mind." Jessica shrugged. "Do we need any specific ingredients?"  
"I should probably go get them... Though, I have no idea where I'm going to find dried worms." Neville said, thoughtfully.  
"Okay... Why don't you get your cauldron ready while I go raid Snape's cabinet?" Jessica suggested, raising an eyebrow. Neville grinned and nodded eagerly.

Unfortunately enough for Jessica, Snape's personal cabinet was locked and the key was most likely with the Potions Master himself. Taking a deep breath, she continued down the hallway and stopped just outside his office door. She raised her fist to knock – but paused when she heard the sound of his voice.  
"It was your head, Potter, floating in midair." Jessica face palmed. She just _knew _something was bound to go wrong. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think of something. Anything. No matter how badly she wanted to slap Harry, for being so damn stubborn, she wasn't going to let him get suspended – or expelled.  
"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey if he's seeing things." Came Harry's voice.  
"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmede, Potter?" Snape said, softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmede. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmede."  
"It sounds like he's having hallucin-"  
"He is _not _having hallucinations! If your head was in Hogsmede, so was the rest of you." Jessica's eyes widened slightly as something struck her mind. Something that might actually work.  
"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower." Harry said.  
"Can anyone confirm that?"

Jessica grinned evilly when she heard it. That was the cue she'd been waiting for. Putting on the most innocent face she could come up with, she knocked on Snape's door. He irritably asked her to come in and so she did. She peeked through the door, cautiously, maintaining the innocent look on her face at all times.  
"Sorry to bother you, Professor, but – Harry! What are you doing here? I asked you to get that book for me and you're here spending quality time with Professor Snape? No offence, Professor, I'd love to do so myself some time, but we _really _need to get Lupin's essay done. It's not like either of us will be this determined tomorrow." Jessica said, in an almost scolding tone. Snape stared at her, somewhat amused.  
"I was heading to the library when Snape found me." Harry replied, just as innocent as Jessica.  
"Honestly, Professor, did you really think that we'd be crazy enough to disobey you after you sent us up? We're troublemakers, but we're not completely insane." Jessica said, shaking her head.  
"Right... Well, you two may go." Snape said, rather suspiciously.  
"Oh! Before I forget... Neville said he has a potion he needs to get done, but he asked me to get the ingredients because he has no idea where they are. Could I possibly get them from your cabinet?" Jessica asked, with a bright and cheerful smile.  
"You are not to help Mr. Longbottom, Miss Selwyn, is that understood?" Snape said, as he got up to retrieve his cabinet key.  
"Perfectly, Sir." Jessica nodded.  
Snape led the way to his personal cabinet, where he remained as Jessica retrieved all the necessary ingredients. He surprisingly helped when she couldn't reach the top shelf, and she thanked him more than once. She was constantly talking about what she'd written down on her DADA essay, which Snape – also surprisingly – listened attentively to.  
"It's nowhere near perfection, but I don't doubt its good enough for Lupin." Snape commented, as he locked his cabinet once more.  
"Thanks again, Professor!" Jessica grinned as she dashed off down the hallway, with Harry following closely behind.

"You owe me – big time." Jessica muttered.

x.x

Ron felt terrible after Jessica explained to him – or rather nearly bit his head off – what had happened. Harry didn't dare comment or interrupt as she continuously scolded him for his actions. Somehow – almost miraculously – Ron understood Jessica and Hermione's concerns about Harry being out of the castle without proper protection. He admitted that it was a foolish idea to persuade him to going to Hogsmede. Sirius Black had been sighted there before and there was no stopping him from appearing again. Jessica eventually got tired of scolding the two of them and decided she was going to head up for a shower. However, she didn't get very far. Just as she made her way round the sofa, she saw Hermione entering through the portrait hole, looking rather glum. She also managed to catch a glimpse of Professor McGonagall standing outside.  
"Mione, is everything alright?" Jessica asked, silently praying that Hermione hadn't ratted Harry out. "I just thought you all ought to know..." Hermione said, forcefully holding back the tears. "Hagrid lost the case. Buckbeak's going to be executed."  
"What? No... This isn't fair!" Ron said, completely shocked.  
"He sent me this..." Hermione said, holding out a letter. Harry took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly that it was quite difficult to read.

_Dear Hermione,  
We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London. I won't forget all the help you gave us.  
Hagrid_

"They can't do this... They just can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous." Harry said. Jessica hiccupped slightly and bit her lip to keep her from sobbing.  
"Malfoy's dad frightened the Committee into it. You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope... Nothing will have changed." Hermione said, wiping her eyes.  
"Yeah, it will. You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help." Ron said, fiercely.  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of her head.  
"God... I'm going to tear Lucius Malfoy – limb from limb." Jessica said, through gritted teeth, as she pretended to be tearing something apart in front of her.  
"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers..." Hermione sobbed.  
"Oh – well – he was old..." Ron said, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, mum and dad might get me an owl now."

The safety measures imposed on the students, since Black's second break in, made it impossible for them to visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures.  
"S'all my fault. Got all tongue tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yer looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then... Lucius Malfoy... He stood up an' said his bit, an' the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em."  
"There's still the appeal!" Ron said, confidently. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it."  
"S'no good, Ron." Hagrid said, sadly, as they walked back up to the castle with the rest of the class. "That Commitee's in Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that."

Hagrid left them at the castle, turned around and hurried back toward his cabin. His head was bowed and he held on tightly to his handkerchief. Jessica took a deep, shaky breath and wiped her teary eyes.  
"This really isn't fair." She puffed her cheeks and pouted. Harry raised an eyebrow at her facial expression – if it had been during any other situation, he would've commented on how adorably cute she looked. Her cute expression, however, soon turned into something angry and murderous. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dreaded little group, all sniggering amongst themselves.  
"Look at him blubber." Crabbe teased.  
"Pathetic." Goyle chuckled. Draco crossed his arms and snorted – his eyes never leaving Hagrid.

Jessica wasn't entirely sure what possessed her at that moment, but she was feeling murderous. _No one _was going to tease Hagrid in front of her. It was bad enough the Committee had decided to execute an innocent creature; she didn't have to take crap from other students. At that moment she didn't care if a teacher saw – not even Snape, who would gladly give her a month's detention. She didn't acknowledge the desperate calls from her friends behind her, asking her what she was up to. She didn't care. She marched right up to those blue-grey eyes and –

_SMACK! _

Harry, Hermione and Ron froze simultaneously. _Never _had they imagined something like that could happen. Ron did somewhat feel like cheering, but decided against it, seeing as it wouldn't have been appropriate at the time. Draco – who had his hand on his reddening cheek and his eyes completely wide – didn't quite understand what was going on. He was actually quite afraid to ask, because he was certain she'd slap him again for being supposedly dumb.  
"That was initially intended for pathetic father, but you happened to be the easier target." She said, in a very scary soft voice.  
"She's lost her mind, she has." Crabbe said, gobsmacked.  
"I'm actually still quite sane, but that all depends on what you're going to tell that _pathetic _father of yours." She continued, still looking quite murderous. She took a few more steps forward, making Draco take a few back. He knew better than to do anything when she was angry. He'd been her target more than once – it never ended well.  
"Let's go." Draco ordered his little group. He left, rubbing his red cheek, without glancing back.

Hermione cautiously approached Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder. Jessica took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her friend.  
"Feel better?" Hermione asked, quite worriedly. "I'm quite surprised you did that. It was totally wrong and I hope you never do anything like that again, but... Wow!"  
"Let's go." Jessica nodded. "We have charms next, don't we?"

x.x

They learnt how to do Cheering Charms during Flitwick's lesson. Jessica was extremely proud of herself for getting it right on the very first try. She was also very grateful for getting the chance to practice the spell on herself. Only a Cheering Charm to change her mood, after she'd lashed out on Draco. She silently wondered whether or not she should apologize for it. In her opinion, he had it coming ever since he decided to tell his father about Buckbeak, but even still... She couldn't help but feel strange. Another strange thing was that Hermione – who had been right behind Jessica the entire time – didn't show up. Jessica tried to think of all the possible reasons for her not being in class, but there was really nothing that made perfect sense. Hermione wasn't around even for lunch, and by then the spell was already starting to fade, so worry started to lurk in. Jessica skipped up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, closely followed by a very tired Harry and a full-stomach Ron.

Inside, on the ground, with her head resting on her Arithmancy book was Hermione Granger. The three friends exchanged confused looks, before Ron strode over and shook her awake. She startled and nearly sent all her pieces of parchment flying.  
"What it is? Do we have class now?" She asked, groggily.  
"Divination, but it's not for another fifteen minutes or so." Ron said, still looking rather confused.  
"You missed charms." Jessica stated.  
"WHAT?" Hermione screeched. "No! No! No! How could I forget about charms? I need to go speak to Professor Flitwick!"  
"You were with us the entire time, how did you manage to forget?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
"I went to the bathroom and then I lost track of time! I can't stop thinking about Buckbeak... And Hagrid... And I just can't believe this!" She said, hysterically.  
"You know what?" Ron said, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."  
"I am not!" Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag.  
"There's really no need for so many classes..." Jessica said, worriedly.  
"I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick now and apologize. I'll see you in Divination!"

Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom, fifteen minutes later, looking extremely stressed.  
"I can't believe I missed his class. I bet Cheering Charms come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"  
Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. The four huddled together at their usual rickety table.  
"I thought we weren't starting these until next term." Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.  
"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry." Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."  
"Good day to you!" Said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement. "I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned. The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."  
"Well, honestly... 'The fates have informed me'... Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction." Hermione snorted, not bothering to keep her voice down. Jessica nudged her, but looked amused. Harry and Ron both pinched themselves to keep from laughing. It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.  
"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art. I do not expect any of you to see when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes." Ron began to snigger uncontrollably. Jessica and Hermione exchanged amused looks. "So as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of class!"

And so they began. Jessica felt quite silly, staring blankly at the crystal ball. She tried to clear her mind – more than once – in order to focus properly. It didn't help much when Ron and Harry kept commenting, or when Hermione started to tut.  
"Has anyone seen anything yet?" Jessica asked, after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.  
"Yeah, there's a burn on this table." Ron said, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."  
"This is such a waste of time. I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms." Hermione groaned. Professor Trelawney rustled past.  
"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" She murmured over the clinking of her bangles.  
"I don't need help. It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight." Ron whispered. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Jessica rolled her eyes.  
"Now, really! You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" Trelawney said. Everyone's heads turned to their direction. Trelawney moved closer to their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry felt his heart sinking. He was certain he knew what was coming. "There is something here! Something moving... But what is it?"  
"A Firebolt, maybe?" Jessica muttered, sighing deeply. Ron snorted.  
"My dear!" Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before... My dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer... The Gri-"  
"Oh, for goodness sake! Not that ridiculous Grim again!" Hermione said, loudly. Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. She then stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakeable anger.  
"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane." There was a moment's silence. Jessica's eyes were wider than they'd ever been. She looked between her Professor and Hermione, wondering which one would react first.  
"Fine!" Hermione said, suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "I give up! I'm leaving!"  
And to everyone's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder and out of sight.

After Hermione's outburst, Harry and Ron had settled down a little. Jessica managed to finally clear her mind and focus, while the two boys went on and on about the Quidditch final. She rested her head in her crossed arms, tuned out the sounds around her and stared into the crystal ball. A sudden memory flickered into her mind – she'd seen something there before. With her mind focusing on that, the fog began to swirl. Ever so slowly, shapes began to form. They soon turned into something small, quite round and – it was a rat. Jessica jumped back with a disgusted look on her face. She _hated _rats. Harry and Ron gave her a confused look, but she shrugged them off and rested her head on the table once again, and continued to stare at the crystal ball. She rolled her eyes when she saw the rat again – perhaps this thing was a much nicer version of a boggart? This time, however, the rat appeared next to the Whomping Willow. Jessica wondered, for a slight moment, whether Scabbers was alive or not. What really caught her attention was what was standing right next to the temperamental tree and growling at the rat.  
"Scruffy!"  
"What?" Ron asked, confused.  
"Oh God, I think she's seeing things." Harry teased.  
"Shut up." Jessica huffed.

x.x

Jessica groaned and pulled on her long curls for the thousandth time that night. Hermione had, very strictly, sent her to bed at ten o'clock, but she hadn't been able to sleep at all. At half past midnight, Jessica gave up on tossing and turning and headed down to the dark common room. She curled herself up on the comfortable armchair and stared into the pitch black room. Strangely enough, the image of the stray dog, growling at a rat, right under the Whomping Willow, didn't leave her mind. It was as if there was some sort of sign behind it. Did it have anything to do with Harry and the Grim? It said in the book that the Grim took the shape of a black dog. Was Harry in danger? Well, more danger than Jessica already knew of at least. With that in mind, she cursed herself for leaving her wand upstairs. What if Sirius Black chose that exact moment to enter the common room? She could possibly pretend to be asleep, then sneak up behind him and leave him defenceless... Of course, she would have to learn the spells to do so first. She groaned again and closed her eyes. Hermione had told her to count sheep. She didn't exactly know what she meant by that – especially because there was not a single chance she'd go out looking for sheep just to count them up. Jessica huffed and placed her feet back on the floor. Even though she was in her slippers, she could feel the cold seeping through. She was cold all over when she had cold feet. She sighed and stood up. Even if she couldn't sleep, at least her bed would be much warmer.

However, just as she lazily made it to the staircase, she bumped into someone – and fell to the floor. "I was wondering when that would happen again." Harry smiled.  
"What are you doing up?" Jessica whispered, as he helped her back on her feet.  
"I... I'm going to check something out. I'll be right back." He said, dashing past her.  
"Wait... What? Have you completely lost your mind? Not only is it not safe for you to be alone, it's against the rules!" Jessica said, astounded.  
"Rules were meant to be broken." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well – okay, good point." Jessica sighed and began walking toward him. "Where are we going then?"  
"No... You should stay here. I mean-" Jessica grabbed the map from Harry's hands before he continue his reasoning. She flipped through it, silently wondering what could be so important that had to be seen at such an hour.  
"I swear, if you're going after Black, I'll kill you myself." Jessica murmured, as she continued to survey the map.  
"No... It's not Black. It's-" Jessica gasped. "You've found it, I suppose."  
"Peter Pettigrew?" Jessica read, her eyes growing wider by the second. "That's impossible. That's improbable. There's no way that he's... I-I mean Black... A-and you said-"  
"I know. Maybe you should stay, Jess." Harry said, trying to pry the map out of her hands.  
"What and miss out on this? Dream on Harry James Potter. Let's go." She said, eagerly.

"_Lumos_!" Harry whispered.  
The Marauder's Map was in fact a very blessed gift. Jessica had no idea how she would ever thank the twins and her brother for passing it down. She was quite curious to know where they got it from, though. She never remembered to ask Harry. Now wasn't the time, however. They walked down the long corridors and down a few steps. Some of the portraits would complain about their light, but at least they kept their voices down. As long as they didn't run into Peeves, they'd be safe.  
"Where's your cloak?" Jessica whispered.  
"I... Kind of left it behind the statue." Harry said, uneasily. Jessica rolled her eyes at him. He pulled the map out of his pocket and handed it to Jessica. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! _I saw his name around here; keep an eye out for anything."  
Jessica did as she was told, while Harry walked a little faster with the light. She rolled her eyes when she realised she'd been left in the dark and skipped up to him. He glanced over at her for a slight moment, before returning his full attention back to the path ahead. Jessica frowned. Why couldn't they find Peter Pettigrew? She was certain she'd read his name before. She wasn't _that_ sleepy. She was just about to suggest that they give up when –  
"Here!" She said, excitedly.  
"Come on." Harry said, dragging her by the arm. They stopped, just outside the Room of Doom and took another look at the map.  
"He's here." Jessica whispered, now feeling rather terrified.  
Looking down at the map, it was all very clear. Standing together were the two tags 'Harry Potter' and 'Jessica Selwyn', not even three metres away from them was the other tag 'Peter Pettigrew'. Harry grabbed hold of Jessica's free hand and bravely held out his wand. He wouldn't attack, but he wouldn't be reckless; it was bad enough they were wandering around the castle at night. They didn't utter a single word. All that could be heard were their heartbeats, beating violently in anticipation. Jessica's grip on Harry's hand grew tighter as the 'Peter Pettigrew' tag grew closer. Harry started to back away, but the supposed dead man seemed to move faster. Jessica screamed – Harry covered her mouth on instinct – when the tag rushed right past theirs. Harry raised his wand a little more, hoping he'd spot something. Anything.  
"Turn that light out!" One of the portraits exclaimed.  
"We're trying to sleep here, children!" Another said, irritably.

"Harry!" Jessica whispered, frantically pointing at the map. Just round the corner, approaching ever so quickly, was Severus Snape.  
"_Mischief Managed_! _Knox_!" Harry managed to say, just in the nick of time. Their light immediately went out, leaving them in the dark corridor. He quickly stuffed the map into his pocket and turned around. A part of him actually hoped he'd manage to get away, but the sudden light upon their faces proved him wrong.  
"Potter. Selwyn." Snape said, moving his wand to take a good look at both of them. "What are you two doing wandering around the corridors at night?"  
"Sleepwalking." They answered simultaneously. They exchanged surprised glances for a split second, before turning their attention back to Snape.  
"How extraordinarily like your father, you are Potter. He too was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle." Snape said, harshly.  
"My dad did _not _strut." Harry replied, rather angrily. Jessica nudged him and glared. He didn't falter, however. "And neither do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could lower your wand."

Snape did, in fact, lower his wand, but that meant he was able to see clearly that there was something hidden inside Harry's pocket. Jessica sighed inwardly at this and prayed she didn't get suspended for being extremely curious.  
"Turn out your pockets." He ordered. Harry hesitated for a moment, but complied. Snape eyed the parchment, curiously. "What's this?"  
"Spare bit of parchment." Jessica answered, quickly. Snape eyed her warily.  
"Really? Open it." He ordered once again. Harry did as he was told while Snape watched them, carefully. Not a moment later, Snape placed his wand upon the parchment. "Reveal your secrets."  
Jessica's eyes widened slightly when writing began to appear. Surely Snape wasn't going to figure everything out just like that was he? Where was the fun in that? There wasn't a chance they could go on without the map now that they knew of its existence. Not only that, but Josh and the twins would probably be furious!  
"Read it." Snape snarled. Harry, once again, did as he was told:

_Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,  
offer their compliments to Professor Snape  
and – _

Harry hesitated for a slight moment. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not it was safe to continue. Jessica had a look on her face that practically begged him to keep his mouth shut. Of course, she knew that Snape would just snatch it from them, but that didn't mean it was okay to make matters worse.  
"Go on." Snape ordered, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed and concluded the message:

_and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. _

The face Snape made was, by far, the most terrifying state Jessica had ever seen him in. She was quite certain they'd both be at least suspended after tonight.  
"Why you insolent little-"

"Professor..." Jessica and Harry nearly jumped at the sound of the new voice approaching them.  
"Well, well... Lupin." Snape snarled. "Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"  
"Harry... Jessica..." Remus nodded, ignoring Snape's previous comment. He had a genuine look of concern on his face. "Are you two alright?"  
"That remains to be seen." Snape said, snatching the map out of Harry's hands. Jessica opened her mouth to say something and reached out to grab the map back, but she soon regretted doing so and shyly placed her hands back down, and looked away. "I have just confiscated a rather curious artefact from Mr. Potter and Miss Selwyn. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly, it's full of dark magic."  
"Oh... I seriously doubt it, Severus. It looks to me like a piece of parchment that is designed to insult those who try to read it." Lupin laughed slightly. Jessica perked up almost instantly.  
"It's from Zonko's." She said, rather desperately. "I-I... Bought it... Last time I went to Hogsmede... Since Harry didn't get to go."  
"Is that so?" Snape said, obviously not believing a single word. However, Jessica once again plastered her best innocent look on her face and nodded.  
"Nevertheless, I should investigate any hidden qualities it may possess." Remus said, turning to Snape. "It is, after all, my area of expertise. Jessica, Harry, would you two come with me please? Professor, good night."

Jessica and Harry silently followed Lupin all the way to the DADA classroom. The man didn't say a single word on the way, which made the two teenagers wonder what was in store for them. They had just narrowly avoided getting into major trouble with Snape, but they didn't believe Lupin would take their little adventure lightly. Once inside the classroom, Lupin closed the door and continued to walk down the room, toward his desk. He then turned to face the two, slightly terrified, children – who stood quite far away from him.  
"Now, I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession, but quite frankly, I am astounded you didn't turn it in." Jessica and Harry exchanged worried looks for a few seconds, before turning back to Professor Lupin. "Did it ever occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black, is a map to you, Harry?"  
Jessica was absolutely certain she'd never seen her Uncle Remus so angry before. He was always so kind, calm and never raised his voice. Not that he was raising his voice at them now, no, in fact his voice remained quite normal. That's exactly what made it even more worrying. She knew he was right. If Sirius Black got his hands on that map, they'd be done for.  
"You know, Harry, your father never really followed the rules during his time at school, but he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice, by wandering around the castle with a killer on the loose, seems to be a pretty poor way to repay them!" Remus was, now, gradually allowing his voice to get louder. He didn't like scolding them. He wasn't enjoying this. However, he would have never been able to sleep properly again if anything had happened to them. He'd made a promise to James to keep a close eye on his son. He'd assured Athos that his daughter would be safe. He simply couldn't accept that they would wander around the castle, alone, at this time of night. What could possibly have been so important at this hour? "And you, Jessica, all the things that your father goes through to ensure the safety of his children... How do you suppose he'd feel if he ever found out about this?"  
"We're really sorry." Jessica said, though her voice was barely a whisper. Remus paused for a moment and sighed deeply. They were fine. There was really no need to let Athos know of something like this. He'd just be worrying his friend for no reason, and he had other things to deal with at the moment. There was also no need to get the Headmaster involved. Harry and Jessica had learnt their lesson. They regretted their foolish actions.  
"I will not cover up for you two again, is that understood?" He said. They nodded obediently. "I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there."  
"Yes, Sir." Harry said, meekly. He tugged on Jessica's sleeve and they turned to head out of the classroom.  
"Do _not _take any detours. If you do, I shall know." Lupin warned, holding up the map.

Jessica and Harry nodded once again. Jessica reached out to open the door, when Harry nudged her. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he had something to say. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him and waited for his words to come out. Silence. He then, out of the blue, turned on his heels and rushed back to the middle of the room. Lupin, who was busy storing away the map and reorganising his desk, glanced back at Harry.  
"I... W-we're really sorry." He said, quite nervously.  
"It's alright, but you two really should get going." Lupin half smiled.  
"Right... Well... Just so you know, I don't think that map always works." Harry said, fidgeting with his pockets. Jessica, who had been walking toward Harry as he spoke, stopped by his side and nodded.  
"It's true. Earlier on it showed someone in the castle..." Jessica said, hesitantly glancing toward Harry.  
"Someone we both know to be dead." Harry finished. Remus stared at them for a moment. The map showed everything, including ghosts. Surely they'd noticed that by now. Had they gone out ghost hunting? He sighed and walked toward them.  
"A-and it wasn't a ghost." Jessica blurted out, before Remus could say anything. "The tag rushed right past us, but there was nothing there."  
"Who exactly was it?" Remus asked. A part of him couldn't comprehend what the two of them were trying to say, and another part of him wanted to chuckle. However, nothing – _absolutely nothing _– could have prepared him for what Harry said next.  
"Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

**As you can see, I've switched a few things around a bit. I get a few bits from the book and others from the film :p That last part, when Harry and Jess are wandering around the castle is from the film, because I find it WAAAAY more interesting than the book version :x It's just something about wandering around the castle at night and breaking the rules that just fascinates me! LOL (I'd constantly get into trouble if I studied at Hogwarts :x) **

**Anyway, as always... I shall update once I've finished writing! I'm hoping it will be another fast update because my mind is currently 100% in the Harry Potter world! So, until next time - and don't forget to let me know what you want to know for the Special Marauders chapter! XOXO**


	12. A Game of Prediction

**Good day lovely readers! It's June 14th, and do you know what that means? **

**HAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEE! Yep, it's my birthday and I'm suuuuper happy because I've got loads of adorable birthdays wishes - in more than three languages! Awesome! ****And to celebrate, I HAVE AN UPDATE! Now... This chapter came out SUPER long, so I hope you all don't mind! **

**And as usual, thanks to my reviewers...  
**

**BlueGreen216 - Well, I don't want you to think that I approve of this - because I don't - it's just something that happens a lot :/ I won't change it now, because I wouldn't be able to! hahaha.. But it kind of happened because neither managed to be responsible... (and because Elena had a few secret intentions along with it ;x - SPOILER ;x) aaand about Harry and Jess flying... Well, something like that will happen - SOON! **

**MeganAllard - Voce ja respondi, mas eu gosto de responder de novo. HAHAHHA. Tambem adoro a Trelawney... Ela nao regula - naaadinha! O SIRIUS APARECE! Bom, na verdade quem aparece é o Scruffy... Mas ah, ta valendo. O proximo tem Sirius Black MESMO sem duvida alguma! Sim, a Lila vai descobrir... ela é foda que nem o Josh pra essas coisas (mas ele ainda supera ;x)... Ermm se voce gostou do tapa do Draco... Ai coitado. Ele ta sofrendo na parte 3 (vai ver que é por isso que ele sera um fdp na parte 4 :o) aiai Draco, voce nao aprende ne? aish... **

**Okay, let's get to it, shall we? ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

**A Game of Prediction **

Easter came round faster than they had expected, but the third years barely had enough time to rest with the amount of homework the teachers had given them. Some of the students were close to breaking down or pulling out their own hair.  
"Call this a holiday? The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?" Seamus Finnigan roared in the common room one afternoon.  
But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even after officially dropping Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually the last to leave the common room at night and first to arrive at the library the next morning. She had dark circles under her eyes, like Professor Lupin, and seemed constantly close to tears. Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was pouring over enormously thick volumes with names like 'The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology' and 'Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality'. He was so absorbed; he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks. Jessica, meanwhile, had to deal with all her work _and _detention with Snape. Unfortunately for her, Pansy Parkinson had told Professor Snape she'd lashed out on Draco in front of his friends. He'd called her out during his lesson and decided to give her detention during the holidays. She partially wondered whether or not Snape had anything better to do with his time, rather than spend it with a very bored – and slightly furious – thirteen year old. Harry had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant – as Wood constantly reminded his team – that they needed to win the match by more than the amount to win the cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.  
"So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up." Wood told Harry, constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're-"  
"I get it, Oliver!" Harry said, glaring furiously at his team Captain. The whole Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker.  
Harry was just getting back from yet another tactics discussion with Wood and the rest of the team when Jessica was heading out.  
"How many more detentions have you got?" Harry sighed.  
"No idea... You know Snape; he'll make me go for the rest of the school year if he feels like it." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "But it doesn't matter. I won't apologise to Draco until he convinces his father that Buckbeak doesn't deserve to be executed."  
"Do you really think Draco Malfoy could make his father change his mind?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why not? Lucius Malfoy does anything Draco asks – I seriously don't know who's worse." She huffed.  
"Neither do I." Harry smirked.  
"Well, I best get going... I just hope he doesn't make me reorganise his cabinet again." Jessica groaned.

Not only did Professor Snape ask Jessica to reorganise his personal cabinet, but he made her clean the Potions classroom itself, including everything that was in it. She'd only slapped Draco across the cheek – and she wasn't the strongest of people – so she couldn't understand why she had such a terrible punishment. Draco was indeed Snape's favourite.  
"Ah, Severus! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Professor Dumbledore said, as he walked into the classroom. Jessica gave the Headmaster a wide grin and an eager wave, which was returned with a very graceful bow. Snape merely looked up from the book he was reading and stared at the Headmaster with his usual bored and icy eyes.  
"What do I owe the pleasure, Headmaster?" Snape asked.  
"I'd just like to remind you that I'm going to need you to cover for Remus once again." Dumbledore said. Jessica was unable to suppress the groan that escaped her lips. Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
"Miss Selwyn, I suggest you mind your own business and focus on what you need to get done." Snape said.  
"Now, now, Severus, is this punishment really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, as he walked toward Jessica. "I believe it was just a little quarrel between friends. I'm certain Miss Selwyn and Mr. Malfoy are familiar with these arguments. Am I right, Miss Selwyn?"  
"Oh yes, Professor." Jessica nodded, as she scrubbed the cauldrons clean. "Draco and I used to fight all the time – and Blaise Zabini too! They once put a huge rat under my bed, and there was that time when they put a spider on my head... I'd always get them back, though."  
"You see, Severus? I think after tonight, no more detention is necessary." Dumbledore smiled.  
"She slapped him, Headmaster. Surely we shouldn't reward a student for physically hurting another." Snape said, through gritted teeth.  
"I only hit him because he deserved it, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. I wouldn't ever hurt Draco without a good reason." She said, innocently.  
"You shouldn't hit, Miss Selwyn, with or without a good reason." Snape said, glaring furiously at her. Dumbledore's smile never faded. He seemed very much amused by the entire situation.  
"It won't happen again, I promise!" Jessica said, raising her hands.  
"Well, Severus, are we agreed? I trust Miss Selwyn can be true to her words." Dumbledore said, now turning back to face only Professor Snape. Snape, for a few good seconds, looked as though he could murder somebody. However, Jessica already knew that he was going to agree with Professor Dumbledore. He was, after all, the Headmaster.  
"Very well, but I do not want to hear of this ever again."

Later that night, Jessica entered the common room jumping and cheering. Most of the students there were fifth years, and they stared at her as if she were insane. Of course, everyone knew she was Joshua's younger sister, so it wasn't exactly surprising.  
"Either you've just won a heap load of money, or you've graduated." George said, as he threw himself onto the sofa.  
"Why would I be happy if I graduated? I love it here." Jessica said, giving him a look that meant he'd said something absurd. She turned to face her brother, ready to tell him that they had the greatest Headmaster ever, but he stood up and dashed up the stairs before she could get a chance to say anything. She then frowned and turned back to George Weasley. "Is he alright?"  
"Well, he was just a moment ago." George shrugged. Jessica sighed and took a seat on the armchair, opposite George.  
"Where's your better half?" Jessica asked, smirking.  
"Oh, he's – hey! I'm the better half, not him. Honestly, Selwyn, you need to get your facts right." George said, as he threw the cushion, that he was using to rest his head on, at her.  
"Where is he then?" Jessica asked once again.  
"Probably snogging Melody Thomas in the library." George smirked. "But we've already told him not to do anything other than that. You know, like what happened with Josh and Lila. I bet last thing Lupin wants to see is-"  
"Oh God, George! Shut up!" Jessica said, dramatically, as she covered her ears. "I _really _don't want to hear about what happened in that library."  
"But it's a natural course of life! We're born, we grow up, we get urges-"  
"GEORGE!"  
"Seriously man, shut up." Josh chuckled as he jumped down the last few steps.

Joshua crouched down beside his sister and took a deep breath. If things went down how he wanted them to, he'd be alright. At least until she caught up with things. But for now, this would do... He hesitated for a slight moment, but he couldn't turn back now.  
"Here." He said, forcing his nerves away.  
"What's that?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow, as he held out a reasonably large clump of parchment. Joshua gave her his typical 'isn't it obvious?' look and practically shook the parchment in her face.  
"You wanted dad's letters, didn't you? They're here."  
"Oh!" Jessica said, giving him a rather surprised look. "Oh... Well, I don't want them. Dad sent me two large Easter eggs, so I'm not mad at him anymore. Besides, you said so yourself that he spent most of his ink on scolding you. As much as I find it funny when you get told off, I wouldn't be bothered to actually read it."  
And with that, Jessica stood up, gave Joshua a little pat on the bag, and skipped up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Joshua was left beyond astounded.  
"Brilliant, mate." George said, fighting back the urge to laugh.  
"Can you believe it?" Josh said, still unable to comprehend what just happened. "She didn't want them."  
"Isn't that a good thing?" George asked, giving him a confused – yet amused – look.  
"Well, yeah... Of course it is. But I just wish she would've told me this before I used the covering up charm on most of it." Josh groaned.

By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their houses was reaching breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the Hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherin's sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people.  
"They should be more careful. Jess might end up slapping them as well." Ron commented, giving Jessica a little nudge. She narrowed her eyes at the back of Crabbe and Goyle's heads almost immediately.  
"No, Ron! Don't give her any ideas! She was lucky she managed to get out of detention, but now she has to be on her best behaviour." Hermione scolded.  
Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherin's tried to put him out of action. The whole of Gryffindor house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own. When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.  
"I can't work, I can't concentrate." She said nervously.  
There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were laughing at the twin's jokes. Harry was sitting with Jessica, Ron and Hermione; removed from the centre of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his stomach.  
"You're going to be fine." Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.  
"Yeah, you've got a Firebolt!" Ron said.  
"Yeah..." Harry said, his stomach writhing.  
"I could always threaten Draco, or something." Jessica wondered, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

There was an enormous applause the following day, once the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. Harry couldn't help but grin broadly when he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Draco Malfoy even looked paler than usual. Wood spent the entire breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.  
"Good luck, Harry!" Cho Chang called out. Harry suddenly felt himself blushing.

x.x

"Hello fellow students of Hogwarts! Today is the day we've all been anxiously waiting for – my return to the commentaries!" Josh bellowed through the microphone. Behind him, preparing her things, Lila rolled her eyes. "Of course, I've missed you all too, and I'll be signing autographs later on."  
"Oh stop being so cocky." Lila groaned, as she took her place next to him. "Well, it seems as though most of the students are supporting Gryffindor; I'm seeing quite a lot of scarlet red."  
"Of course they are, babe, they're the smart ones. LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Josh yelled and the crowd erupted in cheers and chants – "GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Sorry to say this, _babe_, but I'm hoping Slytherin wins. We're ahead anyway... Either way, I'm certain it's going to be quite an interesting game."

Jessica made her way across the mass of students and eventually found Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ginny. They were on the very front row of the stands, so Jessica leaned against the railings and started chanting along with the crowd. She was certain Gryffindor would win today – the match _and _the cup.

"And here come the Gryffindor's!" Josh cried. The two teams walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood."  
"Here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Marcus Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up-"  
"Probably choosing size over skill." Josh teased. Lila glared at him.

"Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch said. Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers."Mount your brooms! In three... Two... One..."

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet has the quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, looking good... NO! DAMN YOU WARRINGTON!" Josh said, angrily.  
"Warrington is tearing up the field!" Lila said, quite excitedly.  
"YES! PERFECT HIT GEORGE! Warrington drops the quaffle, it's caught by... JOHNSON! YES!" Josh was on his feet, leaning against the railing, and in high risk of dropping the microphone onto the field. Lila pulled on his shirt, to keep him from tipping over.  
"Joshua, please sit down, we don't want an accident to happen." Professor McGonagall said, feeling as though her heart would jump out at any moment.  
"SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Josh bellowed, still leaning against the railing.

The Gryffindor supporters erupted in a cheer so loud, that it blocked out the Slytherin's boo's completely. Jessica jumped up and down, waving Roary in the air.  
"We can do this. We can win this!" Hermione chanted to herself.

Harry narrowly avoided crashing into Marcus Flint, who ended up almost knocking Angelina Johnson off her broom.  
"Sorry!" Flint said, as the crows below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"  
A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"Serves you right, Flint! You're just lucky it wasn't my fist!" Josh said, threateningly.  
"Joshua James Selwyn, I will not allow you to threaten your classmates!" McGonagall scolded.  
"It seems as though Madam Hooch is going to interfere this time." Lila said.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch shrieked, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Yep, it definitely looks like a penalty. Gryffindor's up first, let's see what Alicia's got." Lila said.  
There was a sudden moment of silence within the crowd. They all waited, anxiously, to see what would happen...  
"YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TEN MORE POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Josh yelled. The crowd went wild.  
"And now it's Slytherin... Can Marcus Flint make the shot?" Lila wondered, very anxiously.

"Come on, Wood. You can do this." Harry whispered to himself. "You can do this. You're the brains of this team. You can do this."  
He watched as the entire crowd, once again, fell to a complete silence – shortly followed by a very loud cheer. Something that loud could only mean –

"SAVED! WOOD'S SAVED IT! LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Josh bellowed.

Feeling extremely relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of the commentary. It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up –

"Gryffindor's in possession – no, wait, Slytherin is in possession – no, hold up! Gryffindor is back in possession and it's Katie Bell this time. She's got the quaffle, she's streaking the field, she's-" Josh jumped back when he saw that Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the quaffle, he'd grabbed her head. Katie cart wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the quaffle. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker. "THIRTY POINTS AGAINST ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING, SON OF A-"  
"JOSHUA! What did I tell you about language?" McGonagall said, irritably.  
"I'm just too honest, Professor. I can't help myself." Joshua sighed.

Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch, it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts, but he couldn't catch it just yet. Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end – it worked. Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there...

WHOOSH!

One of the bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick, and then...

WHOOSH!

The second bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in. Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him with their clubs raised.

"MOVE HARRY! MOVE!" Jessica and Ron roared, both leaning anxiously against the railings.

Harry turned the Firebolt upward at the last second. Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU IDIOTS!" Josh yelled.  
"Joshua, please narrate the game instead of letting us in on your personal comments?" McGonagall sighed.  
"Gryffindor's in possession again, Johnson takes the quaffle – Flint is alongside her – Flint is now in possession! Flint is flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts... SCORE!" Lila got up on her feet and screamed through the microphone. "WHO'S CHEERING NOW?"

It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherin's were rapidly resorting to any means to take the quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a bludger. George elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties.

"Can he do it? Come on Wood... Don't let them score! Please... YES! THAT MEANS IT'S FORTY AGAINST TEN! LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Josh cheered.

The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead –

"KATIE BELL HAS SCORED! FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Josh bellowed  
"Oh, come on guys! We can do better than this!" Lila said, frowning.

Fred and George Weasley celebrated with Katie, with their clubs raised in case the Slytherin's wanted revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of the twin's absence to aim both bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. Madam Hooch was beside herself.  
"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" She shrieked at Bole and Derrick.

"That's another penalty for Gryffindor." Lila groaned. "Honestly, Flint, you should start listening to your fellow housemates. Next time we tell you not to put someone in the team – DON'T PUT THEM IN THE TEAM!"  
"Couldn't agree with you more, babe." Josh nodded. "Angelina's up... Will she do it?"

"SCORE!" Ron, Seamus and Dean shouted.  
"We've got sixty points! If Harry gets the Snitch, we win!" Jessica grinned.

Not a moment later, Fred pelted a bludger at Warrington, knocking the quaffle out of his hands. Alicia seized it and –

"SEVENTY POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Josh yelled. He suddenly felt himself being pushed to the side, by a reasonably strong force. It was Professor McGonagall and she was attempting to take the microphone from him.  
"POTTER! GET THAT SNITCH!" The woman yelled. Josh and Lila were very much surprised to see Professor McGonagall this eager about the game.

Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him. And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him. Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears. He stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down... Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.  
"Why you little-"  
Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach. Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding on, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted – the Snitch had disappeared again.

"And that's yet another penalty to Gryffindor... I actually liked Draco on the team, but I'm now having second thoughts." Lila said, shaking her head.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherin's, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred onto greater heights.

"SCORE! TEN MORE POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! YES! FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU EARLIER! JUST FIND THAT SNITCH DAMMIT!" Lila cried.

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch.  
"Get out of here, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.

"Angelina Johnson is in possession. Can she do it? Will she do it? I personally hope not." Lila said, earning a glare from Josh. "What?"  
"Gryffindor is the best and you know it." Josh smirked.  
"I know nothing." Lila huffed.  
"Lions for the cup!" Josh sang.  
"EIGHTY POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands – thanks to Flint being the usual cheater – skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field. Then he saw something that made his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face – there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer. Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead.

"I think they've found it!" Lila screeched.  
"GET IT HARRY!" Josh and McGonagall shouted in unison.

"GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR! GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd chanted.

Harry urged his broom forward. He was gaining on Malfoy. He flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a bludger at him. He was at Malfoy's ankles – he was level – he threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom, and knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way...

"I don't believe it..." Ron said, in complete shock. "We... We..."

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Josh bellowed through the microphone, leaning so forward against the railings that he almost fell off – thankfully, Lupin had jumped forward and pulled him back just in time.

Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. They tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers. Then Wood was speeding toward him, half blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them. The girl's soon appeared, chanting along with the crowd. Tangled together in a many armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

"We won!" Jessica beamed, as she ran into Harry's arms and almost knocked him to the ground.  
Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean and Ginny appeared soon afterwards and embraced the players tightly.  
"That was one hell of a game!" Seamus yelled.  
"LIONS OWN THE CUP!" Josh shouted, the microphone still in his hands as he jumped toward the other players.

They beamed as Harry was taken toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

x.x

The euphoria of finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake. However, they couldn't do any of that. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows.  
"Urgh... I'd give anything for a little sun on my skin." Jessica groaned, dropping her head in her book.  
"I promise I'll let you go outside for a few minutes once we've finished this chapter." Hermione sighed. It was almost like a mother persuading her child to do their schoolwork.  
"But this chapter is _so _long." Jessica groaned.  
Even Fred, George and Josh had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Jessica was still trying to understand how Hermione managed to attend so many classes at once. She was slightly suspicious toward the long necklace Hermione always wore, but never showed. Jessica had caught a glimpse of it one night and tried asking about it, but Hermione had changed the subject almost immediately. This only made the suspicion grow, but Jessica couldn't bring her mind to focus on any of that – not when the exams were on the way. Harry and Ron had given up on comprehending Hermione's busy schedule a long time ago, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw her exam timetable, lying around on the table. The first column read:

_Monday  
9:00 – Arithmancy  
9:00 – Transfiguration  
Lunch  
13:00 – Charms  
13:00 – Ancient Runes_

"Hermione?" Ron said, cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er... Are you sure you've copied down these times right?"  
"What?" Hermione snapped, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."  
"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" Harry asked, amused.  
"No." Hermione said, shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_?"  
"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading." Ron said, sarcastically. Jessica silently observed her friend's actions. Hermione looked extremely exhausted and like she was hiding something – something important.  
Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Hedwig fluttered through it, a note clutched tight in her beak.  
"It's from Hagrid..." Harry said, ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal – it's set for the sixth."  
"That's the day we finish our exams." Hermione said, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.  
"And they're coming up here to do it." Harry said, still reading from the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and... And an executioner."  
Jessica, Hermione and Ron all looked up at Harry instantly.  
"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal? But that sounds as though they've already decided!" Hermione screeched.  
"Yeah... It does." Harry said, slowly.  
"They can't do this!" Jessica groaned, frustrated.  
"I've spent ages reading up on stuff for him. They can't just ignore it all!" Ron huffed.  
Harry had a horrible feeling that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had its mind made up by Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately for them, they were unable to go visit Hagrid, due to the new strict security measures, and Harry didn't dare retrieve his Invisibility Cloak from behind the one-eyed witch.

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Moday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries.  
"I can't believe I managed that... Though it did take me longer than I had expected. I am completely low on energy. I-need-sleep!" Jessica whined.  
"Mine still had a spout for a tail..." Ron frowned.  
"Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?" Seamus wondered.  
"I'm just happy yours didn't explode, Seamus." Jessica said, patting the Irish boy on the back.

Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Hermione had been right; Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harry slightly overdid his out of nerves and Ron, who was partnering him, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to a quiet room for an hour before he was ready to perform the charm himself. Jessica and Hermione worked perfectly well together, and most likely aced the exam with tops marks – Hermione's being the highest, of course.  
"Remind me to work with you every year; you're like a good luck charm." Jessica beamed alongside Hermione.  
After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to start studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. He had provided a large tub of fresh flobberworm's for the class, and told them that to pass the test; their flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of the hour. As flobberworm's flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever taken, and also gave Jessica, Harry, Ron and Hermione plenty of time to speak to Hagrid.  
"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed. Been cooped up too long. But still... We'll know day after tomorrow – one way or the other." Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretence of checking to see if their flobberworm's were still alive.

They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Jessica had a lot of trouble getting her Confusing Concoction to thicken, much like many of the other students, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes.  
"Thicken you damn little thing. Just thicken!" Jessica hissed at the liquid in her cauldron.  
"Add more scurvy grass to it." Jessica nearly jumped when she heard the quiet voice – barely a whisper – behind her. She knew for a fact, seeing as she'd given him a short nod when she walked in, that working behind her was none other than Draco Malfoy. She also knew that he was still quite bitter about losing the Quidditch Cup. She was almost certain he was trying to get her to fail... And then he hissed again. "Hurry up before it gets to a higher temperature, otherwise it'll go rotten."  
She took a deep breath and added a little more scurvy grass – Snape, realising this, casually made his way back and watched as the liquid slowly thickened. With his lips tight, he gave her a small glare and wrote a few more things down – she'd passed!

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower – possibly passed; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.  
"Where are you going? You need to study!" Hermione called out, as Jessica dashed down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Honestly, you'd think she'd at least look back."  
"She's probably going to make the most of her time left before curfew." Ron shrugged.

Jessica dashed across the corridors, down the endless stairs and headed toward the Slytherin dungeons. Being there again brought back the memories of her second year – ones she slightly wished she could forget – but this was for a pretty decent cause. Luckily enough for her, Blaise was just about to head into the common room.  
"BLAISE!" She yelled, breathlessly, as she ran toward him. Blaise turned and looked at her, rather surprised.  
"Who died?" He asked, sighing.  
"What?" Jessica asked, eyes wide.  
"Well... I can't really think of any other reason for you to be down here." He smirked.  
"Could you get Draco for me, please?" She asked, ignoring his ridiculous comment.  
"Why?" He wondered, curiously.  
"Does it really matter? Just go get him!" She said, pushing him toward his portrait.  
"All right, all right." He sighed.

Jessica waited for a good ten minutes outside the Slytherin common room. She even contemplated on leaving after the first five, but she waited. If he didn't come out five minutes before curfew, then she'd have no other choice but to leave. However, Draco did eventually step outside, and he seemed quite surprised that she was there.  
"Took you long enough." Jessica huffed.  
"I was in the shower." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh... Well..." Jessica scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. She eventually cleared her throat and held out a medium sized box. "It's nothing much and I hope you don't get mad or anything... I've had it with me for a while, so it was before we won the Cup. If you don't want it, you can give to someone else, though. I really don't mind. I mean, I do, but I don't... And-"  
"Jess... Breathe for a bit." He said, smiling slightly. He sighed and opened the box. Inside was a broom-cleaning kit. He had many cleaning products for his broom, but he didn't say anything.  
"Happy fourteenth birthday, Draco." She said, suddenly walking up and giving him a hug. There was a slight awkwardness between them, but neither seemed to care.  
"Thanks." He said, still a bit surprised she was there at all. They pulled apart and stood in a moment of uncomfortable silence. "You didn't have to give me anything, though... I mean, we've not exactly been on the best of terms lately."  
"I'm sorry I slapped you." She sighed. "You totally deserved it, but I'm sorry."  
"Right..." He looked back down at his present once again and raised an eyebrow. "There's a packet of pumpkin pasties in here."  
"What? How did that get in there? No wonder I couldn't find it! I must've put it in there when I was getting your present ready-" She made a sudden move to get it back, but was blocked by Draco's arm.  
"You aren't going to take them back, are you?" He said, almost teasingly.  
"Of course I am! They're mine and were put in there by mistake." She said, stubbornly. Draco noticed the packet was open, pulled out one, and ate it.  
"Hmm... They taste really good. It's the one you got from Hogsmede, isn't it?" He smirked.  
"Draco Malfoy, you give those pasties back!" She said, reaching out and trying to get them away from him. He, however, raised his arm and continued to eat them. There were definitely many good things about being much taller. Even with her being persistent and jumping, his upper body strength and natural balance kept him practically intact. And then she used the dirtiest trick she'd ever invented – she pouted. He was more than certain she already knew how much that worked. He tried his very best not to give in, but it was just too-darn-adorable – and he'd never admit such a thing. He groaned and lowered his arm once again, allowing her to take the pasties. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and sparkling with joy.  
"You're addicted." He said, shaking his head.  
"Am not." She said, with her mouth full.  
"And disgusting." He smirked. "You should go back, it's almost curfew and I doubt you want detention with Snape again."  
"Good point." She nodded. "Well, happy birthday then."  
"Thanks." He said. He watched as she turned around, skipped down the corridor and disappeared from view.

"Did you tell her?" Blaise asked, walking out of the portrait hole.  
"What?" Draco asked, confused, though he didn't turn around to look at his friend. In his head, he could still see that weird and cheerful little creature, bouncing back to her dormitory.  
"About the letter you sent to you father... About the Hippogriff?" Blaise said. Draco slowly shook his head in response. Blaise then sighed and turned to head back inside. "Idiot."

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was DADA. Professor Lupin had complied the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart. Harry passed everything with excellent marks; Ron had done well up until the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist high into the quagmire; Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk. After about a minute inside, she burst out again, screaming.  
"Hermione, what is it?" Professor Lupin startled.  
"P-P-Professor M-McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd f-failed everything!"  
Lupin had been nice enough to lower the level of any liquid when it was Jessica's turn – seeing as she'd expressed her thoughts on drowning quite dramatically. She did reasonably well during the obstacle course, though she was certain she took the longest – surpassing even Lavender. She did exceedingly well with the Boggart, however, which happened to turn into a gigantic mutant spider – it also had wings – but it soon melted away to nothing. She was quite relieved it was much better than the first experience with the Boggart.

Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, as they walked back up to the castle, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps. Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He startled at the sight of Harry.  
"Hello there, Harry!" He said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"  
"Yes." Harry said. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background. Jessica was highly tempted to give the man a piece of her mind, but was literally being held back by Hermione.  
"He could call all this off if he wanted to." Jessica said, glaring furiously at the Minister – who didn't seem to notice anything at all.  
"I know that, Jess, but you still need to show him some respect." Hermione scolded.  
"Has the appeal already happened?" Ron asked – only he'd been listening to the ongoing conversation between the Minister and Harry.  
"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon." Fudge said, looking at Ron curiously.  
"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" Ron said. "The Hippogriff might get off!"  
Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin black moustache. Harry quickly assumed they were the representatives of the Committee.  
"Come on then, we should get something to eat." Harry said, making sure he got Jessica and Ron out of there before they decided to attack one of the wizards.

Jessica, Harry and Ron's last exam was Divination; Hermione's was Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together – Hermione left them of the first floor – and proceeded all the way up to the seventh floor, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last minute studying.  
"She's seeing as all separately." Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of 'Unfogging the Future' open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?"  
"Nope" Ron said, in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Harry knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal.  
Jessica started to get nervous and fidgety as the line of people outside shortened. Harry attempted to calm her, by randomly talking or playing around with her curls, but nothing worked. She silently worried about seeing something she couldn't understand in the crystal ball, and kept thinking she'd fail for not being able to explain anything. She was acting much like Hermione at that moment, but she couldn't help it. Even though she wasn't a complete bookworm like Hermione, she still needed good grades. Both her parents would have her head if she did poorly – and that was something she'd rather avoid. She saw Ron glancing at his watch again. It was now two o'clock.  
"Ronald Weasley." Said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Jessica and Harry and climbed the silver ladder out of sight.  
"Just us now." Harry sighed. Jessica nodded. "You'll be fine... Besides, it's not like this is _that _serious."

Finally, after about twenty silent minutes – in which Harry spent it all on twirling and un-twirling Jessica's curls – Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder.  
"How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up.  
"Rubbish." Ron said. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though... I'll see you two in the common room."  
"Jessica Selwyn." Professor Trelawney called.  
"Good luck." Harry said, giving her a small pat on the back.

Jessica climbed the ladder uneasily and soon caught sight of Trelawney. She was waiting patiently for Jessica, with a small smile on her face.  
"Good afternoon, my dear, please take a seat. I'd like you to gaze into the orb... You make take your time... Just tell me what you see."  
Jessica sat down in front of the crystal ball, without uttering a single word, crossed her arms on the table, rested her head on them and gazed into the orb. She remembered doing the same action last time she saw something and wondered if it would work – then again, did she really want to see anything? What would she do if she couldn't explain it?  
"Relax your mind, my dear, there's no need to be nervous."  
Trelawney's words were surprisingly soothing and somewhat helped. Jessica allowed her mind to go blank. She watched as the fog swirled around and tried to form images. She watched them patiently. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of fog twirling, she realised it began to take shape. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly and tried to comprehend what was happening.  
"You don't need to know the meaning, just tell me what you see, my dear."  
"I... I-I see a dog. A black dog – it's not the Grim, though." She said, rather quickly, just to assure that it wasn't an omen of death she was witnessing. "It reminds me of a stray dog I saw at home last year, I named him Scruffy."  
"And what is this dog doing, my dear?"  
"I... I don't know. He's on the grass, underneath the Whomping Willow, and it looks as though he's talking to a cat – but that doesn't make sense, of course. Dogs can't talk to cats, right?"  
"Is there anything else? Does the image keep changing in any way?" Trelawney asked, sounding quite interested. Jessica fell silent and continued to watch the orb. After another five minutes, it changed.  
"Words..." Jessica said, confused. Trelawney seemed extremely excited now.  
"Read them, my dear! Read them!"  
"It doesn't tell me much, though... It only says 'tonight, before midnight'. It's written inside a dark... A dark cloud, I think." Jessica said.  
"Alright. Very well, my dear, very well indeed. You, my dear, have a natural talent for this. You should consider a career, perhaps? You, my dear, might have the power to see into your own future! Do you understand how great this is, my dear?"

Harry started to climb the stairs just as Jessica was halfway down. He noticed she looked quite glum and figured the worst.  
"It's alright, it's just one subject." He said, hoping it would help somehow.  
"I'll wait for you." She mumbled, sitting down on the bottom step.  
Those three words hadn't left her mind since the moment she'd read them – 'tonight, before midnight'. What could it possibly mean? Jessica hugged her knees and buried her head in her arms. She didn't want the power to see into the future. Sometimes, not knowing things was much easier to explain afterward. Besides, the future was constantly changing. If she knew something bad would happen, she'd change it, but then something worse could happen. She groaned, rather loudly, and tried to force her mind to think of something else. It was useless, however, because all she could think about was her sudden discovery and those three little words. They felt like a sign. Was it Buckbeak? Was he going to die tonight? Perhaps he would be set free tonight?

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

The sudden harsh voice, coming from upstairs, shook her from her thoughts almost immediately. Without thinking twice, she dashed up, hoping she wouldn't get lower marks for interrupting Harry's test. Harry jumped when he heard her come in.  
"What's wrong with her?" Jessica asked, rather terrified. Professor Trelawney's eyes started to roll. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. "We should call someone, or get help, or-"  
"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS, HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER BEFORE. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER..."  
Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Jessica and Harry stood there, quite pale and stared at her with eyes wide. Then, suddenly, the woman's head snapped up again.  
"I'm so sorry, my dear." She said, dreamily. "The heat of the day, you know... I drifted off for a moment. Oh, and what are you still doing here Miss Selwyn? Is there anything wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I think we did." Harry said, uneasily.  
"We'll be leaving now, Professor. Have a lovely nap." Jessica said, pulling Harry by the arm.

x.x

Jessica and Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting inside the empty Gryffindor common room, both looking extremely tired and glum.  
"Professor Trelawney..." Harry panted. "Just told me-"  
"Buckbeak lost." Ron interrupted, his voice weak and defeated. "Hagrid's just sent this."  
Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it. – Hagrid _

"We've got to go." Harry said at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"  
"Sunset... I think we can make it back just before curfew." Ron said, knowingly.  
"Then it's settled. We might even be lucky enough to get the Committee to change their mind." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"I doubt they'll listen to us, but I agree... We should be there for Hagrid." Hermione sighed.  
"Alright, let's get out of our uniforms and head down." Harry said.

They casually made their way out of the common room and across the corridors; few students were outside their dorms. There wasn't a single teacher in sight, and they felt quite grateful for it. They were still allowed outside, but it was much easier getting around without someone asking them what they were up to.  
"We'd best keep an eye out for Snape." Ron mentioned at some point.  
"We won't need to worry about him for a while. Josh managed to get another detention with him, so they'll both be indoors all night." Jessica smirked.  
"We won't be staying out all night, though." Hermione said, in a very motherly tone.  
They finally reached an exit to the hills, where Hagrid's hut stood at the very bottom, took a deep breath and walked out. There, just a few feet away from them, at the top of the hill, were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.  
"When you think things can't get any worse." Ron muttered.

"I want its head." Goyle snickered.  
"Do we really have to be out here for this?" Blaise asked, uncomfortably.  
"Well you can go inside, Zabini; I'm dying to see the look on Hagrid's face. That vicious creature deserves to get his head chopped off after what it did to Draco." Pansy said, in a very irritating high pitched voice.  
"We shouldn't stay too long out here, though. It's almost curfew." Draco muttered.  
"Who cares? Snape can bail us all out later." Pansy grinned.  
"Oh boy..." Blaise sighed. Not too far off from them, stood the Golden Quartet – at least that's how nearly everyone in the school viewed them. Blaise had to admit, those four always managed to get themselves into trouble, but to give their little group a name? That was a little too much, even for him.  
"Come to see the show, have you?" Pansy called out.

"Please let me pull her hair out." Jessica said through gritted teeth.  
"No." Harry and Ron said, though they both silently agreed it would be quite amusing.

"Let's just go." Blaise said. Draco looked at him for a moment. He knew it was probably the best, but he'd also never hear the end of it.  
"Just a few more minutes, alright?" Draco said. He would've kept quiet if he'd known what was coming for him not a moment later.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione, uncharacteristically bellowed, as she skidded down toward Draco Malfoy. Her three friends stood frozen, completely shocked by what had just happened. Hermione had her wand in her hands and pointed it directly at Draco's face. His eyes were wide and he looked extremely terrified. Behind him, his friends also froze.  
"Hermione, don't! He's not worth it!" Ron called out, as he too skidded down.  
"Yeah, trust me; he's really not worth it." Blaise said, with his hands raised and hoping to ease the tension. Draco glanced at him for a moment, quite angrily. "Let's all just calm down for a bit and-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Hermione screeched. Jessica, Harry and Ron were beyond bewildered. Her wand was still aiming directly at Draco's face. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't gone blubbering to your father, none of this would be happening!"  
"That _thing _attacked poor Draco! It deserves what's coming to him!" Pansy said, her voice just as loud as Hermione's.  
"You'd better shut it, Parkinson, unless you want Hermione's wand on your face too." Jessica smirked.  
"Let's just go, Hermione." Ron said, as he slowly approached her.

Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her wand. Draco stared at her. There was a certain unexplainable look on his face. Jessica couldn't tell whether he was relieved, surprised or just acting smug. She silently hoped it wasn't the last option. He'd definitely be getting it if it were...

_WHAM!_

Hermione punched Draco right in the nose. Jessica jumped and flinched as soon as she'd heard it. There was a slight cracking nose, followed by quite a lot of blood dripping down his face. He yelled, angrily, as he desperately clutched his nose. Ron and Harry didn't really know what to do next.  
"Make sure you father hears about that too!" Hermione spat, as he backed away from her and headed back into the castle. Pansy followed him, sobbing uncontrollably. Crabbe and Goyle dashed ahead of Draco, both terrified they'd be next in line. Blaise was the only one that stood, staring at Hermione. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"That was uncalled for." Blaise eventually said.  
"Do you want some of that too?" Hermione asked, already making her way toward him.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Jessica said, dashing forward and pulling Hermione by the arm. She struggled slightly, but managed to get her friend under control. Blaise gave Jessica a short nod before running back up to the castle.  
"That... Was bloody brilliant!" Ron grinned.  
"Literally." Jessica muttered.

x.x

"You look like sh-"  
"Language, Joshua." Remus Lupin warned. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in detention or something?"  
Joshua casually crossed the DADA classroom, stopping opposite Professor Lupin, who sat on his desk, going through his notes. The man was quite proud to know that nearly all his students passed with high marks.  
"It hasn't started yet. You know Snape; he enjoys detention further into the night... I think it's something about us sleeping poorly that makes him feel fantastic." Josh shrugged. "Any news?"  
"On your matter, no. I've been a little busy with something else lately." Remus muttered, not taking his eyes off his desk.  
"Busy with what?" Josh asked, curiously.  
"Just some school business, Joshua. Things I cannot share with my fifth year student." Remus looked up and smiled. "Now hurry along, I can't chat today."  
"Someone's in a bad mood." Josh mumbled.  
As Joshua left the room, Remus pulled out the parchment that he'd quickly hidden inside his drawer just as the teenager had walked in. He scanned through it, anxiously searching for something – anything. And then he saw it. Four names heading out of the castle. Remus sighed.

Joshua lazily walked around the reasonably empty corridors. He was just about to head to the stairs when he saw something that caught his attention. Draco Malfoy, closely followed by a wailing Pansy Parkinson, was rushing to Madam Pomfrey, with his hand on his face and covered in blood. Josh furrowed his eyebrows and followed the third years.  
"She's mental, she is! She should be expelled!" Pansy cried. It was possible to hear her yells from outside of the large room. Joshua casually walked in, earning a slight glare from Madam Pomfrey.  
"What happened to your face?" Josh asked, once he'd got a good look at Draco. Whatever happened most certainly broke his nose. Draco looked away, refusing to answer.  
"Hermione Granger, that's what! She's mental! She should be expelled!" Pansy bellowed.

x.x

"Yer shouldn't 'ave come." Hagrid said, as he allowed the four inside his hut. "Anyone wan' some tea?"  
"We weren't going to leave you at a time like this, Hagrid." Jessica said, sitting down.  
"Why's Buckbeak outside?" Harry asked. He was the last to enter the cabin.  
"I tethered him in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'-an' smell fresh air... Before..." Hagrid's hand trembled so violently, that the milk jug he'd been holding slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.  
"I'll clean it up, Hagrid." Hermione said, quickly hurrying over.  
"There's another one in the cupboard." Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.  
"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked, as he sat down next to him.  
"Yeah..." Jessica nodded. "Someone like Dumbledore-"  
"He's tired. He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared. Yer know what Lucius Malfoy's like... Threatened 'em, I expect... An' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's. It'll be quick an' clean... An' I'll be beside him..." Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it... While it 'appens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter... Ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."  
"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid!" Hermione said.  
"Yer will not! Yer'll drink yer tea and be off." He practically ordered. "Oh... But before yer do... Ron, I've got somethin' fer ya."

Hagrid went over to the cupboards, where Hermione was putting away the things she'd used to clean up, and opened up a little box. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a little small creature.  
"SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, excitedly. He dashed toward Hagrid and took hold of his little pet. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.  
"Oh fantastic, the rodent's back." Jessica muttered, mostly to Harry, who gave her a small smirk.  
"Well, I guess that means you owe somebody an apology." Hermione said, irritably.  
"You're right." Ron sighed. "Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."  
"I meant me!" Hermione spat, angrily.  
"Careful Ron." Jessica said, rather amused. "She's already broken one nose-"

_CRASH!_

They all fell silent when a little pebble suddenly crashed into one of Hagrid's vases.  
"Ow!" Harry suddenly yelled. Another pebble had hit him in the head. Jessica suddenly wondered if it was Draco and his friends, planning their revenge. But Harry managed to shake her from her thoughts a little too quickly. "We need to go."  
Jessica, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge.  
"Yer gotta go now. I'll let yer out the back way." Hagrid said. Every inch of him was trembling. Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and they all got ready to go. There was a sudden knock on the front door that startled all of them. "Be with you in a momen'!"  
They nodded at Hagrid and headed out the back door. They had to stay put on the top step, practically hugging each other so the other wouldn't fall off, waiting for the last person to enter Hagrid's hut before they could run off. Hagrid opened the door and allowed the men inside; he waited outside on his porch, and gave the four their signal. They dashed out into Hagrid's garden, passed Buckbeak, and hid behind a wall of large pumpkins.  
"Can you hear anything?" Jessica whispered, as she got on her tiptoes to look over the pumpkins. Hermione suddenly spun round, with her wand ready in her hand.  
"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice completely hushed.  
"I... I thought I saw..." She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the forest in front of her. "Never mind."  
"Let's get out of here." Ron said, as he sped up the hill.

Ron was the first up the hill, then Hermione, then Harry, and finally – extremely breathless and almost ready to collapse – Jessica. They silently watched as the executioner made his way out of Hagrid's hut. There was a rather large tree blocking where Buckbeak was lying, so they wouldn't actually be able to see anything – and for that, they were all extremely grateful. There were a few moments of silence, which was soon followed by the swift movement of the axe. Jessica was suddenly unable to control her tears. She turned and buried her head in Harry's jacket. He pulled her closer and held her tightly, allowing her to cry as much as she felt the need to. He rubbed circles on her back, in attempt to sooth the pain – if only just a little. Trelawney's words suddenly rang in his mind. He wasn't sure why he started to think of that at that moment, but he had the feeling their night wasn't yet over. He had a strong feeling that something was about to happen.

"OUCH!" Ron suddenly yelled, startling everyone from their thoughts. "He bit me! Scabbers!"  
The rat had dropped to the ground and was now speeding off across the field. He was heading anywhere but the castle.  
"Ron?" Hermione called, as Ron started to chase after his rat. "RON!"  
"You okay?" Harry asked, turning to Jessica and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She sniffed and nodded in response. "Then let's go."  
Ron's voice could be heard in the distance – "SCABBERS! COME BACK!" – and Jessica felt like screaming at him for making her run so much. First it was down the hill, then back up, and now across the school field – that place was just too big for such a small person sometimes.

Hermione suddenly stopped, just a few feet away from Ron, who was sitting on the grass, celebrating that he'd successfully caught his rat. Harry and Jessica nearly crashed into her as they approached, but they managed to stop just in time. They looked at her curiously, wondering what she was staring at. Jessica followed her eyes and...  
"Oh no..." She said, panting.  
"This can't end well." Hermione said, worriedly.  
"RON! RUN!" Harry called out.  
Ron looked up at them, with a slight confused look on his face. He'd caught Scabbers, there was no need for running anymore. Or so he thought... Just as he was about to ask them what they were on about, he spotted the black dog, growling behind him. There was no doubt about it. Professor Trelawney had been right all along.  
"YOU LOT RUN!" Ron said, desperately pointing at the creature behind them.

"What?" Hermione wondered, confused. Jessica turned around and was quite surprised at what she saw behind them.  
"Scruffy?" She wondered, tilting her head slightly.  
"_That's_ Scruffy?" Hermione asked, quite surprised.  
"I'm absolutely certain it is!" Jessica said.  
However, the dog didn't seem as friendly as it had once before, and Harry was pretty sure it was the same dog that had been haunting him a few times before. What if –  
"IT'S THE GRIM! RUN!" Ron bellowed.

Just as they heard it, the dog came dashing toward them, jumped over them and headed straight for Ron. It grabbed Ron by his leg and started dragging him toward the Whomping Willow.  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
"RON!" Hermione screamed.  
"Let's go." Jessica said, feeling unusually confident all of a sudden.

* * *

**PHEW! And finally, after reading over 10K words, you've all reached the end - SIRIUS BLACK APPEARS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! \o I'm a Black fan, so yeah... I'M EXCITED!**

**Don't forget to let me know if you want anything specific on the Special Marauders! - Sirius Black, Elena Graham (OC), Rebecca James (OC... You haven't met her yet!), Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter & Athos Selwyn (OC). **

**Until next time! XOXO**


	13. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

**Heeey my darlings! Guess what - HE'S HERE! SIRIUS BLACK IS HERE! I can't help myself, he's such an amazing character *-***

**Seeing as I don't believe I have anything special to say... Except for SIRIUS BLACK IS HERE! :x Ehem, I'll get on to the reviews ~.~ **

**BlueGreen216 - The marauders are still James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Athos is a part of it... And it shall be explained. The other characters that will appear in the special chapter are the ones that were in school with them. But the chapter is mostly based on the marauders. Well, mostly based on Athos Selwyn I suppose! **

**Little Foot - McGonagall is one of the best teachers ever! lol. It will and it won't come in handy... She won't exactly study it THAT much, but it's only because she doesn't want to... But she still has her little moments, the "I've got a bad feeling" moments! :p **

**Right... Let's get down to business, shall we? \o Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

"IT'S THE GRIM! RUN!" Ron bellowed. Just as they heard it, the dog came dashing toward them, jumped over them and headed straight for Ron. It grabbed Ron by his leg and started dragging him toward the Whomping Willow.  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
"RON!" Hermione screamed.  
"Let's go." Jessica said, feeling unusually confident all of a sudden.

Ron cried out when he felt the dog's teeth sink into his skin. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged back toward the Whomping Willow. He hadn't realised the tree had been behind him the entire time; he'd been so focused on retrieving Scabbers, and now, the Grim had him. He wasn't sure if the Grim had wanted him all along, or if this was his way of getting to Harry. He continued to whimper as the dog dragged him down a small opening right under the tree's roots. There was a passageway under there and he was quite afraid to find out where it led to.

Jessica, Harry and Hermione had started running, much faster than ever before, in hopes that they would be able to save Ron before the Grim – or Scruffy – chewed his leg off. Harry, once he was close enough, threw himself onto the ground and reached out to Ron, crawling toward him as the dog continued to drag him back. The panicked look on Ron's face only made Harry feel worse. The Grim was after him, wasn't it? Then why would it attack Ron? It wasn't supposed to be this way.  
"RON!" Harry cried, helplessly, as he watched Ron disappear from view. He had to get in there, he had to follow –  
"Harry, get back!" Hermione cried.  
But he hadn't been quick enough. Before he knew it, he was sent flying backward. He'd been hit by a long branch. Jessica and Hermione quickly ran over to him, though their eyes remained on the Willow.  
"She's definitely awake." Hermione said, worriedly.  
"And I bet she wants revenge because you crashed the car into her." Jessica added, as a queasy feeling started to develop at the pit of her stomach. Harry sat up with a bit of a struggle.  
"In my defence... Ron was the one driving." He gulped.

"MOVE!" Hermione suddenly bellowed.

Exactly three branches came thrashing down at them. Jessica jumped to the left, Hermione ducked and Harry rolled over to the right. The tree wriggled and twirled itself in various directions, creating a loud creaking sound each time it moved. It was beyond furious and getting ready to attack. Ever so faintly, they could hear Ron's cries for help coming from beyond it.  
"We have to do something!" Harry said, anxiously.  
"We have to move together, but make it down there one at a time." Jessica panted.  
"Right... Let's go." Hermione said, confidently.  
They dangerously ran closer to the Willow, whilst narrowly avoiding being crushed by one of the thick branches or tripping over the roots. This was definitely much harder than it looked – and it already looked hard enough.  
"DUCK!" Hermione screamed, and then one of the branches knocked Harry off his feet. Jessica and Hermione were both on the ground and the roots were closing in on them. "MOVE, JESS!"

Jessica scrambled back to her feet and jumped over a branch that came rushing toward her, but didn't notice the roots below – even if she had, it had been the perfect trap. She screamed when she felt the roots wrap around her ankle and lift her into the air. Hermione had managed to jump the same branch that Jessica avoided, and luckily for her, there were no roots to wrap around her. However, she almost lost her balance and while she was recovering, another branch came whooshing toward her. She clung onto the branch and, miraculously, something popped into her head. She wasn't entirely sure if her plan would work, but they didn't have many options. If she calculated things correctly, she might just be able to get at least one of them after Ron.

The roots let go of Jessica's leg once she was high in the air. She screamed as she realised she was falling head first – and then she crashed onto another branch. She managed to wrap her body around it, before she slid off and fell to the ground. To her right, she found Hermione clinging on.  
"Any ideas?" Jessica screamed.  
"Actually – yes!" Hermione yelled back. "How good are you with angles?"  
"Well, when my life depends on it, I think I can be pretty decent!" Jessica bellowed.

Harry scrambled around on the ground as the tree continued to attack him. He'd dropped his glasses – and hurried to find them – at least twice already. For a moment, he was distracted when he heard Jessica scream, and that moment nearly cost him his life. An extremely large part of the Willow – which Harry was pretty sure looked like a trunk – came crashing down at him. He rolled over, faster than ever before, and winced when he realised that part of his jumper had been caught underneath. The large trunk rose to the air once again and Harry sighed. He was still intact. He then got up and ran in another direction, before the trunk decided to come crashing back down once more.

"When I say 'go', you go, okay?" Hermione screamed.  
"Okay!" Jessica yelled, breathing heavily as she clung onto the branch.  
The branch then rose many feet into the air, and Jessica felt as though her heart would jump out of her mouth at any moment. Without warning, it came thrashing back down, passing through various other branches and twigs. Jessica buried her head in her arms and screamed. She could feel it scratching her all over and it hurt, badly. She tried to reach for her wand, which surprisingly was still secured in her back pocket, but it was no use. If she let go now, she'd fall and possibly die.  
"HARRY!" She heard Hermione shout. She quickly lifted her head up, wondering whether or not he was okay. He was. In fact, Hermione had grabbed onto his arm and was getting ready to throw him in. Jessica knew that Hermione meant they'd have to jump, when she asked her about angles, but she didn't think she'd have to jump this high. "JESS! GET READY!"  
Jessica, however, wasn't ready. She was panicked. She couldn't breathe. The branches and twigs were scratching her. She was too high. Everything was moving too fast. She couldn't _breathe_. She screamed, much louder than before, when the branch rose once again.

Hermione knew too well what was going through her best friend's mind at that moment. She knew in perfect detail how the girl felt about heights, flying or anything that involved her being off the ground. However, they couldn't afford any of that now. Jessica had to be the first in, because she was the closest. She'd then have to throw Harry, otherwise she'd lose her grip on him and there was no telling whether or not there would be another branch below to break his fall. They'd have to do this – and fast.  
"Jess! It's okay! Just let go when I tell you to! Just think about Ron! We need to save him!"

Hermione was right, Ron needed their help. They didn't know what the dog was doing to him down there. He could be dying. She'd never forgive herself if she let her friend die because she was afraid to jump off a tree – a temperamental, moving, trashing and dangerous tree.  
"GO! NOW!"  
With a deep, uneasy breath, Jessica closed her eyes, let go of the thick branch and fell. The aim was flawless and she soon found herself under the Willow's roots. She slid down a few feet before finally crashing down on her bottom. She silently hoped her wand hadn't broken from that fall. Without any warning, Harry came crashing into her a few moments later.  
"Ow..." Jessica muttered, rubbing her wrist.  
"Sorry." He said, nervously, as he tried to get up – and then Hermione came crashing into him, making him fall on Jess once again.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione panted, as Jessica groaned underneath them all. Having two people crashing into you wasn't at all pleasurable, and she happened to be the smallest out of the three of them. Hermione quickly helped her up and gave her a quick scan – just to make sure no bones were broken. "Where do you suppose this goes?"  
"I have a hunch... I just hope I'm wrong." Harry said, leading the way.

x.x

"Good evening, Professor." Joshua said, as he walked up to Professor Snape, who was standing in the middle of the corridor doing Merlin knows what. "Where should I start tonight? Polishing, sweeping, mopping, all at once perhaps? I could use this pretty awesome charm that-"  
"Quiet, Selwyn." Snape spat, irritably. Joshua raised an eyebrow. It was always rather fun to irritate Snape.  
"Are you spying on someone, Professor? Never thought you'd be the type. Who is it? Professor Trelawney? Madam Hooch? Professor McGonagall? No – she's _way_ out of your league." Josh smirked at his last phrase.  
"Go away and be quiet!" Snape said, pushing the sixteen year old back. Joshua sighed and made his way toward the Potions classroom.  
He sat in Professor Snape's chair and waited impatiently for the man to give him his chores list. Getting detention for missing curfew was always the best kind, in his opinion at least. He smirked to himself at the thought of possibly getting into trouble again, tonight. There was a little spot on the seventh floor which he and Lila definitely needed to explore. Of course, after the incident in the Library, they had been on their best behaviour during their encounters, but apparently the teachers still weren't too keen on it. Forty minutes passed before Professor Snape entered the classroom. He had a rather unreadable look on his face, but Joshua didn't move. He remained seated in Snape's chair, almost daring the man to tell him off.  
"Your detention is cancelled for tonight. I have more important business to attend to. You are to return to your dormitory and stay there." Snape said, coldly as usual.  
"If you insist." Josh shrugged.

Joshua, being his usual self, didn't head back to his dormitory as Snape ordered him to. He was curious to know if Lupin had more information. Lupin was fantastic, but too slow. Joshua would have to find someone much faster if he was ever going to figure things out. After that, he'd set off to find Lila – who was most likely in the Slytherin common room with her friends, doing girly things. Luckily for him, however, he knew the Slytherin password. With that in mind, he quickly made his way to the DADA classroom and, once he was there, knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
"Remus, it's me!" He said, knocking once again. Nothing.  
He sighed and pushed the door open. He peered into the dark classroom but couldn't see anything. Maybe the professor was in fact out... And maybe he had some information stored away in one of his drawers.  
"_Lumos_!"  
Feeling mischievous – and completely careless about the consequences, if he happened to be caught – he casually made his way over to Remus' desk, glancing back at the door every now and then just to make sure no one was coming. Joshua headed for the cabinets first, avoiding the one which had a Boggart inside. There was nothing really special inside in, except for student files, but that would have to wait for another day. He then searched the drawers, but there was nothing of much importance there either. Then he saw something that he knew all too well, something he'd used millions of times. But what was it doing there? Why did Remus have it? Surely Harry wouldn't have been dumb enough to get caught, would he?  
"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_!"  
He scanned the Hogwarts grounds, hoping he'd find Remus somewhere – and silently hoping he was nowhere near his classroom. However, Remus wasn't in the castle, and Joshua couldn't help noticing that more people, who were supposed to be in the castle, weren't either. A sudden bad feeling developed inside him and he began scanning the grounds. And then his heart skipped a beat. He watched as the name 'Remus Lupin' approached the Whomping Willow. What was he doing over there? Was he going to use the passageway underneath it? The bad feeling brewing inside him only grew and he soon realised that a few names were missing from the map. This couldn't be... Where was his sister? Then he noticed the 'Severus Snape' tag was also making his way out of the castle.  
"_Mischief managed_! _Nox_!"  
He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't good. He was more than certain that something bad was going to happen. The safest thing to do would be to go to a teacher, but what would he tell them? He couldn't simply ask them to investigate because he was getting a bad feeling, it would make no sense. Also, how would he explain the passageway without handing in the map? No... He'd have to do things alone.

x.x

Jessica, Harry and Hermione moved as fast as they could in the steep and narrow passageway. It went on and on, and it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes. All they could think of was Ron and what the dog might be doing to him. Jessica still couldn't believe it was the same dog that was at her house. It was once so friendly, and now it had Ron – and was possibly eating him alive. She couldn't help but whimper at the thought.  
"What?" Harry asked, stopping suddenly in his tracks.  
"N-nothing." Jessica said, urging him to continue.  
"This is taking forever." Hermione complained. And then, just as she said it, the tunnel began to rise. They could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. They paused for a slight moment, just to catch their breath, and pulled out their wands.  
"Whatever happens, we stick together, okay?" Harry whispered. The two girls nodded behind him.

"_Lumos_!" They said in unison. They slowly made their way toward the small opening, wands first so they were able to see what awaited them.  
It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it; and the windows were all boarded up. Harry glanced back at the two girls and Hermione nodded at him. Jessica didn't have a clue what they meant, but she didn't really care at that moment. She only cared about finding Ron. Harry pulled himself out of the hole and helped the two girls out. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Jessica suddenly grabbed Harry and Hermione by the arm; her eyes were wide as they travelled around the room.  
"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" She said, her voice trembling slightly.  
"Ron's here somewhere, Jess." Harry whispered back, his voice calm and reassuring. He too had been looking around the room and something seemed off. His eyes fell on a wooden chair nearby. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. "I don't think there are any ghosts here, though."  
"Let's go, we can't waste much time here." Hermione said, moving forward.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Jessica's grip on Harry's arm was so tight that it was beginning to go numb. They looked up at the ceiling in silence – the only thing audible were their heavy breaths. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. Jessica whimpered once again and Harry grabbed onto her hand.  
"_Nox_!" They whispered together, once they reached the dark landing, and the lights of their wands went out.  
Only one door was slightly open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan and a few hisses. They exchanged one last look – and nod – before Harry, gripping his wand tightly, kicked the door wide open.

Inside the room was a magnificent four poster bed with dusty hangings. On the floor, beside it, clutching his leg desperately and looking rather pale, was Ron. Jessica, Harry and Hermione dashed across to him.  
"Ron! Are you okay? Oh my God, your leg!" Hermione said, close to tears.  
"IT'S A TRAP! HE'S THE DOG! HE'S AN ANIMAGUS!" Ron cried. He was staring over his friends shoulders and pointing at the door.  
Harry was the first to wheel around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His filthy, matted black hair hung just above his shoulders. His rotten teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.  
"_Expelliarmus_!" He croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. Three wands shot high into the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... It will make everything much easier..."  
The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack... To kill.

Jessica stood behind Harry, still clutching his arm tightly. The man before them looked much scarier in person than he did in his wanted posters. She couldn't help but imagine him pulling out his wand and killing all four of them before they could scream out for help. They should've thought things through. Someone should have turned back to the castle and called a teacher – preferably Dumbledore. It should've been Harry, because then Sirius Black wouldn't have the chance to kill him now. She suddenly startled when she felt Harry moving. He was moving forward – toward Black. What was he thinking? Had he lost his mind? She clutched him even tighter, making him wince slightly, and noticed that Hermione had grabbed his other arm.  
"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper. Ron, even though he looked terribly sick and pale, didn't seem too afraid. He spoke to Black, glaring intensely at him.  
"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" He tried to stand, but it was no use. He had no strength.  
Jessica kept her eyes on Black at all times. He'd taken a step back when Harry tried to move forward. He'd looked rather surprised when Hermione practically scolded Harry. And now... Now he looked somewhat concerned. Jessica looked away for a slight moment, as if to get her head back in the game. Of course that couldn't be true. Why would Black be concerned for any of them?  
"Lie down..." Black said, quietly, focusing his eyes on Ron. "Lie down or you'll damage that leg even more."  
"Didn't you hear him?" Jessica said, angrily. He had sounded concerned when he spoke to Ron, but perhaps that was his game. He wanted to play innocent before taking their lives. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. She knew better. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill all four of us!"  
"No..." Sirius Black said, his grin widening. "There will be only one murder tonight."  
"Why's that?" Harry spat, as he tried to wrench himself free from Jessica and Hermione's tight grip. "Didn't care last time, did you? You didn't mind slaughtering all those muggles to get to Pettigrew. What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"  
"Harry! Be quiet!" Hermione whimpered.  
"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with huge effort he broke free of the girl's restraint and lunged forward –

Jessica wasn't sure what to do at that moment. Harry was a short, skinny thirteen year old, whereas Black was a tall, full grown man. She didn't really need to be _that _smart to figure out how things would end. Black had Ron's wand – Harry was disarmed. They _all _were disarmed. However, she wasn't sure if it was the shock of Harry doing something extremely stupid, but Black didn't raise Ron's wand in time. One of Harry's hands had fastened over Black's wasted wrist, forcing three wands out of his hands – he still managed to hold onto Ron's wand. The knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, crashing through the wall and into another room.  
"HARRY!" Jessica and Hermione screamed.  
Ron was yelling, but Jessica couldn't bring her mind to focus on what he was saying. There was a blinding flash as the wand in Black's had sent a jet of sparks into the air. Jessica jumped behind the four poster, next to Ron, as soon as she'd seen it. Hermione helped Ron move backward a bit, just in case the fight got worse.  
"He's going to need help. He needs help." Jessica muttered to herself. She chanted those same words over and over, until she suddenly stood up and cautiously walked toward the ongoing fight.  
"Jessica, get back here right now!" Hermione hissed.  
Harry was desperately clinging onto Black's shrunken arm, and his other hand was punching every part of Black it could find. But then Black's hand found Harry's throat, and Jessica was definitely _not _going to allow that.  
"No..." Black hissed. "I've waited too long-"  
Jessica was certain his grip on Harry's throat was tightening. What should she do? She couldn't curse him because she had no idea where her wand was. She wasn't about to throw herself on them and start punching the grown man, because she wasn't strong enough. And then, partially without realising, she kicked Black. _Hard_. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain.

"Hermione... Our wands..." Ron whispered. Hermione quickly ran toward the three wands that lay forgotten on the floor and retrieved them. Black still had Ron's wand, but at least now they could defend themselves properly.

Harry didn't have to use much effort after Jessica managed to kick Black. He yanked Ron's wand out of the man's hand and stood. He walked back out of the broken wall and threw Ron's wand back at him. Hermione, in exchange, gave Harry his. Jessica practically dashed out of the other room, when she realised Black was getting up and following them. She found herself behind Harry once again, only this time, she was armed and ready – or at least she hoped she was ready. Black collapsed against part of the wall that had been left untouched. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.  
"Are you going to kill me Harry?" He whispered. Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.  
"You killed my parents." Harry said, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady. Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.  
"I don't deny it." He said, very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story..."  
"The whole story?" Harry repeated, angrily. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know!"  
"You've got to listen to me..." Black said. Jessica couldn't help but notice the urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."  
"I understand a lot better than you think!" Harry said, his voice shaking more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... Trying to stop Voldemort killing me... And you did that... You did it..."

Jessica took a few steps closer to them, despite Hermione's constant hisses and whimpers. She too had her wand aimed at Black, but she couldn't help but notice certain things about him. He seemed desperate. His voice was urgent. Yes, he looked like a sadistic killer, and yes, he sounded extremely evil whenever he spoke... But there was something, something beyond all the madness. _He _was Scruffy. He had the chance to kill Harry before. Why didn't he? She glanced at Harry for a moment, and she noticed the sudden change in him. He suddenly looked determined and unafraid. He was going to do it. He was going kill Sirius Black. Should she let him? Even if the man was a mass murderer, should she allow Harry to kill him? Would it be worth it in the end? The seconds lengthened and Harry stood there, frozen. Black was staring up at him, Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed, and Hermione was silent. And then came a new sound – muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor. Someone was moving downstairs. Jessica quickly aimed her wand at the door. What if Black had friends? What if everyone else was right and she was just being paranoid, or attempting too much? She didn't want to die. She didn't want any of her friends to die.  
"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!"  
Jessica wasn't sure why, but she felt panicked. Hermione's sudden words startled her – and Black, who nearly jumped.

The footsteps thundered up the stairs and suddenly, without much warning, the door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks. Jessica was beyond relieved when Remus Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. Remus flickered his eyes over at Ron, who was sitting on the floor, clutching his bleeding leg; to Hermione, who was next to Ron; then Jessica, who was closest to him and looking rather petrified; to Harry, who was standing there with his wand aimed at Black; and then finally to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus shouted and Harry's wand flew once more out his hand. Jessica nearly screamed when her wand also escaped her grip, as did Ron and Hermione's. Lupin caught them, and then moved into the room, staring at Black.  
"You didn't have to take our wands too." Jessica muttered, pouting slightly and looking down at her feet.  
"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.  
Jessica then looked back up at Lupin. What on Earth was he talking about? Why couldn't things be simple and easy to comprehend? She turned to Black once again, who looked quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and looked toward Ron, who looked bewildered. She definitely had no idea what was happening.  
"But then... Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless..." Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something no one else could see. Jessica raised an eyebrow as she stared at Remus' expression changing as the seconds went by. She was now, more than ever, extremely curious to know what he was referring to. "Unless he was the one... Unless you switched... Without telling me?"  
Jessica then turned to Black. His sunken gaze didn't leave Lupin's face, and very slowly, he nodded. Her confused look only grew as the two men continued to stare at each other.  
"Professor, what's going on?" Harry interrupted, loudly. However, the question was no longer of importance, because what they all saw made their hearts sink. Lupin lowered his wand, walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet, and embraced him like a brother. Jessica's eyes were so wide; it was like they'd pop out of her head.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had taken a few steps closer to them and was pointing at Lupin, wild eyes. "You... You-"  
"Hermione-"  
"You and him!" She screeched.  
"Hermione, please calm down-"  
"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you!" She shouted. Jessica now stared at Hermione. She mentally cursed herself for thinking that Hermione yelling at a teacher was more impressive than Remus Lupin embracing mass murderer Sirius Black.  
"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin insisted. "I can explain-"  
"I TRUSTED YOU!" Harry suddenly shouted. He was shaking with a fresh wave of fury. "All this time... You've been his friend!"  
"You're wrong." Lupin said, shaking his head. "I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I am now. Let me explain-"  
"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him. He's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – he's a werewolf!"  
There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale. Jessica, however, was the first to break the silence, sounding rather pissed off.  
"You're a bloody werewolf and you want Harry dead? Why didn't you just kill him off at Christmas? In fact, that question goes for the mad man too!"  
"I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." Remus sighed. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."  
Jessica glared at him in complete disbelief. None of this was making sense. Remus Lupin was friends with her father, he was a good man. He wouldn't side with Sirius Black. He just wouldn't.

"How long have you known?" Remus suddenly asked, his attention solely on Hermione.  
"Ages..." Hermione said, looking as though he was close to tears. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay."  
"He'll be delighted." Lupin said, coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realise what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realise that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realise that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"  
"Both." Hermione said, quietly. Lupin forced a laugh.  
"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."  
"I'm not. If I'd been cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!" She yelled.  
"But they already know..." Lupin said. "At least, the staff do."  
"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"  
"Some of the staff thought so." Lupin nodded. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"  
"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THIS TIME!"  
Harry was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Ron moved further away from the bed, dragging his leg. Jessica stared at the worn out man. He was getting more and more desperate and time ticked away. Something was strange about all this. There were moments where Sirius Black didn't seem to be dangerous. This was one of those moments.  
"I have not been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look..." He separated the four wands he'd been holding onto and threw each back to its owner. He then stuck his own wand back into his belt. "There... You're armed and we're not. Now will you listen?"  
Jessica was very much surprised by this, but at the same time it made her think. What if Sirius Black wasn't what they thought he was? He would've have killed them all by now if he wanted to, as soon as they entered the room, when he still had Ron's wand in his hands.  
"If you haven't been helping him..." Harry said, with a furious glance at Black. "How did you know he was here?"  
"The map." Lupin said. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"  
"You know how to use it?" Harry asked, suspiciously.  
"Of course I know how to use it." Lupin said, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony – that was my friends' nickname for me at school."  
"Wait..." Jessica said, thoughtfully. "You wrote-"  
"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you four would try to sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid. I was right, wasn't I?" He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. "I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. Only now, there were five of you."  
"What? No... There were four of us." Harry said, with a confused look growing on his face.  
"I couldn't believe my eyes." Lupin continued, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "When you and Jessica mentioned it before, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I thought that perhaps you two had seen something similar. I had scanned it more after that, but found nothing, until today. But I kept wondering, how could he be with you?"  
"No one was with us!" Harry said.  
"And then I saw another name, moving fast toward you. Sirius Black. I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"  
"One of us!" Ron said, angrily.  
"No, Ron." Lupin shook his head. "Two of you... Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"  
"What?" Ron said. "What's Scabbers go to do with it?"  
"Everything! Could I please see him?" Lupin asked once again.

Ron hesitated, and then put a hand inside his pocket. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately. Ron had to seize his long, bald tail to stop him escaping. Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.  
"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"  
"That's not a rat..." Sirius Black croaked, suddenly.  
"It's clearly a rat." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "A filthy, disgusting, dirty little rodent."  
"No... No he's not." Lupin said, quietly. "He's a wizard."  
"An Animagus." Black said. "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."  
Jessica stared at Sirius Black. She could see the hatred in his eyes whenever he glanced over at the rat. Their story was completely insane – but it was rather believable. Though, judging by the look on her friend's faces, she was the only one that thought so.  
"You're both mental!" Ron said.  
"Ridiculous!" Hermione said, faintly.  
"Pettigrew's dead. He killed him twelve years ago!" Harry said, once again pointing to Black. The man's face twitched convulsively.  
"I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me... Not this time though!" Black growled, and suddenly lunged at Scabbers. Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his injured leg.  
"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that! They need to understand! We've got to explain-"  
"We can explain afterwards!" Black snarled, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.  
"They've-got-a-right-to-know-everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry – you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.  
"Alright, then." Black huffed. "Tell them whatever you like, but make it quick. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."  
"You're nutters, both of you!" Ron said, shakily, looking around at his friends for support. All three seemed to be stuck in deep thought at the moment. Ron huffed, irritably. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."  
He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.  
"You're going to hear me out, Ron." Remus said, quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."  
"HE'S NOT PETER! HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard. Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Hermione caught him and pushed him back down to the bed.  
"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die. There was a whole street full of them..." Harry said.  
"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Black said, savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.  
"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter..." Lupin nodded. "I believed it myself, until I saw the map tonight."  
"Well... What if the map lied?" Jessica said, suspiciously.  
"The map _never_ lies!" Black said, desperately.  
"Peter's alive, Harry, and Ron's holding him." Lupin sighed.

Jessica wanted to know what Sirius Black meant when he said the map _never _lied. How could he be so sure? Remus had already revealed he'd written it... Did Sirius Black help? Did Harry's father help? Then, perhaps... Perhaps her father helped too?  
"Scabbers can't be Pettigrew, Professor! It can't be true... You know it can't!" Hermione spoke, in a trembling voice.  
"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked, calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment.  
"Because... Because people would know if Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. I looked them up when I did my homework – the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals. There's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... And I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century. Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list." Hermione said. They barely had time to marvel at the effort Hermione put into her homework, when Lupin started to laugh.  
"Right again, Hermione!" He said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."  
"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus!" Black said, irritably. "I've waited twelve years; I'm not going to wait much longer."  
"All right... But you'll need to help me, Sirius." Lupin said. "I only know how it began."  
Lupin stopped, suddenly. There had been a loud creak just outside the door. Jessica had immediately raised her wand, though she looked rather terrified, but there was nothing there. They all stared at the door, waiting for something to happen. Nothing.  
"This place is haunted!" Ron whimpered.  
"It's not." Lupin said, still looking puzzled. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls that were heard were made by me... That's where all of this starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten... And if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."  
Remus looked sober and tired. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione stopped him immediately. They were all watching their Professor very intently. Jessica would sometimes glance over at Black, just to see how he was reacting.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again." Lupin said. There were obvious signs of remorse in his voice. "Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then, Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school."  
Jessica glanced at the door once again when she heard another creak, but she soon turned her attention back to the story.  
"Harry, I told you months ago that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house..." Lupin looked miserably around the room. "The tunnel that leads to it... They were all built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle and into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."  
Harry wasn't sure where this story was going, but he was listening carefully. They all were. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was the rat's squeaking.  
"My transformations in those days were... Well, they were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour... Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it." Remus continued. He had a half smile on his face at the mention of the villagers. "But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends. Four great friends. Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrew... Athos Selwyn... And of course, your father Harry – James Potter."

"Now, my four friends couldn't fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her... I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you Hermione, worked out the truth." Lupin said, shaking his head. "And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."  
"My dad too?" Harry said, astounded.  
"Yes, indeed." Lupin nodded. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were two of the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong – one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."  
"Wait... My dad isn't an Animagus." Jessica said, confused.  
"Athos was ridiculously brilliant with all the school subjects, but he never managed to master the art of transformation. He knew the theory, though... I'll admit that James and I wouldn't have managed without his help." Sirius chuckled.  
"But Professor... How did their transformation help you?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people." Lupin explained. "They sneaked out of the castle every month under James' invisibility cloak. They transformed... Peter, being the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it-"  
"There's a knot?" Jessica cried dramatically. "There's a knot... And we nearly killed ourselves out there!"  
"Yes, little one, there's a knot." Remus laughed, slightly. Though, a part of him grew concerned. No wonder they all looked so worn out. "My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less while I was with them-"  
"Hurry up, Remus!" Black snarled. He watched Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger in his eyes.  
"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there... Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack, and roaming the school grounds and village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt where any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the grounds and Hogsmede than we did." Lupin smiled at the thought. "And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail and James was Prongs. We all wanted Athos to sign it too – seeing as he was the actual creator. We only did the research and helped him draw up a few things... But he decided against it.  
"That was extremely dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" Hermione shrieked.  
"A thought that still haunts me." Lupin said, heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless... Carried away with our own cleverness. I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course. He had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other Headmaster would, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own – and other's – safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilt every time we sat down to plan our next adventure."

"All this year..." Lupin's face suddenly hardened, and there was self disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed Dumbledore's trust while I was at school. Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. So, I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort; that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it. So, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."  
"Snape?" Black said, harshly, taking his eyes of Scabbers – for the first time in minutes – and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"  
"He's here, Sirius." Lupin said, heavily. "He's teaching here as well."  
"When did you first meet Snape?" Hermione asked.  
"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the DADA job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons... You see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him. A trick which involved me-"  
"Served him right!" Black sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to... Hoping he could get us expelled..."  
"Sounds a lot like Malfoy." Ron muttered.  
"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told them. "We were in the same year, you know, and we – er – didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be... Amusing... To tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick-"  
"I still can't believe there's a knot." Jessica huffed, irritably. Remus chuckled slightly.  
"Well... Of course Snape tried it – if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf. But your father, Harry, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life. Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."  
"So that's why Snape doesn't like you." Harry said, slowly. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right..." Sneered a cold voice from the door. Severus Snape appeared, out of nowhere, and pointed his wand directly at Lupin.

* * *

**Of course Snape had to arrive to ruin the moment. Snape I love you, but YOU THREATEN SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU? Okay, sorry. :x **

**So yeah, I decided to go along with the book for this part, because I love it when Lupin explains everything to Harry. He has a right to know everything. The next chapter should be up soon - and I mean before the weekend! I started writing it last night, so it should be done... tomorrow, perhaps? So until next time! XOXO!**


	14. Peter Pettigrew

**I'm sooo sorry! This was supposed to be here sooner but I actually forgot to post it D: I have no idea where my mind was, but I was almost certain I had uploaded it and everything... and then, just now, I went to check how I'd ended it (because I'm almost done with chapter 15 - FINALLY) and I realised I hadn't even updated .**

**So yeah, terribly sorry about that :x Good news is, I'm ALMOST done with the next one! The next one shall be the Marauder's Special (yey \o) and it's taking me much longer than I expected it to! **

**So thanks to Little Foot for your review! Oh and to my new reviewers, thatonezombiegirl and Person! (I laughed when I read 'person' :x) **

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Peter Pettigrew**

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you." Harry said, slowly. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right..." Sneered a cold voice from the door. Severus Snape appeared, out of nowhere, and pointed his wand directly at Lupin. Jessica and Hermione both screamed. Black leapt to his feet immediately. Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here? I stopped by your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. But you weren't there, were you?"  
"Severus-"  
"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof." Snape said. Harry took a step forward, hoping to intervene, but Sirius Black beat him to it.  
"Brilliant, Snape. Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion." Sirius taunted. "Now if you'll excuse us, Sirius and I have some unfinished business to attend-"

Sirius, however, froze as he felt Snape's wand come in contact with his throat. And then, just as Snape was about to threaten Black, came the sound of yet another unexpected visitor thundering up the stairs. Snape slightly turned his head around and frowned at the sight.  
"Josh?" Jessica said, completely shocked. The blond fifth year was panting, sweating, and looked extremely furious. His wand was perfectly poised, aiming directly at Sirius Black. Sirius recognized that hair and those eyes instantly. However, he couldn't help but be surprised at how much the young toddler had grown.  
"I mean it, Black, you hurt any of them and I'll blow your brains out." Joshua said, darkly.  
"Joshua, please calm down." Lupin said, approaching the younger boy. "Both of you must let me explain-"  
However Snape wasn't having any of it. His wand poked Sirius' throat harder, making the man wince. Jessica cautiously approached her brother and tugged on his arm. Joshua took a few steps back, but he didn't lower his wand.  
"Give me a reason..." Snape whispered to Black. "Give me a reason to do it, I beg you..."  
"Severus, don't be a fool." Remus warned.  
"He can't help it, Remus; it's a habit by now." Sirius teased.  
"SIRIUS, BE QUIET!"  
"QUIET YOURSELF, REMUS!"  
"Well, listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snape smirked.  
"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius smirked back.

"It's like watching one of my arguments with Flint. Though, I tend to punch him after the first remark. Just knock him out, Snape!" Josh said, frustrated. Jessica pinched his arm instantly, making him wince and glare at his younger sister. He huffed and took no notice of the look Remus was giving him.  
"I could do it, you know? But why deny the Dementor's? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear?" Snape said, his voice filled with hatred. Sirius did, in fact, seem very much afraid at the mention of the Dementor's.  
"You... You must hear me out." Sirius croaked. "The rat... He... I can explain... I..."  
"A Dementor's kiss... One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It is said to be almost unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Snape sneered.  
Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe anymore. He glanced around at his friends. They all seemed to want to continue listening to Professor Lupin's story. The only one that was currently siding with Snape was Josh, but he'd just arrived – he was only trying to keep them all safe. Hermione sighed at Harry, and took an uncertain step toward Snape.  
"Professor..." She started, in a very breathless voice.  
"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school." Snape spat. "You, Potter, Weasley and Selwyn are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."  
"But... I-if there was a mistake-"  
"KEEP QUIET, YOU SILLY GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
Hermione paled instantly and Josh pulled her back. Joshua couldn't understand what was happening, but he'd managed to catch up with a few things. Sirius Black was a murderer, but Remus was defending him. Black had mentioned a rat... The only rat he could see was the one in Ron's hand. But what could a rat have to do with any of this? Unless... Unless it wasn't a rat?  
"Come on, all of you." Snape said. "I'll take the werewolf along. Perhaps the Dementor's will have a kiss for him too-"  
Harry, who still wasn't thinking straight and having trouble understanding the situation, crossed the room and blocked the door. Snape was beyond furious.

"Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already." Snape snarled. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin-"  
"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year. I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Dementor's. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?" Harry said.  
"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works. Now, get out of the way, Potter." Snape hissed.  
"You're pathetic!" Harry said, exasperated. "Just because they made a fool out of you at school, you won't even listen-"  
"SILENCE! I will not be spoken to like that!" Snape bellowed. He looked as if he was about to explode. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be on your knees, thanking me! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black – now get out of the way or I will make you, Potter!"  
Jessica had the sudden urge to scream at Professor Snape. He hadn't listened to everything. He hadn't noticed the desperate looks on Black's face. She was aware that Sirius Black could very well be winding them up, but her Uncle Remus wouldn't do the same. There was more to their story, much more. And Harry had a right to know everything. However, before she could think of something to shout at Snape, Harry raised his wand.  
"_Expelliarmus_!" There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet, thrashed through the already broken wall, and slammed into the other wall, right beside the boarded up window. Then he slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He'd been knocked out.  
"Harry!" Hermione breathed.  
"You just attacked a teacher..." Josh said, bewildered at the sight.

Harry then turned to Black and Lupin. Sirius was still staring over at Snape. He silently wished he'd been the one to cause such damage.  
"I'm still not saying I believe you." Harry said.  
"Then it's time we offered you some proof. Ron, could you please hand over Peter now?" Lupin said. Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.  
"Come off it." Ron said, weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean... Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat – there are millions of rats out there! How's he supposed to know which one he's after?"  
"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question." Lupin said, turning to Black and frowning slightly. Sirius sighed quietly and put one of his hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others. It was a photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.  
"How did you get that?" Josh asked.  
"Fudge." Black replied, flatly. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder. I knew him at once... How many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... To where Harry was..."  
"My God..." Lupin said softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper, and then back again. "His front paw..."  
"What about it?" Ron said, defiantly.  
"He's got a toe missing." Black said.  
"Of course! So simple... So brilliant... He cut it off himself?" Lupin breathed.  
"Just before he transformed." Black nodded. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself – and sped down into the sewer with the other rats."  
"The only thing they found of Peter Pettigrew... Was his finger." Harry said, thoughtfully.  
"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something!" Ron insisted. "He's been in my family for-"  
"Twelve years!" Sirius said, desperately, as he stared angrily at the rat. "That's quite a long life for a common garden rat!"  
"We took good care of him!" Ron said.  
"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Lupin wondered.  
"He's been scared of Hermione's mad cat, Crookshanks!" Ron shouted. Hermione glared at him, angrily.  
"Crookshanks was only doing what any other cat would do, Ronald." Hermione huffed.  
"Now's not the time for that." Jessica said, irritably.

That's when Harry realised something. Something that might just make him start to believe Sirius Black's story. Scabbers had been looking ill ever since Ron's return from Egypt... Since the time when Black escaped Azkaban.  
"Her cat isn't mad." Black said hoarsely. "He's the most intelligent of his kind. He recognized Peter for what he was and when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me, though. But finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..."  
"A cat's been helping you?" Joshua said, his voice full of doubt.  
"He tried to bring me Peter, but couldn't... So he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me. As I understand it, he took them from a boy's beside table..." Sirius said, thoughtfully.  
"Poor Neville." Jessica said, shaking her head.  
"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." Black continued. "The cat – Crookshanks, did you call him? He told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I suppose he bit himself. Well, faking his own death had worked once..."  
"And why did he fake his death?" Harry said, suddenly. The look of anger slowly returning to his face. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"  
"Harry-" Jessica tried to get him to calm down, but he cut her off immediately.  
"And now you've come to finish him off!"  
"Yes, I have..." Black said, with an evil look at Scabbers.  
"Harry!" Lupin said, hurriedly. "Don't you see? All this time we've though Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down – but it was the other way around! Peter betrayed your mother and father... Sirius is innocent!"  
"HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER!" Harry shouted. Jessica watched, silently, as Sirius Black winced at the sound of Harry's voice. "HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"  
"Harry..." Sirius said. His voice was thick and his eyes were glassy. "Harry, I as good as killed them. I persuaded James and Lily to change to Peter at the last moment. I persuaded them to use him as a secret-keeper instead of me... I'm to blame. I know it. The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, to make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right... I was scared... I set out for your parent's house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, a-and... And their bodies... I realised what Peter must've done... What I'd done..."  
The man's voice broke and he turned away from Harry. Joshua lowered his wand for the first time since he'd arrived. Ron was staring at Sirius. He wasn't entirely sure what to believe, but he was almost certain the man was being honest. Hermione and Jessica exchanged concerned looks. Harry's expression remained hard, but inside he was questioning everything.  
"Enough of this." Lupin said. There was a steely note in his voice, which no one had heard before. "There's only one way to prove what really happened. Ron, please give me that rat."  
"If I hand him over... What are you going to do with him?" Ron asked, tensely.  
"Force him to show himself. If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him." Lupin assured. Ron hesitated for a moment, but soon gave in. He held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?"  
Sirius had retrieved Snape's wand. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.  
"Together?" Sirius said, quietly. Remus nodded in response.  
"Someone should stand by the door, just in case he tries to run. Don't hesitate to stop him." Lupin said.

With that said, Joshua stood guarding the door; Harry, Jessica, Hermione and Ron were all huddled together in the corner, waiting for what would happen. Lupin placed the rat on the floor – and Scabbers soon started running. Sirius didn't wait for Remus to count him in. As soon as the rat hit the ground, Sirius had the wand pointed at him. He fired once, but narrowly missed, creating small hole in the floorboard. Remus fired next, despite the rat being close to the four teenagers, but he also missed – Jessica shrieked when the rat approached her, and clung onto Harry's arm as if her life depended on it. Scabbers then ran to the nearest exit – Joshua. The sixteen year old still wasn't sure whom to believe, he still found it strange to look at Sirius Black and think of him innocent, but it wouldn't hurt to try. And he knew the spell the two were using... Joshua aimed his wand just as Scabbers approached him, and without thinking twice, he fired. A flash of blue white light erupted from his wand; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen, his small gray form twisting madly – Ron yelled – the rat rose high into the air and then fell to the floor once again. There was another blinding flash of light and then –

It was like watching a speeded up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabber's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breath fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door – and Joshua – and back again.  
"Well, hello, Peter." Lupin said. "Long time, no see."  
"S-Sirius... R-Remus..." Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My old friends..."  
Peter tried to run past Joshua, underestimating the young boy's strength. Joshua easily pushed him back into the room, a look of disgust on his face as he wiped his school jumper. Black raised the wand in his hand, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, giving him a warning look. Then, he turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.  
"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night James and Lily died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there-"  
"Remus..." Pettigrew gasped. Harry could see the beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face. "You don't believe him, do you? He tried to kill me, Remus!"  
"So we've heard." Lupin said, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so-"  
"He's come to try to kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black. Sirius simply glared at him. "He killed James and Lily and now he's going to kill me too! You've got to help me, Remus!"  
"No one's going to try to kill you until we've sorted a few things out." Lupin said.  
"Sorted things out?" Pettigrew squealed, looking wildly around him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door, successfully guarded by the blond boy. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"  
"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Lupin said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Seeing as nobody has ever done it before." Joshua spoke up, rolling his eyes. Sirius smirked.  
"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose he-who-must-not-be-named taught him a few tricks!"

Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. Harry, who'd been closely watching Peter Pettigrew, turned his attention to Black almost immediately.  
"Voldemort teach me tricks?" He said. Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him. "What, scared to hear your old master's name? I don't blame you... His lot aren't very happy with you, are they, Peter?"  
"Don't know what you mean, Sirius..." Pettigrew muttered. He was breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.  
"Let's just head back to the castle, someone will sort this out. Even though it's quite obvious Peter Pettigrew isn't as innocent as he claims to be." Jessica said, irritably. Pettigrew shot the youngest Selwyn a slight glare.  
"I agree... We should head back." Hermione nodded.  
"You... The two of you..." Pettigrew said, turning around to face Joshua. He looked between the two siblings and then turned back to Remus. "Their father... Athos... Get Athos... He knows Black isn't-"  
"Athos knows no more than I do!" Remus spat.  
"The point is... You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years, Peter." Black growled. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double crossed them! Voldemort went to the Potter's on your information... And Voldemort met his downfall. But not all of Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban did they? There are still plenty out there, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways."  
"I don't know... What you're talking about..." Pettigrew said again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "Surely you don't believe this... This madness, Remus-"  
"Why would an innocent man want to spend twelve years as a rat?" Harry suddenly spoke. Though, he soon regretted having Peter Pettigrew's full attention.  
"Innocent, but scared!" Pettigrew squealed. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban-"  
"Bullshit." Joshua snorted. Remus gave him look – the typical 'watch your language, Joshua!' look that he would normally give him during a DADA lesson. "No offence to you, Black, but let's not forget that there are some pretty badass wizards stuck in Azkaban. If one of the best got themselves locked up, Voldemort would just find someone even better."  
"But he was a spy for he-who-must-not-be-named!" Pettigrew cried. Black's face contorted immediately.  
"How dare you..." Black said, possibly angrier than ever before. "How dare you! I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? You, on the other hand, Peter – I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start! You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us... Me and Remus... James and Athos..."

Jessica clenched her fists as Pettigrew wiped his face again. Sirius Black was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the liar... The traitor... It was so completely obvious!  
"Me, a spy... Must be out of your mind... Never... Don't know how you can say such a-"  
"James and Lily only made you their secret-keeper because I suggested it!" Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan... A bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."  
Ron, for the first time in minutes, decided to speak. He was still rather shocked to know that his rat was in fact a man. To him, it was extremely strange and disturbing, but there was something bothering him and he couldn't keep quiet for much longer.  
"If you lot don't mind..." He started off, making everyone turn to him rather surprised. "Well, Scabbers – or Peter Pettigrew – has been with me, at Hogwarts, sharing a room with Harry, for three years..."  
"That's right!" Hermione said, suddenly. "If he's working for you-know-who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"  
"There!" Pettigrew said, shrilly. Jessica and Joshua groaned simultaneously. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"  
"I'll tell you why..." Black said. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk. Joshua sighed and removed himself from his spot at the door and walked toward Pettigrew. He poked the small man with his wand and turned to Sirius Black. Sirius could see his old friend within the young boy, and he almost felt a small smile growing on his face.  
"I don't trust Pettigrew. His reasons for hiding are ridiculous. But I am curious to know how you escaped Azkaban, Sirius, if you don't know dark magic." Joshua's greenish-hazel eyes stared at Black, intensely. Pettigrew gasped and started nodding frantically. Sirius frowned slightly, though he wasn't annoyed. He seemed to be pondering his answer.  
"I... I don't know how to explain it." He said slowly. "I think... I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementor's couldn't suck it out of me... But it kept me sane and knowing who I am... It helped me keep my powers... So when it all became too much... I could transform myself in my cell – become a dog. Dementor's can't see, you know? They... They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions. They could tell that my feelings were less – less human when I was a dog. But they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so I didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand... But then I saw Peter in that picture. I realised he was perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again."  
Everyone listened intently. Harry's heart was beating so fast, he was certain it could be heard during the small moments of silence. Pettigrew was shaking his head, desperately.  
"If he handed in Harry, no one would say he betrayed Voldemort." Jessica concluded. Sirius turned to her, at the sound of her voice. He gave her a very weak smile and nodded.  
"So you see... I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementor's couldn't destroy it. It wasn't a happy feeling, it was an obsession, but it gave me strength. It cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring me food, I slipped past them as a dog. It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. I was thin... Very thin... Thin enough to slip through the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry!" Sirius looked at Harry, who didn't look away this time. "Please... Believe me... Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Harry allowed Sirius Black's words to linger for a long moment. He had to think. He'd listened, carefully, to everything. And even though some things still made no sense, it was believable. If Black wasn't innocent, Lupin wouldn't be either. If Lupin wasn't innocent – why would Harry still be alive? Black had been at Jessica's house with Harry there. He could've entered if he wanted to. He could've killed Harry right then and there. He could've killed Harry earlier, when he was armed and ready. He didn't. He explained. He was patient. Harry took a few steps closer to Sirius, but still not too close. He was still wary... But he believed him. Deep down, there was something telling him that Sirius Black was being honest. Deep down, Harry knew that Sirius would _never _betray his parents.  
"I... I believe you..." Harry said, slowly. Sirius's eyes went so wide, it was like they were about to pop out of the man's head.  
"NO!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's words had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward, still on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying. "Sirius... It's me... Peter... Your friend! You wouldn't-"  
"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them." Black hissed, as he kicked Pettigrew away.  
"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this... Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"  
"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter." Lupin said. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me – or Athos, for that matter."  
"Forgive me, Remus." Sirius said, bowing his head.  
"Not to worry, Padfoot, old friend." Lupin said, as he rolled up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"  
"Of course!" Black said, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"  
"Yes, I think so." Lupin said, grimly.  
"You wouldn't... You won't!" Pettigrew gasped and scrambled around to Ron. "Ron... Haven't I been a good friend, a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you? You're on my side, aren't you?"  
"Get off him!" Hermione said, pushing the small man away from Ron, who stared at Peter with the utmost revulsion.  
"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about." Josh taunted.  
"You, young man, are a perfect marauder." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. Joshua shrugged slightly, as he held in his cheerful grin.  
"Hermione... You're a clever girl... Please..." Pettigrew continued to insist, but Hermione quickly pushed him away, looking horrified. Peter whimpered and turned around for yet another attempt. Jessica glared at him as he approached her. "Sweet girl... Jessica... You have your mother's eyes... Your father's hair... Your father, Jessica, your father wouldn't allow any of this... Please-"  
"I never liked you as a rat – and that was before I knew what you really were." Jessica said, in the snottiest voice she could think of.  
"Harry..." Pettigrew cried, as he crawled to Harry, who stood just opposite Jessica. "Harry, you look just like your father... Like James-"  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY!" Sirius roared, suddenly, making everyone in the room flinch. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!"  
"Sirius..." Lupin warned, making the man calm down. Remus and Sirius strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.  
"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort." Remus stated.  
"Do you deny it?" Sirius asked, coldly. And at that exact moment, Peter Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.  
"Sirius... Remus... What could I have done? The Dark Lord... You have no idea the weapons he possesses... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you, Remus, Athos and James. I never meant it to happen... He-who-must-not-be-named forced me-"  
"DON'T LIE!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE THEY DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"  
"He... He was taking over everywhere! W-what was there to be gained by refusing him?" Pettigrew gasped.  
"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Black said, with a terrible fury in his face.  
"You don't understand! He would have killed me, Sirius!" Pettigrew whined.  
"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Black roared, and was once again held back by Remus.  
"You should have realised..." Remus said, quietly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we could. Goodbye, Peter."

Harry wasn't entirely sure why, but he wasn't going to allow this to go any further. He couldn't stand there and allow Professor Lupin and Sirius Black to kill the small man. He couldn't bring himself to allow it. And he did possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life.  
"NO!" He yelled, as he ran forward and placed himself in front of Pettigrew, facing the two wands. He could hear Jessica and Hermione crying out at him, desperately. "You can't kill him."  
"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents." Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him that your whole family."  
"I know." Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementor's... He can go to Azkaban... But don't kill him."  
"Harry! You... Thank you... It's more than I deserve... Thank you!" Pettigrew gasped, and flung his arms around Harry's knees.  
"GET OFF!" Harry shouted, angrily and frustrated. "I'm not doing this for you. I just don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers... Especially not for the likes of you."  
No one moved or made a sound, except Peter Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.  
"You're the only person who has a right to decide, Harry... But think about what he did..." Sirius said.  
"He can go to Azkaban." Harry repeated. Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him. "If anyone deserves that place, he does."  
"Very well. Then, I suggest we head back. Stand aside, Harry." Lupin said, turning to Pettigrew. Harry hesitated for a short moment. "I'm going to tie him up."  
Harry stepped out of the way and thin cords shot from Lupin's wand. Pettigrew was soon wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.  
"If you transform, Peter, we will kill you. You agree, Harry?" Black growled, pointing the wand at Pettigrew. Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded.  
"Right... Ron, I can't heal your wound nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing." Lupin said. He hurried over to Ron, bent down, and tapped Ron's leg with his wand – "_Ferula_!" Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.  
"That's better... Thanks." Ron nodded.  
"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.  
"There's nothing seriously wrong with him." Lupin said, as he bent over Snape and checked his pulse. "You were just a little... Overenthusiastic, Harry. He's still out cold, though. Perhaps... Perhaps we should leave him here for the time being. I'll come back to get him once you're all safely back in the castle."

x.x

Jessica led the way, using her wand to light up the passageway. She was followed by Ron, who was resting his weight on Sirius and Harry. Not too far from them, was Hermione, who lit up the passage from behind. At the very end was Josh, who walked ahead of Peter Pettigrew, keeping his wand on the small man at all times. And finally, Remus Lupin was behind Pettigrew, making sure the man wouldn't suddenly transform into a rat.  
"I'm sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius said, his voice echoing though the narrow walls.  
"A bit?" Ron whimpered. "A bit? You almost tore my leg off!"  
"Well, I was going for the rat. Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested I made the change permanent. The tail I could live with, but the flees... They're murder!" Sirius chuckled. Harry grinned enthusiastically, though he couldn't exactly think of anything to say.  
"We shouldn't be too far now." Jessica said. "You know, you never did tell us why you appeared at my house."  
"Ah... Well, I happened to find your house on my way to Hogwarts. Not to mention I was quite hungry." Sirius laughed, slightly. "Your mother though, she never was too kind with the stray animals."  
"Do you think she recognised you? I mean... You should've seen her yelling hysterically afterward." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"I don't doubt it." Sirius shrugged slightly. He resisted the urge to glance back at Remus – there was so much more he had to tell.

Jessica was the first out of the hole under the Whomping Willow, and she couldn't help but wonder where the so call knot was. Sirius came out soon after and started to pull Ron out. Harry was pushing Ron from underneath, making sure not to hurt his leg whilst doing so. Eventually, everyone was out. Sirius stared up at the starry sky. He was practically a free man. He could live without worries from now on. And Harry... He turned back to the others. Remus and Joshua were standing around Peter, making sure he stayed put. Harry was helping Ron sit on one of the Willow's roots, so he could rest for a while. Sirius wanted to ask Harry – ask him to come live with him. But perhaps it was too soon? Perhaps now wasn't the greatest of times.

"You should go talk to him." Hermione said, nodding toward Sirius.  
"No... It's okay. I'll stay here." Harry assured, staring down at Ron's bandaged leg.  
"No. You go and we'll stay." Jessica said, pulling Harry up to his feet. "He's waited a long time to see you, Harry, and I'm pretty sure he's got loads to tell you."  
Harry sighed, quite loudly, but agreed. He slowly made his way to Sirius, who was smiling at him and stopped by his side. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, or if he really had anything at all to tell him. He was still getting used to the idea that the man was innocent.  
"You know..." Sirius started, as he turned his head toward the sky once again. "Turning Peter in means-"  
"It means you're free." Harry nodded.  
"Yes... But I'm also... I don't know if anyone ever told you, but... I... I'm your godfather." Sirius said, nervously.  
"Yeah, I knew that." Harry said.  
"Well... Your parents appointed me your guardian..." Black said, stiffly. "If anything happened to them, you know?" Harry stared at Sirius for a long moment. Was he hearing things correctly? Did Sirius mean what he thought he meant? "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But... Well, you can always think about. Once my name's cleared... If perhaps you wanted a different home..."  
"What – live with you?" Harry said, unable to hide his shock.  
"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to." Black said, quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd-"  
"Are you insane?" Harry said. Sirius flinched slightly, taking Harry's shock the wrong way. But the man eased instantly when the young boy broke into a wide grin. "Of course I want to live with you – leave the Dursley's! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"  
"You want to? You mean it?" Sirius said, over excitedly.  
"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry grinned.

Joshua prodded Peter Pettigrew with his wand. He was surprised Harry didn't allow Remus and Sirius to kill him. Joshua wouldn't have thought twice on it. Then again, he wasn't exactly one to be forgiving. He figured it came from his mother's Slytherin side. They all had a little bit in them.  
"We should take him back; the other's can stay with Ron a little longer if he's still too weak to walk." Josh said.  
"I'll go too." Jessica said, as she pointed her wand at Peter Pettigrew.  
"Very well. One wrong move, Peter..." Lupin said, threateningly.  
Harry and Sirius noticed they were about to start moving once again and went to get Ron off the ground. Hermione helped push him up from behind. And then –

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. They were bathed in moonlight. Remus stopped abruptly, making Peter and Josh collide with him. Sirius also froze, his eyes widening. Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then, his limbs began to shake.  
"Oh... Shit, this can't be good." Josh muttered.  
Jessica, who had been ahead like before, stopped when she realised no one was following her anymore. Rolling her eyes, she walked back up the hill, only to find her Uncle Remus having a fit.  
"He... He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" Hermione gasped.  
"Run... Run, now." Sirius whispered.  
"Can't we stop it somehow?" Jessica asked, worriedly. She cautiously moved around Remus, and back to where her brother was. Joshua was waiting to grab her by the arm. But then Remus jerked forward.  
"JESSICA!" Joshua shouted. He foolishly let go of Pettigrew and jumped forward, pulling his sister away from Remus.  
There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head and body were lengthening. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The dog bounded forward and seized the werewolf about the neck and pulled it away from Jessica, Joshua and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Harry stood transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted all of them –

Pettigrew dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Joshua pushed his sister aside and raised his wand – there was bang, a burst of light – and Joshua lay motionless on the ground. Jessica screamed, and this time Lupin's wand was aiming for her.  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled; Lupin's wand flew out of Pettigrew's hand and out of sight. "Stay were you are!"  
Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the grass as he scurried off. He heard rustling behind him, and he turned to find Professor Snape crawling up the hole under the Whomping Willow.  
"POTTER!" Snape bellowed, furiously. There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry ignored Snape and turned once again, he saw the werewolf taking flight, galloping into the forest.  
"Sirius! He's gone! Pettigrew's gone! He transformed!" Harry yelled.

Sirius was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds. Harry then dashed to Jessica, who was leaning over her brother. Joshua's eyes were only half closed, his mouth hung open. He was definitely alive; they could hear him breathing.  
"He looks like he's been stunned." Hermione said, breathlessly, as she approached them.  
"W-what are we going to do a-about P-Pettigrew?" Jessica hiccupped. Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin were both gone.  
"We are returning to the castle!" Snape said, furiously, as he pulled Ron to his feet. But then, from beyond their range of vision, they heard a yelping, a whining – a dog in pain -  
"Sirius!" Harry said suddenly, as he got to his feet and dashed off.  
"HARRY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Hermione screamed. She tried to run after him, only to be pulled back by Snape. She fell to her knees and sobbed.  
"We can't leave him." Jessica whispered, clutching onto her brother's hand.  
"None of you are to go after him, is that clear?" Snape said, coldly. Though, Jessica almost thought there was a small hint of concern in his voice. But that wasn't possible. This was Professor Snape she was thinking about. The man wouldn't be concerned about them – even if they were at high risk of being killed by a werewolf.

"Do you feel that?" Ron said, after a few long minutes of complete silence.  
"What?" Hermione asked, frantically. She's stopped crying already, but she was still nervous and worried. "Dementor's." Snape murmured.  
At that very moment, Jessica heard a soft groan. She quickly turned to face her brother, who slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He groaned a few more times, and muttered a few curse words under his breath, before he looked up.  
"Man... I feel like sh-"  
"Oh, shut up." Jessica said, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck. "You idiot! You need to be quicker next time."  
"It's Remus's fault. He freaked me out." Josh mumbled, wrapping his arms around his sister also. He pulled away, before Ron could tease. "Speaking of which, where are Remus and Sirius – and Pettigrew?"  
"Pettigrew escaped. Sirius went after Professor Lupin and... And Harry's with them. And Snape won't let us go too!" Hermione said, exasperated.  
"Of course I won't." Snape spat.  
"Glad to see you're up and well, Professor." Joshua smirked.

x.x

Harry could feel them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering him. He wouldn't allow it to take him or Sirius. He had to get Sirius away from that lake. Then, it raised both its rotting hands and lowered its hood. Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth... A gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle. A paralyzing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died. White fog was blinding him. He had to fight... _Expecto Patronum_... He couldn't see, and in the distance, he heard the familiar screaming... _Expecto Patronum_... He reached out in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm... They weren't going to take him. He wouldn't allow it. Not now, that he finally knew the truth. Not now, when they could finally prove Sirius was innocent. But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward. He could feel its breath... It was going to get rid of him first. He could hear his mother screaming in his ears... She was going to be the last thing he ever heard –

And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter. He felt himself fall forward onto the stones below him. Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, he opened his eyes. The Dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him. The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away. Something was driving the Dementor's back. It was circling around him and Sirius. They were leaving... The air was warm again...

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping away across the lake. Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was. It was as bright as a unicorn... Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back... Raising his hands to pat it... Someone who looked strangely familiar... But it couldn't be...

Harry didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes and I promise to re-read this chapter soon! I just didn't do it now, before uploading, because I've got my head completely focused on chapter 15! :p Buuut... I'm almost certain I re-read this before! Anyway... I'll be back soon! xoxo**


	15. Special Chapter - The Marauder's Part I

**WARNING - THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER DUPER LONG! **

**There really was no way of making this shorter - and it's even divided into two parts! But it's here, finally finished! Special Marauder's - but remember, it is MOSTLY about Athos Selwyn, so you can all know a little more about him. **

**As for my reviewers:  
BlueGreen216 - Okay, wow. You're definitely worse than I am :x I mean... poor you D: forget knickers and all? D: Goblet of Fire isn't far now! I'll make sure to write it really well, so you really love it. **

**Little Foot - I love Snape! :p **

**MeganAllard - VOCE VOLTOU! Coisinha tchuca. Eu vou te respondendo via Skype pra ficar mais facil :p **

**Alright, enjoy! **

* * *

**Special Chapter**

**The Marauder's Part I**

**First Year (1971/1972)  
**Athos hurried across the platform, narrowly avoiding collision with the other students who were carefully loading their trunks on the train. He could hear his older sister, Athena, shouting at him – "Athos! Don't run ahead or you'll get lost!" – and trying her best to keep up. He couldn't help it, though. He was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. No more spending two months with his ancient grandmother – bless her, she always baked him carrot cake. No more having to sit and watch the house elves do their day-to-day chores. No more –

OMPH!

Athos's trolley hit a very heavy, wooden trunk, tipped over and sent all his things to the ground. His only reaction was a frown, followed by a deep and patient sigh. Athena, however, was dramatically waving her arms, screeching and nearly crying behind him – "YOU KILLED HER! YOU RAN HER OVER!"  
It took him a while to understand what his sister was talking about, but just as he finished reloading his trolley, he spotted a very bright and terrified pair of green eyes. It took him another while to realise that the hard trunk he'd hit belonged to her.  
"Terribly sorry about that, I-I'm feeling quite excited about Hogwarts." He laughed, nervously. Thankfully, the young girl before him smiled back.  
"I'm Rebecca James."  
"Athos Selwyn."

The train wasn't exactly how he'd hoped it would be. The corridors were too narrow and the windows were barely open. Every carriage that he'd past so far was either completely full, or half way there. He was too nervous to stop anywhere with people inside already. He sighed deeply when he realised he'd reached the final carriage. He'd have to find somewhere to sit or die of claustrophobia in the narrow and stuffy corridor. He considered sitting with his sister and her friends, but they were all in their seventh year and it's not like they'd want an eleven year old tagging along. Not to mention Athena was probably snogging her boyfriend, Arden. That was definitely a sight he could live without. He took another deep sigh and walked toward the very last compartment. He shyly peeked through the window – only two boys were inside. It was the best he'd find.

"Er – would it be alright if I sat here? Everywhere else is full and..." He said, shyly. The two boys looked up at him, giving him a look he couldn't read. The one with sandy blond hair smiled and nodded. Athos returned the smile, though his was much smaller, and sat down by the door.  
"I'm Remus." The boy with sandy blond hair said.  
"A-and I'm Peter." The other boy, who seemed to be quite small and plump, added.  
"Athos." He said, nervously.  
"Is it your first year?" Remus asked, rather curiously. Athos nodded as he fidgeted with his sleeves. "Ours too. What house do you hope to be in?"  
"I don't mind." Athos said.  
"I want Gryffindor." Remus grinned. "So does Peter, apparently."  
"Y-yeah." Peter squeaked.  
The train ride was mostly spent in awkward silence. Remus was the only one that would talk the most, but even he eventually gave up. Athos groaned inwardly at his attitude toward others. He'd promised himself this would stop. He'd promised himself he'd get better. He was determined, however, to make a friend this year. Even if it was just one. He would make a friend and prove to his family that he was capable of letting people in.

x.x

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. Now, in a few moments you shall step through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Until then, please wait quietly."

Athos listened attentively to what Professor McGonagall had to say. He couldn't help but wonder what the woman was like. His sister had told him little about the Hogwarts teachers – "They're fantastic once you're on their good side." He was mostly curious about the famous Professor Dumbledore. His father spoke highly of the man, and he seemed to be the greatest Headmaster alive. Despite coming from a pureblood family and growing up with magic happening everywhere, Athos was quite ignorant about the magical world. He was never allowed to practice at home, never allowed to fly a broom, never allowed to go to work with his father – quite frankly, he was never allowed to do anything at all. He was usually asked to stay inside his room, playing with his toys. After an entire month of doing that every day, the toys got boring – but it was always better than being with his nanny.  
"Come on, mate, keep the line moving." A boy, with very messy black hair, said to him. Athos didn't even realise Professor McGonagall had returned and was ushering them inside the new room.

The infamous Great Hall was in fact great. Candles illuminated the bewitched ceiling, four longs tables with hundreds of students, another long table at the end of the room, where all the teachers sat – Athos was completely amazed by it all. He accidently bumped into Remus, who was in front of him, when he didn't realise he was supposed to stop walking.  
"Now, when I call your name you shall step up and be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said, as she unrolled a list. "Harriett Adams!"  
Athos watched at the young red head girl called Harriett stepped up to the sorting hat and had it placed on her head. He knew what was coming next – "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The uneasy feeling, which had been threatening to take over ever since he left his home, finally made an appearance. His name wasn't going to be called for a while, but he had to start thinking. Where did he want to go? Where should he go?  
"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall called out. A young boy, with wild, shoulder length wavy hair jumped passed Athos and headed straight for the stool.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
To others, Athos seemed calm, collected – inside he was screaming. He watched as a few more people made their way up. A red head, named Lily, got into Gryffindor; a boy, Arthur, became a Slytherin; and then Rebecca James appeared. Her bright green eyes found his in the crowd. Not a moment later, she stood to join the other Ravenclaw students.  
"Remus Lupin!" The boy with sandy hair took a deep breath and walked up to Professor McGonagall. His turn took a little longer than the last few students, but the hat soon screamed -  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Athos was growing impatient. Three more people joined Ravenclaw, a girl became a Slytherin, and then –  
"Peter Pettigrew!" The small boy that had been by his side, even though he hadn't noticed until that moment, squeaked and rushed up to the stool. His face was bright red.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Athos furrowed his eyebrows at the sorting hat. He wasn't one to judge, but at first glance, Peter Pettigrew didn't seem to be Gryffindor material. He mentally scolded himself for sounding like his aunt Bernadette.  
"James Potter!"  
"Finally." The boy with black, messy hair grinned. He pushed past a few of the smaller children and sat arrogantly on the stool.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Where dwell the brave at heart!" James roared, before Professor McGonagall kindly pushed him toward his fellow classmates. A few students giggled – except for one. He frowned and rolled his eyes. He was pale, had shoulder length, black, straight hair and eyes that matched. He knew that boy from somewhere –  
"What are you staring at?" The boy spat. Athos's eyes widened slightly and he turned away.  
"Athos Selwyn!" His moment finally came – and he froze. He remained in the same spot, staring up at Professor McGonagall with his greenish-hazel eyes wide. Professor McGonagall, obviously recognising him, gave him a look – the type a mother gives her disobedient son. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, opened them once more and moved forward. He regretted getting so nervous. He could hear the whispering from the few students close to him.

"_Well, well... What do we have here? It's been a while since I've sorted someone that was his descendant... Not only that, but from the main branch. Quite an interesting mind you have. You're secretive, cunning... There's something about you, boy. A mind like this can go either way – it just depends on where you wish to go. But will Slytherin be the best place for you? No... They'll pummel you to the ground over there. Especially in the state you are now..." _

Athos clenched his eyes shut and gulped – "Anywhere..." He thought. "Anywhere but Slytherin."

"_You dare deny your ancestor? Very well... I know just where to put you, and it won't be too strange – after all, he too is a part of your family..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

x.x

Athos rested on his stomach, in the dark and empty common room. His first week at school had ended with a bang – literally. They had double Potions with the Slytherin students, and a boy called Arthur had decided it would be fun to test Peter Pettigrew's intelligence. It was safe to say that Peter wasn't exactly the brightest of students. Peter's cauldron, which happened to be right next to Athos – who was quietly working with his train friend Remus –, exploded into millions of pieces, and his potion splashed on everyone. Athos spent his entire evening in the Hospital wing, drinking horrid medicine to make his skin turn back to its natural colour – the potion made his skin go purple.  
"We should get Arthur back, don't you think?" Athos jumped to his feet at the sound of voices coming from the staircase. Not a moment later, James and Sirius came rushing down the stairs, closely followed by Remus and Peter.  
"Ah, another victim! Care to join us, Athos?" Sirius grinned.  
"We're going to give Arthur a taste of his own medicine. No one turns James Potter purple and gets away with it." James said, confidently.  
"Won't we get in trouble?" Remus asked, worriedly.  
"If we do, it'll be worth it." Sirius nodded. "Well, Athos, are you in or not?"  
"I... Well, I... I don't want to cause trouble." Athos said, quietly.  
"What troubles you, mate?" James asked, curiously.  
"N-nothing!" Athos answered quickly. He began fidgeting with his pockets.  
"Liar." Sirius smirked.  
"Come off it, mate. Get your head in the game and help us think of a way we could get back at that fool." James grinned.  
"Just make sure you don't do anything dangerous. I don't want to get suspended." Remus sighed.  
"N-neither do I!" Peter squeaked.  
"Well..." Athos said, suddenly. His mind drifted back to a certain memory. "Perhaps we could do something..."

Monday soon came around and Arthur had hell to pay. During breakfast his pumpkin juice began to fizz inside his goblet, and suddenly exploded onto his face. Embarrassed, he stood abruptly and hoped to run out of the Great Hall. Athos discreetly adjusted his wand and aimed perfectly – "_Colloshoo_!"  
"What does that do?" Peter asked, curiously. James, Sirius and Remus also waited for Athos to answer, however the young Selwyn simply smirked and nodded toward Arthur.  
Arthur suddenly found himself falling, face first, to the ground. His shoes remained fixed, as if glued with superglue to the ground. The entire hall erupted with laughter, especially the first year Gryffindor's. And if that wasn't enough, right before their lesson with Professor McGonagall, Athos managed to hit him with a pimple jinx. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter never laughed so hard their entire life. There wasn't much more they could do without being caught, but Athos felt satisfied with what they'd accomplished.

And in that moment, Athos knew he'd found them. He'd found his group of friends.

x.x

Athos, Remus and Peter were halfway through their DADA essay when James and Sirius came dashing into the library.  
"I _hate _Severus Snape." James huffed as he pulled out a chair.  
"James's got a crush." Sirius smirked.  
"Who's Severus Snape?" Peter asked, looking up from his work – something Athos and Remus hadn't bothered to do.  
"He's that weird kid." Sirius nodded. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well that narrows it done." Remus said, rolling his eyes. James suddenly gasped, dramatically and started pointing toward the book shelves.  
"He's Severus Snape!" James whispered, frantically. "Damn him and his... His... What does he have that I don't?"  
"Weird hair?" Sirius shrugged.  
"I know him." Athos said. James stared at him in complete disbelief. "Well... I know who he is, but I've never talked to him before."  
"How do you know him?" James asked, curiously.  
"He lives near my aunt. I used to see him wander around the street whenever I had to go visit her. I never knew he was a wizard, though." Athos said, nonchalantly.  
"Do you know Lily too?" James grinned. Athos shook his head, making James slump and frown.  
"Lily Evans? The red head?" Remus asked, curiously.  
"Yep!" James grinned. "She's always hanging around Severus. It's annoying."  
"Well, why don't you spend some time with her?" Athos suggested.  
"Because she's always with Severus – weren't you listening?" James sighed. "Look at him. He's pathetic."

"I can hear you, you know?" Severus said, as he walked past their table. James pulled a face at him as he walked off.

x.x

"Where's Remus? He's gone missing again." Sirius huffed, as he lazily dropped himself onto the sofa. James roughly shoved him, irritated that he'd just received a hard kick on the back.  
"He's been acting strange lately... Do you suppose he's okay?" Athos wondered.  
"Speaking of acting strange, what happened with you this morning?" James asked curiously. Athos opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He hadn't meant to create such a fuss over nothing, especially since he'd been okay for the past month. But it was the sudden shock – the sudden memory – it was all too recent. "Athos, are you even listening to me?"  
"What?" Athos said, shaking his head. "Yes... I mean, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean it."  
"Who's Isabela?" Sirius asked, curiously.  
"No one!" Athos answered. He dashed out of the common room before anyone asked him any other questions. He could hear James calling out to him but he didn't want to answer anything. Not now, not yet.

He ran out the portrait hole, across the endless corridors, down the stairs, out the castle entrance and soon found himself out in the early autumn breeze. He stopped to take a short breath before he continued his way. He finally decided to take a break once he'd reached the lake – partially because he doubted he'd be allowed to swim to the other side. He slumped against a tree and pulled his knees to his chest.  
"Athos?" He startled, nearly falling sideways. He looked up; a slightly petrified look printed on his face, and saw bright green eyes staring curiously down at him. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."  
"Y-y-yeah... I'm... I'm fine." He said, his voice shaky.  
"Are you sure? You really look unwell. Maybe I should take you to see Madam Pomfrey?" Rebecca said, thoughtfully.  
"NO!" Athos yelled, suddenly. Rebecca stared at him for a few good moments, her eyes wide and worried. "Really, I'm fine. I don't need to see anyone."  
"Suit yourself, I suppose." Rebecca sighed and slumped down next to him. "Hogwarts is something else, isn't it? I was quite surprised when I received my letter, I didn't even know what it meant until Professor Dumbledore came to my house in person. My parents were extremely shocked, but they were all for it! This is nothing like my school back in Wales."  
"Wait – your parents... They aren't wizards?" Athos asked, rather surprised.  
"No..." Rebecca frowned. "You... You're not like the others, are you?"  
"What do you mean?" Athos asked, confused.  
"Does it bother you? I mean..." Rebecca sighed. "There are some fourth year Slytherin girls that keep calling me names – something like... Oh, what was it?"  
"Mudblood." Athos nodded. Rebecca frowned instantly.  
"Yeah... That's the one... You... Do you-"  
"I don't really care about all that. I never really understood what the problem was, so I don't care." Athos shrugged.  
"Oh!" Rebecca brightened up suddenly, grinning excitedly at the young boy beside her. "Did you know you could pass as Snow White's brother? You've got really dark hair and really light skin, just like her. She's my favourite Disney princess – Snow White. I find her story really sweet-"  
"What?" Athos asked, laughing slightly. "Who's Snow White? What's a Disney?"  
"You don't know Disney? I have so much to teach you! I've got the video in my trunk, I'll ask one of the teachers if there's anywhere we could watch it." Rebecca grinned. "Anyway, I have to go. Go see Madam Pomfrey if you don't feel better, okay?"  
"I will, Rebecca." Athos nodded, though he wasn't really going to the Hospital wing – not a chance.  
"Becky..." She smiled. "My friends call me Becky."

x.x

Almost every day since he'd started Hogwarts, Athos would always see the same girl, sitting in the exact same place, during lunch. He didn't know who she was, what year she was in – all he knew was that she was in Slytherin, and possibly older than him. He would sometimes imagine himself walking up to her, just to say hello, but he never had the courage to do so. He would always walk by, glance over, and then turn back to his friends. It was always the same thing, every day, with no exception. Until one day, when he was dashing to the library – he'd forgotten his Transfiguration book and was now late for McGonagall's class – he ran right into her. They collided, quite violently, but he managed to grab hold of her arm before she tumbled down. She was taller than him, but just barely. He was only eleven, after all; he'd eventually grow. Being up close allowed him to really take in her features – she was very stunning indeed. She had straight, dark blonde hair that hung loosely around her oval face. She had a small nose, reasonably full lips, and bright chocolate brown eyes. She was like a goddess – and Athos soon felt his cheeks going red.  
"You shouldn't be running in and out of the library." The girl said, arrogantly. Well, no one was perfect.  
"I-I'm sorry about that." Athos said, sheepishly.  
"You're Athos, aren't you?" The girl said, staring at him curiously. "Yeah... You are. I've been to your house before, when your parents had a party. You weren't there, though. I only saw your picture."  
"Oh..." Athos couldn't find anything else to say to that. He wanted to punch himself for the lack of proper conversation.  
"I'll see you around then, Athos. Just try not to run me over next time." The girl smirked. She walked out of the library and only then did he realise he still had no idea who she was, what year she was in...  
"Hey-"  
"Elena Graham." She said, spinning around suddenly. "My name is Elena Graham."

x.x

"I've got it!" James said one evening, as he burst into the empty common room and huddled together with three of his friends. Remus was missing again – he'd been doing it all year long.  
"Got what?" Sirius asked, looking up from his History of Magic homework.  
"Remus... I think he's a werewolf!" James grinned.  
"Don't be ridiculous." Athos said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, if he were a werewolf, he'd be out on every full-" Sirius's eyes widened suddenly. "Hang on – it's a full moon!"  
"That doesn't make him a werewolf." Athos stated.  
"No, you're right, but I know all the days he's missed at school and I researched all his symptoms. He's-a-werewolf!" James beamed.  
"I don't understand how that can excite you." Athos sighed.  
"Don't you see? We'll own the school if we're friends with the werewolf!" James grinned.  
"James, there's just one flaw in that awesome plan of yours..." Sirius said, thoughtfully. "Werewolves attack humans."  
"Oh... Well... Er..." James frowned.  
"Why don't we just ask Remus himself?" Peter squeaked.

"Ask me what?" Remus's voice echoed through the empty common room.  
"Nothing!" The four boys said, simultaneously.  
"Yeah, right... Hurry up and tell me." Remus huffed.  
"Well... We were wondering... You see, James was in the library..." Athos started, nervously.  
"And he did a bit of research, you see..." Sirius continued, thoughtfully.  
"Are you a werewolf?" James asked, suddenly. There was an obvious hint of curiosity in his eyes.  
"What?" Remus said, panicked.  
"You can't just say it like that, James." Athos sighed.  
"Athos's right... But now that it's out there, are you a werewolf or not?" Sirius grinned.  
"W-where did you get that idea? That's ridiculous! Me... A werewolf? Why would I be a werewolf?" Remus's eyes were wide and he seemed to be shaking. They all noticed.  
"Sweet Merlin! You ARE a werewolf, aren't you? Oh, come on, just tell us already!" James said, giddy and excited.  
"I... N-no... I-I... I wasn't here b-because-"  
"Wow, James was actually right?" Athos said, eyes wide.  
"When did you get bitten?" Sirius asked, curiously.  
"THIS IS SO COOL!" James yelled, punching the air. "Could you bite me too?"  
"NO! Being a werewolf isn't cool. It's painful. It's sad. A-and... You can't tell anyone! I barely managed to get into Hogwarts and..." Remus groaned loudly and dropped onto the sofa. He buried his face in his hands. He was shaking.  
"It's alright, Remus, it's nothing to be worried about." James said, once he realised his friend's discomfort.  
"I knew this would happen eventually." Remus said, his voice shaking. "Please... You can do whatever you want to me, just don't tell anyone. I beg you."  
"What are you on about?" Sirius chuckled.  
"What would we do to you?" Athos asked, curiously.  
"I... I don't know." Remus groaned. "Beat me? Threaten me... I don't care... Just don't tell the other students that-"  
"Oh, shut up, mate!" James grinned.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't do that to you. You're a werewolf, so what?" Sirius said, shaking his head. "Besides, no one else has to know. We'll keep it between us – we'll even give you a nickname! We'll just call you..."  
"Moony." Athos smirked.  
"MOONY! That's brilliant!" James grinned, excitedly. Remus gave a small laugh before he excused himself and went to bed.

x.x

**Second Year (1972/1973)  
**"Madam Pomfrey told me werewolves are only a danger to humans, not animals." Remus nodded, as he opened a chocolate frog. He then sighed, loudly. "Dumbledore again."  
"We could become animals!" James grinned.  
"Animagi, you mean." Athos said, raising an eyebrow. "We can't. At least, not while we're still in our second year. The Ministry needs to know about it, we need a teacher to approve, another one to teach-"  
"We could teach ourselves, I mean." James said, rolling his eyes.  
"That sounds interesting." Sirius smirked. Athos sighed and opened his large packet of pumpkin pasties.  
"James that would be fantastic – if it wasn't illegal."  
James frowned, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. It was never easy telling James he couldn't do something – especially when it was something he _really _wanted to do.

Their first evening back at Hogwarts was spent solely on research about Animagi.

x.x

Argus Filch, the school's caretaker, was a very moody and humourless man. He was always wondering around the hallways, silently hoping he'd manage to get a student into trouble. The five boys soon became his favourite target. His first victim, Monday evening, was Sirius. Sirius had promised Professor McGonagall he'd focus more on his studies, and he planned on truthfully doing so, but he'd lost track of time while he was in the library. Filch, obviously, had made good use of this opportunity. Instead of excusing Sirius from trouble, like Professor McGonagall probably would, Sirius was given detention – he had to scrub clean and polish all the trophies. Tuesday's victim was Peter. Peter was late for Slughorn's potions lesson and was dashing down the stairs, when he tripped and crashed into a suit of armour. A few students who were passing by laughed and Filch gave him detention for causing havoc. It was Athos's turn on Wednesday. He and Rebecca had decided it would be a fantastic idea to get Peeves the Poltergeist agitated. Normally, Athos wouldn't do certain reckless things just for the fun of it, but being with Rebecca didn't allow him to think much. Rebecca was a very good friend. Not that the boys weren't, that's not what he meant by that, but he felt as though he could tell Rebecca anything and nothing else could ever matter. After finally telling Rebecca why he'd been so moody during the day, she suggested they did something fun – just to ease the tension. He'd agreed, instantly. Mrs. Norris – Filch's cat – caught Athos when he was sneaking back to Gryffindor tower. His punishment was to help Peter scrub the bathrooms clean. By Thursday, Filch was enjoying the game. He gave Remus a detention for simply accidently tripping over Mrs. Norris and nearly stepping on her tail. They were all extremely cautious by Friday.  
"Is Filch even allowed to give us detention? I mean, it's not like he's a teacher." Sirius wondered. The five were sitting together under the sun, making the most of the sudden warm weather. James, who was lying on his back, sat up and huffed.  
"That stupid cat of his is an even bigger problem." James said, rolling his eyes. "It lurks around every corner, just waiting for something to happen. Then, before we can even register things, we get detention!"  
And with that, James got himself detention – for calling Mrs. Norris stupid. They hadn't even been aware that Filch was watching them. James yelled at him in response, furiously, and McGonagall saw. He then officially got detention – for being rude to a staff member.

"I've had enough of this!" James yelled, angrily. The few students who were in the common room stared at him.  
"Quiet down, James, they're all going to think you're mental." Sirius smirked.  
"How can I? We can't let Filch get away with this."  
"W-why don't we just get back at him... Or something?" Peter squeaked. The four boys stared at him for a moment, and Peter soon found himself going red in the face.  
"That might actually not be such a bad idea..." Athos said, thoughtfully, as the sudden lust for mischievousness grew inside him.  
"Well... In that case, I think it's time I showed you boys something." James smirked.

Athos, Sirius, Remus and Peter were beyond amazed by James's invisibility cloak. Even though it had been almost impossible to fit all five of them under the cloak, they managed to sneak out of Gryffindor tower and out into the castle.  
"You know, it would be great if we could guess wherever Filch is." Sirius whispered.  
"That's impossible, Sirius. How would we do that?" Remus sighed.  
They continued down the empty corridors in the upmost silence, narrowly avoiding collision with two Hufflepuff prefects. They soon spotted Filch, sleeping peacefully, on the seventh floor. Their plan was simple – and it involved honey, feathers, Filch and quite a lot of mess. There was absolutely nothing that could go wrong with their plan. It was perfect –

And then they felt the cloak being pulled off.

"What are you boys doing?" Elena Graham, fifth year Slytherin and prefect asked. She had a hand on her hip and she was tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Give that back!" James said, almost desperately.  
"We weren't doing anything, Elena, I swear." Athos nodded.  
"How did you even see us?" Sirius asked, curiously.  
"Someone forgot to keep their feet under the cloak." Elena smirked. "But that doesn't matter. Picking on Filch, just because he's a Squib is a very mean thing to do."  
"Filch is a Squib?" James asked, a very wide grin spreading across his face.  
"Oh... Well, don't tell him that I told you." Elena laughed, nervously. "Right then, off to bed. All of you."  
The five boys frowned and began heading back down the corridor. Luckily for them, Filch seemed to be quite the heavy sleeper.  
"Hey..." Athos said, suddenly, spinning around to face the prefect once more. "Please don't tell on us. We've already got detention all next week because of him, and-"  
"Get to bed, Athos." Elena smiled. She had a very sweet smile.

x.x

James was desperate to follow Remus during the next full moon, despite Remus constantly telling him the dangers of being near a werewolf.  
"But I have the cloak!" James insisted.  
"If you go, I'll tell Dumbledore." Remus said, pointing a finger at James. James frowned instantly.  
It's not that he wanted to get into trouble, or bitten, he was just curious to see what Remus was like when he was a werewolf.

Forty minutes before the full moon, Remus left the common room to meet up with Madam Pomfrey. Athos and Sirius remained in the common room, finishing their History of Magic essay. Peter had his head on his parchment, which was starting to crumple, and was snoring away peacefully. James, however, hadn't seen Remus off. He'd been in his dorm for quite some time already and his friends all assumed he was being moody.  
"I don't understand how Professor Binns can ask for four rolls on something that needs only two." Sirius groaned, irritably.  
"Just write with an overly large handwriting." Athos smirked.

"Alright, boys! Let's get going!" James shouted, as he jumped down the stairs. Peter snorted and startled, making a large amount of ink splatter onto his essay. He shrieked and attempted to clean it up – his essay soon became a large smudge. Athos shook his head.  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked, ignoring Peter's clumsiness.  
"To see Remus, of course." James said, rolling his eyes. Sirius and Athos paled instantly.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Peter gasped.  
"Sorry, James, but I'd rather live." Athos shrugged.  
"I have the cloak!" James cried, dramatically. "Come on... Think about it, boys. This will be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Our best friend is a magnificent creature! We must go!"  
"Well... It's not like he'll be able to see us." Sirius said, thoughtfully.  
"Exactly." James grinned.  
"This cannot end well." Athos sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Athos only tagged along to make sure James and Sirius didn't kill themselves. Peter only tagged along because he was too afraid to say 'no'. They huddled together under the invisibility cloak and made their way down to the Whomping Willow.  
"_Immobilus_!" James whispered, once they were close enough to the tree. There was no way of knowing whether the tree could sense their presence or not, and they weren't going to wait to find out. Remus had given them a poor explanation about where he hid, but they were certain they'd manage to find it.  
"Let's go. _Lumos_!" Sirius said, nodding toward the small entrance under the tree.

It took a while longer than they expected it to, and neither of them was willing to pull the cloak off. Athos couldn't help but wonder where they'd end up. They were already quite far from Hogwarts grounds, if his calculations had been correct.  
"There's something ahead." Sirius whispered.  
"Looks like an entrance." James grinned.  
"I still don't understand your excitement." Athos said, rolling his eyes.  
James lightly shoved his friend against the wall and grinned. He dashed toward the small opening, completely forgetting about the cloak, and pulled himself up.  
"James!" Sirius whispered, anxiously.  
"Wait up, don't get yourself killed!" Athos groaned, loudly.

They weren't sure where they were, but the place was completely torn apart. They could hear soft moaning from upstairs, and there was no doubt about it – Remus was there.  
"Come on." Sirius said, as he pulled James under the cloak once again.  
They carefully climbed up the stairs and headed toward what seemed to be a bedroom. Inside, hunched up in a corner, was a large animal. It moved around every now and then, groaning and moaning. The animal seemed frustrated. It was almost as if it was desperate to kill.  
"This is a bad idea." Peter squeaked. The three boys stared at him angrily. But it was too late – the werewolf was aware there was someone present. It stood and stared around the room. It couldn't see anything, but it was certain there was something nearby.

James motioned for them to slowly back away toward the door. They walked in synchronized steps. And then Peter banged his head into wall – "OUCH!"  
Athos stepped on Peter's foot, hoping it would keep the boy quiet, but it only made it worse. Peter was now whimpering.  
"Peter, if I die because of you, I'll kill you." Sirius muttered, angrily.  
"Shut up!" James whispered, desperately.  
The werewolf was slowly sniffing them out. That was it. Their lives would end at the age of twelve – or thirteen in Sirius's case. Athos was only thirteen in December. He shook his head, forcing the thought of his birthday to the back of his head. He had to think of something. They couldn't die, not here and not now. Remus would never live after this.

There was a loud howl, making Athos's mind return to the present moment. The werewolf was just a few inches away from them and the cloak. They could all feel the warm breath, they could see the drool dripping down to the floor, and they knew that the werewolf wouldn't care if they were Remus's friend's or not. Peter was sobbing uncontrollably and not even James telling him to calm down was working. Without really thinking straight, Athos pulled out his wand and pointed directly at the werewolf before him. Sirius turned to him, curiously. James was still trying to keep Peter from screaming.  
"_Petrificus Totalis_!" Athos bellowed.  
And the werewolf fell back.

x.x

"I can't believe you! Don't you realise I could've killed you?" Remus shouted, waving his arms around and pacing. "James... That was by far the stupidest thing you've ever done-"  
"We're really sorry, mate." James frowned.  
"Yeah... We won't do it again." Sirius nodded.  
"At least not as humans." James grinned.  
"Stop!" Remus sighed. "Stop with this Animagi nonsense. You're not going to risk yourselves just to be with me during full moons."  
"Actually... I was reading about it..." Athos started, cautiously. "It's complicated and there's a series of things that could go wrong, but it's definitely possible."  
"Are you even listening to yourself?" Remus groaned. "I don't want to hear about this Animagi stuff anymore, okay? You four are not going to get involved in my... Problem. Now, I'm going to bed and I swear – I'll tell Dumbledore if you ever follow me again."

James huffed and sat down by the fire once Remus had left the common room. Athos felt quite bad and guilty, but he was somewhat still determined.  
"Do you really think it's possible?" Sirius asked, curiously. James perked up slightly, though it was barely noticeable. Athos simply nodded in response.  
"You heard Remus, we can't do it." Peter squeaked.  
"Since when do we listen to Remus?" Sirius smirked.

x.x

"I'M ON THE TEAM!" James beamed as he burst into the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Athos, who were both completely focused on their Transfiguration homework, startled and nearly dropped a large pot of ink on the floor.  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
"Really!" James grinned. "You're looking at Gryffindor's newest chaser!"  
"This calls for a celebration then." Remus smiled.  
"PARTY AT REMUS'S HIDEOUT!" James shouted, eagerly.

Remus didn't even bother to tell them not to go, because they would've hid under James's cloak without a second thought. It took them much longer to escape the castle under James's cloak – one cloak for five boys was hardly enough. James pulled the cloak off once they reached the Whomping Willow. No one would be outside at this time of night, so they were safe.  
"How did you pass the Willow last time?" Remus asked, curiously.  
"_Immobilus_!" Athos whispered.  
"Like that." James grinned.

They spent the entire night in Remus's hideout, with all the broken furniture and boarded up windows. James and Sirius spent most of their time trying to hex Peter and watching him squeal and run away.

x.x

**Third Year (1973/1974)  
**It was only before the start of their third year that Athos realised he'd managed to hide a very important part of his life. His friends had asked him a few questions before, but he'd managed to avoid it, and they didn't always seem to mind. However, things changed just before the start of their third year. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were invited by Athos's father to spend a week at Selwyn Mansion. Athos was beyond excited about having his friends over. His sister had moved in with her boyfriend, so she wouldn't be around to annoy him any longer. It was also at Selwyn Mansion that James finally managed to convince Remus to help them become Animagi. Remus had tried to argue, but he soon realised it would be useless. The four boys would try with or without Remus's approval. Athos's home library was surprisingly filled with books about Animagi. Apparently his father had tried once, but gave up after it proved to be quite dangerous. Athos was still quite wary about doing this, but he knew it was for a good cause and they'd be extra careful.

The boys explored the entire house in just one day, but they all agreed that the best place was the large garden. The long grass field, covered in flowers, a few trees to create shade – nothing compared to the biggest tree, however. It happened to be Athos's favourite place to sit during the summer, especially when he was tired of being under the sun all day.  
"We should come here every summer!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"This could be our secret hideout. Whenever we're in trouble, running away from Filch, we should just come here!" James grinned.  
"You make us sound like criminals." Athos said, shaking his head.  
"I think we're more like marauders." James smirked, mischievously. "NOTHING CAN GET IN OUR WAY!"  
"You seem to forget that we're all underage and can't simply run away and end up here." Remus sighed.  
"Who cares? Someday we'll all be seventeen and allowed to use magic outside school. Then, this place will be our hideout!" James grinned.  
"Well, it is big enough for all of us." Sirius shrugged. Athos chuckled and shook his head. He then heard his father's voice, coming from inside the house, so he turned to face the back door.

And that was when the four boys discovered something new about Athos. Now, if it all depended on the young Selwyn, he would've gone a lifetime without having to speak of his troubles, but seeing the familiar, terrifying face looking out the window made him lose it. He zoned out, he paled, he felt as though he'd be sick and he was shivering.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked, worriedly. No. Nothing was alright. Not while _she _was there. He saw her sickening grin, her malicious eyes, and he could almost hear her daring voice. All he wanted to do was hide. He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.  
"Mate, you look like you're gonna be sick." James said, standing up.  
"Who's that?" Sirius asked, following his friends eyes. "Who's that woman?"

He looked down at the grass. How would he do it? How would he tell them? They all stood by Remus with his werewolf problem, but who's to say they'd stand by him? He was still learning how to deal with certain things – certain situations. He was doing it alone, but he managed.  
"Athos?" Sirius asked, clicking his fingers in Athos's face.  
"She... She's Isabela..." Athos said. His voice was low, shaky and he felt as though he could cry. Pathetic. He wanted to smack himself for being so pathetic.  
"What did she do to you?" James asked, there was a hostile tone to his voice.  
"Nothing... It's... It's nothing, really." Athos said, shaking his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at them, and now everything was coming back. Memories were flashing in his head and he felt as though he'd be sick. His cousins were right about him – pathetic.  
"You can tell us, Athos. I mean... I'm a werewolf... What could be worse than that?" Remus said, hoping to ease the tension.  
"Yeah, and we'll solve it right now if we have to." James said, clenching his fists slightly. Athos sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. Pathetic.  
"S-she's... Well, she _was_ my nanny... My parents, t-they never really thought I'd be okay on my own... A-and they're always so busy..." Athos sighed again. "S-she's going though... They finally think I'm old enough to take care of myself."  
"But what happened? Why don't you like her?" Remus asked.  
"You say her name a lot – when you have nightmares, I mean." Sirius said.  
"I... S-she..." Athos ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "She's evil. S-she never really liked me much. I-I know I hardly ever listened to her, but she's merciless."  
"What did she do?" James asked again.  
"M-my parents spent a lot of time abroad... A-and she'd make good use of the opportunity..." Athos still couldn't look at his friends. His cousins were right. "She started by calling me names, teasing me and pointing out everything I was incapable of doing. At first, I didn't care... But then my cousins started too..."  
"Why didn't you tell your parents? They could've just got you a different nanny." Remus said, trying to understand what was going on in his friend's mind.  
"I... I tried. She managed to get out of trouble with the most ridiculous excuse. Then... Then she said she'd kill them if I ever said anything ever again." Athos ran a hand through his hair again. "And that's when the physical torture began."  
"Wait..." James said, suddenly. "As in the... The forbidden-"  
"Yeah." Athos said, barely audible.  
"That's illegal." Sirius said, quite shocked.  
"I know." Athos murmured.  
"You could have her arrested!" James gasped.  
"Yeah..." Athos muttered.  
"You have to tell them – your parents. You must." Remus said, almost desperately.  
"NO!" Athos said, suddenly lifting his head up. He forgot to dry the tears first; he forgot he'd been trying to hide. "Please... No... Just... Forget it. She's leaving anyway. Just... No."  
"Athos-"  
"Please, Remus... Just don't." Athos said, lowering his head one again. "I don't even know why I told you."  
"We're glad you did." Sirius nodded.  
"Just don't hide anything from us again, alright? We need to know when something's wrong with you. How else can you expect us to help? We're all mates here, aren't we?" James said. Athos hummed and nodded in response.  
"And we'll help you through this – whatever this is." Remus smiled.

x.x

Athos wasn't entirely sure what was going through his mind when he headed into the Forbidden Forest. It was forbidden for a reason and he was usually one to value his own life. His mind simply became blank, however, when he saw _her_. Her dark blonde hair tied up in a neat bun, her chocolate brown eyes shimmering in the moonlight, and her curves. Oh the curves. Athos could easily spend an entire day drooling over her, and he mostly did. He sometimes thought it was pointless, seeing as he was still in his third year, whereas she was in her sixth year. He was, despite never admitting out loud, out of her league. Sure, he was good looking, smart, charming, and everything a girl could possibly want at thirteen. But he was _thirteen_. He was going on fourteen, but that wasn't going to happen until December. _She _was almost seventeen, and that even happened before he turned fourteen. Elena Elizabeth Graham – highly noted around the school for her cunning ways. She forgives _no one_, and quite frankly, doesn't give a damn about it either. His friends couldn't understand what he saw in her.

"She's a Slytherin, for goodness sake. Have you no pride?" Sirius exclaimed during breakfast, whenever he caught him staring at her.  
"He has a point, mate. There are plenty of other girls – Rebecca James even. Becky's even better looking, if you ask me." James added.  
"Not to mention ten times nicer and less likely to kill you after your first fight." Sirius smirked.  
"She's just misunderstood." Was Athos's response.  
Remus was, in fact, the only one of his friends that actually didn't mind. Perhaps it was because he too was different, Athos didn't know, but he was grateful for it. He was also the only one that encouraged Athos to properly speak to her.  
"Go! She's just outside the Great Hall, now's your chance." Remus grinned.  
Her friends were _always _quick to notice. They would immediately start whispering about how dorky he was acting. That, of course, was the best thing that could happen. It was worse when they'd start laughing and running away.  
"I'm telling you my friend; you should give up and move on." James shrugged. Of course, his friend's had to follow him out.

The entire school knew whenever Elena was arguing with somebody. She'd make it loud and clear. Athos wondered if that was to make others fear her, or if it was just a simple cry for attention. That happened to be something he disliked quite a lot. It never managed to change his feelings for her, though. But that day had been particularly different. Elena was arguing with a boy, a seventh year Slytherin. Henry Francis. Athos knew very well about their _history_. He felt like a thirteen year old girl who couldn't contain the jealousy. It was extremely embarrassing. Soon after their not-so-fascinating screams and shouts, she sped off. Athos could hear her friends contemplating who would go after her. Neither really wanted to be around her when she was fuming with anger.  
"Maybe you should go, Athos. You're the one who's practically in love with her." Sirius teased.

That happened to be one of the brightest things his friend had ever said to him.

He assumed that, in reality, he knew exactly why he was speeding after her and heading towards the Forbidden Forest. He only wished she had a better choice for a hideout. He figured she'd probably realised he was going after her, especially when she started moving faster.  
"Wait!" He called out.  
He also guessed that maybe she'd imagined it would be someone else following her. He came to that conclusion when she spun round and stared at him, confused.  
"Athos? What are you doing out here? What do you want? I'm in a foul mood at the moment and it's not a pretty sight." She said, turning on her heels and heading deeper into the forest.  
"You're always a pretty sight." He replied, innocently. Then he realised the words that had come out of his mouth. It was too late to take them back now, the best thing he could do was play along. "Besides, I can't let you go into the forest alone. My parents taught me how to be a gentleman."

When she turned round again, there was no smirk, no angry glare... There was a smile. A genuine smile. Something he rarely saw.

If it were possible, he'd fallen even deeper in love.

The moment would've been perfect, if only a centaur hadn't decided to interrupt them. It came, running and bellowing, towards them. His weapon ready for action. He was demanding why there were present in his forest. He was out for the kill. Elena was right in the creature's path. Athos did the only thing he could think of, and before he knew it, he was the one standing before the centaur.

x.x

"Athos Andrew Selwyn, you stupid creature, wake up!"  
"Shut up, James, he might have a headache."  
"Shut up yourself, Sirius!"

"W-where a-am I?" Athos mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes to find his three best friends hovering over him. Peter was slumped on a stool.  
"Glad to see you're alive, mate! Don't you ever scare us like that again, or I'll be the one killing you." James grinned.  
"What were you thinking? That creature could've killed you! How does someone, as smart as you, head into the Forbidden Forest without a wand?" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"You're lucky we went after you." Remus smiled.  
"Where's Elena?" Athos asked, his eyes suddenly widening.  
"Christ, is she all you ever think about?" Sirius huffed.  
"You've got it bad, mate." James smirked.  
"Athos! Thank goodness you're alright!" Rebecca called out. She ran towards him and practically threw herself into his arms. "You had me so worried!"  
"Forget that, Becky, he only wants to know about Graham." James teased. Athos rolled his eyes.  
"Oh... Well, she's in the Great Hall... With Henry." Rebecca frowned – and Athos had the same reaction.

Athos tried his very best to ignore Elena's presence after that. He'd risked his life to save her but was still unnoticed. Or so he thought...

"Are you suddenly avoiding me?" She smirked.  
"I don't think your _boyfriend _would appreciate having me around." He mumbled.  
"I don't have a boyfriend. Not for now at least. It depends on how things go after our date." She smiled.  
"D-date?" His eyes widened.  
"You saved my life, Selwyn, the least I could do is go out with you."

"Well, you finally got what you wanted." Peter grinned.  
"Let us know if she's good." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows.  
"Just be yourself and stay away from danger." Remus nodded.

x.x

After his first Hogsmede weekend, all the older students knew of Athos Andrew Selwyn – the third year that snogged the sixth year. He'd go down in history, at least that's what James and Sirius both thought.

Elena had approached him during breakfast that Saturday morning, with an unreadable look on her face. She didn't exactly acknowledge the other boys; her main focus was solely Athos.  
"I promised you a date, so you'll be spending time with me in Hogsmede today. I'm leaving in ten minutes, so I suggest you hurry up."  
And with that, she spun round and headed down the Great Hall. James and Sirius rolled their eyes. They still couldn't understand what Athos saw in her. Once again, Remus was the only one willing to give her a chance.  
"Maybe she really is misunderstood." Remus shrugged.  
"I really don't like her." James huffed. "Can't you at least consider Becky? I'm positive she likes you back."  
"No she doesn't." Athos laughed – as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

The trip to Hogsmede was quite uneventful. Elena never started a conversation, meaning it was all up to Athos – but he was a complete nervous wreck and barely managed to focus on two words. He'd been learning a few things from his friends lately, especially since they all know about his issues in full detail, but it was still hard. Luckily for him, however, things took a turn once they'd arrived.  
"Wow..." Was the first thing Athos said.  
"It's quite pretty over here. I could use a butterbeer first, before I show you around. Come on." Elena said, dragging him toward a place called The Three Broomsticks.

It was basically a pub. Though, the butterbeers weren't alcoholic. Athos almost felt grown up at the thought of drinking something with the word 'beer' in it, but he refrained himself on making such a comment. He had to be a mature thirteen – going on fourteen – year old boy.  
"So... Are you usually into younger boys?" Athos asked. He didn't mean for the smirk to appear on his face, but he couldn't help it.  
"Not really, just you." Elena smirked back. "You're different, Athos. There's something about you – something I find quite interesting."  
"R-really?" Athos nearly choked on his 'beer'. "W-well... I-"  
"You do need to work on your nerves, though. It's sweet at first, but after a while it just makes me wonder whether or not you'd be able to handle a real relationship." Elena said. Athos nearly choked again.  
"I can handle a real relationship." He muttered. He could feel his cheeks going bright red already.  
"You're cute." Elena smiled. "In all honesty, I just agreed to this because you saved my life – and because I'm aware of your crush. It's a little too obvious sometimes."  
"Oh..." Athos said – cheeks definitely bright red.  
"Normally I wouldn't go out with someone younger than me, especially not three years younger. But – hey – change is good, right? I like change." She smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Athos finally decided to start another topic.  
"Do you know what you want to do for your N.E.W.T.s next year?" Athos asked curiously.  
"Yes and no... What I want to do doesn't require an N.E.W.T.s qualification. So I'll be going for auror, because I know I won't fail, but I don't plan on making a career out of it." Elena nodded and drowned her butterbeer.  
"Well, what do you want to do then?" Athos asked, still curious.  
"That's for me to know..." She paid the bartender. "And for you to find out. Come on, we haven't got all day"

It proved to be quite hard for Athos to choose his favourite place in Hogsmede. He'd spotted his friends enjoying themselves at Zonko's and led Elena that way. She didn't seem to mind.  
"Snogged her yet?" Sirius asked as soon as he was certain Elena was stuck in deep conversation with her friends.  
"No!" Athos replied, incredulously.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Sirius huffed.  
"Becky's here, just so you know." James said, wriggling his eyebrows. Athos shook his head and rolled his eyes. Rebecca James _didn't _like him in that way.  
"Come on, Athos. You still need to go see the Shrieking Shack." Elena called from the door.  
"Go on, mate, mummy's calling." James teased as he pushed Athos toward the sixth year.

"They say it's haunted." Elena beamed as they approached the very haunted looking, crooked building.  
"Are we even allowed to be here?" Athos asked, worriedly.  
"No... But who cares? I'm a prefect and soon-to-be Head Girl. I can be here if I want to be." Elena smirked. "Unless you're scared."  
"I'm not scared of a haunted house." Athos frowned. However as soon as Elena had managed to push open the wooden door, Athos recognized the place. No wonder people thought it was haunted. It was where his friend came every once in a while – of course, he wasn't about to let Elena know it.  
"Well... I know it's not impressive, but it does send a few shivers down your spine, doesn't it?" Elena grinned.  
"I guess." Athos shrugged. He tried to look at least a little interested, but there was really nothing scary about the place – aside from the fact that he was nearly killed by one of his best friends.  
"You should've seen Henry in here... He almost fainted-" Elena silenced herself when she noticed the younger boy roll his eyes. Perhaps mentioning her previous boyfriend wasn't the best of ideas. She wasn't sure how long she was going to prolong her situation with Athos, but she wanted to make the most of it. "Come on, let's get out of here."

It was right in front of The Three Broomsticks that Elena decided to end their date. She silently figured he'd want to spend at least a little time with his friends outside the castle. She hadn't intended on a few teachers witnessing, but she truthfully didn't care. Professor McGonagall wasn't exactly pleased when she saw it –

Athos gave his friends a short wave and turned to say goodbye to Elena. She, on the other hand, grabbed him by his dark brown jacket and locked her lips on his –

"Oh-my-God!" James gaped.  
"DON'T FORGET YOUR TONGUE!" Sirius screamed.  
All the students had different reactions – some were amazed, others were shocked, and most of the boys were just jealous. Sirius simply couldn't contain his excitement.  
"Look at him! Our boy's a man!" Sirius said, wiping away a fake tear.  
"Doesn't seem like everyone's happy about it, though." Remus said, nodding toward a very upset looking Rebecca James. The young girl spun round and took off down Hogsmede.  
"I've got this." James nodded.  
"Just don't say anything stupid!" Remus called out to James as he ran after Rebecca.

x.x

It took James a while, but he managed to find Rebecca sitting in front of a closed shop's window. Judging by the name, James figured it sold gowns, shoes and other girly things.  
"Go away, James. I'm not in the mood." Rebecca sniffed.  
"I knew it!" James exclaimed, ignoring her previous words. "I tried telling him, you know? He just wouldn't believe it. But it's obvious... I see the way you look at him."  
"If you're here to tease me, then-"  
"I'm annoying, but not _that _much." James said, rolling his eyes. "You'll be alright, though. It's just a stupid crush – and she _is_ three years older. It's not like they'll be together forever or anything."  
"You don't know that." Rebecca frowned.  
"I _do _know that. I don't like her. Do you really think I'm gonna allow this to continue on for too long?" James grinned.  
"Why don't you like her?" Rebecca asked, confused. Everyone liked her – even those who didn't.  
"I don't know. I can't explain it... There's just something about her." James frowned slightly. "Don't you ever get the feeling she's about to do something evil, or something?"  
"Always." Rebecca smiled slightly. "I almost thought she had him under a spell, but that didn't make much sense. What would she want with a thirteen year old boy?"  
"Yeah... Not much." James chuckled.  
"Are you sure it won't last? He practically drools over her." Rebecca said. James noticed the almost desperate look in her eyes. He would've teased her for it, but decided not to.  
"Positive." He nodded.

"James, Becky!" Athos called out, as he ran toward them.  
"Done snogging, I assume." Rebecca muttered, rolling her eyes. Athos didn't hear her, though.  
"The boys want to know if we're leaving now or waiting a while longer." Athos said, breathlessly.  
"Depends..." James shrugged. "Did Elena and her friends leave yet?"  
"No... They stay out longer." Athos said, not understanding what Elena to do with anything. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at James.  
"Cool... Well, let's get back then. The five of us – and Becky – can hang out in the common room or something." James grinned.  
"Sounds good to me, you in?" Athos said, now turning toward Rebecca. She had to force herself not to blush.  
"S-sure... Sounds good." She laughed, nervously.

x.x

Much to everyone's displeasure – including Remus – Athos's relationship with Elena only progressed. He was madly in love with the sixth year Slytherin and she too seemed quite smitten with him. Her friends were beyond disgusted by the situation. Athos had heard their constant complaints many times, but it never truly bothered him. Professor McGonagall was also one to frown, especially when Elena would roughly grab Athos in the hallway and snog him senseless. Athos was better than ever. Being in a relationship allowed him to learn more about himself and about his emotions. One day, he'd marry Elena, he'd have a great job at the Ministry, they'd have two or three children, a few pets, and they'd be together forever. One big happy family. The thought put a grin on his face – but he couldn't say the same about his friends.  
"Don't you think you should slow down a little? You're just fourteen... What if something happened?" James asked. He sounded quite concerned, which was quite rare coming from James.  
"What could happen, James?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, you know... I'm not stupid, Athos. I know what you two are doing." James rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know the spell, right?"  
"Yes, James." Athos sighed.  
"Well... Good... Just never forget to use it."

Athos didn't say anything to James, partially because it would've been completely useless, but he hadn't done _that_ with Elena. At least not yet. She'd been giving him a few signals lately, but he was still learning what they all meant. She was older than him – it was quite likely she'd done something with her previous boyfriend before. This only made him more nervous. He considered getting some experience beforehand, but soon mentally scolded himself for thinking such nonsense. Not only would it be ridiculous, but he was in a school. It's not like he'd find any help there.

Remus and Sirius tried to get him attracted to Becky more often. Athos still insisted Becky had no such feelings for him, he was certain of it. He loved Becky – but as a friend, a sister, like he loved all his friends. However his friend's persistence made him wonder at times. One Saturday night, after a long day spent with Elena and her annoying sixth year friends at Hogsmede, Athos found himself contemplating everything in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
"What's wrong?" Remus sighed. He was pulling an all-nighter, hoping to catch up on his Potions homework.  
"Nothing." Athos mumbled.  
"Something's obviously wrong. Is it Elena? Did she do something?" Remus asked. Athos never understood why his friends were always so concerned whenever they referred to Elena. She was harmless.  
"No... It's got nothing to do with her." Athos said, poking the carpet. "This is all your fault, you know? Yours and Sirius's... And James's too."  
"We didn't do anything." Remus said. He got up from his spot at the desk and sat down next to his friend on the floor.  
"You keep talking about Becky all the time, but she doesn't like me – not in that way, at least. And now... Now I'm stuck here thinking about what it would be like to kiss Becky. But I shouldn't, because I'm dating Elena, right?"  
"Wow..." Remus breathed out, doing his best to suppress a grin. "Well, I don't know Athos. Do you really think this whole thing with Elena will last? She's older than you... And this time next year, she'll be focusing on her final moments in Hogwarts."  
"Yeah... But..." Athos sighed. "I still blame you three for all this."  
"We'll take all the blame, we don't mind." Remus smiled. "Perhaps you should consider the idea then? It wouldn't hurt to experiment."  
Athos snorted and rolled his eyes at Remus.

x.x

James being on the Gryffindor team meant many victories for Gryffindor. They hadn't won the Quidditch cup the previous year, but they got very close. However, this time they were on a roll. Last time, the seeker had been too quick to catch the Snitch, resulting in Gryffindor winning the match but not the cup. However, they were much more prepared this year. Gryffindor smashed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in their previous games, and now Slytherin was the only team left. The seeker was reminded, by James and the Team Captain, more than once that he should wait until Gryffindor was exactly one hundred points up, before catching the Snitch. It would be a challenge, but they'd have to pull through.  
"COME ON JAMES! KICK THEIR ASSES!" Sirius bellowed in the crowd.

James managed to score many times for Gryffindor, sometimes even without much effort. He was a natural on the field. He even managed to get the Slytherin seeker confused, and once Gryffindor had scored exactly one hundred and thirty points, James signalled the team's Seeker – who perfectly found and caught the Snitch with a single hand.

Gryffindor partied until eight in the morning.

x.x

**Fourth Year (1974/1975)  
**The ride to Hogwarts was a silent one. Athos had found some very interesting and useful books hidden in one of his father's locked cabinets. He'd accidently recently overheard his grandmother talking about how insignificant magic wasn't traced by the ministry and knowing this, he took the opportunity to take these said books. They were all about Animagus and Animagi transformations – and they were much more complete than the ones in Athos's home library. Even Remus was quite interested in the books; if this was going to happen he wanted to make sure they did everything accurately.

After two hours of constant silence, aside from the noise of pages turning and five boys breathing, James slammed his book shut and groaned loudly.  
"This is fantastic stuff, mate, but if I read anything else my head will explode."  
"That would be quite a sight." Remus grinned. James rolled his eyes at him.  
The only one that seemed slightly out of it all was Sirius. Athos had noticed his good friend had been in a bad mood ever since they got on the train. He hadn't bothered to come up with a smart remark since, not even when Lily and Severus passed by their compartment. Athos sighed and also closed his book. Sirius wasn't one to keep quiet and it was bothering him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, nudging Sirius's arm.  
"Nothing. I'm trying to find something useful in this boring book." Sirius huffed.  
"There are loads of useful things in there. It's 'The Big Book of Animagi'. What's wrong?" Athos asked again.  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" James said, leaning forward and showing interest. Remus and Peter also looked up. Athos knew Sirius was much like him at times like these – he hated having everyone staring at him and waiting for him to speak. It was extremely nerve wrecking.  
"Nothing." Sirius sighed and scratched his head. Athos suddenly wondered if Sirius was ever going to properly cut his wild hair – or at least brush it.  
"Bullshit." James smirked. Remus gave him a look – the one a parent would give their child after cursing.  
"It's just my parents. They're being pricks as always." Sirius said, waving a hand as if to say it meant nothing. However, they all knew how Sirius felt about his parents and his family.  
"It's us again, isn't it?" Peter asked, frowning slightly.  
"I don't care what they say." Sirius shrugged.  
"We'll show them someday." James grinned, proudly.

x.x

Elena managed to pull Athos out of his group of friends that Friday afternoon. She had a free period and all Potions classes had been cancelled because Professor Slughorn had an important family occasion. Elena wondered if it was a death or a marriage. Without dwelling much, she dragged Athos down to one of the Herbology greenhouses – whichever one that had something hysterically loud in it. She wasn't going to wait any longer. She was almost desperate. Athos was three years younger than her, but she didn't care. Love knew no age. And now... Now they were the same height. He'd finally caught up. She couldn't help but smirk when she noticed. Six weeks apart definitely had its advantages. Her parents already knew of him and it didn't bother her – _much_ – that his didn't know about her. It was almost as though he was waiting for something to happen before telling his family. They would be proud of him, Elena had no doubt of it. She was a well established, pure-blood witch, with rich and respectable parents. What more could he want? He was already in love with her.

And so, she pulled him into the greenhouse. He looked around for a short moment before she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He wouldn't escape her – not this time.

"That-" Athos panted "was..."  
"Fantastic." Elena smiled. She sat up and watched as her magnificent boyfriend reached out for his clothes and began redressing himself. "I want children someday, just so you know."  
Athos froze for a slight moment. He hadn't expected to hear that. Yes, he wanted children too – but someday. Someday far away – perhaps in around ten years or so. He was still fourteen; he had plenty of time to think about it.  
"Yeah... Me too..." He managed to choke out.  
"I'm just letting you know now, in case you feel like running." Elena smirked. "I know you won't, though. I know you. You're a family man. How many? Two... Three?"  
"Two sounds good." Athos smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure why, but the conversation was making him feel quite nervous.  
"I'd prefer three." Elena said, sticking out her tongue.  
"I don't mind." Athos shrugged.  
"We need to do this more often, okay? Especially now that I'm certain you're capable of doing it." Elena teased.  
"I always knew I was capable." Athos said, rolling his eyes. "I really need to go now, though. I'll try to sneak out later."  
"Get the cloak from James." Elena smirked.

x.x

"Don't you dare avoid me James Potter, I know that you know what I would like to know." Rebecca said, irritably. She'd been trying to reach James since the fourth floor, but he'd sped off faster than a bolt of lightning.  
"I have no idea what you're on about." James said, nonchalantly.  
"If you tell me, I'll give you some advice on how to get Lily's attention." Rebecca smirked. That hit him in the best spot. James stopped his tracks, almost instantly, and turned to face the short Ravenclaw.  
"How so?"  
"I asked you first." Rebecca frowned.  
"Fine..." James sighed and rubbed his earlobe. "As much as I hate to say this, or even think about it, or remember how giddy he was when he told us-"  
"Get to the point, James." Rebecca spat.  
"Yes... They... Did... They... You know." James said, with a few indecent hand gestures. Rebecca took a deep and shaky breath. James silently hoped she wouldn't start crying in front of him. The last thing he needed was a sobbing girl clinging to his school robes.  
"James! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Sirius called out as he ran toward the two. He spotted Rebecca's frown and raised an eyebrow. Sirius being his usual self just couldn't resist the chance to comment. "I'm guessing she knows Athos and Elena had sex last night."  
"Shut up." James muttered, elbowing Sirius in the ribs.  
"Wait – LAST NIGHT?" Rebecca shrieked, horrified. "I thought it was during the free period. At least that's what everyone's been saying-"  
"Both." Sirius nodded, earning yet another nudge in the ribs. And then, much to James's displeasure, Becky latched herself onto him and sobbed into his school robes.

x.x

It was quite surprising how fast Halloween arrived. Professor McGonagall had eagerly entered the Gryffindor common room, two weeks prior, and told them all about the big Halloween party they'd have. Needless to say, the entire school were anxiously preparing for the magnificent night. To make things even better, it was a masquerade ball.  
"Masquerade? It's supposed to be Halloween, not a gala event." James huffed – he was having a hard time finding the perfect mask.  
Professor McGonagall had also asked every student to not arrive with a date; they would ask their desired ones to dance on the day.

"I won't be going." Elena said, as she buttoned up her white school shirt.  
"What? Why not? You have to go, it's your last year and everyone's going." Athos said, quite surprised by her sudden words.  
"I've got something important to take care of back at home, I might be back in time to spend the night with you, of course, but I'll have to miss the ball." She said, shrugging a little.  
"What am I supposed to do all night?" Athos said, mostly to himself.  
"Go with that friend of yours... What's her name? The mudblood-"  
"Don't call her that." Athos frowned, instantly.  
"I call them as I see them." Elena smirked. Athos's frown deepened and his picked himself off the ground. He loved her, he really did, but he wouldn't allow her to speak of his friend in such manner. He finished putting his clothes back on without saying a word. "Oh come now, you're not going to get upset over a little name calling, are you?"  
"I don't find it funny, Elena."  
"She _is _a mudblood. There's nothing I can do about it." Elena rolled her eyes.  
"She's _muggleborn_. It's different. Besides, all wizard families have muggles in them nowadays. No one's truly pure anymore." Athos said, knowingly. He'd heard the endless whispers about someone in his family betraying the Slytherin name by giving birth to a halfblood.  
"Well, well... Our first fight." Elena smirked.  
"It doesn't have to be." Athos sighed.  
"Who cares? Make up sex is always the best kind."

"I'm surprised you told me and not Remus." Sirius said. Athos had found him as soon as he reached the castle; he'd been moping around the hallways after receiving a rather disturbing letter from his parents. Athos had asked him about it, but he was quick to push it aside. He then noticed Athos's bad mood, and that was when they started talking.  
"I found you first, remember?" Athos smirked and Sirius chuckled.  
"Well, Elena comes from a traditional pureblood family. They're all like my parents. They don't get that it's wrong to call muggleborn's 'mudbloods' and there's really no point in explaining it to them. You'll either have to accept that about her, or consider James's idea."  
"Becky doesn't like me in that way." Athos groaned.  
"You are so blind sometimes." Sirius grinned. "She likes you, a lot. I bet she likes you more than Elena does."  
"As a friend, sure." Athos rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Ask her to dance at the masquerade ball and you'll see." Sirius nodded.

x.x

"I look like a freak!" Peter squeaked. James bit his lip and tried his best not to burst into a fit of laughter.  
Peter Pettigrew had no idea how to choose dress robes, therefore he asked his aunt to pick something out for him and send it. It was the most hideous thing the boy's had ever seen. The trousers were too short, the shirt was too big and frilly, and it looked to be over a hundred years old.  
"Don't forget your mask." Sirius teased, holding up a big, red mask, loaded with sequins and feathers.  
"It's not too bad." Remus lied.  
"You'll definitely be the centre of attention with that thing." Athos nodded. James couldn't hold it in any longer. With those words said, Potter fell onto his bed it a fit of laughter, clutching his side and rolling around on the blankets.

The other four boys had been lucky enough to have decent clothes. Peter watched them in disgust as they got ready. Sirius had brushed and tied his hair; James had ruffled his, making it look a little less messy; Remus neatly brushed his hair and was possibly the one that looked the nicest out of all of them; and finally Athos was feeling like a girl – he was complaining about his dark curls, how they were all over the place.  
"Are you sure you have nothing I could borrow?" Peter asked them, for the thousandth time that evening.  
"Remus borrowed mine." Athos muttered, as he still tried to brush his curls away from his face.  
"Sirius and I only have these things." James said, as he tied up Sirius's bow tie.  
"Really, Peter, no one will notice." Remus said, hoping it would make his friend feel the least bit better.  
"Yes they will." Sirius smirked. Peter huffed in annoyance and left the room.  
"I give up." Athos said, dropping the brush.

All the students gathered together in the Great Hall. Everyone looked fantastic. The girls wore beautiful gowns and the boys looked rather neat. It was hard to tell everyone apart with all the masks, but there were a few obvious ones – for example, Lily Evans and her silver knee-length dress; and Becky with a long, baby blue dress. Professor Dumbledore pulled Professor McGonagall to the dance floor and that was all the students needed to get started. Before they knew it, dozens of couples were seen spinning around the dance floor. Athos, James, Sirius and Remus looked pretty much the same – black dress robes, black bow ties, white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a simple black mask.  
"Alright boys, I'm going to get to Lily before Snape does." James grinned. Before anyone could answer, James glided over to the red head and reached out a hand. Much to everyone's surprise, Lily accepted his proposal and the two headed off to the dance floor.  
"It's about time he got what he wanted." Sirius smirked.

Rebecca James spotted Athos as soon as he walked in with his friends. She watched as they waited for the older students to get started. She watched as James pulled Lily away. She continued to watch as they stood there, like statues, waiting for something to happen. She knew Elena wouldn't be there – what was she waiting for? She simply stared when the handsome fourteen year old detached himself from his friends and slowly made his way over. She froze when she realised she was now looking into hazel-green eyes.  
"Er... Do you... Maybe... Well, I don't want to spend all night with the boys so..."  
"I'd love to." She grinned.  
James gave her a little smirk when he saw Athos pulling her toward the dance floor. Of course he'd stay close to his best friend, it was a comfort thing. Soon both Sirius and Remus joined them on the dance floor with two Hufflepuff third years. She felt quite bad for Peter, who was completely left out and too shy to walk up to anyone, but her main focus was Athos. He was a fantastic dancer. He'd seemed slightly taller since the last time she saw him, and it hadn't been that long ago. Whatever perfume he was wearing only added to his perfection. She was in a complete daze throughout the entire song – and then it ended.  
"We should all get something to drink, Peter's looking depressed." James said to their little group. Everyone agreed.

"I'm surprised James asked me to dance." Lily said, with a shy smile on her face.  
"I thought you'd be here with Severus." Rebecca said.  
"He didn't want to come. He's not a big fan of these social events. You should see how moody he gets during Christmas dinners." Lily grinned. "But I'm really surprised with James... Never expected this of him."  
"Yeah..."  
"And isn't Athos dating that seventh year girl?" Lily asked, curiously.  
"He is, but she also isn't here. I don't know why." Rebecca shrugged.  
"I don't like her that much. She comes off a bit... Weird. It's almost like she's just waiting to do something bad." Lily said, with a little shiver.  
"That's more or less what James told me." Rebecca said, in a teasing tone. Lily blushed instantly.

"If you don't snog her by the end of the night, I'll kill you." Sirius grinned.  
"Shut up." James rolled his eyes, but they all knew he was thinking it too.  
"Elena said she'd be back later." Athos said, looking around the Great Hall.  
"Would you just forget her for one night? Becky's having a good time with you and we all saw the stupid grin on your face while you two were dancing." Sirius said, nudging Athos in the back and almost making him drop his drink.  
"I was grinning because we were talking." Athos said, rolling his eyes.  
"You were grinning because deep down, you know you like her as more than a friend." James smirked.  
"I... That's not true." Athos muttered.  
"Yes, it is. Look, this is Elena's last year at Hogwarts, she's going to meet new people and you'll have Becky. So just give in and be happy." James grinned.  
"Make you happy, you mean." Athos raised an eyebrow.  
"We can't help it, we all like Becky better." Sirius nodded.

"You like him, don't you?" Lily asked.  
"W-what?" Rebecca asked, coughing slightly.  
"Athos... You like him, don't you?" Lily repeated.  
"Well, yeah... We're friends so-"  
"You keep looking over at him, and you've got this dreamy look on your face. I don't blame you, he's gorgeous!" Lily grinned. "You should give it a shot."  
"What about Elena?" Rebecca asked.  
"What about her? She'll be gone next year and you'll have him all to yourself. Besides, it's almost as if you two were made for each other." Lily smiled.  
"What about you and James? Are you going to let him kiss you or something?" Rebecca asked, smirking a little.  
"Well... I might..." Lily blushed.

The ball went on for hours. Peter gave up at around two in the morning and retreated back to Gryffindor tower. Remus was caught in a corner with the third year Hufflepuff a few times, but his friends were kind enough not to tease him then and there. At three in the morning, Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight. After a few whispers and nudges, James ran over to Lily and gave her a proper kiss on the lips. She was surprised by the action, but she returned the kiss nonetheless. Sirius and Athos high-fived and suppressed the urge to cheer loudly. James, Sirius and Remus talked endlessly until four-thirty in the morning, when Remus yawned and decided it was time for bed. Athos and Rebecca were still dancing, along with a few of the older students.  
"This was the best day ever at this school" Rebecca said, as she rested her head on Athos's chest. She loved the fact that he was much taller now.  
"Yeah, it has." He replied. He had his chin on top of her head. He couldn't help but think about what his friends had said to him. What if Elena was just a crush and he liked Becky more?  
"You sound sleepy. Do you want to leave?" Rebecca said, looking up at him. Athos stared down at her bright green orbs and smiled.  
"No... It's-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting."  
Rebecca nearly squealed and pulled away instantly. Standing before her, in a very short and tight black dress – which was possibly worth a lot more than her blue one – was Elena Graham. The seventeen year old was in fact beautiful and had an envious figure, but Rebecca couldn't understand it. Were boys always like this? Would they always go for looks over personality?  
"He's all yours." Rebecca said, nervously. She could feel the blush forming.  
"Well, thank you for taking good care of him. You may leave now, though. He and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Elena smirked.  
"I was actually thinking about retiring to bed." Athos said. Rebecca glanced up at him for a moment. Were they in a fight?  
"I told you before..." Elena said, as she approached him and ran her finger across his lips – making Rebecca extremely uncomfortable. "Make up sex is always the best."

x.x

James and Sirius were outside, by the lake, focusing solely on their Animagus training. So far, the only one who had any progress was Sirius. He managed to grow a tail and get his backside back to normal at his own will. James was almost certain his Animagus was a dog. James was fully concentrated and certain he'd get it right, when Sirius gave him the signal to stop. Someone was coming. With a very big frown on his face, James stared out into the lake and acted as normal as possible.  
"Sirius, do you know where your friend Athos Selwyn is?" Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin, asked.  
"What are you doing here, Cissy? I thought you finished last year." Sirius said.  
"I'm here on behalf of a friend. Could you give this to Athos, please?" Narcissa said, holding out a white envelope. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her and took the letter into his hands.  
"Why didn't an owl send it, like any normal letter?" James asked, once Narcissa had headed back up to the castle.  
"No idea... Come on, let's go find him. I'm feeling curious." Sirius grinned.

Athos was in the common room, with Remus and Peter. They too were trying to focus on their Animagus studies, but Athos was finding it much harder than he expected to. He wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to go through with this.  
"It uses up a lot of energy. You two should rest for a while." Remus said. Athos simply huffed in response.  
James and Sirius burst into the common room, waving the letter around like two crazy people. Remus stared at them, curiously. Athos and Peter looked exhausted and couldn't be bothered to look up at their two friends.  
"This is for you, mate." James said, breathlessly.  
"Cissy asked us to hand it in." Sirius added.  
"Cissy?" Remus asked, confused.  
"As in Narcissa, your cousin?" Athos asked, perking up slightly. James and Sirius nodded in unison. "Do you suppose this has anything to do with Elena's sudden disappearance?"  
"What?" Remus asked, still confused.  
"I haven't seen her since Halloween." Athos mumbled, quite irritably, and took the letter into his hands.

_To my dear Athos,  
I have no easy way of telling you, but believe me when I say that I have no other choice. I am leaving Hogwarts. I have other things to take care of and I am uncertain of when I will see you again. I am sorry for not telling you in person, but it would have been much harder. I want you to focus on your studies because next year you have your O.W.L.s. I know you'll ace them, but even still...  
Perhaps we'll meet again soon, but until then I send you all my love.  
Elena._

Athos wasn't sure how to react to those words. Why would she leave so suddenly? Why wouldn't she let him know personally? She had Narcissa Black hand the letter to her cousin instead. With an irritated huff, he picked himself up and left the common room.

"Should we read it?" Peter asked, eyeing the letter that Athos had let fall to the floor. James sighed and picked it up. He read through it much faster than Athos had, and his friends watched as his eyes widened.  
"Elena... She's gone."  
"Gone where?" Remus asked, worriedly.  
"It doesn't say." James said, reading through it again.  
"He's probably pissed." Sirius sighed and sat down where Athos once was.

x.x

December 10th 1974 – Athos's fifteenth birthday. However, he wasn't in the mood for celebration. His friends had kept him fully concentrated on Animagi studies ever since he'd read Elena's letter, but it only did so much. Rebecca had been sympathetic. Athos enjoyed his time spent with his good friend; she somehow made him think of everything but Elena leaving. He knew she would've left either way once the school year was over, but then it would be over. He'd be aware of that. She hadn't even said goodbye –  
"Stop it." Rebecca warned. "You're going to that state of mind again. It's your birthday today and you deserve to be happy at fifteen."  
"Two more years and then I'll be allowed to use magic outside school" Athos sighed, hoping to find something good about the day.  
"I can only imagine the things you and the boys will do once you're of age." Rebecca smirked. "Come on, we've got things to do."

James and Sirius had invaded the kitchens and attempted to bake a birthday cake – the results were tragic. Eggs ended up on the floor and walls, the two were completely covered in flour, their made-from-scratch cake mix was everywhere but in the bowl, and they managed to set fire to the oven as the cake baked. One of the house elves had summoned Professor McGonagall, who scolded the two boys and gave them detention.

"You got detention for setting fire to a cake?" Athos said, holding in his laughter.  
"You two could've seriously hurt yourselves!" Lily said, as she walked into the common room. "Happy birthday, Athos. I hope you're feeling better."  
"Much." Athos nodded.  
"Hey – Lily... We should hang out sometime." James grinned and wriggled his eyebrows. Lily rolled his eyes at him and proceeded upstairs. "She wants me."  
"Of course she does." Sirius smirked, teasingly.  
"She does." James said, glaring at Sirius.  
"We should do something tonight." Athos said, changing the subject before James and Sirius started bickering.  
"I can't." Remus frowned.  
"Oh... Well... We'll do something when you get back then." Athos smiled.  
"We'll keep practicing so we can join you, okay?" James said, reassuringly.

x.x

On the last day of school, before Christmas break, Athos received another letter from Elena. This time she'd made her owl wait at his window for him to wake up. Remus was the one who noticed and told him. James and Sirius started telling him that perhaps it was best not read it, or send it back – though, Athos barely understood them when they were talking too fast.

His friends held their breaths as he opened the letter, read through it and remained in complete silence.  
"Well?" Remus was the first to speak.  
"Oh... It's nothing of importance." Athos said, shrugging slightly. He scrunched the letter up and tossed it into the fire, making sure it was perfectly burnt before he left the room.  
"He seems calm." Peter squeaked.  
"Too calm." Sirius said, thoughtfully.  
"He's lying again." James frowned.

"Mr. Selwyn! Get inside, this instant! It's pouring!" Professor McGonagall called out. Athos ignored her completely. He didn't care if he got into trouble for it – and he probably would, seeing as it was nearing curfew. He'd spent the entire day outside, skipping breakfast, lunch and dinner. He'd only eaten an apple all day. He hadn't remained in the same spot, however. He'd made sure to keep moving, avoiding all his friends and everyone he knew to be in the fourth year. "Mr. Selwyn, I am talking to you. Get inside this instant!"  
He didn't realise Professor McGonagall had bothered to walk up to him – in the pouring rain. He looked up at her angered face and rolled his eyes. Professor McGonagall was shocked at his disrespectful behaviour. He decided it wasn't best to push his luck with her.  
"Sorry, Professor. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."  
"Get inside, Athos." She sighed, holding out a hand to help him up.

For some unknown reason, McGonagall decided to accompany him back to Gryffindor tower. He suspected she wanted to make sure he wouldn't take any detours. It felt quite strange to be treated as a troublemaker, that spot was usually reserved for either James or Sirius.  
"Make sure you get a nice hot bath as soon as you get inside." McGonagall said, after a long moment of silence. Athos nodded. "What is it that's going through your mind anyway?"  
"Is there any way I could finish school early?" He asked suddenly, making McGonagall stop in her tracks and stare at him curiously.  
"Why would you want to finish school early, Athos?"  
"I... I just have a few things to take care of and they don't include Hogwarts." Athos said, avoiding eye contact.  
"I... Mr. Selwyn, I suggest you head back to Gryffindor tower. I... I must go see Professor Dumbledore about something. We'll talk about this later."  
Athos stared back at McGonagall, surprised. He silently watched as she quickly glided toward the nearest staircase and disappeared from view. He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the sound of rain. He wasn't ready to head back. Not yet.

"_Immobilus_!"  
Athos sat underneath the Whomping Willow and soaked up the rain. He was aware that it wasn't the best of decisions to sit under a tree during rain, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to cry. He kicked the grass and pulled his knees to his chest. It was dreadfully ironic – he wanted to know why Elena left him without saying goodbye and now he knew. He wished he didn't know. He wished they hadn't met. He tried to think where it went wrong. He'd been careful. He knew everything there was to know about being careful. He didn't forget – aside from their second time after the Halloween ball.

Make up sex was definitely _not _the best.

x.x

"Where is that twat? He's never late for anything." Sirius groaned, impatiently.  
"I'm certain he's got a good reason for avoiding us all day, Sirius." Remus sighed.  
"He better have. He just walked away when we saw him." Sirius huffed, irritably.  
"He probably got lost in the greenhouse." James smirked.  
"That would be more accurate if his girlfriend was still at Hogwarts." Remus stated.  
"He could be with someone else. It's unlikely that he and Elena will last." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. James and Remus raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What makes you say that?" Peter asked, curiously. Sirius sighed. The day after the ball he'd seen Elena being a little too nice to her classmate, Timothy. He wasn't sure how far they were going to take things but it didn't look too good.  
"I think she screwed around with-"

Sirius never got a chance to express his thoughts toward Elena Graham. At that very moment, a shaken, soaking wet, tearful and desperate Athos entered the common room. The four boys jumped up instantly, fearing the worst.  
"What happened to you?" James exclaimed.  
"Why are you wet?" Sirius wondered.  
"I-it's... Rain... Raining... Outside."  
"Calm down, mate, just tell us what's wrong. Does this have anything to do with Elena's letter this morning?" James said, trying his best to hold the boy up. Athos' breath was shallow and quick. He was hyperventilating. Remus cautiously rubbed circles on his friend's back, hoping it would calm him. It didn't. Athos broke down in even more tears.  
"Please don't tell me you've killed someone." Sirius sighed.  
"Now isn't the time for jokes, Sirius." Remus glared.  
"Listen to me; we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." James said, kneeling down and grabbing Athos by the shoulders, shaking him into reality.

"E... E-Elena... Pregnant..."

x.x

James rarely thought it was necessary to get teachers involved in personal matters, no matter how much they all insisted they would always be around to help. However, he had been the first to drag Athos out of Gryffindor tower. Filch had quickly spotted them and was just about ready to write them a detention.  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately." James said, with a firm grip on his sobbing friend.  
"What's going on over here?" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridor. "I thought I told you to return to-"  
"It's urgent, Professor." James said, almost desperately.  
James hadn't expected, however, to be surrounded by more than one teacher. He was certain McGonagall would've stayed, being the Head of their house and a curious woman, but seeing Slughorn and Flitwick made even him feel nervous. Athos was in for it – and it wasn't even entirely his fault. There was something inside him, screaming in his head, telling him that there was more to this. This wasn't Athos's fault.  
"Are you absolutely sure about this, Mr. Selwyn?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't seem too pleased. Athos couldn't speak, so he simply nodded.  
"Where's the letter?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"He burnt it this morning." James spoke. McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked as though she could cry.  
"Albus... What should we do?" McGonagall asked.  
"I'm afraid it is out of our hands, Minerva. The decision lies with Athos. If he wishes to leave like Elena has, there is nothing I can do." Dumbledore said, in a soft and calming voice.  
"He can't leave Hogwarts, Professor!" James said suddenly. He noticed Athos clench his eyes and fist.  
"I agree with Potter, Albus. Mr. Selwyn is too young to deal with any of this. It was an honest mistake, Albus; we can't condemn him for it." McGonagall said. James was surprised by her words.  
"I do not wish to condemn Mr. Selwyn. However, there isn't much we can do at the moment." Dumbledore sighed.  
"I'll stay..." Athos choked out. "I'll... I'll figure it out."

x.x

"Becky... Are you okay?" Lily asked, as she sat down next to the brunette. Severus Snape sat on the other side. Rebecca looked over at him, quite surprised, but decided not to say anything.  
"You heard too, didn't you?" Rebecca sniffed.  
"The entire school knows." Severus said.  
"Oh, Becky, I'm really sorry." Lily said, wrapping an arm around her friend.  
"There's nothing I can do now... He'll be with her forever." Rebecca said.  
"Just because they're having a child together, doesn't mean he'll love her forever." Severus said. Rebecca glanced over at him. "Lily's explained everything to me. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Potter and the others. I don't think they'll last."  
"See? There's still hope, Becky." Lily smiled.

* * *

**So - Team Elena vs. Team Becky. Who do you prefer and why? :p **

**I've actually finished Part II. I need to re-read it and double check to see if I haven't left out any specific scenes. Part II is shorter than Part I - I THINK. I don't really remember tbh. But it took me forever, so I really hope you all love it! Until then - XOXO**


	16. Special Chapter - The Marauder's Part II

**Hellooooo! Part II is here - YEEEY - and it turned out to be slightly longer than part I. Mostly because I added a few extra things, and gave a little more detail to a certain scene... Won't reveal it, but it happens in the seventh year and it involves a kiss. Hmm, I wonder who are the two involved. **

**Anyway, as for my lovely reviewers:  
MeganAllard - É tao legal ter voce de volta, voce nao faz ideia. E é EU SEI D: AthosXBecky sao lindos demais ;x "ele todo desesperado" pois é... Mas ainda tem o Josh dois anos depois :x E voce lembra que te perguntei no Skype, um nome pra uma louca? Voce que me disse "Isabela" entao eu usei :x PSHPAISHPAIHSAPSH. Combinou perfeitamente com ela mesmo. Acho que vou contrata-la pra fazer o papel... Ou nao. Prefiro pegar uma japa xyz mesmo :x :x**

**BlueGreen216 - I bet everyone's on team becky :x LOL. But yeah, absolutely agree - it's a crush that got out of hand. HOWEVER, Athos did really like her and he did grow to love for real as time went by. :x :x aas for their situation, there is kind of a reason behind all this happening. :x **

**Little Lottie - OMG YOUR REVIEWS! LOL. I'm laughing so much over here, you have no idea. I have soo much to say, but I can't say everything. Basically, the story of your life - amazing. Your parents are awesome. I'm really happy you like Jessica - but I should warn you: she does have a thing for Cedric in the next one :x. I'm excited that you're team Draco, however. hahaha. I'm REALLY glad you liked Part I and now you get to read Part II! \o. Be prepared for a few surprises in this one! I love the fact that you call your non-uncle 'uncle' like Jess does with Remus. Awesome. **

**- aand let's get to it because we've got a looot of ground to cover. 1975 - 1981... Oh dear, no wonder it came out so long! :p Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Special Chapter**

**The Marauder's Part II**

**Fifth Year (1975/1976)  
**The entire fourth year passed by like a blur, in Athos's opinion. Elena never returned to Hogwarts – Athos would always relocate to meet her somewhere. Athos's parents were beyond furious by the news. At some point, Athos's father even threatened to kick him out of the house. Luckily for him, Professor McGonagall had managed to reason with the man. It was now June 29th and Athos was pacing in the guest room of Elena's parents house. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting on the sofa, watching him slowly lose it.  
"Calm down, mate." James said, for the thousandth time.  
"I'm not ready for this." Athos said, mostly to himself. "I'm not ready. I'm going to be the worst father ever. I'm _fifteen_. I can't be a father at fifteen. This is ridiculous. We can't keep the baby. We can't. It won't work. I have school. I don't have money – my parents have money, but it's not mine. I have no way of helping. I need a career, so I can't leave Hogwarts. I'm not ready for-"  
"Breathe, Athos." Remus sighed.  
"I can't do this!" Athos groaned and dropped his body to the floor. He sat, crossed legged, with his head in his hands.  
"You can and we're going to help you." James assured him.  
"You can't help me." Athos mumbled.  
They all fell silent when they heard the loud screaming coming from upstairs. Athos jumped to his feet almost immediately. Should he be in there? It was his baby... Perhaps he should?  
"You can go if you want to." Sirius said.  
"Should I?" Athos wondered, again mostly to himself.  
"Do you want to?" Remus asked.  
"I... I don't know."  
"Come on." James sighed. He headed toward the door and Athos mindlessly followed him.

Athos almost regretted his decision when Elena started yelling, screaming and cursing him. He wasn't entirely sure if she was really angry with him, if she really thought this was his fault, or if it was because of the pain. He would never understand her pain and it made him feel sick. He noticed James, Sirius and Remus had stayed in the room with him also. Peter was peeking through the door, but he couldn't bring himself to step inside. Elena screamed for a good half an hour, and Athos was certain he'd go deaf in one ear. And then – before Athos had time to register anything – he heard the soft sound of a baby crying. His eyes widened, his heartbeat quickened, his body shook and he was completely unsure of what to do.  
"It's a girl." Elena's mother said, with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "She's my granddaughter."  
"Did you two decide on a name yet?" James asked, approaching Elena's mother and the baby. Athos stood there, motionless.  
"You can hold her, Athos." Elena said, quietly and breathless.  
It took him a while to register her voice, but he eventually walked around the bed and toward Elena's mother. She motioned for him to sit down and showed him how to hold a baby. For almost eight months he kept thinking what it would be like when his baby was born. He was worried he wouldn't feel anything. He was worried he wouldn't be capable of loving his own child. However, as soon as he held the small being in his arms, he knew how stupid he'd been to even think such a thing. How could he not love such a beautiful creature? How could he not love those brown eyes and that thick patch of dark brown hair? His daughter... He was a father. He was fifteen...  
"She is simply magnificent." Mrs. Graham said.  
"She... She is." Athos said. He felt like crying – and then he felt like laughing for wanting to cry.  
"She needs a name." Remus said, as he cooed over the small baby.  
"Marie?" Elena wondered.  
"Harriett!" James grinned.  
"Kayleigh." Peter squeaked, still behind the door.  
"Eleanor!" Mrs. Graham exclaimed.  
"Ruby." Remus smiled. Elena made a face.  
"Cassandra?" Sirius wondered. Athos's turn to make a face.  
"Anna-"  
"Louise-"  
Athos and Elena exchanged a look. Athos had suggested 'Anna', but Elena chose 'Louise' and somehow those two names hit the right spot.  
"I like it." Elena smiled.  
"Which one? Anna or Louise?" Sirius asked, confused.  
"Both." Athos smiled.  
"Anna Louise it is then." Remus grinned.

x.x

"Rest, Athos. You've been at this all day." Remus sighed and closed the Animagi book. Athos was the only one having a hard time with the transformation – he also happened to be the only one that read and memorised all the books. They'd been outside nearly half the day with no progress whatsoever.  
"I-can-do-this." Athos panted.  
"Athos! I need you to take Anna for a few hours!" Elena called from the back door.

They all spent the summer at Selwyn Mansion. Athos's parents completely forgot how angry they were when they saw the newest family addition. Athos was ultimately forgiven – but literally obliged to take good care of his daughter and help Elena as much as he could during the summer. Alicia gave her son the most advice she could, she even taught him how to properly change a nappy and give the baby a bath. She sometimes insisted she'd do it herself, claiming she missed having a baby around the house.  
"Go. You need the rest and Anna needs you." Remus said. Athos sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

James was already inside, cooing over the small child and shaking a teddy bear in her face. Anna seemed to enjoy James's silliness, however.  
"Never thought you'd be good with babies." Athos said, as he entered the nursery.  
"Neither did I." James said. He put the teddy aside and took a good look at his friend. Athos looked exhausted. "How's the transformation going?"  
"Zero progress." Athos said, rolling his eyes.  
"It's okay if you don't get it, mate. The book clearly said that not every wizard will be capable." James said, sympathetically.  
"Look, I'm capable of-"  
At that very moment, a reasonably large, black dog entered the nursery room. Athos pulled his wand out instantly and protectively stood beside the cot. James forced Athos's hand down and turned to face the dog. Athos nearly jumped back when the dog slowly changed into Sirius.  
"You... You're..."  
"ISN'T THIS AMAZING?" Sirius exclaimed. "I just got it right about an hour ago. I've been practicing non-stop to make sure I got it right at all times."  
"How?" Athos asked, still in shock.  
"Practice." James nodded. "You'll get it eventually, mate."  
"Wait... Did you get it too?" Athos asked.  
"Not quite there yet." James chuckled. Athos would've said more, but his attention was soon turned to his little Anna, who started bawling.  
"She's all yours, mate!" James teased, as he ran out of the room.

x.x

"Athos?"  
Athos startled awake and jumped to his feet. Luckily for him, his sudden racket didn't wake his sleeping baby. Rebecca smiled up at him before heading over to the cot. He hadn't seen his good friend all summer.  
"Her name's Anna Louise."  
"I know." Rebecca smiled. "James and Sirius told me a while back. Where's Elena?"  
"She's busy." Athos sighed. "But it's okay... I will be gone for a while once school starts."  
"I'm glad you're not leaving Hogwarts." Rebecca whispered, as she cautiously touched the baby's cheek.  
"I can't... I need a career and I'll only have one after my N.E.W.T.s." Athos sighed. "But it breaks my heart to leave Anna."  
"She really is gorgeous." Rebecca smiled. "When did you say Elena would be back?"  
"Not for another week." Athos sighed, again.  
"Then I'll stay and help you."

Rebecca did, in fact, stay seven days at Selwyn Mansion, helping Athos take care of Anna. She was a natural with the baby, and Anna seemed to enjoy having a female figure around her. The boys agreed they'd stop by again on Sunday, the day before Elena returned. Sirius, Peter and Remus arrived first and were quick to start playing with Anna. Sirius turned into a child whenever he played with her; it was always amusing to watch. It also gave Athos some time to practice his Animagi transformation – without Becky knowing, of course.

James arrived at Selwyn Mansion a little later than he'd intended to, due to a fight between two owls back home. He was just about to knock on the large door, when he spotted a red head running toward him.  
"What are you doing here?" James asked, curiously.  
"I want to see Anna, obviously." Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, we could skip that and just hang out." James smirked.  
"In your dreams, Potter." Lily said, sticking her tongue out. She pushed past him and knocked on the door. "Besides, Becky's here and it would be cruel to leave her alone with so many immature boys."  
"You didn't think I was so immature at the ball." James said, nonchalantly.  
"Oh, shut up!"

"They look like a cute little family, don't they?" Sirius whispered, teasingly. He and Athos were sitting opposite James and Lily, who were both eagerly playing with Anna. It happened to be the only way they wouldn't bicker with each other.  
"They should make their own, though." Athos smirked. Remus walked into the nursery with a big bowl filled with biscuits; Peter came rushing behind him.  
"Oh, wow. You managed to get them to shut up." Remus said, nodding toward the happy couple. James and Lily both stopped their actions and glared at Remus for a couple of seconds. However, the gurgling baby on the baby rug soon caught their attention once more.

x.x

Athos groaned for the thousandth time. He wasn't getting anywhere with his potions homework and the constant bickering between James and Lily, right by the fire, was starting to get on his nerves. James and Sirius had bullied Severus earlier that morning; they went as far as making up a new name for him – Snivellus. Athos had been too busy owling Elena, to make sure Anna was okay, therefore he only found out about their antics later in the day. He'd rolled his eyes at his friends and warned them about Lily.  
"You are an insensitive jerk!" Lily screamed and stomped up the stairs to her room. James chuckled, loudly, and threw himself on the sofa. He stared amusedly at his two friends, who were busy trying to get their homework done.  
"You're no fun. That isn't due for an entire week." James smirked.  
"It's actually quite hard and might take up all seven days. I also can't forget what day it is tomorrow." Remus said, rubbing his forehead.  
"It's that time again, already?" Sirius asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet in his hands. He always enjoyed reading about the lives of random rich people and how they did nothing useful for others.  
"I bet we'll be able to change tomorrow, too. We've gotten better." James grinned.  
"You can't be serious about this. Do you have any idea what the Ministry could do to us if they ever found out about this? It's illegal!" Athos said, exasperated.  
"You're just upset because James and I are officially Animagi." Sirius smirked.  
Athos rolled his eyes and tried to focus once again on his homework. He re-read the lengthy question and focused on working out the answer. He lightly tapped his fingers as he calculated the precise minutes needed to brew the potion at hand. He was on the final calculation needed to work out the correct answer, when Sirius jumped up from the floor and onto the sofa, screaming –  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! RAT! RAT! SOMEONE GET MY WAND!" Athos dramatically dropped his head onto the table and whined. Remus stared at Sirius and tried his best not to laugh.  
"Get off me!" James yelled, pushing Sirius away from him. He too was quite amused to know that Sirius had a fear of rats. He managed to pull his wand out of his pocket, even though Sirius was still practically crushing him, and handed it over. "Here, use mine."  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Sirius cried. The rat, who seemed to know it was going to be attacked, managed to dodge and Sirius ended up hitting James' slipper, which flew into the air. "SOMEONE GET THAT RODENT!"  
"It's just a helpless rat, Sirius." Athos mumbled, with his head still on the table.  
"IT'S A FILTHLY, DISEASE-FILLED-" Sirius paused when he realised there was something wrong with the rat. He fell backward and tumbled over the sofa, when the rat transformed into their friend Peter. James jumped and looked over the sofa, down at the floor, just to make sure Sirius was still alive. Sirius quickly picked himself up, adjusted his clothes and hair, and glared at the small boy, furiously. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
"He's a rat?" Athos asked bewildered. Sirius had jumped over James and the sofa, and wrapped his hands around Peter's neck.  
"Leave him, Sirius, at least he's been practicing." Remus sighed.  
"A rat?" Athos asked again. "Peter... I don't mean to sound like James, but are you an idiot?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, mocking shock.  
"It's alright, Athos, as long as he's an animal and not a human, I won't hurt him." Remus said, depressingly.

x.x

For the first time in his Hogwarts years, Athos had spent an entire weekend in the Hospital wing. He'd received a letter from Elena, whilst the others were with Remus in the Shrieking Shack, saying that she was going to take Anna to the doctors, because she didn't look so good. In the midst of panic, Athos decided to do the stupidest thing he could possibly think of – apparate. He'd seen his family members do it many times, especially his sister. He'd also sided with his father countless times. He knew the theory. It wasn't hard.  
"Come on, Selwyn. You can do this. Destination – determination – deliberation." He said to himself.  
For some reason, he decided he'd try to apparate outside before heading to Elena's parents house. He took a deep breath and pictured the castle's entrance. His mind focused on everything he knew about apparating –

It was definitely a good thing he decided to practice first, because he got splintched – he nearly lost an entire arm. He fell to the ground at the castle entrance, blood circling him, and he groaned loudly in pain. Ravenclaw's Head Boy had passed by that very moment and witnessed everything – the loud crack, Athos appearing out of nowhere, the blood and his painful expression. The Ravenclaw was quick to assist him to the Hospital wing. Then all Athos had to do was deal with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.  
"You should have come to me! I would have excused you for the night, Athos! I'm fully aware of your situation! The school has a Floo network, for heaven's sake! Why on Earth would think it would be safer to try to apparate? You're not even of legal age!"

After a good half hour of McGonagall lecturing him, Madam Pomfrey gave him some horrid medicine, which made him quite drowsy. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Everyone came to visit him on Sunday, including Remus. Becky didn't say much, she spent most of her time frowning at him and shaking her head.  
"You really should've thought things through, mate. You're lucky it's not worse!" James said, with furrowed eyebrows. It was always strange to see James worried.  
"I know." Athos sighed.  
"Professor McGonagall told Elena and your parents. She says they're both happy you're alright and they will kill you if you ever try that again." Peter said.  
"Forget them, we'll kill you!" Sirius huffed.  
"I won't do it again, okay?" Athos laughed, slightly. "Could someone owl Elena and ask her if Anna's alright?"  
"I still can't believe you're a father." Peter sighed.

x.x

"Wouldn't it be great if we had a map of all the secret passageways in the school?" James said, one evening. The five boys were in the common room, trying to get their homework done but failing. James, Sirius and Peter were now officially capable of transforming perfectly at their own will – whereas Athos was still incapable of even a few whiskers, or a tail, or anything. "I mean, just think about it – we could sneak out whenever we felt like it!"  
"Yeah, but that would be useless because Filch and Mrs. Norris would still catch us." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
And in that moment – that single, significant moment – Athos realised it was possible. There was a way they could map out the entire school and not get caught by anyone. His father used to have a map of Selwyn Mansion, and it would mark everyone that was in the house. However, he destroyed it when he discovered Athena had been using it to sneak out with her boyfriend Arden – or sneak him in.  
"Athos, mate, are you listening?" James said, waving his arms around.  
"Yes – and I think I've got an idea." Athos said. There was a wide and mischievous grin spreading across his face.

It took almost seven weeks of exploring, measuring and observation to get the map looking half decent. Athos still had to discover how he was going to charm it to tag everyone who set foot in the castle, but he figured a little trip to the restricted section in the Library would fix that problem. He'd enchanted it, so only they were able to use it.  
"All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say – _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_"  
With that, lines began to appear on the blank piece of parchment, creating shapes, curves and soon drawing up the entire castle.  
"You, my friend, are an absolute genius." Sirius grinned.  
"Oh! We should add the secret passageways too!" James beamed. "I've discovered two more."  
"Give me the exact location and measurements, and we'll get it done." Athos smirked. "We need a greeting message."  
"Why?" James and Sirius asked, simultaneously.  
"Because this will go down in history, and future generations will know the Marauder's – not us." Remus stated.  
"Exactly." Athos nodded. He pulled another blank piece of parchment from his schoolbag and started writing. The boys hovered above him, curiously.

_Messrs. Moony... _

"You all need nicknames." Athos said, suddenly.  
"Well, if I'm Moony, we should just base them around your Animagi." Remus shrugged.  
"Rodent, Canine and Deer?" Sirius smirked, nudging James in a teasingly way.  
"I'm not a deer. I'm a stag." James said, irritably. Sirius had been teasing him ever since he'd perfected his transformation. He'd even sometimes call him Bambi – because he caught Lily Evans reading the book in the common room, one evening, and she'd told him it was a story about a deer.  
"A stag _is_ a deer." Athos sighed. "And... I think I've got an idea-"

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs... _

"_Prongs_ is even funnier than deer." Sirius grinned. James groaned and dropped his body onto the nearest sofa.

_Are proud to present... _

"Add a little more to it!" Sirius said, making Athos glare at him.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Happy now?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Very." Sirius grinned.  
"Good." Athos placed the piece of parchment aside and pulled out another blank sheet. "We need something – in case someone tries to steal the map and tries to read it. Usually when you charm something to reveal itself, it does. But we don't want that to happen."  
"And you know how to counter that, I'm assuming." Remus smirked.  
"Of course I do." Athos rolled his eyes. "I'm a genius, remember?"  
"You could just tell them to bugger off, or something." James shrugged.  
"We're trying not to use curse words, _Prongs_." Remus glared at him, and then he suddenly stood and snatched the quill from Athos's hand.  
"Well... We could write something like-"

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
offer their compliments to – _

"That's where the person's name will go." James said.

_and request that he – _

"Or she..." James said, with a shrug.

_keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

"See." James grinned. "And I didn't use a single curse word."  
"Yes, we're very proud of you, James." Remus said, sarcastically.  
"Alright, I'll get this done tonight." Athos said, putting the other piece of parchment aside.  
"Wait – what about you?" Sirius asked.  
"What about me?" Athos asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You need a nickname too. You're just as much a Marauder as we are." Sirius said. James, Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.  
"I'd rather just be the mastermind behind it." Athos shrugged. He packed up his things and rushed up the stairs before his friends could say much more.

x.x

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick bellowed.

_DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS – ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL_

Athos stared at his paper for the millionth time. He re-read every single answer, made sure his grammar was accurate and that there was no spelling mistakes. He'd finished ages ago, and judging by their body language, so had James and Sirius. He was certain those two would do well. In fact, he was certain they'd all do well – even Peter. Though, Peter was one to struggle with exams. He re-read every answer once again, with just a minute to spare. And then, before he could go over it yet another time, Professor Flitwick summoned all the papers and quills toward him, knocking him to the ground in the process. Athos sighed, loudly, and thought about his baby girl. He _had _to ace everything in order to get a decent career and build a safe and secure life for his daughter. He waited patiently for his friends before heading out the classroom.  
"Did you like the tenth question, Moony?" Sirius asked, teasingly.  
"Love it." Remus said, briskly. "Give five signs that identify a werewolf. Excellent question."  
"I just hope you got all the signs right." Athos smirked.  
"Would be a shame if you missed any." James said, mocking concern.  
"I suppose I did... One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin." Remus said, thoughtfully. Athos, James and Sirius snorted.  
"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail..." Peter said, anxiously. "But I couldn't think what else-"  
"How thick are you, Wormtail?" James said, impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf-"  
"Shut up, James." Athos said, punching his friend on the arm.

They headed outside for some fresh air before their Transfiguration exam. James was messing around with the Snitch – which he took from the Quidditch box, obviously – impressing Peter with his skills. Remus hunched over his Transfiguration book and tuned everyone out.  
"So how's Anna?" Sirius asked, as Athos sat down beside him.  
"Getting bigger and bigger every day, and I'm not there to see it." Athos frowned.  
"It'll be worth it in the end, I suppose." Sirius said, sympathetically. "You've been missing out on a lot, though. James's rivalry with Snape's gotten worse."  
"I heard." Athos nodded.  
"Can't blame him, though. Snivellus is a weird fellow." Sirius smirked. Athos rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew, after so many years with his friends, that James and Sirius were both too stubborn to listen to any advice. He knew James was doing all this as a desperate cry for attention – he loved attention. There was no point in arguing with him about, though. He would either take no notice or start a discussion.

"Quit it, James..." Sirius said, after having seen enough of James's abilities with a Snitch. "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."  
"Fine." James groaned, slightly, but put the Snitch back in his pocket. Peter let out a little cheer when he caught it yet again.  
"I'm bored." Sirius whined.  
"Same." Athos muttered.  
"You still need a nickname." James smirked. "What could we base it on?"  
"Preggers?" Sirius teased. Athos shoved him, roughly.  
"Why don't you just pretend my animal form is the same as my Patronus?" Athos wondered.  
"You've perfected your Patronus?" James asked, bewildered. "Why haven't you told us that before?"  
"Well, I'm telling you now, aren't I? I have a daughter to protect, remember? I need to know every single defensive spell there is." Athos grinned.  
"But a Patronus is used against Dementor's." Sirius said, confused.  
"Well, you never know." Athos shrugged.  
"Fine." James sighed. "What's your Patronus then?"  
Athos smirked up at him. It was now his turn to show off for a little while. It wasn't like him to show off – and act like James – but he'd wanted to show his friends for a while now. He was proud he'd managed to do something before them, no matter how immature that sounded.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Athos said, waving his wand. A silvery light escaped his wand, and soon, standing before them, was a bright and large horse.  
"Not bad, mate." James grinned, excitedly.  
"You're obliged to teach us!" Remus shouted, he remained a bit further away from them, still hunched over his book. Athos saluted in response.  
"HOOVES!" Sirius suddenly shouted, eagerly. "We'll call you Hooves!"  
"Well, I guess it could be worse." Athos shrugged.  
"Brilliant, now I don't feel like we've left you out." James grinned. "Oh... And if you're still bored, Padfoot, look who's over there."

Athos groaned loudly. James and Sirius quickly made their way over to Severus Snape, who was still going over his DADA O.W.L.s exam sheet. Peter followed after his two friends, making Athos groan again.  
"Why can't they leave him alone?" Athos sighed, as he sat next to Remus.  
"Because it's James we're talking about." Remus said, also frowning. "There's not much we can do."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Athos turned around to find Snape in the air, without his wand and foam coming out of his mouth, and a very furious Lily Evans making her way toward them. Of course, James was only going to gloat on how amazing he was now that Lily was present. Athos sighed. Without dwelling much, he got back on his feet and casually walked toward the crowd. The jinx was wearing off by the time Athos reached them and Snape managed to get to his wand before Athos could say anything. There was a flash of light, and a gash appeared on James's face, splattering blood all over his robes. James whirled round, and then there was a second flash of light - Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pale legs and a small part of his grey underpants. Many people in the small crowd cheered. James, Sirius and Peter roared with laughter.  
"Alright, James. Let's get out of here before a teacher spots you." Athos said, impatiently.  
"Almost done with him." James smirked.  
"LET HIM DOWN, NOW!" Lily bellowed. James rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Certainly, milady." James said, and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up -  
"_Petrificus Totallis_!" Sirius said, before Snape could do anything.  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily yelled, frustrated. James sighed deeply and muttered the counter curse.  
"There you go." James said, with a look of disgust on his face. "You're lucky Evans was here to save you, Snivellus-"  
"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!" Severus spat.

There was a moment of silence, in which Lily stood there, motionless, staring at Severus. Athos's eyes were wide. He almost considered lifting the Slytherin back into the air himself. He _hated _that word. Nothing good came of it. Why did people still use it?  
"Fine." Lily said, coolly. "I won't bother you in the future."  
"Apologise to her, Snivellus!" James said, angrily.  
"I don't want him to!" Lily said, exasperated. "You're as bad as he is, Potter!"  
"Honestly..." James chuckled. "Me? I'd never call you that horrid name."  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing everyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it! You make me sick!"

Athos was quite thankful when Becky came and pulled Lily away. Everyone just needed some time to cool off, especially Lily and James. However, getting James away from Severus might be a little harder.  
"Right, who wants to see me pull down Snivellus's trousers?" James smirked, raising his wand once more.  
"Come off it, James." Athos said, lowering his friend's hand. James gave him a glare – that might scare first years, but never really bothered Athos much.  
"You heard what he called her." James spat.  
"Yeah, I heard it and I hated it just as much as you did. Leave him alone to think about what he's said. It doesn't look like he has any friends to keep him company, does it? That's worse than having your trousers pulled down." Athos said, calmly.  
"He's got a point, James." Sirius said, regrettably.  
"Fine." James huffed.

x.x

**Sixth Year (1976/1977)**  
Athos was beyond proud of himself. He'd made it through his fifth year, with O's in every subject. James, Sirius and Remus also got outstanding grades in every subject. Unfortunately, Peter had received two D's and the rest were all A's. He would have to do _much _better in his N.E.W.T.s if he wanted to be someone after Hogwarts.

He was now in Anna's room, at Selwyn Mansion, watching his baby girl crawl toward him with building blocks in her hands. She _loved _building blocks. She'd taken her first steps three weeks back, but Athos hadn't been there to witness it. He frowned as he remembered that slight detail, but soon recomposed himself when Anna started giggling at him. It was all worth it in the end. He might have missed almost an entire year with her, but at least he was preparing to give her the best of everything.  
"I bet one day you're going to make me buy you the most expensive broom you can find at Diagon Alley." Athos grinned. Anna giggled again. "But you must promise me not to give me any trouble with boys. You'll only be allowed to date when you're seventeen."  
"That seems a bit unreasonable, don't you think?" Elena said, as she walked into the nursery.  
"Not necessarily." Athos shrugged.  
"She's got your brains, Athos. She won't make the same mistakes we did." Elena smiled and gave him a soft kiss. Anna giggled once again.

x.x

Sirius arrived at the Potter's family home with all of his belongings floating behind him. He still couldn't believe his family would throw him out and banish him like that. They discarded him like a piece of trash. He'd spent some time alone, on the streets, but after eventually telling James, he was practically obliged to live with the Potters. He was more than grateful, but it still hurt to know that his own family didn't want him.  
"Come in, mate. Make yourself at home." James grinned, as he opened the front door. Sirius returned him a weak smile. "Your family's crazy, alright? Just forget them. I'm your friend – your brother. Me and my folks will be here for whatever you need!"

x.x

Once Anna discovered she had an entire garden she could run around, it became almost impossible to keep her close at all times. Athos found himself running around the large garden almost every day, at least twice a day. It was easy to keep her inside when it was raining, because she wasn't a big fan of rain, but even if the sun wasn't visible, Anna would practically beg to go outside. Athos figured it was a decent way to exercise, but he wondered where such a small child stored so much energy. The good thing about it all was that she took a reasonably long nap in the afternoon.  
"Has she shown signs of magic yet?" Benjamin asked, as he walked into the nursery. Athos had just tucked Anna back into bed after giving her a relaxing bath.  
"Yeah..." Athos grinned. "She seems to enjoy playing around with the flowers outside."  
"Wonderful." Benjamin grinned. "I've placed her name on Hogwarts waiting list for you."  
"I didn't know that had to be done so soon." Athos said, thoughtfully. He guided his father out the room.  
"Well, you don't, but it's always best to keep their name on the list."

Anna woke up after an hour and half and was more than eager to head outside once again.

x.x

"Alright, who's ready for it?" Athos grinned as he walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. The Marauder's were huddled by the fireplace, chatting endlessly. Athos stopped before them and placed a blank sheet of parchment on the ground. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_!"  
Right before their eyes, the map came to life.  
"You did it!" James said, eagerly. He leaned in closer to take a good look at every single detail.  
"I've got a few more passageways to add, but it's basically finished." Athos grinned.  
"Look at all this people..." Remus said, in pure bewilderment, as he watched all the tags moving around the castle.  
"You've even got the teachers." Sirius smirked.  
"It's supposed to trace whoever is within the designed areas, even if they aren't students or staff." Athos stated.  
"This is really brilliant, mate. Now we don't have to struggle under my cloak all at once." James smirked.  
"Just make sure to close it once you've finished." Athos said, with a warning glare to each and every one of them.  
"How do we do that?" Peter asked, curiously.  
"_Mischief managed!_" Athos said, tapping the map with his wand. Everything on it instantly vanished and it became nothing more than a simple piece of parchment.

x.x

"How's my lovely granddaughter?" Magdalene Fletcher-Graham – Elena's mother – said, as she walked into the child's bedroom.  
"Uncontrollable." Elena muttered, sleepily.  
"Not long before Athos is out of school" He mother smiled. "Though, I do wonder..."  
"What is it you wonder, mother?" Elena spat, irritably.  
"Perhaps it is best for her to grow up elsewhere? She deserves a family that functions like a family." Her mother said. Elena glared at her, furiously.  
"I am not wasting my time here just to hand her over once I got tired." Elena said. "She's my daughter, my problem, and I don't appreciate you telling me how to take care of her. Athos will finish soon; we'll all live together in his mansion-"  
"His parents live there." Mrs. Graham interjected.  
"Well not for very much longer." Elena smirked. "It is rightfully Athos's house. We will live in that house. Our family will grow in that house."  
"Why their house, darling? What could be so important about their house?"  
"Everything." Elena said, in a hushed voice.

x.x

"End of year exams aren't for another three months, mate." James smirked. Athos sat down for breakfast with a large book in his hands. He'd been too distracted lately and couldn't afford low grades now that he was so close to his N.E.W.T.s.  
"I know." Athos muttered, as he took a bite of an apple.  
"He's losing it." Sirius whispered to the boys. "He thinks he's going to do poorly in his N.E.W.T.s next year. I keep telling him he's overreacting, but he's just as stubborn as the rest of us."  
"I'm not stubborn." Remus said, suddenly.  
"Oh, no... Look who's here." James murmured.

Athos startled when he felt his book being pulled away from him, and replaced with his twenty-one month old daughter. He furrowed his eyebrows for a few seconds, before he decided to look up. Elena had quite an impatient look on her face.  
"I can't take her, I'm at school." Athos stated, frustrated.  
"Well, I always have her and I've got something important to take care of. Not to mention my parents are driving me insane." Elena huffed. "They keep suggesting that you and I aren't serious about Anna and that perhaps it would be best if she went to another family."  
"No one is taking her away from me." Athos glared.  
"I know that." Elena spat.  
"We'll help you out today." Remus assured. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Dada!" Anna giggled, as she tried to pull on Athos's curls.  
"Fine." Athos sighed. "But if Professor McGonagall comes after me, you're taking the blame."  
"I don't care, I don't go here anymore." Elena smirked.

Needless to say, the entire school was curious about their new visitor.

x.x

Elena only came to collect Anna at midnight. It had been a reasonably long day, but luckily for Athos, none of the teachers seemed to mind the toddler's presence. Anna slept during History of Magic, much like many of the others students; she was wide awake during Potions, which Athos found most difficult. It wasn't easy trying to brew Draught of Living Death when you had a child to keep an eye on. James and Sirius took care of her during Athos's last period – seeing as theirs was free. They'd spent the entire time outside, contemplating whether or not it was safe to teach her how to swim in the lake. Athos was beyond thankful when Lily showed up and told them they were insane. James surprisingly listened to her and decided against throwing his child into the lake. Lily then chose to stay, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Sirius soon left the two alone with Anna – James had been quite thankful for that matter. Athos sometimes forgot how fussy Anna was when it came to eating. The only thing she wanted to eat was apples – he wondered if the love for apples was genetic. He eventually managed to get her to eat a bit off his plate, but he doubted she'd get through the night without anything else. He gave her a bath after dinner, which resulted in having the entire bathroom soaked. James and Remus played with her a little more after, whilst Athos and Sirius tried to help Peter with his homework. Anna was practically snoring by eleven – only to awake abruptly at the sound of her mother's voice.  
"I'm really sorry, Athos!" Elena said, almost desperately, as she entered the Gryffindor common room. She stopped for a sudden moment – she'd never been in there before. "Well, it's definitely not as stylish as Slytherin's."  
"Please, ours is much better." James snorted.  
"Anyway... Could you boys watch her for just a while longer while I apologise to Athos?" Elena smirked.  
"You want us to watch your child while you have sex with your boyfriend in the greenhouse?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't say the 's' word!" Athos hissed.  
"She doesn't understand him, though." James said, confused.  
"But she'll repeat practically anything." Remus stated knowledgably.  
"Well, can you do it or not?" Elena sighed, irritably.  
"Fine, you've got an hour." James huffed.  
"Use protection – one's enough!" Sirius yelled as they walked out the portrait.

"We don't have to do this tonight, Elena. It's unfair to leave Anna with them." Athos said, once they were outside.  
"But I've missed you and I really want to be with you." Elena smirked.  
"I've still got to help Peter finish his homework, get started on mine, and I have to-"  
"Athos, hush..." Elena said, kissing his lips and running her hands down his chest. "This won't take too long."

x.x

"It would be fantastic if we could find the perfect place for you to teach us, wouldn't it?" Remus said – and that was how they found the Room of Requirement.

The boys were practically touring the corridors on Saturday evening, just before curfew, and Remus said those words whilst they were up in the seventh floor. Without warning, a door appeared before their very eyes.  
"I don't believe it." James grinned.  
"It's the Room of Requirement." Athos gaped.

"Alright... It's much harder than it sounds, but I'm certain you're all capable of doing this." Athos said, as he pulled out his wand. "You must think of something that makes you feel happy. A happy memory, something, someone... I don't know. It's up to you."  
"What do you think of?" Sirius asked, curiously.  
"Please don't say it's the greenhouse." James groaned.  
"No." Athos laughed. "I think about the day we got back at Arthur for turning us purple."  
"AAAAAAAW!" James and Sirius teased.  
"Now, shut up and listen. Once you're certain of your happy thought, you say the incantation – _Expecto patronum_!" The boys watched in complete awe as the silvery horse galloped around them. It then took its place right next to Athos, almost as if it was going to stick around to see how they all did. "I should warn you, though – there are two types of Patronus. One is the corporeal and the other is a non-corporeal."  
"You are such a nerd." Sirius smirked.  
"Thank you." Athos said, rolling his eyes. "The corporeal will take form of an animal. The non-corporeal will be more like an explosion of silver."

It took the entire night and many grams of chocolate, but thankfully the following day was a Sunday. James was the first who managed. Unsurprisingly, his Patronus was a stag.  
"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered, as the stag graciously walked around him. Sirius snickered.  
Remus and Sirius both had a non-corporeal Patronus. Athos partially wondered if it had anything to do with the memory they had chosen, but he couldn't remember reading anything like that before. He'd half expected Sirius's to be a dog, like his Animagus.  
"This is really cool!" James grinned. He eventually came to terms with his stag.

However, no matter how much they all tried to help; Peter never managed to get past a few simple sparks of silver. He left after a while, claiming he was too tired to continue.  
"He's probably upset." Remus said, worriedly.  
"It's not our fault he's hopeless." James shrugged.  
"That's mean, James." Athos said, rolling his eyes.  
"But it's true." James shrugged again.

x.x

**Seventh Year (1977/1978)  
**Elena claimed to be unavailable for Anna's second birthday. The Marauder's successfully made a flower shaped, strawberry cake, and held the party at James's house. James's parents and Athos's parents hit it off right away, and Anna loved going to James's house. She was a big fan of James himself.

"Still can't believe she's missing this." Athos sighed, as Anna ripped open the present Sirius had handed to her.  
"TEDDY!" Anna screamed in pure joy. Sirius chuckled and began talking to her through the new teddy bear.  
"Did she say what happened?" James asked, curiously.  
"No... She's been weird lately." Athos groaned. Anna looked at him for a moment and he made sure all worry was gone from his face when he smiled at her. She grinned back and returned her attention to Sirius and the bear.  
"Well, you do know about those people being recruited over to the dark side and-"  
"Knock it off, James." Athos warned.  
"I'm just saying." James shrugged. "I mean... There's always Becky, and-"  
"James!" Athos said, glaring.  
"Okay, okay." James laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "I'll leave that aside... For now."

x.x

James surprisingly became Head Boy in their seventh year. It wasn't much help to his ego, but his friends didn't really mind. They were more than used to him by now – even when he won matches for Gryffindor. With him being Head Boy, however, made things much easier for The Marauder's. They could stay up with James for longer hours, without getting into any serious trouble. Professor McGonagall would be the only one capable of sending them all to bed, but that was when she managed to catch them. With the map, they were practically unstoppable. The map had been their greatest creation. It was now much easier for them to get in and out of the castle, Athos didn't need to use the Floo Network to visit his daughter – all Elena had to do was apparate to Hogsmede. The first time she'd apparated with Anna had been the worst, but the child soon got used to the strange feeling. Though, it had been Elena's mother who apparated with Anna the past few times. Athos was taking apparition lessons and he was already doing much better than he'd expected to. Technically he was already allowed to legally apparate, but he couldn't be bothered with the lessons his previous year – not to mention he was still quite worried he'd get splintched again. His mother had managed to convince him otherwise, during the summer break. He was much more confident this time round. Sirius was the only one that could do it – and he said it was the best thing ever. He would purposely use it when he felt like scaring Peter in the middle of the night.

It was now their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Athos couldn't help but smile at all his memories. They had all learned many things from each other, they had matured, and they had grown to be great wizards. They were still mischief makers, but things were much different now.

"Any word from the mistress?" James asked, as he walked into the common room.  
"Nothing yet. I hope everything's alright." Athos sighed.  
"We still think you have a better chance of not getting killed if you're with Becky." Sirius teased.  
"Shut up." Athos huffed.

x.x

Athos finally accepted Professor Slughorn's invitation to join the Slug Club. Slughorn had been telling him about it since his fifth year, but he'd never really felt like spending time with any of the students – even if Becky was one of the students. However, this was his last year and he decided it would be the best time to join.  
"Fantastic, Mr. Selwyn! I am looking forward to seeing you!" Professor Slughorn had said, eagerly. Athos smiled at the man and continued on his way.

Ironically enough, Halloween was a full moon. Remus was beyond moody by this. He enjoyed spending Halloween at Hogwarts – the parties were better as you got older. James and Sirius promised they'd make the most of it, no matter their situation. Athos was suddenly quite glad he'd be going to the Slug Club's Halloween party, it was better than moping around the school by himself.  
"I'm glad you're going. We should go together." Becky grinned. Athos raised an eyebrow at her. Had the boys been putting things into her head also? "I mean... As friends, of course. I'm quite aware that you have a girlfriend."  
"And a child." Athos nodded, quite glumly. He loved his little Anna, but sometimes he wished she'd arrived at another point of his life.  
"A beautiful child, who loves you very much." Becky smiled.

The Slug Club turned out to be much better than Athos had expected. There were a total of eleven students present, including himself. He'd arrived with Becky and spent most of his time by her side. Lily was quite cautious about approaching them, despite being good friends with Becky. Athos knew this was because of her ongoing argument with James and it didn't faze him. They sat around a reasonably large, circular table and were served with delicious food and deserts.  
"We must all keep in touch once you seventh years leave next year!" Professor Slughorn said, eagerly.  
"We definitely will, Professor." Lily smiled.  
"Tell me, Athos, seeing as it's your first time here. What do you plan on doing after leaving?" Professor Slughorn asked, curiously. Everyone turned their attention to him immediately.  
"Well, I've always wanted to become an auror, like my father. I do have other responsibilities to take care of, also." Athos said.  
"Ah yes, how is your little girl? Anne was it?" Professor Slughorn wondered.  
"Anna." Rebecca corrected, politely.  
"Ah yes, that's it! Such a lovely girl. Now, Athos, I do believe you've got the making to be more than just an auror!" Professor Slughorn grinned. "Perhaps Minister for Magic?"  
"Who knows?" Athos shrugged. The idea didn't sound too bad. Minister of Magic...

They all randomly talked until one in the morning. It wasn't exactly the party Athos had been expecting, but he was glad he officially joined. Professor Slughorn insisted they took a picture altogether before everyone left.

x.x

"Marauder's... I have some terrible news." Peter said, nervously. James, Athos, Sirius and Remus were sitting by the lake, enjoying the sunshine and studying for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s. They had told Peter to be there about an hour ago, but the boy had disappeared and no one knew where he was. Peter had taken the map in the morning; therefore, they had no way of knowing. They decided to get started without him and fill him in on everything later.  
"Who died?" Sirius asked, insensitive as ever.  
"N-no one." Peter squeaked. "Well... Not yet."  
"Is something wrong?" Athos asked, quite worriedly. Even Remus looked up from his books. Peter took a very deep breath and began shuffling on the spot. He was sweating, fidgeting with his robes and muttering a few words under his breath.  
"We can't help you if you don't tell us." James sighed, irritably.  
"I... Filch has the map." Peter squeaked.

"WHAAAAT?"

The four boys yelled so loud that the students around them stared, confused and quite startled. Peter ran when James got to his feet.  
"HE DID WHAT?" James bellowed.  
"Shut it. No one out here needs to know what Filch took." Athos said, sternly.  
"Where does Filch keep the confiscated things? We could just get it back at night, with the cloak." Remus said.  
"Don't you get it? What if he somehow figures out how to use it? How are we going to explain any of this?" James said, as he paced back and forth.  
"Wormtail's in for it." Sirius muttered.  
"He can't be trusted with that map ever again." James said, through gritted teeth.  
"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Athos said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Is it?" James said, exasperated. "I mean, just think about it for a second. If anyone finds out what we've been up to, we'll be expelled before our N.E.W.T.s. If you're expelled from Hogwarts, you definitely won't be able to work for the Ministry. Is that what you want?"  
Athos opened his mouth to speak, but soon closed it. James had a fair point.

"He can't be trusted with the map anymore." Athos muttered, gloomily.

x.x

"He's on to us." Remus sighed as he sat down for breakfast.  
"Who is?" Athos asked, looking up from his book.  
"Snivellus." James muttered, angrily. "We think he's aware of Moony's condition."  
"Perhaps you shouldn't sneak out with him for a while?" Athos suggested.  
"As if we'd manage that." Sirius grinned. "Boys, this is our last year. Time to make history!"  
"I thought we did that with the map." Remus said, thoughtfully.  
"Well that can't be all we do!" Sirius grinned.

The boys had been absolutely right about Severus Snape. Athos had noticed the Slytherin had been paying extra attention to their every move lately. He hoped Snape wouldn't be stupid enough to go looking for Remus during a full moon. James had told him many times how hard it was to keep Remus at bay – especially when they went out. Athos had scolded them all for being so reckless, but deep down he wanted to join them.  
"I've found us the perfect solution." Sirius smirked. Athos was busy focusing on his potion to take much notice of Sirius's antics, but he pretended to listen. " – and then all I have to do is tell him where to find Remus, and BAM! Problem solved."  
"Wait, what?" Athos asked, not noticing that he'd dropped an extra slug into his cauldron.  
"Snivellus... I'm going to make history." Sirius smirked, evilly.  
"Listen, Sirius, I know he's an arse, but that gives you no right to harm him and-"  
"Watch your cauldron, lad!" Professor Slughorn said, as he rushed over and turned the fire down. The contents were starting to boil over and drip onto the counter. He shook his head at Athos before returning to his desk. Athos groaned and started cleaning up the mess he'd made. Usually, he was quite good at potions. From the corner of his eye, he could see Severus smirking at him.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked, breathlessly. He'd been running around the entire castle looking for Padfoot but so far had no success.  
"No idea." Athos shrugged. Peter shrugged also.  
"Remus's going down. I was going to ask him what he'd wanted to do about Snivellus, but I can't find him anywhere." James frowned.  
"Wait... You don't think he'd try to lure Snape toward the Willow, do you?" Athos asked, worriedly. James sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"As much as I hate myself for saying this – I hope not."

x.x

"James!" Lily shouted, as she ran across the corridor. "JAMES POTTER!"  
James slightly winced at the sound of Lily's voice. He stopped in his tracks and spun round to face the smaller red head – she was crying.  
"Are you okay?" James asked, worriedly. Lily stared at him for a few seconds; James was never one to be worried. She then shook her head and focused.  
"I need to talk to you. I-it's really important – a-and urgent!" Lily said, breathlessly.  
"Okay... So talk." James said, curiously.  
"Remus... He's... Is he a-a..."  
"Yes." James sighed. He looked around, just to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "How did you figure it out?"  
"Severus told me. He said he'd been observing Remus lately, and Sirius practically confirmed it earlier. He said he was going to follow Remus to find out." Lily said, the tears forming in her eyes once again.  
"Snivellus is so thick sometimes." James groaned.  
"Please, James, you've got to help him!" Lily begged.

And so, without the need of further pleas from Lily Evans, James followed Snape toward the Willow. He was quite surprised at how fast the Slytherin could walk and just hoped he wouldn't reach Remus. James was at the top of the hill when he spotted Severus entering the passageway.  
"SEVERUS!" James bellowed, as loud as he could. Nothing. With a loud and infuriated groan, James made his way into the passage.

James managed to grab hold of Snape right before he climbed into the Shrieking Shack. The Slytherin's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open – there was no doubt that he'd seen Remus as a werewolf.  
"I don't... Believe..."  
"You stupid, ridiculous, idiot! Have you lost your mind? You could've died if you'd climb out. Honestly, Snivellus, I thought you were smarter than this!" James said, in a hushed but extremely harsh voice. Snape didn't say anything in return. He simply complied and followed James back to the castle.

Lily kissed James as soon as she'd returned to the common room, after seeing Severus.

x.x

"ATHOS ANDREW SELWYN!"

Athos startled and looked up confused at the sound of Professor McGonagall screaming his name. The boys were once again studying by the lake, though they were soaking up the grey clouds and chilly first of December weather instead of sunshine.  
"We didn't do anything, Professor." James sighed.  
"Especially not Athos. He's part of the decent half." Sirius smirked.  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Athos jumped to his feet and stared at the professor with his eyes wide. What had he done? Was this about the map? Did she figure out it was mostly his doing?  
"Professor, I-"  
"When were you planning to tell me? Do you think this is amusing? Raising children while you're still in school is NOT AMUSING!" McGongall screamed. The boys had never seen her so infuriated before.  
"Professor, please, what are you referring to?" Athos asked, with all the patience in the world.  
"Don't you dare act like you don't know, young man! You are FORBIDDEN to do anything with that girl until you're out of school, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" McGonagall's cheeks were going red and Athos could tell that she'd been crying. What was she saying?  
"Professor, would you mind explaining what happened?" James asked, also getting on his feet.  
"Your son, Athos! Elena gave birth last night." McGonagall sobbed. Yes, she had been crying before. It took Athos a few good minutes before he could react to McGonagall's words. His son? What son? "Don't just stand there, Athos! You've got to go!"  
"You've got a son?" Sirius gaped.  
"That's highly impossible." Athos laughed, nervously. "That's... No... You must be mistaken. Are you sure it wasn't someone else and you're confused? I would've known if she were pregnant... Which she couldn't have been because we haven't – well, we have, but I used protection!"  
"She spent nine months in silence?" Professor McGonagall gasped. "Why that little brat!"  
"Couldn't agree with you more." James muttered. "Come on, mate. Let's see what all this is about."  
"This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. I need to wake up. McGonagall's lost it, she has. This can't be happening. I'm dreaming." Athos chanted.

James accompanied Athos to Elena's parents house. Elena's mother was beaming with excitement and didn't seem to care that Athos was still in school. James remained by Athos's side at all times, in case he passed out – he had been looking extremely pale ever since they'd left the castle.  
"Elena wants you to choose the name. I suggest you choose carefully!" Magdalene said, with a warning tone. With that, she disappeared from the hallway – where Athos and James remained, motionless.  
"Mate-"  
"This can't be happening. This isn't possible. I wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything without protection ever again!" Athos breathed.  
"Are you absolutely sure?" James asked, worriedly. "I mean... It happens... You can forget sometimes, like when you're there and-"  
"I _didn't _forget!" Athos spat, irritably. At that very moment, Magdalene reappeared with a small bundle in her hands. Athos went rigid.  
"Maybe it would be best if we all sat down for this." James suggested, dragging Athos into one of the rooms.

Athos took a deep breath and took the baby into his arms. He had light blond hair, barely visible, and he was fast asleep. He was just as small as Anna had been. Athos loved him immediately, but he still couldn't understand how any of this could be happening.  
"BAAAAAABY!" Anna bellowed, as she entered the room. Athos looked up and tried to hush her, but it was too late. The baby awoke and cried his heart out.  
"Lovely pair of lungs he's got." James commented as he covered his ears. Anna giggled and ran toward James, attaching herself to his leg.  
"Shh... Quiet down." Athos said, as he softly rocked the child in his arms. The baby stopped crying almost instantly, only a soft whimper was heard from the small bundle. "I don't know what to call you..."  
"James." James smirked.  
"That's your uncle James and he thinks he's funny." Athos whispered to the baby. The small creature suddenly opened his eyes and Athos couldn't help but grin. His baby boy had his hazel-green eyes – though they seemed to be slightly greener. Perhaps it would slowly change as he got older, just like his hair would definitely get darker.  
"He'll be a troublemaker, I'm sure of it." James smiled.  
"Then perhaps I _should_ call him James?" Athos said, raising an eyebrow.  
"James Sirius." James chuckled.  
"You don't look like a James, though." Athos sighed. "I don't know what you look like."  
"He looks like a baby to me." James shrugged.  
"Joshua!" Anna grinned. Joshua was the name of a character in one of Anna's favourite books. It was the story of a little boy who fought against outlaws and saved his friends and family from terror. He was bright, funny, kind and heroic.  
"Joshua..." Athos said, thoughtfully. "Joshua James Selwyn."  
"I can practically hear Professor McGonagall screaming at him already." James grinned.

x.x

"Well? What happened?" Sirius said, urgently, as soon as James entered the common room.  
"Please tell me it was a false alarm." Remus said, worriedly.  
"I wish." James muttered. "That bitch – you won't believe what she did. She's crazy, she is!"  
"Who's crazy?" Lily asked, as she skipped down the stairs.  
"Now's not a good time, Evans." Sirius said, not taking his eyes off James.  
"Where's Athos? Becky was looking for him." Lily said. James sighed and dropped himself on the sofa.  
"Athos will be busy for a while." Remus muttered.  
"Oh God, please don't tell me he got Elena pregnant again." Lily frowned.  
"Well... He did, but he didn't know it." Sirius said, thoughtfully.  
"It's not like that!" James said, sitting up once again. "I'm telling you, she's crazy! They got together that day she left Anna here with us, remember? He kept telling me he used protection – and he did! That crazy freak countered it just before... You know-"  
"SHE WHAT?" Lily, Sirius and Remus bellowed together.  
"That was more or less my reaction." James said, with a sarcastic smile.  
"Why?" Peter asked, quietly and nervously.  
"Because she's crazy, of course!" James groaned. "Besides, it's not like she say anything while I was there. I tried to stay, but I got practically thrown out by her father."  
"She's trying to keep him to herself. She's not stupid. She knows Becky likes Athos and he likes her back. I hate Elena." Lily huffed.  
"This is really messed up." Sirius said, as he took a seat next to James on the sofa.  
"We need to help him." Remus said.  
"Obviously." James muttered.  
"And we need to get him to leave her before he ends up with another kid." Sirius said.

x.x

As a baby, Anna had been the greatest. She would sleep seven hours straight, without waking up once. She would only wake up bawling when she was uncomfortable for some reason. Athos didn't have much luck with baby Joshua, however. The boy spent most of his time crying and screaming. He wasn't even sure what else to do with him.  
"Please take him outside, or something!" Elena screamed as she walked past the nursery.  
Anna now had a different room, with things suitable for her age, and Josh took over the nursery. Athos glared at the doorway, where Elena once had been, and frowned. He'd been doing everything for Joshua practically on his own – and he had N.E.W.T.s to study for. The Ministry were considering changing the system – meaning N.E.W.T.s weren't exactly going to be a necessity any longer. Athos couldn't help but wonder why this hadn't been decided sooner.

"Joshua, please..." Athos groaned. His son hadn't stopped for over half an hour and it was getting very frustrating. "What's wrong with you kiddo?"  
"Oh that little boy has quite a pair of lungs." Alicia said, as she walked into the room.  
"Mum! Thank goodness, please tell me there's a secret to getting him to shut up." Athos said, desperately.  
"He has been a little agitated lately, hasn't he? Is Elena breastfeeding him?" Alicia asked.  
"I don't know... What does that have to do with anything?" Athos asked.  
"You have two children and you still know nothing about breastfeeding." Alicia said, shaking her head. "Ask her, darling, if she's not... Get her to try it."  
"Okay..."  
"And, your father and I have decided to pass the mansion onto you – as long as you get a good grade on your N.E.W.T.s." Alicia smiled and took her grandson into her arms.

x.x

"Did you know a baby can get a bad stomach because of the wrong milk?" Athos said, taking his mind off his studies.  
"No... But you should focus, mate." James muttered, his eyes still in his books.  
"He's still crying loads, but a lot less after I managed to convince Elena to breastfeed him." Athos continued.  
"Hooves!" James sighed. "Please... Focus, okay? We will help you, but right now we need to focus."  
"Alright, alright." Athos sighed.

Time was ticking away and the N.E.W.T.s exams were getting closer. Athos figured he was half prepared for it, but that was hardly enough. However, he found it extremely hard to concentrate on anything. The entire school eventually found out that he now was an eighteen year old with two children. Everyone saw him as a joke – the pathetic Gryffindor boy with zero responsibility. He was still angry at Elena for doing what she did. He couldn't bring himself to understand. He didn't regret Joshua, however. He wasn't planned, but that didn't make him love the child less. Becky wasn't at all pleased by any of this. She'd found him drowned in a book by the lake – and of course, she wouldn't resist the urge.  
"I can't believe what she did to you! You can't keep this up, Athos. You mustn't let her ruin your life! You're _eighteen_... You should be seeing the world, dating, flirting-"  
"Yeah, well I have two children." Athos muttered.  
"Yes, and you can't change that." Becky sighed. "But you can change who you spend the rest of your life with. They don't necessarily _need _to be with you and Elena at all times."  
"I want what's best for them, Becky." Athos groaned.  
"I know you do... But what about you? When was the last time you did anything for yourself?" Rebecca said. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, Athos... I've always loved you and I always will. You've made mistakes, so what? Who hasn't? The second wasn't even your fault!"  
"I didn't pay attention, so it was partially my fault." Athos mumbled.  
"Stop it! It wasn't your fault. This is Elena trying to trap you in a life you don't want! She's not a good person, Athos. She never has been. Please, you've got to believe me when I say this... There's something about her... Not even James likes her!"  
"James doesn't really like anyone, to be honest." Athos interjected.  
"But he likes you – he cares about you. He's one of your best friends. And so am I..." Rebecca frowned. "Things should've been different for you. You should've fallen in love with me instead of her."  
"I did..." Athos whispered. He wanted to punch himself as soon as he'd said it, though. What was he thinking? He couldn't be thinking t_hat_. Rebecca was his friend – they'd always been friends. Just friends. "I did... At some point of my life... But-"  
"But Elena was always there, in your face, getting your attention in ways that I never would." Rebecca finished. She leaned in closer and noticed he wasn't making any attempt to back away. She saw a chance – and she took it. She gently touched her lips on his and felt the shock of excitement shoot up her spine. She pulled back, but he pulled her closer. He parted her lips with his tongue and found hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her – if possible – even closer. One of his hands tightened around her waist while the other ran up her back and stroked her hair. She allowed of her hands to explore his toned chest muscles, even though it was quite hard with their proximity. The kiss was soft, passionate and desperate all at the same time. To Becky, it felt as though time had stopped. And then – without warning – he pulled away.  
"I... I'm sorry." He said, nervously, as he got up. "I have to go. I... I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen."

She wanted to tell him it was alright. She wanted to hold him and show him what it truly meant to be loved by somebody. But she wouldn't. He wasn't ready to accept her in his life, not yet.

x.x

He'd done it. He couldn't believe he'd done – and he had no idea how he'd managed it – but Athos had scored top marks on his N.E.W.T.s. He'd made it. He was now, more than ever, determined to follow Professor Slughorn's suggestion and aim to become Minister for Magic.  
"This is it boys! We are officially over with school!" James grinned. "Now all we have to do is enjoy our remaining time at Hogwarts."  
"I get the feeling a prank is involved." Remus sighed.  
"Actually, no. I don't want to do anything that takes much effort. We just need to enjoy each other's company and relax." James shrugged.  
"Who are you and what have you done to James Potter?" Sirius smirked.  
"James!" Lily called, as she ran toward them. The five boys stopped and stared at the red head. "I heard you did very well."  
"I did." James grinned.  
"I think... You and I should go on a date... Now, don't get any ideas! It's just... An experiment." Lily said, blushing slightly.  
"Sounds like an interesting one. I'll see you tonight." James smirked.

"What are you all going to do when the year's over?" Remus asked, curiously. Once again they were all by the lake. It had definitely become their favourite spot.  
"I want to get into the Ministry, take care of Anna and Josh... And who knows?" Athos sighed. The boys could tell that wasn't exactly what he _wanted _to do.  
"I think I want to travel around for a while." Sirius grinned.  
"For me, it all depends on how my date with Lily goes." James smirked.  
"Please don't get her pregnant." Athos muttered.  
"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Remus sighed.  
"I kissed Becky." Athos groaned.  
"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" James yelled, eagerly. "So, when do the divorce papers arrive?"  
"I'm not married, you know?" Athos said, rolling his eyes.  
"Good, that makes things much easier." Sirius grinned, giving James a high five.  
"I can't... Becky's my friend... And..." Athos groaned again. "I shouldn't have kissed her. I'm with Elena, we have two children and-"  
"And you deserve to be with someone because you love them, not because you're obliged to do so." James finished. "You may even love Elena, but you're not _in love _with her."  
"You sound like a girl." Sirius teased.  
"Shut up." James sniggered.  
"No... Really... Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" Sirius taunted.

x.x

Athos had James's words replaying in his head for over a week, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Fully determined, he set off around the entire castle, hoping to find Rebecca. James was right; he deserved to be with someone because he loved them. He loved Elena, but not as much as he loved Becky. He mentally scolded himself for taking so long to realise. He should've listened to all of them much sooner. So much could've been avoided. He then scolded himself again. He didn't regret his two children, he really didn't. He loved Anna and Josh, and he couldn't imagine his life without them. Athos finally found Rebecca standing outside the Ravenclaw common room, but he hadn't expected to find her with all her things floating behind her.  
"Going somewhere?" Athos asked, curiously.  
"I am... In fact I was hoping I'd find you before I left." Rebecca said, coolly.  
"And if you didn't?" Athos asked.  
"That doesn't matter now, does it? You found me." Rebecca sighed. "I'm leaving. I've got my N.E.W.T.s and I don't wish to stay here any longer. It's not because of you, so don't start hating yourself or anything. I just figured I get a head start on my life – and you're always welcome to join me."  
"Becky-"  
"Goodbye, Athos." She said, reaching up to place a small kiss on his lips. "I love you. Please be safe, okay?"

x.x

The last day had been emotional for all the seventh years. Athos never thought it would be so hard to leave the castle behind, but it was over. That part of his life was now officially over. James had successfully retrieved the map from Filch's office and he gladly handed it over to Athos.  
"Make sure Anna and Joshua use it well." He said, with a big grin spread on his face. Athos was taken aback by the gesture, but he refused to let it show.  
"Listen, James... Elena already got someone to be Anna's godparents and I somewhat agreed to it, but I really want you to be Josh's godfather." Athos said, hoping he wouldn't start crying. He was surprised when he heard James sniff.  
"Yeah... I'd definitely be the best godfather there is!"

The train ride was the same as always – loud, happy and cheerful. James pulled Sirius, Remus and Athos into a group hug as soon as they'd reached King's Cross. Peter had sped off the train and hadn't bothered to say goodbye to any of them. They all assumed he wasn't good with goodbyes.  
"We'll keep in touch, alright? Sirius, as soon as you get back from your holiday, come back home. Remus, please be safe – especially during full moons. Athos... Take real good care of those little creatures, but don't forget to be happy."  
"James, you've grown up! We're so proud of you!" Sirius grinned.  
"Alright, boys, that's enough love. It's not like you'll be separated forever." Lily grinned, as she pulled James away by the hand.

Athos watched as the two left. Who would've imagined James and Lily actually ending up together? Remus and Sirius gave Athos a pat on the shoulder and they both headed off. Athos sighed. That was it. Hogwarts was over and gone. He spotted Severus walk past him. The former Slytherin glanced to the side and gave Athos a short nod. Athos nodded back. He wasn't going to hold a grudge on Severus Snape. It was all in the past. Now... Now he had to give his children a future.

x.x

**1978-1981  
**Athos joined the Order of the Phoenix a month after Hogwarts was over. It wasn't his initial goal, but after an encounter with Dumbledore at the Ministry, he couldn't help but join. He was more than determined to fight Voldemort's dark forces and protect his children from his followers, especially since they had tried to recruit Athos and his family countless times. James and Lily joined soon after.  
"Voldemort won't stand a chance against us." Lily grinned, excitedly.

November 30th, the Marauder's were united once more for Joshua's first birthday. James, being the official godfather, made sure to buy the best presents he could find. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, who were Anna's godparents, brought along a few things for her so she wouldn't feel left out. They were engaged to get married, February of the following year.  
"I was hoping Cissy wouldn't be here, but whatever." Sirius huffed as soon as he saw them.  
"Let it go, Padfoot. You've got a much better family now." James grinned.  
Frank and Alice Longbottom, from the Order, made the birthday cake. It was green and the shape of a dinosaur. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall also joined them, McGonagall was eager to finally meet the little children – she couldn't believe she hadn't had the chance before.  
"They're lovely children, Athos." McGonagall said, emotionally.  
"Thank you, Professor." Athos smiled.  
"No more for a few years, alright?" She said, with a pat on the back.

Elena was in and out of the house all day long, and her parents hadn't been present at all. Athos tried asking her about it, more than once, but every time he approached her, she had to leave. The only ones that didn't seem to notice her absence were Anna and Josh. They were highly entertained by Rubeus Hagrid's endless stories. Arthur and Molly Weasley, also members of the Order, arrived a little later than others. They brought along their children with them: eight year old Bill, who had his birthday the previous day and earned himself a few presents also; five year old Charlie; two year old Percy; and their seven-month old twins Fred and George. Kathleen Collins, another ally of Dumbledore's and Molly Weasley's school friend, also joined them with her four year old son, Ethan. Sirius's cousin, Andromeda, made a short appearance with her four year old daughter, Nymphadora. The young child was a Metamorphmagus and very much entertaining. The house was filled with exciting and joyful people all day long.

"We should have a party like that every day, Joshua slept through the entire night." Benjamin said, first thing the next morning. Athos sleepily nodded in agreement. "And their mother, where is she?"  
"Out." Athos mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, even if it is out of fear. No good can come of following _him_." Benjamin said, warningly.  
"Dad, she's not going to join Voldemort. She knows better." Athos sighed.  
"It won't hurt to keep an eye out, my son."

x.x

Sirius, Remus and Peter joined the Order early March 1979. Some were quite wary of having Remus among them, because Remus thought it would be best if they all knew of his condition. However, Dumbledore soon set everyone straight.  
"The Marauder's are back in business!" James cheered. The five boys got together for a night out in a pub Lily had suggested. It was a muggle pub, but neither really seemed to mind. They just had to make sure not to use magic around other people.  
"Is it wise for us to fight against The Dark Lord?" Peter wondered, nervously.  
"Of course it is, who does he think he is anyway? He can't go round thinking he owns the world." James said.  
"And his name's Voldemort, Peter." Sirius smirked.  
"They say we shouldn't speak his name." Peter squeaked.  
"Peter, stop being such a coward for once in your life." James sighed.  
"To the Marauder's." Athos smirked and raised his pint of beer.  
"TO THE MARAUDER'S!" They chanted.

Elena surprised everyone on a Saturday, mid May, when the Marauder's and Lily were lounging around the Selwyn Mansion's garden. Anna and Josh were eagerly running around, plucking daisies and chasing butterflies. It was a lovely, warm day and they all agreed it was best to make the most of it. Elena had headed out, as usual, but no one expected her to return with a smoking goblet in her hands.  
"It's the full moon next week, right?" She said, as she rushed toward them.  
"Yes." Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
"Then drink this." Elena said, holding out the goblet. "I'm absolutely certain I got it right this time. It's the Wolfsbane potion. It won't cure you, but it will ease your symptoms during your transformation. You'll still think like a human."  
"Really?" James and Sirius asked in unison, both bewildered.  
"Elena, this is amazing." Athos said, also quite surprised.  
"Well, when I'm good, I'm good." Elena smirked. "Take it, alright? Sorry if it tastes bad. Joshua, bath time right now!"  
James, Sirius and Remus silently agreed they'd give Elena a chance after her gesture. Perhaps Athos had been right all along. Perhaps she was in fact misunderstood – sometimes a little crazy and suspicious, but not necessarily evil.

x.x

James and Lily got married August 11th 1979. He'd popped the question a month earlier, and they both agreed they had no time to waste. The wedding had been reasonably small, only a few members of their families and the Order were present. Rebecca was one of Lily's bridesmaids, but she didn't stay too long afterward. She barely acknowledged Athos, which he found to be quite hurtful.  
"She's just probably upset to see you so happy with Elena." Sirius said, sympathetically.  
He had, in fact, been very happy with Elena. She'd explained her absence around the house – her father was ill, but she wasn't ready to speak of it. Athos felt bad for thinking she'd do something stupid and decided he'd help her and her father with whatever he needed. Things had been much better since then. She continued to make Wolfsbane potion for Remus every month, and even tried to teach him – without much success. It was a very advanced potion. James soon opened up to Elena and accepted that she'd be around for a while. He tried talking to Becky first, but she didn't seem that interested in anything related to Athos.

It was only in September, after a slight suggestion from Peter, that Athos talked to Elena about marriage. She was, quite surprisingly, moved to tears by his words – "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You'll always be the one for me. I love you, Elena. Will you marry me?"  
And then Elena suggested something different, something that caught Athos completely off guard – "I want another child before we get married."

Athos pulled McGonagall aside during the next Order meeting. He took a very deep breath and prepared himself to speak. McGonagall stared at him, almost as if she knew what he was going to say.  
"Athos, please don't tell me-"  
"Elena wants another child before we get married." Athos blurted out. "I... I'm not sure. I'd love more children, but would this be the best time?"  
McGonagall stared at him for a few seconds, thoughtfully. She knew him almost just as well as his own mother. Heck – he was almost like her own child. He'd always been.  
"Athos, I think you are a fantastic father. You're no longer a child and neither is Elena. You have a job at the Ministry, and you're getting more and more powerful in the Minister's eyes. You're a valuable member of the Order and you have a heart as big as the world. If you believe you're ready for another child, then by all means, have another child. I'm certain he or she will be just as loved and taken care of." Minerva smiled and gave him a small hug, before heading into the meeting room.

x.x

The entire Order gathered together at James's house on December 24th. They'd all agreed to spend Christmas together, partially because Voldemort was on the move and it would be best to have everyone together. It was also the perfect time for good news, seeing as it was Christmas. Arthur and Molly Weasley arrived last, closely followed by Elena, who'd been with her father again. Molly was very much pregnant, and Athos felt as though he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. He'd been anxious to tell his friends as soon as he and Elena received the good news. Elena spared him a glance and smiled.  
"There's something I'd like to say." Lily said, suddenly, making everyone turn her attention to them. James grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "James and I are going to have a baby!"  
"Me too!" Alice Longbottom and Elena gasped in unison. The three women exchanged excited grins.  
"When are you two due?" Lily asked.  
"End of July!" The two answered, once again in unison. James, Frank and Athos also exchanged amused looks.  
"ME TOO!" Lily screamed, eagerly.  
"A toast, to our new family additions!" Dumbledore said, raising his champagne glass.

Elphias Doge, who hadn't appeared earlier because he spent the night patrolling, arrived at James's ten minutes before midnight. Everyone was cheerfully talking and watching the children. Elena, Lily, Alice and Molly were engaged in deep conversation about babies and other related subjects.  
"Order! I have news!" Elphias said, his voice raised.  
"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked, detaching himself from his little group.  
"His followers have attacked tonight. There are four names confirmed." Doge said. He never had been one to be sensitive about these things, so everyone in the room tensed – even the older children. Athos suddenly had a bad feeling growing inside him. He tried his best to push it aside, but it wasn't working. "They are Louis and Magdalene Graham. I'm assuming they refused _his _wishes. The other two were the muggleborn siblings, Steven and Rebecca James."

x.x

Benjamin and Alicia Selwyn took Anna and Joshua for the day, so Elena and Athos could attend the necessary funerals. Both the Graham's and Rebecca's were going to be held on the same day, but in different locations. The Graham's were both going to be buried in their hometown, Cornwall; Rebecca and Steven's was in Cardiff. James, Sirius and Remus accompanied Athos, who refused to speak to anyone about the matter. Dumbledore and McGonagall were also present and both said a few words about her and her brother. Nineteen years of life, and all Becky wanted was Athos's love.

"This is my fault." Athos said, after drowning half a bottle of vodka. James would slowly push the bottle further away from him.  
"It's not, Athos." Sirius sighed.  
"I shouldn't have let her go... She was all alone. She should have spent Christmas with us." Athos said, his words slightly slurred. "If I hadn't kissed her when I did, she wouldn't be mad at me. Or maybe if I hadn't hooked up with Elena and gotten her pregnant three times-"  
"Come on, let's go home." James said. "You've had enough of this.

Elena arrived home shortly after Athos had. He was already snoring in their bed. James, Sirius and Remus decided to stick around for the night. She was quite surprised to see them in the library.  
"How are you feeling?" James asked, once he saw her standing in the doorway.  
"Fine." She replied, coolly.  
"Do you also want some alcohol to get it out of your system?" Sirius suggested.  
"No." Elena said, still coolly. When she realised they weren't making any attempt to leave, she gave them a frown and stomped away.  
"And the ice princess has returned." James muttered.  
"She just lost her parents, James, be a little more sympathetic." Remus said. James mumbled a few words under his breath in response. "And she cannot drink, Sirius, she's pregnant."  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius grinned.

x.x

Athos decided to cope with Becky's death by not speaking of it, despite James's insistence. His friends didn't believe it was the best solution, but it was only way he could continue on with his life. He'd cried at least three nights over it, and all three times Anna and Josh had found him. It was almost embarrassing, but comforting at the same time. Time passed by and he slowly realised it was best to focus on what he had than what he lost. Elena's baby bump was gradually getting bigger and he was getting excited about having a baby in the house again. Joshua finally moved into a different room, which he chose very carefully. He was also very specific about the colours he wanted and where everything had to go. It was rather amusing seeing a seventeen-month old toddler being so demanding. James had been right about him, he was a natural trouble maker. He drove the house elves insane most of the time. However, it was never necessary to yell at him. Athos would give him a stern look and he'd quickly turn into a little angel. Elena wasn't too fond of Athos's calm ways of dealing with the youngsters, but after spending so much time with his childhood nanny, he couldn't bring himself to believe in punishment. They were young, they'd learn from their mistakes. After knocking a dozen eggs to the floor, Anna learnt she wasn't allowed in the kitchen without supervision. Joshua nearly fell on his face when he was running around the house – Athos had caught him in the nick of time – but he learnt not to do so. There were many things they could teach the two youngsters without having to punish them.

Athos took Anna and Joshua to Ireland for Anna's fifth birthday. They stayed with Athena and Arden, and their two daughters Rosalyn and Ryanne. Anna was ecstatic for finally being around her two cousins, leaving Joshua quite jealous. He spent most of his time cuddled with Athos and refusing to play with the girls.  
"I can't believe Elena gives birth next month. I hope that's the last one, Athos." Athena smirked.  
"Shut up, we can have as many as we want." He said, rolling his eyes. Though, he too hoped it stopped after the third child.  
"I doubt you'd have the patience for more than three. Imagine if they're worse than Joshua?" Athena said. Joshua looked up at the sound of his name and pulled a face. Athos gave him the usual look and the child frowned.  
"Joshua isn't a terrible kid; he's just a little troublemaker." Athos said, a small grin forming on his face.  
"Yes, how wonderful." Athena said, rolling her eyes. "Ryanne is one too. I sometimes can't wait for them to start Hogwarts. It's a shame they're both ahead of Anna."  
"Only two years." Athos said.  
"Even still, it would be great if at least Ryanne could go to school with her – though, now that I think about it, Anna's quite advanced in magic for her age. Perhaps Dumbledore might consider accepting her earlier, like he did with me." Athena grinned.  
"Oh brilliant, now you're going to say she's like you." Athos smirked.

"Is Joshua a terrible child?" Athos said that night, after the two children were sound asleep in bed and he was cuddled with Elena and her gigantic belly.  
"Of course he isn't. He's just got a little bit of James's and Sirius's genes." Elena smirked.  
"Oh... Good." Athos sighed.  
"Did your sister say something about _my_ son?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because she can't really say much. I heard Ryanne got kicked out of that muggle nursery."  
"Yes, she did." Athos chuckled. "She bit three different children."  
"Joshua has never had a biting problem." Elena said, victoriously.

x.x

Alice gave birth to a healthy baby boy July 30th, and they named him Neville. The Marauder's, Elena, Lily, and the two children were now in a Hospital, because Lily was going into labour. James was anxiously pacing around and nothing seemed to calm him. It was almost strange seeing him so anxious and quiet. His wrist watch beeped midnight and still no sign of a baby arriving. Nurses were moving in and out of the large room, but no one ever said anything useful.  
"Calm down, James, he'll be here soon." Lily smiled. James nodded, but didn't calm down at all.

It was only at eight in the morning, when everyone but James and Lily were fast asleep, that her contractions got worse. Her sudden yelp woke up Joshua, who started climbing on Sirius and tried to get on top of his head. Sirius startled awake and tried to pry the toddler off his head, with little success. He tickled the child, and only then did Joshua let his hair go, laughing brightly.  
"Is he coming?" James asked, more anxious than ever. Lily's screaming was possibly the best answer he could have. The nurses and midwife came in and asked for everyone, but the father, leave the room. James reached out to grab somebody, anybody, so he wouldn't be alone. He hand grasped Sirius's sleeve, and James made sure he didn't leave.  
"Please don't make me stay." Sirius almost pleaded.  
"Tough luck, Padfoot." James muttered. Sirius groaned loudly and tried to follow Remus out when he returned to grab the toddler from Sirius's arms, but James kept a firm grip on him.

It took much longer than any of Elena's births – Joshua had fallen asleep and woken up at least twice already. Anna slept in Athos's arms throughout the entire havoc. Elena was almost just as bad as Anna, though it was mostly because she was nearing her due date and she was tired at all times.  
"I think it's a girl." Elena said at some point during their time outside. Athos, Remus and Peter stared at her curiously. "My two pregnancies felt different and this time it's similar to Anna's. Though, this one is much feistier."  
"Shouldn't we be thinking of names?" Athos wondered.  
"It'll come to us as soon as she's born." Elena said, sleepily. "And it's my turn to choose, so don't even bother to think about it."

Finally, at nine-fifty, everyone was welcomed back in the room.  
"BAAABY!" Anna and Josh said, eagerly.  
"This is Harry." Lily said, with a wide smile on her face. "Harry, this is Anna and Joshua. They'll be like your brother and sister."  
"And because I grabbed Sirius and he stayed here, I want him to be the godfather." James said. Sirius beamed in excitement.  
"Then Remus will be the godfather for ours." Athos grinned.  
"Wait, what?" Remus said, nervously. "I can't... I'm a-"  
"A very good person." James chuckled.  
"We don't care about your little problem. It's a minor detail." Athos said, waving it off. Elena however didn't seem as convinced, but she kept quiet. Remus sighed and decided he'd get out of it at another time.  
"My turn to hold him." James said, excitedly, as he stood to grab hold of his little boy. Little Harry opened his eyes as soon as James took hold of him, but he didn't cry. He only looked up curiously. "He's got your eyes, Lily-"

"Oh no!" Elena said, suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to her.  
"I think it's your turn now." Lily grinned.

Lily was dumbfounded at how fast things had been for Elena and claimed she wanted things to be the same for her next time. At one o'clock, Athos returned to their room with a small bundle in his arms. McGonagall was also there now, congratulating James and Lily.  
"Well? Is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked, eagerly.  
"This is Jessica." Athos said, as the little girl grabbed hold of his finger. "Jessica Marie Selwyn."  
"She really does look like a Jessica." Lily grinned.  
"This is great; Jessica, Harry and Neville will all go to Hogwarts together. Oh, and there's Cissy's kid too, Draco." Sirius grinned.  
"I bet they'll all be the greatest of friends. Especially these two." Lily grinned.  
"Of course Harry and Jessica will." James said confidently.  
"Just make sure they don't get too friendly." Sirius teased. James, Lily and Athos glared at him.  
"Not the best joke, Sirius." Remus whispered.

x.x

Joshua and Anna were more than happy to have two babies to play with. Harry and Jessica lay comfortably on the baby rug, with the two older children waving toys in their faces. James was lying opposite them, on his stomach, reading a baby book. Athos sat crossed legged reading about Animagi.  
"Give it up, Hooves." James said, teasingly.  
"Shut up." Athos murmured.  
"No say bad word daddy!" Joshua scolded. Athos looked up at him, quite amused and gave his boy a wide grin. Joshua grinned back and returned his attention to Harry.  
"See? He's the smart one." James smirked. Athos rolled his eyes.  
"Daddy! Jessie pooped!" Anna said, grabbing hold of her nose and making a face.

At lunchtime, Anna accidently set fire to her mashed potatoes. She yelped loudly and ran out of the dining room. Lily quickly put it out and Sirius tried his best to hold his laughter.  
"She's a powerful one." James said, looking up from his plate.  
"Big red go boom!" Joshua grinned.  
"It's not supposed to go boom, Josh." Sirius nodded. "If it goes boom, we all get hurt."  
"No get hurt 'cause daddy use _protego_." Josh grinned. Athos walked into the room with a very amused look on his face.  
"That's right!" Sirius grinned. "Athos, this kid's a genius."  
"Yes, well... I _am _his father." Athos smirked.  
"Oh God... Here comes the ego." Lily groaned as she left the room.

x.x

Harry and Jessica's first birthday hadn't been properly celebrated. Four days prior, Dumbledore revealed to the Order that James and Lily would need to go into hiding. Everyone was distraught by the revelation and they couldn't waste much time. James gathered all their things without saying a word.  
"You will have a secret-keeper." Athos said. "Dumbledore and I agreed it would be the best way to keep you hidden until we defeat him."  
"Get Sirius to do it, okay?" James muttered.  
"It won't be forever, Prongs." Athos said. He normally wouldn't call them by their nicknames, but when he did, they all knew it meant a whole lot more.  
"It's not supposed to be this way." James sighed, angrily. "Why my son? What does Harry have to do with all of this? He's just a child, why is he a threat to Voldemort?"  
"I don't know." Athos said.  
"Get him, Athos." James said, with an angry glare. "Get him. Kill him. Don't let him hurt anyone else."

For the first time, after a long time, Athos thought of Becky.

Benjamin and Alicia baked Jessica and Harry a birthday cake, because Anna was very well aware it was her little sister's birthday, and they decided it was best to act as if nothing has changed. Jessica, however, was far more interested in knocking over Harry's building blocks.  
"Can't they stay a while longer?" Alicia asked.  
"Unfortunately, no. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get Voldemort away from them." Dumbledore said.  
"How is it you know of this, Albus?" Lily asked.  
"Severus." Dumbledore replied. Lily gasped and quickly excused herself from the room.  
"What did he say?" Elena asked, quite nervously.  
"I cannot give out the details, Elena, but we need to keep them safe." Dumbledore replied.

x.x

Athos was tucking Anna into bed when he received an urgent call. Dumbledore's Patronus floated into his home and asked to meet him in a secured location. Athos quickly kissed his child goodnight and rushed up to his office. Once the door was closed, the Patronus began to speak:

"_It is unfortunate that I have no other way of telling you this, Athos. Forgive me for the lack of sensitivity, but now isn't the time. Now is the time to move out and ensure that his followers are all locked up. Voldemort has been defeated, but at a price."_

Athos took a deep shaking breath and nodded. The Patronus continued:

"_The prophecy was correct. Harry was indeed the child that would defeat Voldemort. He isn't dead, but he is too weak to carry on. However, James and Lily did everything they could to protect Harry. Unfortunately, Voldemort won over them."_

Athos felt his body crash into the wall behind him. What was Dumbledore saying? Were James and Lily... They couldn't be. This couldn't be true. Voldemort could only find them if the secret keeper told him – Sirius was their secret keeper.

"_It hurts me to say this, Athos, but there is more." _

"What else more?" Athos asked, his voice shaking.

"_All this time, we've been assuming there was a traitor within the Order. However, we all thought it was someone else. It pains me truly, Athos, but Sirius Black has been locked up in Azkaban. He betrayed them, killed Peter and twelve other muggles. Once again, forgive me for the lack of sensitivity, but I need you at your most vigilant. We must successfully send all of Voldemort's followers to Azkaban. Now is the time to act, Athos."_

x.x

Athos didn't take his children to James and Lily's funeral. There, he caught a slight glimpse of Lily's older sister, whom would now take care of Harry. Athos offered his home; however, Dumbledore believed it was best for him to grow up away from the wizarding world. He became a famous child instantly. The boy who lived. Athos was relieved he was alive, but James and Lily being gone hurt him too much.  
"Don't stay out too long, Athos." McGonagall said, as she approached him. "And don't you dare drink either."  
"I'll keep an eye on him." Remus said, glumly. McGonagall let out a small sob and pulled them into a hug. Athos refused to cry, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Athos let out his anger by destroying everything in his office. Remus placed a silencing charm outside, so Anna and Joshua wouldn't hear anything. They both asked countless times if James, Lily, Harry and Sirius would be visiting again soon, but Remus couldn't bring himself to give them a decent answer. Later that night, Anna gave Athos a big hug. He wasn't sure if she knew exactly what was going on, but it was surprising how much it helped.  
"Everything's okay now, daddy." She said, with her head buried in his shirt.

The very next day he'd discovered something about Elena – something he'd always been certain wasn't true. He was surprised she was the one that came to him. She came crying her heart out and hiccupping. He almost thought something had happened to one of the children. That's when she'd started to explain.  
"I have no way of making this any better, Athos. If it were up to me, I would've rather he killed me." Elena sobbed. "Unless he's taken away my memories, I don't recall killing anyone. I don't know what he used me for, but I promise you it wasn't at my own will! I would never follow him. I know I'm difficult at times, I know everyone has reason for not trusting me, but I promise you, I'd never follow him at my own will."  
It was a fact that Voldemort had used the Imperius curse on a few people – especially people who could be valuable to him. Elena was a strong witch, with a vast knowledge. She came from a rich and respectable family. She had connections. He would have to tell Dumbledore about this and probably get some form of proof, but he didn't doubt her. Elena was difficult at times, but she wouldn't do that to him and her children.  
"It's... It's okay. You're safe now." Athos sighed.

Only a month later, the Order received the terrible news that Frank and Alice Longbottom were badly tortured with the Cruciatus curse and were sent to St. Mungo's. Neville was now in the care of his grandmother; and the four Death Eaters who were behind this – Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. – were locked away in Azkaban.

x.x

"How is he coping?" Narcissa asked. Elena spared Athos a glance; he was indulged in a potions book.  
"It's still hard, but time will make it easier." Elena sighed.  
"Does he speak of it?" Narcissa asked, quite worriedly.  
"He changes the subject or ignores me. He won't speak of it to anyone, not even Remus." Elena sighed.

Benjamin and Alicia were outside with Anna, Joshua, Jessica and Draco, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Benjamin was taking the chance to teach Anna basic incantations – he only wished she was allowed a wand. Athos was still in the library, mostly ignoring everyone's presence. Elena dragged Narcissa and Lucius up to her drawing room, where she was certain they could have a little privacy.  
"Are you planning on more, Elena?" Lucius smirked.  
"What? Children?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucius's smirk deepened. "Absolutely not, any more and I'll be like the Weasley's."  
"I've lost count with them already." Narcissa smiled.  
"It _is_ quite depressing though." Elena sighed.  
"What is?" Narcissa asked curiously. Elena strode across the room and sat in her usual chair.  
"Three children, all three direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, and not one of them good enough to be his Heir." Elena frowned.  
"Ah... I knew there was a motive for your involvement with Athos Selwyn." Lucius smirked.  
"It's more than that, Lucius. I love him." Elena huffed. "But at the time, the Dark Lord was very specific with everything. Now that he's gone, there is obviously no need for Slytherin's powers. However, it would be interesting."  
"They're still young, Elena, and Anna is quite the prodigy." Narcissa said, thoughtfully.  
"She is... Dumbledore's considering having her earlier; it depends on her progress up until her tenth birthday." Elena smiled "But she isn't the Heir. I wouldn't have bothered with two more if she were."  
"Don't say that." Narcissa frowned slightly. "They're all wonderful, Elena. You should be happy you were able to have three. I'd love to have another, but I can't."  
"Did I tell you about Joshua? Athos took him to see a doctor and they think he's got Dyslexia. It would explain his trouble with books and certain words." Elena sighed.  
"The important thing is that he's healthy." Elena smiled.  
"That... And the fact that there's still Jessica." Lucius stated.  
"You're right..." Elena said, mostly to herself. "I might still have a chance with Jessica."

* * *

**And we return to the normal storyline in the next chapter. Harry, Hermione and Jessica will go back in time and save Sirius and Buckbeak - YEEEEEEEEY! The next one MIGHT be the last - it depends on how big it gets. If it's not the last, then it shall definitely be second to last. After that - IT'S ON TO FOURTH YEAR! WOOOHOO! **

**And to think... The books only get bigger from here on D: oh dear, what have I got myself into? **

**So, until next time - I have no idea when that will be, but I have started chapter 17 already! ^^ (ok, I wrote just six lines, but hey - I DID start it :x) XOXO**


	17. Turn Back Time

**THIS IS IT! This is the final chapter of part 3. I decided not to make this any longer, especially after the almost 40'000 words in just two chapters :p (That Marauders Special was insanely long .-.) **

**So let's get to it... Reviewers!**

**Little Lottie - I'm happy that you think Athos is an awesome father - I do too. :p I love him, poor thing is just too nice for his own good. And yes, Becky's dead :( I almost cried while writing it (mostly because I know more about Becky than my readers do :p). Originally I wasn't going to have an AthosXBecky kiss, but I just started writing and eventually couldn't help it. They were adorable together. **

**MeganAllard - Eu tambem acho que parte 2 ficou melhor que parte 1. O Josh ja é Marauder total sem saber dos detalhes - porque o Athos se recusa a ficar contando da epoca dele na escola ne, tadinho :( E é, é muuuuuuito triste quando o Athos se toca mas a Becky nao percebe que ele se toco . Mas ele tambem, nem pra berrar um - BECKY DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU! D: Aish... (hehehehe... Isso porque sou eu quem criou esse ser ne? kk) "versao pocket" PHSAHIPSHIPAS isso ainda me faz rir - efeitos PUDIM! :x (e eu ri btw). Narcissa - lindona. Fim. PHASHPAISHIPAS. EPA! Jason Isaacs que faz o Lucius nao é feio :o (mas okay, o Lucius é tao... Urgh... Que ele fica feio :p Draco, ainda bem que voce puxou a beleza da sua mama).**

**BlueGreen216 - I hope so too! lol. I know you're not a big fan of the idea, but I'm really thankful that you're still reading the story! ^^**

**Mercy - NEVER! I've got my Naruto story to update, and it's taking me forever. But I never abandon my stories. Especially this one, I mean... I'm almost halfway there! :o I'd be crazy to leave it after all the thought I've put into it -.- As for the Yule Ball... I know who she's going with... ~.~ **

**IN FACT! Take a guess, dear readers. Who do you think Jessica will be going to the Yule Ball with?  
Will it be:  
A) Another OC that I might decide to introduce that will have a big impact on the entire series *o*  
B) Draco Malfoy  
C) Cedric Diggory  
D) Harry Potter**

**Those who guess correctly... Will find out if they guessed correctly when they read it! *o* (muahahaha) But for now, enjoy the last chapter of Part Three! **

* * *

**Turn Back Time**

Athos paced outside Dumbledore's office. He'd crossed half the corridor and back, at least four times already. Joshua was lazing against the stone wall, silently watching him. He'd given his father a brief explanation as to why he was pestering the Minister, but it was hard to tell whether it had been convincing or not.  
"Ah, glad to see you're already here, Athos." Dumbledore smiled. Joshua adjusted his posture – he hadn't noticed the Headmaster approaching them.  
"Albus-"  
"I'm assuming Joshua has told you everything by now." Dumbledore said, with the usual twinkle in his eye.  
"It can't be Albus. Sirius was James's secret keeper. He-"  
"Peter became their secret keeper at the last minute. It was Sirius's idea. Peter's alive, Athos. He is the true traitor. I was wrong – we were all wrong." Dumbledore sighed.  
"If that's so, then we must do something-"  
"I believe the Dementor's were going to have their way right after midnight." Dumbledore said, unusually calm.  
"That's it then?" Joshua exclaimed. "He's practically dead, when it wasn't even his fault?"  
"You two should step into my office for a while." Dumbledore smiled. "I have a feeling you will be seeing Sirius again. Though, I cannot stay too long. I still must head down to the Hospital wing to check up on the children."  
"That's alright, Professor. I'd much rather head to bed." Joshua said, giving him and his father a short wave. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  
"He's not going to bed, is he?" Athos sighed, once Joshua had disappeared from view.  
"If he's anything like you, most certainly not." Dumbledore smiled.

x.x

"What are we going to do?" Jessica whispered.  
"We can't sit here and wait for him to wake up." Hermione said, quietly but desperately. "We need to do something about Sirius. This isn't fair!"  
Harry lay listening with his eyes shut tight. He felt groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be travelling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand.  
"Fudge still thinks he's to blame, and Snape said we were under the Confundus Charm. I heard them whispering about it. I hope Josh manages to get through to them." Jessica said.  
"Obviously Snape wouldn't believe us." Hermione sighed. "He bound and gagged Sirius and brought him straight back to the castle."  
There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes, slowly. Everything was slightly blurred. Somebody had removed his glasses. He was lying in the dark Hospital wing. Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right, Jessica sat crossed legged, on a pillow. Hermione sat opposite her, toward the end of the same bed.  
"Harry!" Hermione said, urgently, as she jumped off the bed.  
"I saw my dad." Harry said, his voice hoarse and his throat sore.  
"What?" Jessica asked, visibly confused.  
"He's the one that sent the Dementor's away." Harry said, he was certain he had a stupid grin on his face. He couldn't help it, though. It was his father.  
"Listen, Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute now they'll perform the kiss." Hermione stated.  
"And we can't let that happen." Jessica nodded. Only then did Harry spot Ron lying opposite his bed; he seemed to be sleeping quite soundly.

At that very moment, Professor Dumbledore entered the Hospital wing, urgently, awaking Ron with a start.  
"Headmaster, you've got to stop them!" Hermione said, desperately.  
"You've got the wrong man!" Jessica said, on her knees – she was still on the bed and clinging to the railing at the end.  
"It's true, Sir, Sirius is innocent!" Harry said, quite breathlessly.  
"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron said, startling everyone.  
"Scabbers?" Professor Dumbledore asked, curiously.  
"He's my rat, Sir! He's not really a rat..." Ron said, thoughtfully. "He was a rat! He was my brother Percy's rat! But then they gave him-"  
"The point is, we know the truth!" Hermione said, interrupting Ron's train of thought.  
"Please believe us!" Jessica begged. She got off the bed and stood beside Harry.  
"I do... But I am sorry to say that the word of three thirteen year old wizards will convince few others." Dumbledore sighed. Jessica, Harry and Hermione frowned instantly. They had to find a solution; they had to make everyone see the truth! Dumbledore strode over to Ron's bed and stopped beside him. "A child's word, however honest and true, is meaningless-" Dumbledore tapped Ron's injured foot, making him whimper. "-to those who've forgotten how to listen."  
"But there must be something we can do, Headmaster." Jessica pleaded. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard the clock chime. It was midnight. Dumbledore strode back toward the Hospital wing's doors. He spoke without facing them.  
"Strange thing... Time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the top most cellar of the Dark Tower." He turned back toward them, abruptly, and slowly walked further into the room once more. "You know the laws, Miss Granger, you must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared."  
"What is he on about?" Jessica whispered to Harry. He shrugged in response, keeping his eyes on Dumbledore at all times.  
"Three turns should do it." Dumbledore winked. With that, he turned once again and headed out the doors. He had almost fully closed them, when he stopped to give them a final look. "Oh! By the way, when in doubt, I find tracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck!"  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, bewildered. Hermione spun round to face Harry and Jessica, and gave Ron a short nod.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk-" She said, before facing her two friends once more and pulling out a golden chain from underneath her shirt.  
"I knew you were hiding something in there." Jessica smirked.  
She lengthened the chain and placed it around Jessica and Harry. The two watched Hermione, both visibly confused, as she turned a tiny, sparkling hourglass over three times. The dark ward dissolved. Jessica felt like she was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past her. And then, she felt solid ground beneath her feet, and everything came into focus again. The three stood in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. Harry looked wildly around.  
"Hermione, what-"  
"In here!" Hermione seized both Jessica and Harry by the arm and dragged them across the hall to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed them inside among the buckets and mops, and then slammed the door behind them.  
"What have you done to us?" Jessica asked, quite terrified and almost breathless.  
"We've gone back in time." Hermione whispered, adjusting the chain back into her shirt.  
"But-"  
"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming... I think – I think it might be us." Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door. "Footsteps across the hall... Yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"  
"Okay... This is strangely weird and creepy." Jessica whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at Hermione.  
"Where did you get that hourglass thing?" Harry asked.  
"It's called a Time-Turner." Hermione whispered. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies."  
"Until now, of course." Jessica smirked.  
"I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But... I don't understand why Dumbledore wanted us back so far. How will this help Sirius?" Hermione said, quite troubled.  
"Well... We're heading over to Hagrid's right now, right?" Harry said thoughtfully. "And Dumbledore wants us to change something that happened then..."  
"BUCKBEAK!" Jessica exclaimed, eagerly. "More than one innocent life could be spared. He wants us to save Buckbeak!"  
"That's it! How are we going to do that, though?" Hermione wondered.  
"We know where Black is. We'll fly up with Buckbeak and then they can escape together." Harry grinned.  
"Wait... Did you just say _we _would fly up?" Jessica said, nervously. Harry nodded. "Oh... No, no, no, no, no – NO WAY! I AM NOT FLYING ANYWHERE!"  
"Jess, we have to!" Harry said, almost pleadingly.  
"No... _We_, with me included, do not have to do anything." Jessica huffed and crossed her arms.  
"I don't like the idea either, Jess, but it's the only way to save Sirius. We also need to be extremely cautious. We _cannot _be seen!" Hermione said.  
"I'll go with you – but I'm _not _flying Buckbeak!" Jessica said, giving them all a menacing glare. Harry sighed.  
"Straight into the forest, alright?" Harry said, determinedly. "We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout-"  
"But we'll go around by the greenhouses. We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us. We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!" Hermione said, breathlessly.  
They set off at a sprint. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest.  
"Right." Hermione gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's."  
They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they spotted them entering Hagrid's hut.  
"This is seriously weird." Jessica muttered.  
"Let's move along a bit." Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"  
They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.  
"Now?" Harry whispered.  
"No!" Hermione said, urgently, grabbing hold of Harry's arm to make sure he wouldn't rush off.  
"If we steal him now, the Committee will think Hagrid set him free." Jessica whispered.  
"We've got to wait until they've seen him here, outside." Hermione added.  
"That won't give us much time, though." Harry groaned. This was starting to seem impossible. Then, they suddenly heard a crash coming from inside the hut. Harry was just about ready to sprint into the hut. "Hagrid's going to find Pettigrew any second now."  
"Harry, don't you dare do anything!" Hermione warned. "We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen-"  
"But we'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!" Harry said, almost pleadingly.  
"I'd rather not get locked up in Azkaban, thank you very much." Jessica mumbled.  
"It was just an idea." Harry sighed.  
"A very bad one!" Hermione said, exasperated.  
"Hermione... We've got a problem." Jessica whispered. "They're coming... Dumbledore and the others, and we're not leaving."  
"Why aren't we leaving?" Harry wondered.  
And then, quite suddenly, Hermione caught a glimpse of a black pebble – the one that had mysteriously crashed into one of Hagrid's vases and then Harry's head. With a wide grin, she grabbed the pebble and threw it through Hagrid's window. They all ducked when they heard the crash. Hermione found another pebble on the ground, right by her foot, and threw it once again – landing perfectly on the back of Harry's head.  
"Ow..." Harry said, quietly, as the Harry inside yelled.  
"Sorry." Hermione said, sheepishly.  
"Brilliant, now we're coming out." Jessica groaned.  
"Quick! Behind the trees!" Hermione whispered.

Jessica, Harry and Hermione hid behind three different trees. They soon caught a glimpse of themselves, rushing to hide behind the pumpkins.  
"Can you hear anything?"  
The three remained frozen as they heard Jessica's voice. Jessica remembered that moment and held in the urge to groan – she hadn't been able to see over the pumpkins. Sometimes it sucked being so tiny. Hermione suddenly took a step forward, moving the branch that was blocking her view.  
"Is that _really _what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione wondered.  
"Mione, now's _not _the time for that!" Jessica whispered, urgently.  
They froze when the other Hermione turned around, curiously. Hermione quickly returned to her spot behind the tree and smirked to herself. She should've realised sooner that they'd be doing this.  
"What is it?" They heard the other Harry speak.  
"I... I thought I saw..." Hermione's voice echoed, and then it paused. "Never mind."  
"Let's get out of here." They heard Ron say.

As soon as the past four left, Jessica, Harry and Hermione moved back toward the pumpkins.  
"He's outside." They heard Hagrid speak.  
"We – er – have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's the procedure." They heard Fudge say.  
"Alright, it's now or never." Hermione said, anxiously.  
"I'll do it, Buckbeak likes me." Harry whispered.  
As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind the pumpkins and approached Buckbeak. Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into the Hippogriff's fierce eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak, who was lying on the ground, simply bowed his head in acknowledgement. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope that tied Buckbeak to the fence.  
"Come on Buckbeak... Let's go." Harry whispered, urgently, but the creature refused to move. The poor thing was too depressed to do anything.

"Mione... Look..." Jessica said, nodding toward a pile of dead ferrets.  
"Of course!" Hermione grinned.

"Come on, Buckbeak! We're going to help you!" Harry said, as he put all his weight onto the rope.  
"Well, let's get this over with." Said the reedy voice of the Committee member.  
"Minister, perhaps I should sign it too?" Harry heard Dumbledore's voice. It was almost as though Dumbledore knew what they were doing and was buying them some time.  
"Buckbeak! Look at what I have... It's a delicious dead ferret!" Hermione said, waving the dead animal at Buckbeak's face. The Hippogriff got on his feet instantly. Hermione allowed him to chew on one of the ferrets, but held onto the others. Harry tugged on the rope once again and Buckbeak followed them back into the trees. They could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. Jessica grabbed hold of the rope also, throwing all her weight onto it and helping Buckbeak move faster.  
"Stop here, otherwise they'll hear us!" Hermione said, suddenly. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now safely out of sight.

Hagrid's back door opened with a bang. They stood like statues – even Buckbeak.  
"Where is it?" They heard the Committee member speak. He sounded irritated. "Where is the beast?"  
"It was tied here! I saw it!" The executioner said.  
"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore sighed. The three glanced at each other – they had all noticed the amusement in Dumbledore's voice.  
"Beaky!" Hagrid said, huskily.  
"We must search the grounds!" The Minister said.  
"Well search the skies, if you must, Minister. Meanwhile, I'd like a nice cup of tea... Or a large brandy." Dumbledore said. "Oh, and Macnair? Your services are no longer required. Thank you."  
They heard the executioner groan a few curse words and then – without much warning – they heard the swift sound of his axe cutting through some pumpkins.

x.x

The sky was now fully dark. The three had made it back to the Whomping Willow, with Buckbeak close behind them at all times. It had been surprisingly nice to just sit and watch the sunset for a change – while Buckbeak chewed down a few more ferrets. They had watched silently as Lupin approached the Willow.  
"_Immobillus_!" They heard him say.  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that spell? So simple!" Hermione gasped.  
"Should we kill her now or later?" Jessica murmured to Harry.  
"Later." He replied with a smirk. Not long after, they saw Snape and Joshua.  
"How do you suppose they kept hidden?" Jessica wondered.  
"They used a Disillusionment charm." Hermione stated. "Josh told the Minister afterward."  
"Oh..." Jessica nodded.  
"What does that do?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"It works like a chameleon." Hermione said.

Finally, after over an hour, they saw sign of movement once more. They quickly got to their feet, even Buckbeak raised his head. They saw as, one by one, they climbed out of the hole in the roots. Any moment now, the cloud was going to move aside and show the moon...  
"Pettigrew..." Harry practically growled.  
"We can't Harry, not now." Jessica sighed.  
"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again?" Harry said, quietly.  
"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" Hermione snapped. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"  
At that very moment, the moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement –  
"There goes Lupin." Hermione whispered.  
"We have to move." Harry said suddenly. "Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

The three ran across the trees, jumping over roots and pushing past branches. They could hear the soft cries and howls in the distance, gradually getting louder. The werewolf was much faster than they were. Hermione stopped suddenly, making Harry and Jessica stop soon after.  
"Buckbeak! I left him behind!" Hermione panted.  
"Hermione, there's no time!" Harry said, urgently.  
"No... There is. Just keep moving forward and I'll catch up with you!" Hermione said, as she dashed back. Jessica was just about to run after her, but Harry grabbed her by the sleeve.  
"I can't let her go on her own!" Jessica said, almost angrily.  
"You can and you will. Come on." Harry said, as he dragged her along.  
They ran farther and farther, but the werewolf was still getting closer. Harry stopped just behind a large tree, pulling Jessica closer to him. They held their breaths as they heard the soft rustling of the leaves and twigs on the ground – the werewolf was right behind them. It then cried and began to move once again.  
"Okay... I think we can go now." Harry whispered.  
Very slowly, they moved around the tree until they finally found their original path once more. They were just about to start running when they heard rustling again. The werewolf was back and now there was no point in hiding. It had seen them.  
"Oh... Sh-"  
"Jessica, move!" Harry said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back toward him. His heartbeat quickened as the werewolf approached them. That was it. They were done for. This was the end of their journey. Harry somewhat hoped it would be quick and painless. He protectively put himself in front of his friend and wrapped his arms around her. The werewolf took a few more steps forward –

And then Buckbeak roared, ferociously. Hermione was on top of him as he galloped into view, scaring the werewolf away.  
"Are you two okay?" Hermione asked, as she jumped down from Buckbeak.  
"That... Was... Terrifying." Jessica said, breathless.  
"Lupin's having a _really _tough night." Harry sighed. Then, before they could think of their next move, everything went cold. A sudden sorrow spread upon them, so quickly, that it could only mean one thing. Harry instinctively pulled out his wand. "They're here... The Dementor's."  
"The lake..." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"Come on!" Harry said, already dashing ahead.

They ran, faster than ever before, fighting off the gloomy feeling the Dementor's brought to them. Harry kept yelling back at the two girls – "Think only happy thoughts!" – and then, suddenly, they stopped. They were on the other side of the lake. They had a clear view of Sirius lying on the ground and Harry hovering above him. Sirius was injured, badly.  
"This is horrible!" Hermione gasped.  
"Don't worry." Harry said, with a small smile. "My dad will come."  
"Harry, that's not possible." Jessica sighed. "He's dead. He can't simply-"  
"I saw him!" Harry said, desperately.  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Are you sure it was him you saw?"  
They paused when they saw the other Harry attempt a Patronus. It wasn't strong enough, however, and he soon became outnumbered.  
"Harry, nothing's happening." Hermione said worriedly.  
"You're both dying." Jessica whispered.  
One of the Dementor's was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear – but no one was coming to help this time. And then, Harry gasped. He hadn't seen his father.  
"Of course!" He said, as he ran forward a little. He took a deep breath and raised his wand – "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"  
Out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. Jessica covered her eyes slightly, which were immediately blinded by the sudden light. She managed to squint slightly, and noticed the animal – was it a horse? Harry watched as the Patronus galloped silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementor's. Now it was galloping around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementor's were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness. And then, they were gone. The Patronus turned; it was cantering back toward him, across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse – it was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above... It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head, and then Harry realised...  
"Prongs..." He whispered; but as his trembling fingertips stretched out to touch the creature, it vanished.

"You did it, Harry!" Jessica beamed.  
"You saw yourself... It was good thing you thought it was your father, though. Otherwise that would've been hard to explain." Hermione sighed.  
"I think seeing my father would be even harder." Harry smirked.  
"Right, we've got to go." Hermione said, as she nodded out toward the lake. Snape had just arrived and he was placing Sirius on a stretcher. "We've got roughly about forty-five minutes to save Sirius, before midnight."

x.x

They still had some time to kill before Sirius was locked in the tower, but that gave Harry just enough time to convince Jessica to get on Buckbeak. The Hippogriff already seemed to like her, for being one of reasons he wasn't executed earlier that day.  
"No!" Jessica huffed and crossed her arms, stubbornly.  
"Think of Sirius! He needs our help; we can't do this if we don't do it together." Harry pleaded.  
"Jess, if there are more people up there, we're going to need at least three wands to give us a decent chance of fighting." Hermione said.  
"If there are more people up there, then we'll also end up in Azkaban." Jessica glared.  
"No one's going to Azkaban, but Sirius will die if we don't save them." Harry said, calmly.  
"I'm not going. I'll meet you back in the Hospital wing." Jessica said, her arms still crossed against her chest.  
"I'll buy you the largest packet of Pumpkin Pasties I can find." Harry said, wriggling his eyebrows. Jessica gasped at him, incredulously, but he could see the interested glimmer in her eyes.  
"That's unfair!" Jessica whined. "You can't use my weakness against me like that! Besides, I can just go and buy the largest packet, whenever I feel like it!"  
"No you can't... I doubt your mother would let you." Harry smirked.  
"Well... I... Oh, Harry this is really mean!" Jessica groaned. "Buckbeak's cute and all, but he really scares me most of the time."  
"Believe me, he's harmless." Hermione nodded.  
"Easy for you to say, you didn't fly it." Jessica mumbled, irritably.  
"Come on." Harry said, as he easily jumped on Buckbeak. "You can even go in the middle if you want, that way there's no risk of you falling."  
"Exactly." Hermione grinned.  
"I hate you both." Jessica huffed.  
Harry grinned and jumped up on Buckbeak, and then reached out a hand to help his friend up. Jessica held out a shaky hand to grasp Harry's and pushed herself up against the Hippogriff's large body. Harry expertly pulled her up and she flipped on leg over to the other side. Once she sat down – she panicked. Her eyes were wide and watery, and she felt like screaming.  
"Okay... Can I get off now?" Jessica said, her entire body shaking. Harry calmly grabbed both her hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. Without registering her movements, she tightened her grip around him and buried her face on his back.  
"Let him breathe, Jess." Hermione laughed. She too jumped up on Buckbeak and secured her arms around Jessica. "You won't fall, we promise."  
"If I do fall, I'll kill you both." Jessica said. By the sound of her voice, Harry could tell she was already crying.  
"Alright, Buckbeak. Let's go." Harry said.

Jessica whimpered when Buckbeak began to move. He galloped around for a while, gathering speed. He then suddenly, without warning, soared into the air, almost vertically. Jessica was now screaming – as was Hermione. Harry suppressed the urge to laugh at their reactions. How could they not love the sensation of flying? Jessica was somewhat thankful that the Hippogriff was a reasonably fast creature. She soon felt him slowing down and then he came to halt at the top of the upmost tower.  
"Thank goodness, someone please get me down." Jessica said, dramatically, in a quivering voice.  
Hermione was the first off, and she quickly dashed over to the cellar where Sirius was – slumped against a wall, with no life in his eyes.  
"Cover your face, Sirius!" Hermione whispered urgently. The man suddenly jumped to his feet – his mouth hung open. He was saved. He grinned widely as he saw Harry and Jessica appear right behind Hermione. "_Bombarda_!"  
"You three are insane!" Sirius beamed. "Where's Ron? Is he alright?"  
"He'll be fine." Harry nodded.  
"We have to go, now. They'll soon be here and we can't be seen." Hermione said, breathless.  
"Wait, we're flying him back down?" Jessica breathed, glancing back at Buckbeak.  
"What a magnificent creature! It's a Hippogriff, isn't it?" Sirius grinned.  
"Yes and it's super fast, super big... And it flies." Jessica said, with a little shiver.  
"She doesn't like flying." Harry said, with a teasing tone. "Come on."  
Sirius eagerly climbed onto the Hippogriff, Harry jumped up afterward and helped Jessica back up – who was whimpering and muttering incoherent words under her breath the entire time – and then finally, Hermione climbed.  
"Alright! Where to?" Sirius grinned.  
"The entrance grounds." Hermione said.

Jessica reopened her eyes when she felt Buckbeak touchdown. _Never _again was she going to fly. _Ever_! Harry dragged Sirius into the shadows, so he wouldn't be spotted by anyone. Sirius rested his body against a wall and sighed.  
"You and Buckbeak are going to escape together, alright?" Hermione said, breathlessly.  
"Alright." Sirius nodded.  
"Well, this is interesting... I bet the Dementor's are in for a treat."  
They froze when they heard the voice approaching them. They all noticed Sirius's breath get faster and faster – if he were caught now, they'd kill him on the spot. And then – quite suddenly – Joshua came into view. He had an amused look on his face and a box on Every Flavour Beans in his hand.  
"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, desperately. "You can't tell anyone-"  
"About your time turner?" Joshua smirked.  
"How did you-"  
"I accidently saw you use it back in September. I assumed you were using it for classes, because... Well, because you're you. You love to study." Joshua shrugged. "Now I'm assuming you used it to save Sirius's life-"  
Buckbeak made a slight noise.  
"-and Buckbeak." Josh smirked.  
"Joshua, if you tell a single soul, I will make your life a living hell!" Jessica glared.  
"You should know me better by now." Joshua said, rolling his eyes. "Come on Jessica, Hermione... These two need a few minutes to talk."  
"We want to talk to him too!" Jessica said, with a pout.  
"I'll be forever grateful for this!" Sirius said, before Joshua managed to drag the two girls away. "To all of you."  
"I want to go with you." Harry said, determinedly.  
"One day, perhaps. My life will be too unpredictable for a while. Besides, you're meant to be here." Sirius said, with a smile. Harry sighed and took a seat on the nearest bench.  
"You're innocent though." Harry frowned.  
"And you know it!" Sirius beamed. He approached Harry and dropped to his knees. Joshua ushered the two girls away so they could have some privacy. Harry could see the tears forming in the corner of Sirius's eyes. "For now, that will do. I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so _much _like your father... Except your eyes... You have-"  
"My mother's eyes." Harry completed, with a smile. Sirius nodded and sniffed a little.  
"It's cruel... I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this, the ones that love us never really leave us, and you can always find them – in here." Sirius said, poking Harry's chest. He then stood and walked over toward the others. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't stay any longer.

"Ready to go, Sirius?" Joshua asked, as he stroked Buckbeak's head.  
"Ready." Sirius grinned.  
"I told him... My dad." Joshua said, turning to face the man. "It might take him some time to get used to it, but he'll come round, and when he does, you'll be a free man."  
"I always knew your father would be big among the Ministry." Sirius smirked. "Just as I am certain you will be too, someday. You're a fine wizard, Joshua, always have been."  
"Yeah well..." Joshua shrugged. "It's a natural talent."  
"As is the arrogance." Jessica said, teasingly.  
"Go, Sirius." Harry nodded.  
"Alright!" Sirius pulled Harry into a very tight hug. He reluctantly let go when Joshua tapped him on the shoulder. He then spun round and pulled the remaining three into another hug.  
"Alright, alright." Josh said, irritably. Sirius chuckled and pulled away. Joshua rolled his eyes at him. "Next time take a bath before you hug me."  
"Josh!" Jessica glared, slapping him across the arm.  
"It's alright; he gets that from his mother." Sirius smirked. Joshua rolled his eyes again.  
Sirius gave Harry one last hug before climbing onto Buckbeak. He took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the sky. This was it. This was the beginning of the rest of his life. He'd have to hide for a while, but it wouldn't be forever. Harry felt quite lonely as they watched Buckbeak kick off the ground, and fly high into the sky, toward the full moon – and then, they were gone. They were free.

"Well, good night to you all, I've had a fantastic day, but now I really need to rest." Joshua said, nonchalantly, and strode back into the castle.  
"I seriously can't believe your brother sometimes." Hermione chuckled.  
"What time did we have to be back?" Harry wondered – just then, the clock chimed.  
"NOW!" Jessica and Hermione screamed in unison.

They desperately dashed into the castle, skidded across the halls, and were very much thankful Filch was nowhere to be seen. They reached the Hospital wing's doors just as Dumbledore closed them. They stopped abruptly as the Headmaster turned to face them.  
"Well?" He said.  
"He's free. We did it!" Harry said, excitedly but breathless.  
"Did what?" Dumbledore asked, quite amused. They all noticed the sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at them. "Good night!"  
They casually entered the room and spotted their past selves fading away into nothing. Ron glanced over at them, his eyes wide.  
"How did you get there? You were standing over here! Now you're over there!" He said, pointing desperately.  
"What is he talking about?" Hermione wondered.  
"I have no idea." Jessica sighed and shrugged.  
"Honestly, Ron, how could we be in two places at once?" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Jessica and Hermione snorted.

x.x

As usual, the entire school was well aware of what happened the previous night – without the full details, of course. To make matters even worse, Professor Snape had _accidently _told the entire Slytherin house that Lupin was a werewolf. It didn't take long for the news to spread, so Lupin decided it was best to resign before he received angry letters from parents. All the exams were finished, so there wouldn't be any actual lessons until the official end of term. Jessica met Harry just outside the Great Hall and they walked together over to Lupin's classroom. They weren't going to beg the man to stay, because they both knew it would be quite useless, but they would at least say goodbye and make sure he was alright. Lupin's office door was open when they arrived. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up just as Harry was about to knock on the door.  
"I saw you two coming." Lupin smiled. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over – The Marauder's Map.  
"You can't resign." Jessica frowned – forgetting completely that she wasn't going to beg him to stay. He couldn't leave them.  
"The Ministry don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?" Harry asked. Lupin crossed over to the door behind them and closed it.  
"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten anyone of you. That must never happen again."  
"But it didn't happen and you're the best DADA teacher we've ever had!" Harry said, almost desperately. It was quite terrifying to think what sort of teacher they'd have during their fourth year. Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Lupin turned back to them.  
"From what the Headmaster told me this morning, you both saved a lot of lives last night. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned. Harry, tell me more about your Patronus."  
"It's a stag!" Jessica grinned. "James's was a stag too, wasn't it?"  
"I guessed that when I saw it." Harry said to Lupin. Jessica nodded knowingly. Harry then told Lupin everything, in much more detail. Lupin listened attentively – and even commented a few times. Overall, he was extremely proud Harry was capable of conjuring an accurate Patronus.

Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at his two students.  
"Here-" He said, holding out the map. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving this back to you. It's no use to me, and I daresay, you two, Ron and Hermione will make good use of it."  
"Oh, we definitely will." Jessica smirked, mischievously.  
"James would've loved to see the two of you together – friends, causing havoc during their time at Hogwarts. He was certain you two would be great friends." Lupin smiled. "Just promise me, whatever you get yourselves into, you'll always be safe."  
"Yes, Sir." Jessica and Harry grinned in unison.  
"Good." Lupin said. "_Mischief managed_!"  
"You still need to tell us how you all created this." Jessica said.  
"Perhaps you should ask your father." Lupin said, with an amused tone.

x.x

"Dumbledore said I found my father inside myself." Harry said, as he sat down next to Jessica by the lake. He'd just been to Dumbledore's office, mostly to get a few things off his chest. He still couldn't believe Pettigrew escaped him – twice.  
"I was actually reading about that, in the library." Jessica said.  
"Is your name Hermione Granger now?" Harry teased. Jessica rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"They say when your Patronus is the same as someone else's, it means you're somewhat connected to them. To be honest, I didn't quite understand it. I might actually have to get Hermione to explain to me later... But maybe James lives on, inside you." Jessica said, thoughtfully. "I know it sounds weird... But-"  
"No... It kind of makes sense." Harry nodded. "I wonder what they were like when they were in school."  
"Fantastic purveyors of mayhem." Jessica smirked.  
"Aside from that." Harry laughed.  
"Great wizards." Jessica nodded, slowly. "Loyal and true... Fearless and defiant. I mean, they _did _become Animagi on their own."  
"Maybe we should try it." Harry grinned.  
"Forget it, Harry Potter." Jessica rolled her eyes and stood up. "With Hermione as one of our best friends, we'll never manage to convince her to break _that _law."

x.x

The school year soon came to an end and the four friends found themselves loading their luggage into the Hogwarts Express. As usual, it took them a while to find an empty compartment, but once they did, they all lazily threw themselves inside and waited for the train to start moving.

"You must come over this summer, Harry." Ron said, eagerly. "I'll arrange it with mum, and then I'll call you. I know how to use the fellytone now."  
"Telephone, Ronald." Hermione sighed. "You should take Muggle Studies next year. In fact – I dropped that class. I turned in the Time Turner and I'll be getting back to my normal schedule."  
"Yey, no more crazy Mione!" Jessica grinned.  
"As I was saying..." Ron huffed. He was still partially irritated for being left out of their time-travelling adventure. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer and dad usually gets tickets from work. We _must_ go."  
"I can get tickets for us, if you want." Jessica shrugged.  
"Really?" Ron beamed. "Well, I mean, if you don't mind... Dad will be forever grateful!"  
"Sure. I'll let my dad know as soon as we meet up. Send me a letter on which seats you want – unlike you, I'm not allowed a _telephone _at home." Jessica nodded.  
"So... It's settled then, we're all going?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
"Sure." Harry grinned. "The Dursley's won't mind, especially after what happened with Aunt Marge."  
"You can always come back to mine if they bother you." Jessica smiled.  
"And risk having your mum yelling at him again?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione nudged him roughly.  
"Oh, we'll just lock her in cupboard or something." Jessica said, with a wave of the hand.

Further into their journey, Hermione spotted something very small and gray, bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass window. Harry stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped the letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased for accomplishing its task.  
"It's the cutest little thing ever!" Jessica said, amazed by the tiny creature. Jealous, Brownie hooted irritably.  
"Read it aloud!" Ron beamed.

_Dear Harry,  
I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about this reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the Dementor's are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.  
There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt – _

"Ha! Told you it was him!" Hermione grinned.  
"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron said – and Hermione slapped him. "Ouch!"

_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my Gringotts vault. Please consider it as a thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologise for the fright I think I gave you that night last year, when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.  
I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me.  
I'll write again soon.  
Sirius_

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmede on weekends. _

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore." Hermione smiled.  
"Oh... There's a PS..." Harry said, as he looked back to Sirius's letter.

_PS  
I thought Ron might like to keep this owl as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. _

"Darn... I was hoping to keep it." Jessica pouted.  
"You already have Brownie!" Ron said.  
"Can I name it then?" Jessica pleaded.  
"I bet it'll be chocolate, or something." Harry teased.  
"He's small... So why not Beans?" Jessica grinned.  
"Alright, alright. Beans it is!" Ron said. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Ron grabbed the owl and held it for Crookshanks to sniff. "What do you reckon, definitely an owl?"  
Crookshanks purred in response and Ron grinned.

x.x

Jessica and Joshua only had each other's company on the ride back to Selwyn Mansion. It was quite likely their father was being held up at the Ministry, solely focused on Sirius Black's case. They had no doubt their father would want to know much more about all of this. After a long ride in the car, the driver pulled up just outside the grand house.  
"Forgive me..." The driver said, as he unloaded their trunks. "But it would be wise if you two head straight to your rooms."  
The siblings exchanged confused looks, but said nothing in response to their driver. With a short nod, they opened the large doors and entered their home. It didn't take long for them to understand what their driver had meant. In the distance, possibly upstairs – either in their mother's drawing room or their father's office – they could hear it. They were yelling at each other.  
"Brilliant. This summer's going to be fantastic." Jessica groaned.

* * *

**Uh-oh... Sounds like something's goin' down at la casa de los Selwyns! (random Spanglish moment, please ignore) **

**So - THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE END! D: **

**Well, at least until I post up Part Four :p I will go round, sending PM's to all my reviewers... Except for the ones who don't have accounts, of course. But I doubt it will take too long for me to get started, because I kind of already know how I want the first chapter to start. ~.~ So... Just keep an eye out on my profile, or the actual site... It'll be here soon! For now... XOXO!**

**PS  
Terribly sorry if there are any mistakes. I did re-read this, but I've been sooooo sleepy all day, that it actually took me forever. I THINK I managed to correct everything that had to be corrected. I will come back and re-read this later, though. Promise! **


End file.
